


Книга Вторая. Аурадон.

by TheBlueRussianDragon



Series: В объятьях дракона [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragons, Every dragon has some... dragon thing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mal has wings, a lot of dragons, but only for dragons, dragons are aliens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 59,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueRussianDragon/pseuds/TheBlueRussianDragon
Summary: Принц Бенджамин, накануне своей коронации, решил забрать тех, кто много лет назад оказался забыт на Острове Потерянных. Однако, всё пошло не совсем так, как он планировал. Прошлое всегда настигает, как от него не беги, а хранители тайн отнюдь не спешат ими делиться. Тем временем Отвергнутый стремится к мести.
Relationships: Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: В объятьях дракона [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056299
Kudos: 6





	1. Глава Вторая: Часть 1. Примерка и получение известий.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [will you teach me how to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718469) by [comebackbehere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comebackbehere/pseuds/comebackbehere). 



**Принцесса Аурадона**

Иви вошла в комнату Бена в замке, где в этот момент проходила примерка костюма на коронацию. Несколько секунд она скептически осматривала наряд, мысленно сравнила его с эскизами, которые ей доводилось видеть, после чего критически покачала головой и сказала:

— И всё-таки маловато пафоса и шика.

Бен повернулся, вызвав у портного, измеряющего обхват его ноги, предостерегающий возглас. Да, тот где-то что-то заколол булавками, лучше не шевелиться лишний раз. Он издал негромкий смешок, пожав плечами:

— Не думаю, что это плохо.

Принцесса закатила глаза и ответила:

— Мне почему-то казалось, что король должен выглядеть внушительно. Величественно. А ты, извини, конечно, смотришься весьма скромно.

Принц поинтересовался:

— И как же нам исправить это, о гениальный дизайнер?

Иви расхохоталась, после чего сказала, деловито прищурившись:

— Я бы сделала синий немного темнее, до сапфирового, и добавила побольше золота.

Бен лишь пожал плечами и посмотрел в окно. Иви заметила, что брат смотрит в сторону Острова Потерянных и спросила, уже тише и серьёзнее:

— Ты ещё не рассказал родителям?

Принц слабо и несколько нервно улыбнулся:

— Нет. Хотел максимально подготовиться и всё продумать, перед тем как действовать в открытую. Они должны видеть, что я хороший король, который умеет продумывать всё наперёд.

Принцесса закатила глаза на эту браваду. Впрочем, Бен был обучен достаточно, чтобы не развалить страну. Если никакого серьёзного кризиса не случится, то его правление запомнится в истории, как спокойное и мирное время.

Будущий король пробормотал себе под нос:

— Наконец, мы начнём. Их давно надо было спасти.

Иви ответила на тихие слова:

— Да, но их нельзя забирать силой. Остров — их дом, всё, что они знают. У них должен быть выбор.

Принц парировал:

— Поэтому я и решил _пригласить_ их, а не просто похитить.

— Правильное решение. Я всё же думаю, что тебе стоит быть осторожнее. Как бы я ни была рада, что ты делаешь это, но это может очень плохо кончиться, если мы не будем осторожны.

На несколько секунд воцаряется тишина, когда каждый из них размышляет о своём. Эту тишину прерывает появление родителей. Пара подходит к ним, с счастьем в глазах глядя на своих детей. Адам вздыхает и говорит, глядя на сына:

— Неужели ты станешь королём через месяц! Ты ещё дитя!

Белль хихикает, обнимая его руку:

— Ему уже восемнадцать, дорогой.

Отец удивлённо оглядывается на маму:

— Восемнадцать? Для трона слишком молод! Первое разумное решение я принял в сорок два.

Белль возмущённо хмурится:

— Ты решил жениться на мне в _двадцать восемь_.

Иви пытается сдержать смех, глядя на это взаимодействие, а мама спрашивает:

— Чем занимаетесь?

Принцесса негромко сказала:

— Да так, обсуждаем с Беном кое-что.

Принц сделал глубокий вздох и сказал:

— Я обдумал мой первый указ.

Родители заинтересованно переглянулись, а Иви ободряюще кивнула брату. Бен продолжил:

— Я хочу продолжить и закончить то, что ты начал пятнадцать лет назад. Тогда забрали не всех детей. Я начну с двоих, а потом перевезу в Аурадон оставшихся.

Папа странно дёрнулся, а мама схватила его за локоть и спросила:

— Кто родители?

Бен снова делает глубокий вздох и отвечает:

— Круэлла де Виль.

Короткая пауза. Этот человек не вызвал серьёзных возражений, но вот следующий вряд ли будет воспринят также спокойно. А Бен тем временем называет последнего:

— И Малефисента.

Иви отчего-то чувствует страх обоих родителей, а папа взрывается в ярости в ту же секунду:

— Малефисента?! Да хуже неё злодеев нет!

Ей хочется спросить, чем же она всё-таки хуже всех. На Острове полным-полно всевозможных монстров всяческих обличий. Рогатая женщина, проклинающая младенцев, слабо выделяется из всей толпы. Но задать вопрос она не успевает, потому что Бен встаёт на защиту своей идеи:

— Но дети не виноваты. Они не совершали никаких преступлений и заслуживают шанса на нормальную жизнь. Иви, Джей и другие дети едва ли отличаются от тех, кто родился в Аурадоне!

Адам переходит на крик:

— А ты не думал о том, что последние пятнадцать лет спасённые провели среди нас, а те, кого ты задумал притащить сюда — среди убийц и преступников?!

Бен, уже спрыгнувший с помоста, подошёл ближе, не отступая от своего:

— И это лишь подтверждает мою правоту!

Тут в спор отца и сына вмешивается Белль, негромко говоря мужу:

— Я дала тебе шанс тогда.

Это успокаивает его, он вздыхает и говорит:

— Ладно. Но только ты будешь отвечать за последствия твоего решения.

От обоих родителей всё ещё отчётливо ощущается страх, но они улыбаются, по очереди прощаются с детьми и уходят. Как только дверь закрывается, Иви поворачивается к брату и говорит:

— Не знаю, во что мы только что влезли, но мама с папой уже в ужасе.

Бен сглатывает, но стоит на своём:

— Не знаю, но я рад, что они одобрили мою идею. Осталось только дождаться их ответов.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Юный изобретатель**

Карлос жил в Драконьем Логове уже шесть лет и недавно окончательно понял, что привык к абсолютному постоянству в жизни. Почти все неожиданности приходили в его жизнь с подачи Мэл и её причуд. Скачки роста и подростковый период, а потом половое созревание и периодический гон рушили так любимое им спокойствие.

Впрочем, что-то стабильное было даже у неё. Каждую неделю они торчали на обрыве, с которого было видно материк, и пели песни бунтарского содержания. Ну, Мэл пела, а он пытался подпевать и хлопал в ладоши. Иногда к ним присоединялся Аид, отец Мэл (Карлос был в шоке, когда узнал), но чаще, как сейчас, например, были только они. Эта песня называлась Рок-н-ролл.

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio!

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll!

Rock 'n roll!  
Hey hey hey!  
Rock 'n roll!  
Hey hey hey!

Мэл отыграла последние аккорды и крикнула, откинув голову:

— Да!

Кто-то совсем рядом прокашлялся:

— Кхм-кхм! Извините.

Они оба обернулись в сторону кашляющего и увидели невысокого, полноватого мужчину в жёлто-синей форме с королевским гербом на груди. Как он только по острову прошёл? Ответом оказались двое стражей в той же цветовой гамме и с тем же гербом. Мужчина прокашлялся и спросил своим робким, тихим голосом:

— Вы — Карлос де Виль и Мэл, дочь Малефисенты?

Мэл, изредка поглядывая на охранников и как бы от неудобства расправляя крылья, деловито поинтересовалась:

— Мы, а что, собственно, вам надо?

Курьер, как теперь понял Карлос, протянул каждому из них по запечатанному конверту с королевской печатью и ответил:

— Для вас, от принца Бенджамина из дома Бист, будущего короля Аурадона.

Мэл взяла свой конверт и начала крутить его в руках. Карлос последовал её примеру. Он разорвал конверт и прочёл письмо, которое обнаружил внутри. Приглашение в Аурадон? Судя по озадаченному лицу, у драконы то же самое. Она на секунду задумалась, а затем спросила:

— Я не могу дать ответ сейчас. Сколько у меня времени на размышления?

Курьер сглотнул, а после ответил:

— Завтра, в пятнадцать-ноль-ноль по местному времени к мосту прибудет транспорт. Если вы согласны, то прибудьте туда со всеми необходимыми вещами. Если отказываетесь, то просто придите сообщить об ответе.

Карлос указал на обрубок моста, уставившийся в сторону континента, и уточнил:

— К тому мосту?

— Да.

Мэл ответила за них обоих:

— Мы обдумаем приглашения. Вы можете идти.

Он лишь кивнул, подтверждая. Курьер с очевидной радостью на лице исчез вместе с охранниками со скоростью, непонятно как достигнутую его пухлым телом. Как только он скрылся из виду, Карлос спросил:

— Мы что, серьёзно едем в Аурадон?

— Мне надо поговорить с родителями. Иди домой. Я слетаю к папе, и мы тоже пойдём туда. Там обсудим.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Вожак Стаи**

Венфитар всегда считал, что важно не столько действие, сколько мотивация, к нему приведшая. Его иногда спрашивали, что мотивировало его делать то, что он делал в прошлом, ради чего он прошёл этот путь.

Его ответ всегда был одинаков — ради величия семьи Коркоран. Но это была полуправда, его любимый способ скрыть правду.

Второй причиной была его мечта, старая заветная мечта, которая согревала его и не давала погибнуть в те далёкие годы, когда его внешность, типичная для его семьи, привлекала слишком много нехороших взглядов, когда половина континента охотилась за ним, младшим братом Аладена Разрушителя.

Тогда он мечтал стать сильным, вернуть родной замок себе, поставить его на положенное место и наполнить его детьми. Играть с ними и слушать, как они наполняют эти залы своим смехом и криками. А потом, когда дети вырастут, будут внуки. И так — до самой его смерти.

Но, как говорят: дракон предполагает, а судьба располагает. Силу и замок он получил. А вот с семьёй не смог. Сначала всё шло замечательно. Его жена, Фаратея, родила сначала дочь, а потом сына. Венфитар был так счастлив тогда. Он хотел бы больше детей, но маги жизни сказали, что это опасно для неё. Фара была бетой, а для них роды — самая большая опасность. Тогда они остановились, её он любил сильнее, чем мысль о большем количестве детей.

Дети росли и не переставали радовать его. Его дочь, Сента, оказалась одарена в магии Разума, получив титул Зулкира* через полгода после Вирка**, практически уничтожив всех оппонентов в Играх Разума. С другой стороны она отреклась от наследства в пользу следующего в линии преемствования, но все, и он в том числе, списали это на уверенность в брате и странности от одарённости. Разумники всегда немного не от мира сего.

Сын, Эрн, хоть и не был столь одарён в магии, с самого раннего детства проявлял недюжинные лидерские качества. Он должен был наследовать всё, что создал его отец. Венфитар был уверен, что оставит Огненный Чертог в надёжных руках.

Это были самые сказочные годы в его жизни. Сказка разрушилась, разбилась на миллионы осколков, оставив после себя ночной кошмар. Эрн, его мальчик, созревший как омега, трагически погиб из-за происшествия во время собственного Вирка. Фара, и до этого не отличавшаяся крепким здоровьем, слегла от горя и тихо умерла через некоторое время.

Остались только он и Сента. Последняя, не то от горя, не то ещё от чего, погрузилась в непонятные ему опыты над разумом и древние книги. В конце концов, она и вовсе уехала, а до него спустя время дошли слухи о её преступлениях, за которые её сослали в тюремную колонию.

Сначала он хотел идти на людей войной, но проверил информацию и ужаснулся. Она прокляла младенца в смерть, нарушив тем самым древние Путевые Законы. Такой грех заслуживает наказания и, как не было мерзко это признавать, люди были правы. Он, конечно, потом освободит дочь, но пусть та сперва подумает о своём поведении.

Спустя ещё четыре года он почувствовал появление нового, совсем маленького дракончика в клане. Значит, он стал дедушкой. Венфитар тогда взревел от радости, да так, что всех в замке перебудил (ночью дело было) и соседей переполошил. А потом, когда соседи к нему прилетели, они вместе взревели, перебудив всю округу окончательно.


	2. Часть 2. Просьба и обсуждение.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Как только рассказ закончился, Бен уточнил:

— Значит ответа они не дали?

Клаус Фэйлт, курьер, посланный на остров для доставки приглашений, ответил:

— Нет, ваше высочество, сказали, что им нужно обдумать это.

Иви напомнила брату

— Мы предполагали, что так и будет, Бен, помнишь?

— Помню, я просто хотел, чтобы хотя бы один из них дал ответ. Ладно, значит, будем ждать.

Джей подвёл итог:

— Итак, значит ждём.

А потом спросил, как бы начиная прощаться:

— Что-то ещё, что ты хотел обсудить с нами?

Бен слегка замялся и ответил:

— Скорее, попросить. Я хотел, чтобы вы стали их консультантами в школе. Обычные условия, знакомство со школой и с людьми, возможно, помощь с факультативами.

Джей прищурил глаза:

— Ты просишь нас сделать это…?

Иви перебила друга, явно понимая, что именно он хочет сказать:

— Я согласна помочь, Бен.

Джей спросил:

— Это же не опасно? Кто с кем, кстати?

Бен успокаивающе поднял руки:

— Вы всегда будете находиться на территории школы, так что это совершенно безопасно. Иви с Мэл и Джей с Карлосом.

Обсудив с братом и другом ещё несколько мелочей, касающихся скорого приезда новичков, принцесса попрощалась с ними и вышла из комнаты Бена. Сегодняшний день обещал быть долгим.

Приближающаяся коронация предоставляла ей шанс заявить о себе, как о дизайнере, и Иви не собиралась его упускать. На остаток дня у неё было запланировано несколько примерок. И это помимо домашнего задания.

Её мысли о распорядке дня и вечера прервало появление Чеда. Он окликнул её по имени, а потом подбежал к ней. Иви раздражённо закатила глаза и попыталась уйти, но её схватили за руку. Она всё же повернулась к нему и самым жёстким и бескомпромиссным тоном отчеканила:

— Оставь меня в покое, Чед.

Тот, будто не услышав её, спросил:

— Сходим ещё на одно свидание? Давай, в этот раз будет лучше, обещаю.

Иви вырвала свою руку и отрезала:

— Твой лимит шансов исчерпан, Чед. Ответ остаётся прежним — нет.

Сказав это, Иви развернулась и ушла. Как же сильно могут меняться вещи всего за месяц. Именно столько она и Чед были в отношениях, именно столько ей понадобилось, чтобы увидеть их несовместимость.

Дело было большей частью в отсутствии хоть какого-нибудь эмоционального возбуждения. Не плотского, его у Чеда хватало, а именно той самой «искры», про которую она много читала и слышала, но которую не чувствовала никогда. Это радость от каждой встречи, от возможности просто провести время вместе и узнать друг друга. Это была её тайная заветная мечта — найти «искру».

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

Когда курьер вручил ей в руки это приглашение, чутьё, периодически накатывающее на неё последние несколько недель, просто заорало изнутри. И Мэл поняла, вот оно, то, что она предчувствовала. То же самое чутьё буквально кричало ей: «Езжай!», но вот так бросаться в неизвестность — путь к катастрофе, это она знала хорошо.

Приглашение нужно обсудить с родителями. Карлос, скорее всего, поступит аналогично ей, но с ним тоже надо поговорить. Отправив последнего, домой, сама она отправилась к отцу. Он имеет право знать, что происходит, да и совет ей сейчас не помешает.

Мэл отлично знала, что родители будут возражать против поездки, но для себя она уже решила, что поедет. Это действительно был шанс для неё, но не «выбрать добро», как написали в письме, а освободить родителей. Нужно было только продумать план, как сделать это, не выпустив при этом всех остальных злодеев.

За этими мыслями Мэл и не заметила, как добралась до подземного жилища Аида. Тот встретил её как обычно, а потом, видимо заметив у дочери в руке этот злополучный конверт, спросил:

— Что случилось? Выглядишь странно задумчивой.

Вместо ответа Мэл молча протянула отцу приглашение. Он взял бумагу и начал читать. По мере прочтения его брови всё сильнее поднимались в явном удивлении. Закончив, он вернул ей лист и, нахмурившись, сказал:

— Рад, что на этот раз они приглашают детей, а не крадут их среди бела дня. Решила, поедешь или нет?

— Думаю. Хотела сначала обсудить это с тобой и с мамой.

— Я вижу, что какое-то решение ты уже приняла. Каким бы оно ни было, это твоя жизнь и я не буду настаивать на своём, хотя я и хотел бы, чтобы ты осталась здесь, где мы можем тебя защитить. К тому же, я уже знаю, что тебя не переупрямить. Идём, обсудим это.

На это Мэл лишь улыбнулась. Да, папа всегда поощрял её быть самостоятельной, принимать собственные решения и нести за них ответственность. Теперь осталось убедить маму, а это на редкость тяжёлая задачка, которая потребует от неё немалого красноречия. Нужно рассказать ей о чутье и о том, что оно говорит ехать. Мэл рассказывала матери о предчувствиях, но тогда они согласились, что это предрекает серьёзные изменения в её жизни. И вот оно, приглашение в Аурадон. Что может изменить её жизнь также сильно? Вооружённая этой решимостью, Мэл вошла в дом и первым, что она услышала было:

— Ты едешь в Аурадон.

Она было открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но тут до неё дошёл смысл слов, и челюсть упала ещё сильнее. Аид же возмутился:

— Может, дадим ей решать самой, Сента? И вообще, мы прятали её от них тринадцать лет, а теперь просто послать туда?

К этому моменту дар речи, наконец, вернулся к Мэл, и она успокоила отца:

— Я всё равно хотела ехать, папа. Всё в порядке. Но, кстати, да, тринадцать лет паранойи и тряски, что меня стащат, а теперь?

Малефисента недовольно глянула на Аида, она не любила, когда её называли коротким именем, а потом ответила дочери:

— Ты уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы сохранить свои мозги целыми от промывания. А это хорошая возможность для тебя покинуть остров и занять место, положенное тебе по праву рождения.

Мэл тихо, почти себе под нос, сказала:

— Ну, я думала вытащить вас отсюда, но пока не знаю как.

Родители отреагировали хором:

— Даже не думай!

Потом переглянулись, удивлённые своей синхронностью. Малефисента продолжила:

— Как только окажешься за пределами барьера, свяжись с твоим дедом, моим отцом. Он заберёт вас обоих к себе.

Карлос, впервые за весь разговор, открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, но дракона продолжила, не дав ему ничего сказать:

— Ты, как её осенённый, тоже считаешься частью клана Коркоран. Приглашение тебе прислали, так что собирайся, тоже едешь.

Мальчик хотел сказать что-то, но в итоге промолчал. Мэл всё-таки решила сказать про свои предчувствия:

— На самом деле я хотела ехать из-за чутья. Оно просто вопит мне ехать.

— Это только дополнительная причина согласиться на приглашение. Но всё равно, не рискуй там лишний раз. Кто знает, зачем вас туда позвали.

Аид вставил свои два слова:

— Не совсем понимаю твоего доверия к этому «чутью», но решать тебе.

— Я уже решила, пап. Я еду. Карлос, ты?

— Я с тобой! Без тебя тут страшновато будет.

Малефисента подвела итог:

— Значит, собирайтесь, забирают вас уже завтра. Собирайте все вещи, назад вы уже не вернётесь.

Подростки разошлись по комнатам. Мэл вошла к себе и осмотрелась. Вещей не так уж и много, но упаковать надо грамотно, чтобы не таскать на себе десять сумок. Так, сначала одежда, потом всё (очень немногое) остальное. Вся одежда, состоящая в основном из кожаных курток, лёгких маек и футболок, плотных штанов и бердц, к её удивлению, легко влезла в одну, пусть и крупную сумку.

Остались принадлежности для рисования, гитара и оружие. Альбомы и карандаши в небольшой сумочке, а также баллончики с краской отправились в рюкзак. Гитара вместе с медиаторами*, ремнём и тетрадью с текстами песен лежит в чехле. Так и поедет. Стоп, медиаторы! Они почти все синие, стащенные у отца, а её цвета — фиолетовый и зелёный.

— Ладно, отмажусь как-нибудь.

Оружия с двенадцати лет прибавилось не сильно. Только комплект метательных ножей и ещё один длинный кинжал, пара для Клыка. Кинжалы лучше убрать в рюкзак, а ножи можно спрятать под одеждой.

Процесс сборов прервало появление матери, вошедшей без стука (наверное, стоило всё-таки закрыть дверь). В руках у неё была книга с драконом на обложке. Протянув её Мэл, Малефисента сказала:

— Вот, возьми. Это книга заклинаний. Здесь она не действует, но за пределами барьера заработает. Возможно, чем-то поможет тебе там.

Мэл взяла книгу в руки и провела пальцами по обложке. Старая, мягкая кожа очень хорошо сохранилась благодаря не то хорошим условиям, не то сохраняющим заклинаниям большой мощности. Она положила книгу на кровать и повернулась к матери:

— Спасибо. Я изучу ее, как только прибуду туда.

Малефисента несколько секунд молчала, а потом спросила:

— Ты же не думаешь, что я отсылаю тебя просто так?

— Нет, я знаю о твоих причинах, но я не могу понять, почему ты не хочешь покинуть остров.

— Я очень хочу уйти из этого места, поверь мне, просто я не хочу, чтобы ты вмешивалась в это, чтобы ты пострадала, пытаясь помочь мне. Аид, если хочешь знать, тоже самое говорит.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Положусь на ваши непонятные планы.

Девушка улыбнулась, а потом, погрустнев, обняла маму.

— Я буду скучать по вам.

— Я тоже буду скучать по тебе, малышка.

Аид появился в комнате неожиданно для них обеих:

— Эй! Я тоже хочу обниматься! Давай, Мэлли, обними папу. Ну и ты тоже, рогатая, иди сюда!

Смеясь, он притянул обеих в объятия.


	3. Глава 3. Мысли феи и прибытие новичков.

**Дочь Феи**

Старшая школа Аурадона — странное место. Джейн знает это с тех самых пор, как впервые попала сюда. Странность состоит в двойной сути школы. С одной стороны это место сбора принцев, принцесс и детей многих важных людей для обеспечения связей между королевствами и будущих политических союзов.

С другой стороны — невероятно престижная академия с великолепными программами обучения по многим предметам, что привлекает в школу учеников с реальным стремлением к знаниям. Двойственность эта распространяется на все сферы жизни академии, от требований к ученикам до социальной структуры классов и школы в целом.

Сама Джейн не вошла ни в одну из групп. Её мать — Фея Крёстная, одна из двух сильнейших магов в Аурадоне, вместе с Йен Сидом, поэтому её вроде как устроили сюда, но никакой политической ценности у неё нет.

Прибавьте к этому её огромную застенчивость, неумение заводить друзей и в итоге Джейн оказалась практически изгоем. Её единственным другом была Лонни, дочь Мулан, также недовольная этой системой.

Раньше, когда у неё ещё была надежда пользоваться своим наследием, всё было капельку проще. Но в один ужасный день её надежда рухнула. В тот день Фея Крёстная пригласила Джейн в свой кабинет и прочла ей отвратительную лекцию об отказе магии даже в мелочах.

На самом деле магия, хотя и презиралась многими в Аурадоне, по сути была его стержнем. Именно магия поддерживала барьер вокруг Острова и благословляла принцев и принцесс во время крестин и коронаций. Хотя последнюю функцию во многих странах взяла на себя религия.

Но несмотря на всё это, Аурадон был лицемерен, поэтому никто не мог учиться магии. Джейн исключением не стала. Почти все магически одарённые дети принимали подавители, кроме нескольких, у кого была непереносимость препарата, аллергия на компоненты. Джейн принадлежала к более мелкой группе «естественных» магов, которым подавители не помогали вообще.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

Мэл привычно проснулась после полудня, потянулась и подумала, что в Аурадоне режим придется изменить, а значит, ложиться придётся не после полуночи, а гораздо раньше. Она оделась, сложила оставшиеся вещи, вышла из комнаты, едва не споткнувшись о сумку с одеждой, и поприветствовала маму, папу и Карлоса, уже начавших готовить еду.

Завтрак был тихим, дух скорой и долгой разлуки витал над ними. Даже Карлос, всегда говоривший, что он боится родителей Мэл, но на самом деле успевший к ним привязаться, был тих и грустен. Сама Мэл чувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется, уехать оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем решить уехать.

Тишину прервал Аид:

— Мэл, нам надо попрощаться здесь и сейчас. Они могут что-то заподозрить, если я приду к транспорту.

Та молча обняла отца, а он сказал, погладив её по спине:

— Ну-ну, не переживай ты так. В крайнем случае, ты всегда можешь кого-нибудь убить, и тебя отправят обратно.

— Очень смешно, папа, но спасибо за совет.

Смеясь, он ответил:

— Всегда пожалуйста, Мэлли.

А потом посерьёзнел и сказал, глядя на часы:

— Пятнадцать минут третьего. Вам пора выдвигаться, если не хотите опоздать.

Уже уходя, он всё-таки показал какие-то эмоции:

— Продолжай тренироваться в игре, у тебя уже очень хорошо получается, не забрасывай это.

Он помолчал пару секунд, а затем добавил:

— Ты особенная, Мэлли, первая в своём роде, никогда об этом не забывай и не позволяй никому заставить себя думать иначе. А ты, Карлос, надеюсь, однажды переборешь свой страх перед собаками, это замечательные животные. До встречи.

Мальчик улыбнулся, а от Мэл не ускользнуло это «до встречи» и она ответила:

— До встречи, папа.

После чего Аид ушёл, а Малефисента сказала:

— Как бы ни было грустно, я с ним согласна. Во всём, что он только что сказал. И в том, что нам пора идти. Нельзя опаздывать, они не будут ждать.

До Обрубка, как на острове частенько называли обломок моста, дошли быстро. У Карлоса тоже имелись сумка, переносимая в руке, с одеждой и рюкзак с самыми ценными для него инструментами и изобретениями. Около самого моста на дороге стоял лимузин тёмно-серого, почти чёрного цвета, с флагами и королевским гербом на капоте. Вокруг машины уже собралась немалая толпа, удивлённо поглядывающая на это, доселе невиданное, зрелище. Карлос, немного разбиравшийся в автомобилях, присвистнул:

— Да уж, не экономят, поедем с шиком.

Стоящий рядом с лимузином водитель быстро сказал что-то в рацию и нервно уставился на Малефисенту. Потом подошёл к багажнику и открыл его, негромко сказав «Кладите сумки». И Мэл, и Карлос поставили сумки внутрь, но рюкзаки оставили при себе, не доверяли они пока этому водителю. Издалека послышались крики:

— Карлос! Неблагодарный!

Они обернулись и увидели Круэллу, выбегающую из толпы и направляющуюся к ним. Упомянутый подросток быстро сориентировался и забежал в машину, захлопнув за собой дверь. Мэл предупредительно зарычала, заставив безумную женщину отойти на некоторое расстояние, хотя та и не ушла совсем.

Дракона Острова подошла к дочери:

— *[Пора и нам попрощаться. Я буду скучать и надеюсь, что разлука не будет долгой.]

—[Я тоже. Я постараюсь связаться с тобой оттуда, как только доберусь.]

Девушка обняла мать. По какой-то причине, прощаться с ней было значительно тяжелее, чем с отцом. Водитель прервал их:

— Пора.

— [Я люблю тебя, мама. До встречи.]

— [Я тоже тебя люблю, малышка. До встречи. Будь сильной и всегда помни, кто ты есть.]

Мэл улыбнулась, кивнула матери и села в лимузин. Да, прощание было сложнее, чем решение, гораздо сложнее. Она посмотрела на Карлоса, уже набившего рот какими-то конфетами и от этого похожего на хомячка, который протягивал ей что-то. Дракона взяла сладость и попробовала:

— Сладкое, как непонятно что. Мне нравится. Собери этого побольше.

Водитель негромко сказал в рацию «Шакалы на земле», на что девушка недовольно хмыкнула, завёл двигатель, и машина поехала к Обрубку. Мэл напряглась, падение с обрыва — верная смерть, если не выскочить заранее, конечно. Она уже была готова открыть дверь, когда водитель нажал какую-то кнопку и барьер открылся, а из Обрубка волшебным образом вырос золотистый сияющий мост.

Карлос, до этого нервно поглядывающий то в окно, то на неё, восхищённо затаил дыхание, впервые видя такую мощную магию. Мэл удовлетворённо простонала, чувствуя окружающие её просто океаны, по сравнению с пустыней Острова, маны и наполняя внутренние хранилища. Да, теперь можно жить, все упражнения на увеличение энергозапаса, выполненные ею за всю жизнь, наконец оправдали себя. Теперь у неё есть сила.

Карлос, держа в руках какой-то пульт неизвестного ей назначения, спросил у водителя:

— А что делает эта кнопка?

Тот ответил:

— Открывает гараж. А эта.

И он нажал на кнопку над собой, подняв заслон между ними. Парень тихо ругнулся:

— Придурок.

Мэл глянула на мост **истинным зрением и чуть не упала, даже учитывая, что сидела. Трансформация гравитации! Это очень сложная магия из ветви Пространства, к тому же явно прикреплённая к предмету. Очевидно, Фея Крёстная гораздо сильнее, чем она предполагала. С ней нужно быть осторожнее.

Начала дракона с того, что попыталась скрыть ауру. Драконья никого не удивит, но её аура из-за странностей генетики оказалась странным гибридом божественной и драконьей, так что лучше не рисковать. Для этого есть специальные заклинания, самым мощным из которых считались Щиты Воли, требующие постоянной концентрации, но очень экономные в плане расхода маны.

Мост они проехали быстро, оказавшись сначала в порту, удивившем их отсутствием запаха мусора, а потом в городе из высоких домов, небоскрёбов, огромном и шумном, но чистом, где все махали им. Хотя это скорее связано с королевским гербом на машине, вряд ли кто-то из машущих зевак знал, _кто_ едет в лимузине.

Водитель остановился, когда они ехали мимо замка с современными пристройками, коих Мэл уже немало успела увидеть в Аурадоне. Он вышел и открыл им дверь, подразумевая тем самым, что короткое и тихое путешествие закончено и они прибыли в школу.

Дракона вышла первой, прервав концерт местного оркестра и вызвав тем самым небольшой переполох у зевак, собравшихся посмотреть на новичков, и услышала чьи-то испуганные крики, как кто-то где-то упал в обморок и как кто-то ещё начал громко читать молитву об изгнании демонов. Она мысленно закатила глаза. Ну что за сборище нытиков. К этому моменту из лимузина вылез Карлос, пытаясь не трогать ничего заляпанными в шоколаде руками, а к ним вышла группа людей, возглавляемая пожилой женщиной.

— Здравствуйте, дети.

Её улыбку Мэл назвала бы идеальной иллюстрацией слащавой, настолько широко и мило она лыбилась. Желание вмазать исчезло, как только она глянула на ауру женщины. Мощная, очень мощная. С божественной аурой отца и драконьей матери не сравнить, но тоже очень сильная. Не обращая внимания на отсутствие внимания к своей персоне (Мэл задумалась, а Карлос с остервенением облизывал пальцы), женщина продолжила:

— Я Фея Крёстная — директор.

Вот теперь всё встало на свои места.

— Та самая Фея Крёстная? Которая бибиди-бобиди?

— Бибиди-бобиди, точно.

Фея совершила невозможное, как казалось Мэл, улыбнувшись ещё шире. Тем временем к ним подошли ещё четверо, до этого стоявшие позади Феи, на этот раз подростки. Стоявший в центральной паре юноша, улыбаясь (к этому явно придётся привыкнуть), представился:

— Я Бен.

Он явно хотел сказать ещё что-то, но был прерван держащей его за руку брюнеткой в розовом:

— Принц Бенджамин, будущий король Аурадона.

Вот значит, кто их сюда позвал. Интересно. Тем временем Бен продолжал:

— Вы можете звать меня Бен. А это Одри.

И она снова говорит, быстро, будто боясь, что не успеет:

— Принцесса Одри, его девушка.

Её парень глядит на неё с мелькнувшей на секунду строгостью, а потом представляет девушку с синими волосами, стоящую с другой стороны от него:

— Это моя сестра Иви.

Одри хочет вставить что-то, скорее всего про её королевский статус, но на этот раз прерывают её:

— Привет, вы можете звать Иви. Я может и принцесса.

Она метает предупреждающий взгляд в сторону Одри и продолжает:

— Но в школе я предпочитаю, когда ко мне обращаются по имени.

Она смотрит прямо Мэл в глаза и дракона снова ощущает, как чутьё колошматит во все колокола. Но почему сейчас? Как она связана с этим? Это нужно будет выяснить.

Аура розовой принцессы, тусклая, человеческая, вспыхивает гневом, однако на её лице не дрогнул и мускул. Мэл, хотя и отдаёт должное её сдержанности, хочет рассмеяться. Бен заканчивает представление своей маленькой делегации, указывая на крепкого парня с длинными волосами:

— Это Джей.

И никто не успевает остановить Одри от упоминания королевского титула Джея. Принц Аграбы, значит. Мэл отнюдь не дура, хотя мама и считает, что хитрости для политики ей маловато. Она прекрасно понимает, что вот так, аккуратно и ненавязчиво, Одри указывает ей и Карлосу их место в здешней иерархии. Только эта розовая принцесса даже не знает, кого _на самом деле_ пытается дразнить. Будет интересно посмотреть на её лицо в момент, когда она узнает.

Фея Крёстная вновь, мило улыбаясь, говорит:

— Ребята покажут вам школу. А мы с вами увидимся завтра, на уроках. И помните, двери, ведущие к мудрости, не бывают на замке. А библиотека работает с восьми до одиннадцати, у меня пунктик на счёт боя часов.

Мэл и Карлос натянуто улыбаются ей и она, наконец-то, уходит, прихватив с собой оркестр. Они остаются наедине с королевской компашкой, насколько это возможно с толпой, глядящей на неё и Карлоса (в основном на неё), во все глаза. Бен шагнул, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия:

— Это так здорово, наконец, познакомиться.

Он подходит сначала к ней, стоящей впереди. Мэл не отвечает на молчаливое предложение пожать руку, впивая в принца свой жуткий (по всеобщему признанию) взгляд. Он тушуется на секунду, но выдерживает и не отводит свой. Несмотря на это, дракона качает головой:

— Я не пожимаю рук.

Он спокойно кивает и идёт к Карлосу, точнее пытается идти, успевая при этом говорить:

— Это важный момент. Один из тех, я надеюсь, которые войдут в историю

Мальчик практически прячется у неё за левым крылом, продолжая облизывать пальцы, но выходит и тоже участвует в рукопожатии, позже возвращаясь к своему важному занятию. Бен облизывает кончик пальца и спрашивает:

— Шоколад?

И продолжает речь:

— Как день потепления между двумя народами.

Мэл уже настолько скучно, что она прерывает его:

— Или день, когда вы покажете нам двоим, где мы будем жить.

Ей нужно спрятаться на какое-то время, обдумать полученные сведения и связаться, наконец, с дедушкой, как она и обещала маме. К тому же, речь на редкость неудачная, особенно учитывая сложную историю между Аурадоном и Островом Потерянных, не то наивная, не то лицемерная. Учитывая ровное счастье и на лице Бена, и в его ауре, скорее первое.

— Небольшой перебор?

— Самую малость.

— Что ж первое впечатление…

Он явно заготовил предыдущую речь заранее и теперь пытается найти слова. Тут в разговор снова влезает Одри:

— Ты — дочь Малефисенты, верно?

Интересно, что же её выдало. Крылья? Цвет волос? Драконий мотив по всей одежде и цветовая гамма? Эта девчонка, уже начавшая действовать Мэл на нервы, просто капитан Очевидность. Не замечая её явного раздражения, та продолжает:

— Знаешь, я абсолютно не виню тебя за то, что твоя мать пыталась убить моих родителей и весь двор. О, моя мама — Аврора. Спящая…

— Красавица. Да, я слыхала. Знаешь, я абсолютно не виню твоих деда с бабкой, пригласивших весь мир, кроме моей мамы, на те дурацкие крестины.

Вот и разгадка. У Мэл, конечно, нет всей информации о той истории, мама никогда не рассказывала ей, почему она прокляла ребёнка. Если претензии к младенцу (что странно), разве не проще сделать один удар кинжалом, чем плести такое странное проклятье, тратить время и ману и не достигнуть в итоге желаемого результата. Ещё и прялка эта, зачем-то включённая в заклинание. Если же дело в родителях, то сжечь их плевком да и дело с концом, зачем ребёнка-то проклинать. Мэл так и не успела выяснить у неё причину и теперь придётся терпеть эту девчонку, щеголяющую ролью жертвы.

— Что было, то было.

Ей даже на ауру Одри смотреть не надо, чтобы понять, что она врёт. Поддержим враньё, что же.

— Точно!

И смеха добавим, такого явно фальшивого. И презрительный взгляд сверху, каким обычно на навозных жуков смотрят. И Иви, и Джей, и Карлос явно заметили напряжённость, а Бену хоть бы хны. Улыбается, как ни в чём не бывало:

— Ну что? Начнём экскурсию?

Он что-то рассказывает про школу и её историю. Мэл плевать, она устала эмоционально и хочет либо остаться в покое, либо убить кого-нибудь. Впрочем, полёт ей тоже подойдёт, думает она, заглядевшись на небо, высокое и далёкое, чисто-голубое с манящими белыми облаками. Так и хочется сделать взмах, а потом ещё и ещё, пока она не напьётся этим небом. Даже крылья заныли, прося о разминке. Мэл делает мысленную заметку полетать позже. Из мечтаний её вырывает двойной хлопок принца, глядящего в это время на явно волшебную статую своего отца.

Тип волшебства она определить не успевает, статуя из Адама превращается в Чудовище. Её осенённый испуганно прячется к ней за крыло. Бен замечает это и пытается его успокоить:

— Карлос! Всё в порядке. Отец хотел, чтобы статуя превращалась из Чудовища в человека, напоминая нам, что всё возможно.

Мэл не знает, зачем она это спрашивает, вопрос вырывается прежде, чем она успевает даже осознать его:

— Сильно линяет?

На вопрос отвечает Иви, до этого молча смотревшая на неё почти с самого представления:

— Да, мама на диван не пускает.

Дракона не может понять шутка ли это, но потом Бен коротко смеётся и она решает, что это всё-таки шутка. Экскурсия заканчивается в холле с большой лестницей, где Бен говорит им:

— На этом всё. Джей и Иви покажут вам общежития и ваши комнаты в них, а также раздадут расписания. Они же будут вашими консультантами.

Карлос переспрашивает:

— Консультантами?

Ему отвечает Джей:

— Да. Мы познакомим вас со школой, с людьми, расскажем о факультативах и прочем.

Заметив их настороженность, Иви добавляет:

— Это нормальная практика. Всем новичкам и первогодкам назначают консультантов.

Значит, она сможет провести с ней время и узнать причину своих предчувствий, а Бен продолжает:

— Если вам понадобится помощь или что-то ещё, то вы всегда можете…

И Одри снова его перебивает:

— Обратиться к своим консультантам!

После чего они уходят. Иви отходит в сторону, поворачивается к ней и зовёт:

— Идём, Мэл.

Мэл решает сначала задать вопрос:

— А наши вещи? Они в багажнике машины.

— Их уже отнесли в ваши комнаты, пока мы были на экскурсии, пошли.

По дороге в общежития Мэл почувствовала что-то очень странное, на этот раз это запах, и решила, что лучше спросить, чем потом попасть в неловкое положение:

— Можно я задам вопрос, не относящийся к школе? Если он покажется тебе неприятным, можешь не отвечать.

— Спрашивай.

— Вы с Беном не родственники, верно?

Она с удивлением на лице повернулась к ней и ответила вопросом на вопрос:

— Я приёмный ребёнок, об этом вся школа знает, но как ты поняла? Все говорят, что мы очень похожи.

— Внешне — да, но запахи отличаются очень сильно.

Некоторое время они идут в тишине, прерываемой лишь рассказами Иви о школе и общежитиях. Мэл в основном кивает, стараясь запомнить как можно больше. Принцесса говорит, что соседей по комнате у неё не будет, чему дракона непередаваемо рада. Лишние глаза и лишние люди рядом ей ни к чему. Войдя в комнату, она замечает, что её сумка с одеждой, гитара и рюкзак действительно уже здесь, стоят на полу. Иви говорит:

— Пока, увидимся завтра утром, за завтраком, а потом мы пойдём на занятия.

Она передаёт ей лист бумаги со словами:

— Вот твоё расписание. У нас будут общими уроки почти по всем предметам, кроме химии, алгебры и геометрии, так как я в продвинутых классах по ним, а тебя поместили в общие, чтобы получить информацию о твоих знаниях, ещё мы сможем видеться во время окон и после уроков.

Мэл, косясь на непонятные ей названия «Алгебра», «Геометрия» и «Информатика» и с неудовольствием глядя на время начала первого урока, призналась:

— Я, честно говоря, сама ещё не знаю, что из себя представляю в академическом плане. —

А затем она спрашивает:

— А завтрак во сколько?

Иви разочарованно опустила голову:

— В семь, я… Забыла показать тебе, где столовая.

— В качестве компенсации — зайдёшь за мной утром и разбудишь.

И что это было? Чёрт, с ней явно что-то не так и дело точно в этой девушке.

— Окей, это же не сложно, верно?

— Я люблю поспать подольше.

— Ничего, я сумею тебя растормошить. До завтра!

— До завтра!

Открывая окно и вылезая на улицу, Мэл подумала вслух:

— Так, разбор вещей и сеанс связи с дедушкой подождут. А сейчас — к небесам!


	4. Глава 4. Полёт и встреча.

**Молодая дракона**

Полёт — наркотик для неё, а это новое, неисследованное небо манит её, как доза чистого героина манит наркомана, но сначала надо проверить Карлоса и узнать, как он устроился. Выследить его легко, Мэл всегда будто знает где он. Эффект её крови в нем, очень удобный побочный эффект. Она почти привычно залезает в окно, предварительно заметив, что кроме её друга в комнате присутствует ещё его консультант.

До того момента, когда она обнаружила его и Джея играющими в какую-то игру на большом телевизоре, ей было чуть-чуть, самую малость стыдно, что Карлос там трудолюбиво разбирает и раскладывает вещи, а она летать собралась. Но вот он, её лучший друг, старательно так машет какими-то странными пультами, даже не замечает ничего вокруг. Она подкрадывается к нему сзади и легко хлопает его по бокам, заставляя подпрыгнуть и вскрикнуть.

— Мэл, чтоб тебя! Зачем так пугать-то? А, блин!

Последнее относилось уже к игре, где Джей начал бить его персонажа:

— Кстати, зацени эту штуку! Реально крутая!

Это снова к ней. Она подмечает:

— Вижу у тебя всё хорошо.

Да, Карлос всегда любил технику, особенно технику для игр и развлечений. Он весело восклицает:

— Всё просто отлично. Джей показал мне эту крутую игру!

Упомянутый парень повернулся к ней с вопросом:

— А ты тут как оказалась?

Мэл лишь кивнула в сторону окна и сказала Карлосу:

— Хотела размять крылья, но подумала сначала проверить как ты тут. Ты видел своё расписание?

— Да, посмотрел мельком. Я в норме. Можешь спокойно витать в облаках, местные выглядят вполне неплохо.

— Пожалуй, так и сделаю. Гляну твоё расписание?

— Смотри на здоровье.

Мэл уже взяла в руки его расписание и вытащила из кармана своё, чтобы сравнить и узнать, какие уроки у них общие. Вопросы для Джея возникли почти сразу:

— Почему у меня и у Карлоса ни одного урока вместе, кроме «Лечебной доброты»? Что это вообще такое, кстати?

— Потому что у вас год разницы и вы в разных классах, а «Лечебная доброта» — урок от Крёстной Феи, специально для вас двоих.

— Это нехорошо.

И вполголоса добавила, как бы думая вслух:

— [Свяжусь с дедушкой. Будь в безопасности.]

А потом быстро вышла тем же путём, каким вошла и взлетела в воздух.

Полёт. Одно слово, но много эмоций, чувств и ощущений. Это и ветер в лицо, и его свист в ушах, и перепады давления, и натяжение мышц в крыльях, и лёгкая приятная стужа от прохладного воздуха по всему телу. Это абсолютная свобода. Полёт — самая лучшая в мире сенсорная перегрузка, которая не утомляет и подавляет её, а наоборот, заставляет её чувствовать себя живой и свободной.

Немного утолив свою жажду свободы и неба, Мэл решила немного полетать по округе и осмотреться. Оставшийся невдалеке город бросал вызов своими небоскрёбами, между которыми так весело было бы лавировать, уворачиваясь от них. Это настоящее испытание для её опыта и способностей. От такого вызова невозможно отказаться.

Улицы между высотками оказались даже шире, чем казались из автомобиля, так что пространства для полёта было более чем достаточно. Было весело проноситься над оживлёнными городскими дорогами и машинами на них. Серьёзной проблемой, о которой она не подумала, оказались солнечные блики и шум, от которых у неё вскоре разболелась голова. Ещё более странными показались ей люди, точнее их реакция на неё. Мэл была готова к воплям ужаса и попыткам сбить её, но к шокированным взглядам и съёмке на всё, что снимает, она не готовилась.

Когда к ней начали приближаться несколько вертолётов, Мэл решила, что она достаточно развлеклась и пора заняться делом, и улетела от непонятных людей и их непонятных привычек подальше. Этим самым «подальше» оказался довольно высокий обрыв над океаном, с которого отлично было видно Остров Потерянных. Тут она смогла выдохнуть, живых аур не ощущалось на многие километры во все стороны.

Она села поудобнее и сосредоточилась на магической татуировке. Дракон с зелёным пламенем, окружённый рунами, на груди, чуть ниже ключицы — особая, магическая тату. Это связующий компонент между всеми драконами одного клана. По этой связи можно передавать эмоции и простые сигналы, тем самым общаясь.

В клане Коркоран всего три дракона: сама Мэл, её мама и дедушка, папа мамы. Связи сильные и крепкие, общаться можно хоть сейчас. Сложность лишь в том, что передавать можно только простые сигналы, иначе сеанс связи превращается в шараду, где надо понять, что собеседник пытался сказать. По этой причине использовался только набор простых сигналов: приветствие, прощание, вопрос, просьба об ожидании, зов о помощи, призыв и ещё импульсы эмоций.

Первым делом Мэл отправила приветственный сигнал матери. Она должна знать, что всё в порядке. В ответ пришел вопрос, смешанный с беспокойством. Мама переживает и хочет знать, всё ли в порядке. Девушка отвечает успокаивающим импульсом: всё хорошо. Теперь надо связаться с дедом. Два мощных сигнала, приветственный и, через пару секунд, зовущий улетели по связи с ним.

Ответа не было, но через несколько секунд рядом с ней открылся портал. Из него вышел тот, кого она узнала бы даже без описания. Он не был всемирно знаменит, хотя и весьма известен в кругах магии, просто похож на неё. Точнее Мэл похожа на него, как и её мама. Такие же тёмно-фиолетовые волосы и ярко-зелёные глаза, характерные черты их семьи, такая же бледная кожа, общая для всех драконов из-за светлой крови. Это был Венфитар Коркоран, властитель Острова Пламени, лорд Огненного Чертога и её дедушка.

— Когда я почувствовал твоё приветствие, я подумал поначалу, что магия обманывает меня, но когда ты позвала меня, я понял, что не ошибся. Рад наконец встретиться с тобой, внучка.

Он поприветствовал её, с удовольствием оглядывая и раскрывая руки для объятий. Мэл сократила расстояние между ними и обняла его. Это было странно, она не привыкла обнимать кого-то, кроме родителей и Карлоса, но приятно. Дедушка пах ново, но знакомо, также как она сама и её мама, дымом и небом, как все драконы.

— Я тоже рада встрече, дедушка.

Мэл отошла и улыбнулась ему.

— Учитывая тот факт, что твоя мама всё ещё в тюрьме, должно быть, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз ты выбралась оттуда одна.

— Не то что бы выбралась. Меня пригласили и я согласилась.

Мэл вкратце рассказала о приглашении, своих причинах поехать, опустив последний приступ чутья. Когда она закончила, с лица старого дракона улетучилась вся весёлость, он угрюмо глянул на неё и спросил:

— Ты собираешься попытаться узнать причины своих предчувствий, верно?

— Да. Ты против?

В его глазах плескались печаль и скорбь, когда он тихо рассказал:

— Мой старший брат верил в чутьё. Он говорил, что это голос Судьбы, зовущий драконов к их счастью. Надо ли говорить, что он следовал за ним без вопросов и раздумий. Ты же знаешь, _что_ с ним произошло.

— Знаю, потому и исследую осторожно. И я не делаю пока ничего опасного.

— Хорошо. Ищи на здоровье, но времени у тебя только до начала твоего Вирка.

Он вдруг что-то вспомнил:

— Подожди здесь немного. Я сейчас вернусь.

Сказав это, он вышел в портал, а Мэл выдохнула. Так, до Вирка у неё есть около месяца. Этого времени ей хватит, чтобы разобраться во всём. Через несколько минут портал открылся снова и Венфитар вышел из него, что-то держа в сжатом кулаке. Он протянул ей руку и показал содержимое — небольшой, диаметром в три сантиметра, медальон.

— Возьми его. Если ты будешь ходить по человеческой земле, я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Это очень мощный защитный амулет. Он убережёт тебя от любой беды, которая может случиться. Просто не забывай заряжать его.

Мэл взяла медальон в руки и с восхищением осмотрела:

— Очень тонкая работа. Это драконья кость, да?

— Да, мой собственный зуб. Мы с Деном практиковались на мечах, и он неосторожным движением выбил его. Я тогда успокоился уже через час, а он переживал ещё неделю. На следующий день рождения он подарил мне медальон, сказав, что возвращает мне мой зуб и не хочет выбивать их больше.

Он грустно улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям и спросил:

— Что собираешься делать после Вирка?

— Если мои поиски здесь ни к чему не приведут или мне не понравится результат, то поеду в Райгор. А вообще — до этого момента ещё дожить надо.

Венфитар удовлетворённо кивнул. Райгорская Академия Магических Искусств считалась самой престижной школой магии на континенте. Почти все драконы учились в ней, а некоторые даже преподавали. Именно там учился он, там же училась, а потом проводила свои опыты над человеческим разумом Малефисента, так что это была своего рода семейная традиция.

Солнце начало клониться к закату. Заметив это, Мэл встала:

— Мне пора. Завтра рано вставать, а я к тому же ещё и вещи не разобрала.

— Ладно. Рад был пообщаться, Мэл. Если что-то случится, тебе нужно лишь отправить мне импульс и тут будет большой и страшный дракон-дедушка.

Она рассмеялась:

— Постараюсь справиться сама, но буду иметь это в виду. Я тоже рада познакомиться, дедушка. В следующий раз возьму с собой Карлоса.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на неё и Мэл пояснила:

— Мой осенённый.

— А я должен буду представить тебя стае. Но это в другой раз. Пока.

— Пока!

Вернувшись в свою комнату, она символически разобрала вещи. Одежду переместила в шкаф, сумку из-под неё закинула на оный, баллончики с краской сгрузила в один из ящиков стола, обнаружив на столешнице стопку учебников и тетрадей, которые она не заметила раньше. Принадлежности для рисования на бумаге оставила в рюкзаке, а для гитары на стене нашёлся удобный крюк. Глянув на расписание, Мэл закинула в рюкзак нужные учебники и несколько тетрадей, справедливо рассудив, что спросонья она точно что-нибудь перепутает, да и не захочется ей утром заниматься чем-либо, кроме продолжения сна.

— Теперь спать!

Ну, она попыталась, честное слово. Но организм, то ли из-за её привычки спать до полудня и бодрствовать полночи, то ли из-за нового места и незнакомых запахов, не дал ей уснуть. Где-то после двух она решила, что к чёрту всё, достала из сумки спрятанного там до этого момента плюшевого дракончика, положила его рядом с собой и уткнулась в него носом, чувствуя привычный с детства запах леса, сухого дерева и засушенных трав. Вскоре после этого она всё-таки провалилась в сон, и последней её мыслью было:

— Завтра я буду зомби.


	5. Глава 5. Плоды глупости и открытия принцессы.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Иви раньше нравился Тревор. Бывший военный, закончивший карьеру из-за осколочного ранения и переквалифицировавшийся в водителя, был отправлен на Остров Потерянных, чтобы привезти Мэл и Карлоса. Ей нравилась в нём его молчаливость, но сейчас, когда из него слова нужно было едва ли не клещами тянуть, она уже ненавидела его и его привычку молчать. После того как они закончили экскурсии для новичков, Бен пригласил его, чтобы расспросить о поездке, но Тревор, пусть отвечал на их вопросы, делал это коротко и явно неохотно.

— А родители их как себя вели? Ну, Круэлла и…

Джей, задавший этот вопрос, приставил пальцы к голове, будто рога. Намёк был ясен без пояснений. Тревор ответил:

— Круэлла несколько опоздала, а когда пришла, то начала кричать на сына, но тот спрятался в машине, а дочь Малефисенты рыком заставила её уйти. А её мать появилась вместе с обоими детьми, а потом обнималась с дочерью. Мне даже прервать их пришлось.

— А почему…

Договорить Бен не успел, вбежавшая Дебра* прервала его:

— Ваше высочество, простите, пожалуйста, но вы должны это увидеть!

Она открыла принесённый с собой ноутбук, и они увидели страницу на YouTube. Там начался ролик, набравший к тому моменту уже несколько сотен тысяч просмотров. Качество видео было весьма неплохим, но и на более плохом видео они бы поняли, что происходит.

А происходило следующее: Мэл летала по городу, выкручивала замысловатые петли, падала, крутясь штопором или замерев. За кадром раздался голос:

_— Ты снимаешь, Джон? Глядите, какая хрень происходит в столице! Неизвестное существо летает над Аурадон-Сити! Оно выглядит как человек, но у него есть крылья! Нет, Джон, ты смотри, как летает! Это взорвёт Ютуб, Джон! Мы знамениты!_

Другое видео, явно с видеорегистратора, показывало, как она несколько раз со свистом проносится над трассами. Его снимал один человек, поначалу просто стоявший в пробке:

_— Что это была за фиговина?! Пролетело, как метеор!_

Потом, когда дракона пролетела ещё раз, человек снял регистратор и высунулся с ним из окна. Кадром он следил за ней, так что видео было цельным. Водитель запаниковал:

_— ОНО ЖИВОЕ!!! Если вы нашли это видео, то я умер. Клара, я люблю тебя и детей!_

Паникёр, впрочем, быстро сообразил, что летающее нечто спускаться не собирается:

_— Вот ведь, как вертится-то. Интересно, а у этой твари башка не кружится?_

Вопрос был весьма дельным, ведь Мэл крутилась и вращалась так, словно вестибулярный аппарат у неё не то отсутствовал вообще, не то давно удрал из таких условий.

Последний выложенный ролик демонстрировал, как она на несколько секунд зависла над улицей, часто взмахивая крыльями, осмотрелась и улетела ввысь, скрываясь из виду. На этот раз голосов за кадром не было.

И на каждом ролике просмотров было не меньше, чем на первом, и их количество быстро росло. После окончания последнего просмотренного ими ролика Дебра добавила:

— И роликов множество, ваше высочество. Большинство демонстрируют одно и то же, но с разных ракурсов. Интернет кипит, но это ещё не всё.

В голосе Бена слышалось отчаяние:

— Что ещё?

Секретарша включила телевизор и нашла новостной канал. На экране демонстрировались события последнего ролика, но снимали явно с воздуха, скорее всего из вертолёта. Диктор за кадром вещал:

_— Неизвестное существо облетело сегодня Аурадон-Сити. Тысячи свидетелей и сотни видеороликов описывают его как антропоморфного монстра с огромными кожистыми крыльями. Существует масса версий о видовой и расовой принадлежности существа, но ни учёные, ни королевская семья ещё не дали комментариев._

На три секунды установилась тишина. Джей засмеялся, прервав её:

— Я, ха-ха, конечно, ха-ха, знал, что у тебя будут проблемы с ними. Ха-ха-ха! Но такого, ха-ха, я не предполагал!

Он пытался говорить, но смех мешал ему. Сказав это, он снова рассмеялся. Бен опустил голову, положив лоб на стол. Иви просто не знала, что можно сказать или сделать. Когда слова нашлись, Джей уже немного успокоился, и она предложила:

— Я завтра поговорю с ней. Попрошу так больше не делать. Пусть летает в других, более безлюдных местах.

— Я не думаю, что она послушается, принцесса.

Все пятеро обернулись на старческий голос и увидели короля, королеву и Йен Сида, входящих в комнату. Адам, выглядя злым, спросил Бена:

— Я предупреждал тебя, что будут проблемы! Ты меня не послушал и посмотри, что вышло!

Он указал на телевизор:

— Весь город! Да что там город, всё королевство в панике!

Бен защищался:

— Не преувеличивай, пап. Она не сделала ничего плохого или опасного для людей. Завтра я и Иви поговорим с ней. Йен Сид, рад вас видеть. По какому поводу к нам?

— Я узнал, что ты вытащил с Острова дракона и решил, что тебе понадобится помощь того, кто раньше общался с этими существами. В Райгоре я пересекался с ними, даже разговаривал с Малефисентой несколько раз.

Иви удивилась:

— Правда?

— Это было очень давно, лет за пять до той истории с проклятьем. Я тогда был учеником на кафедре магии Пространства, а она сначала преподавала, а потом руководила небольшой, но очень бодрой лабораторией на кафедре магии Разума.

Джей был в шоке:

— То есть она старше вас?!

— Лет на десять-двадцать, но да. С драконами всегда так, они могут выглядеть на тридцать с хвостиком, но им может быть как сорок, так и сто двадцать. Зато я, пусть и постарел, гораздо сильнее её в реальном бою, но смотреть ей в глаза не рекомендую. У неё в академии было прозвище Рогатая Горгона, из-за изобретённого ею приёма. Один взгляд глаза-в-глаза — и противник в ступоре, а потом она его мозги на локоть наматывает, м-да.

Иви запомнила историю, но решила вернуть разговор в нужное русло:

— Так почему вы думаете, что Мэл не послушает?

— Она выслушает вас, принцесса. Скорее всего, она даже поймёт ваши причины и увидит вашу ситуацию. Но подчинится? Неизвестно. Драконы не подчиняются людям, только другим драконам. Она может поступить согласно вашей просьбе, но по своим причинам.

— Мы всё равно попробуем.

Принцесса не теряла надежды, а принц Аурадона сказал:

— Надо рассказать людям правду, объяснить, что она не собиралась причинить им вред. Не то чтобы у нас был другой выбор, как-то это надо объяснить, потому что скоро ученики школы начнут рассказывать о том, что видели её здесь. Завтра предстоит непростой разговор.

***

Утром, как и обещала, Иви вошла в комнату Мэл. Та, кажется, даже не знала об устроенном ею вчера переполохе и мирно спала. Надо заметить, несмотря на всю свою жуткую репутацию, во сне она выглядела очень мило, особенно в обнимку с плюшевым дракончиком, в которого утыкалась носом, и с мурлыканьем, явно исходящим из неё. Иви не удержалась сначала от улыбки, а потом — от снятия короткого видео на телефон. А затем ей в голову пришла отличная, но немного коварная идея.

Так не хотелось её будить, но иначе она опоздает на уроки. Тем более что она сама попросила. Сделав мысленную заметку позже подарить ей будильник, Иви начала свою маленькую миссию:

— Просыпайся, Мэл!

Никакой реакции. Тогда она затормошила её, взяв за плечи. Та зашевелилась и пробубнила:

— Карлос, я тебя на медленном огне изжарю, а потом съем. Какого чёрта будишь в такую рань?

— Это не Карлос, а Иви.

Она нахмурилась, не открывая глаз, а потом, видимо вспомнив события вчерашнего дня, привстала:

— Иви? А, блин, Аурадон, точно.

— Доброе утро.

— Утро добрым быть не может. Особенно когда до него спала только…

Она глянула на электронные часы и сказала:

— Четыре часа.

— Тебе надо раньше ложиться!

— Пытаюсь. Я легла в одиннадцать, уснула в два. Привычка.

— Ладно, вставай, одевайся, и идём завтракать.

Мэл скинула с себя одеяло, вылезла из постели и Иви вдруг окончательно убедилась, что она бисексуалка. Потому что она явно испытывает влечение к девушкам, прямо сейчас — к этой. У неё, может, и не было горы мышц, которой гордились парни из спортивных команд, но была куда более эстетичная (по мнению Иви), подтянутая и гибкая фигура с небольшими, но упругими мышцами и мягкими изгибами во всех нужных местах. Рассматриванию очень способствовала одежда, в которой она спала: короткие шорты и спортивный лифчик.

Пока Иви разглядывала её, Мэл успела дойти до шкафа, потянувшись по дороге, и с размаху врезаться в дверцу с негромким «Ауч!». Принцесса, вырвавшись из ступора, прыснула от смеха, а дракона отреагировала:

— Я тебя слышу.

Сонная девушка всё же смогла взять одежду и ушла в ванную. Пока она была там, Иви успела оглядеться. На столе лежала стопка учебников, не разложенных по полкам над столом, одежда в шкафу, который хозяйка комнаты оставила открытым, неаккуратно лежала кучами на полках, на стене висела гитара в чехле. Видимо вчера Мэл так много летала, что на раскладывание вещей времени не осталось. Последняя вышла очень скоро, выглядя гораздо бодрее, но всё ещё явно хотела спать. Она взяла рюкзак, закинула его на плечо и сказала:

— Пошли завтракать.

По дороге в столовую Иви всё-таки не выдержала:

— Ты просто милашка, когда спишь. Обнимаешь этого дракончика и мурлыкаешь, прямо ми-ми-ми.

На лице «милашки» появилось испуганно-умоляющее выражение:

— Никому не говори, пожалуйста. Остановить тебя я, конечно, не могу, но если ты об этом расскажешь, то моя репутация будет уничтожена.

Пришло время осуществить её коварную идею.

— Не скажу ни одной живой душе, но в обмен на одну маленькую услугу.

Мэл глубоко вздохнула:

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Вчера, когда ты летала по городу, тебя множество раз сняли на видео и ещё больше раз видели. Люди не понимают, что произошло, и сильно боятся. Я прошу тебя больше не летать туда и не пугать их.

— Замётано. Сама больше туда не собиралась. Гонять между небоскрёбами, конечно, весело, но шум и блики стёкол начинают раздражать уже через несколько минут.

Остаток пути в столовую они проходят в тишине, если не учитывать шепотки учеников, сопровождающие их всё время. По тому, как Мэл иногда поворачивает голову и смотрит на кого-то, Иви понимает, что она слышит эти шепотки лучше неё. Принцесса привлекает её внимание к себе:

— Идём, Мэл, мы почти пришли.

А потом, тише, для неё, добавляет:

— Не обращай на них внимания, они сплетничают обо всём на свете.

Дочь Малефисенты мелко встряхивает головой и ускоряет шаг, следуя за Иви, а последняя успевает написать брату, что позаботилась об их проблеме.


	6. Глава 6. Уроки, новые друзья и разговоры.

**Юный изобретатель**

— Если вам вручили плачущего младенца вы: а) проклянёте его, б) запрёте в башне, в) дадите бутылочку или г) вырвете ему сердце?

Карлос не подписывался на это дерьмо. Ну, технически он сделал это, когда согласился поехать в Аурадон, но тогда у него не было выбора. Альтернативой было остаться в Драконьем Логове наедине с Малефисентой, а это был явно не очень хороший вариант. Даже несмотря на годы совместного проживания, у парня коленки дрожали от её взгляда.

Он и Мэл сидели на уроке Лечебной Доброты и слушали, как Фея Крёстная задаёт вопросы максимального уровня очевидности. Точнее, он слушал, да и то в пол уха, его подруга пыталась не уснуть, положив голову на рюкзак и глядя в пустоту перед собой, а Карлос, привыкший к ранним подъёмам, старательно занимался своим обычным утренним делом — рисовал чертёж к своему новому изобретению.

Фея явно ждала от них ответ. Он хотел закончить это пораньше и сказал:

— Дадите бутылочку.

Директриса улыбнулась:

— Верно. Снова.

Тут в класс вошла девушка в голубом платье. Проходя рядом с их партой, она испуганно пискнула. Крёстная подошла к ней и сказала:

— Здравствуй, заинька!

«Заинька» протянула ей какие-то листы бумаги:

— Подпиши, чтобы отпустили на коронацию.

Она испуганно оглядывалась на них, пока Фея подписывала бумаги. Когда директриса закончила с подписями она обратилась к ним:

— Все знакомы с моей дочерью?

— Мама, не надо!

— Тш! Всё в порядке. Джейн, поприветствуй всех!

И подтолкнула её вперёд. Джейн попыталась:

— Привет. Я рада. Не обращайте… внимания.

Карлос попробовал её успокоить:

— Не бойся, я людей не ем.

Он кивнул в сторону Мэл и добавил:

— Она, вроде, тоже.

По тому, как она побледнела, он понял, что шутка была неудачной. Девочка вышла из класса, снова пискнула, когда оказалась рядом с ними. Урок-мученье продолжался:

— Кхм-кхм. Продолжим. Вы нашли пузырёк с ядом. Вы: а) выльете его в бокал короля, б) обмажете им яблоко или в) сдадите его в полицию? На этот вопрос ответит Мэл.

Та потёрла глаза, посмотрела на доску и сказала:

— Сдадите его в полицию.

— Верно, продолжаем.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

После урока алгебры Мэл остро нуждается в спасительном уединении. Улететь или дойти до комнаты в общежитии она не успеет, слишком мало времени, а ей ещё на географию идти. Случайно подвернувшаяся ванная комната становится удачным местом. Кафель и закрытая дверь обеспечивают, если не полную тишину, то весьма неплохую звукоизоляцию. Войдя внутрь, она закрывает дверь и садится на прохладную плитку пола под окном, откидываясь головой к стене и закрывая глаза. Наконец-то она одна.

Через несколько минут, когда она уже успевает слегка успокоить нервы, дверь открывается и в комнатку входит невысокая девушка. Она поворачивается, и Мэл узнаёт Джейн, дочь Феи Крёстной. Последняя приходит в тихий ужас, заметив её, и начинает испуганно пятиться, не переставая трястись. Убежать ей мешает собственный испуг, из-за которого она не может нашарить рукой дверную ручку.

Обычно она бы воспользовалась страхом людей перед ней в своих интересах, но эта девочка чем-то напоминает ей Карлоса и дракона вдруг ощущает желание успокоить её. Она складывает крылья плотнее, сделав себя меньше и человечнее, и пытается:

— Не бойся, я тебя не трону.

А потом, вспомнив кое-что о феях, добавляет:

— Обещаю.

Для фей обещания священны, и нарушать их нельзя, впрочем, Мэл и не собирается. Джейн слегка расслабляется от её слов, но с места не двигается, глядя на неё с суеверным испугом. Дракона слегка усмехается и продолжает:

— Всё в порядке, я не причиню тебе вреда. Ну, ты чего, будто чёрта увидела.

Её слова вызывают новую волну страха, и Мэл мысленно бьет себя по голове за неудачную шутку, а потом закрывает рот, запоздало вспомнив про клыки, и пытается снова:

— Ты — Джейн, верно? Милое имя.

Девочка слегка успокаивается и наконец, реагирует словами:

— Спасибо.

Мэл улыбается одними губами и говорит:

— Ну вот, не нужно паниковать. Я просто сижу здесь и никого не трогаю.

Джейн окончательно расслабляется, моет руки, а потом поворачивается к ней, подходит ближе, будто преодолевая свой страх на каждом шагу, и спрашивает:

— Как тебе Аурадон?

Мэл морщится:

— Слишком яркий и шумный на мой вкус. И люди странные.

Джейн слабо улыбается и подходит ближе:

— Тут много странного. Например, у нас тут нет магии.

Дракона откидывает голову на кафель и отвечает:

— Уже в курсе. Но я, честно говоря, думала, что для кого-то есть исключения. То есть, твоя мама известна как одна из сильнейших фей. Разве она не учит тебя?

Фея опускает голову, а Мэл понимает, что задела больную тему. Джейн садится рядом и рассказывает:

— Она говорит, что волшебство в книгах, но не в сборниках заклинаний, а в учебниках по истории. Она даже отправила свою палочку в музей.

Дракона аккуратно интересуется:

— А ты хочешь учиться магии?

— Очень, но мама отказывается меня учить и советует последовать её примеру и тоже не пользоваться магией.

На этом моменте Мэл возмущается:

— А вот это уже просто ужасно. Она может отказаться от магии для себя, но принимать решения за тебя у неё нет права.

Впрочем, остывает она быстро:

— С другой стороны, заставить её учить тебя мы не сможем. Тут есть над чем подумать.

Внезапно пришедшая идея заставляет дракону хитро и довольно улыбнуться:

— А по поводу внешности…

Встав, она вытаскивает из рюкзака книгу заклинаний, которую мама дала ей ещё на острове и которую она мельком пролистала, заметив там интересное заклинание, которое собирается применить сейчас:

— Сохранишь это в секрете?

Несколькими словами и взмахами руки она меняет причёску Джейн. Магия, которая не относится к стихийной, ощущается необычно и слегка колет кончики её пальцев, но это её не останавливает. Девушка поворачивается к зеркалу, восхищённо рассматривая свой новый образ. Мэл слабо улыбается, глядя на эту детскую радость, и предупреждает:

— Я не уверена в длительности заклинания, но если оно спадёт быстро, то я повторю его.

К Джейн наконец возвращается дар речи:

— Спасибо! Я никому не скажу!

А потом она робко просит:

— А ты можешь меня научить?

Мэл обдумывает это. С одной стороны делиться секретами магии — не очень хорошая мысль. К тому же она не совсем уверена в наличии у себя преподавательских способностей. С другой стороны эта девочка может оказаться полезной со временем, а дракона получит для себя новый опыт. Решено: Мэл будет наставлять её в основах, но ничему, что может быть применено против неё самой, учить не станет.

— Хорошо. Но!

Она пресекает восторг Джейн и продолжает:

— Одно и самое главное условие — никому ни слова. Ты только что сама сказала, что магию тут не поощряют. Поэтому если ты кому-то не тому разболтаешь, то уроки закончатся сразу же и у нас обеих могут начаться неприятности. Я скажу тебе, кто будет знать помимо нас с тобой.

Девочка быстро говорит:

— Мне надо сказать Лонни! Она моя соседка по комнате и мой единственный друг! Она может что-то заподозрить, если я буду часто пропадать. Да и обманывать друзей плохо!

— Ладно, скажи ей. Но предупреди её, что надо молчать.

— Хорошо.

— Чуть позже я тебя найду, и мы обсудим дни, время и место занятий.

Джейн кивает, глядя ей в глаза с уверенностью и преданностью, и Мэл понимает, что заслужила верность этой девочки. Папа нашёл бы во всём этом немалую долю юмора.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Юный изобретатель**

После уроков они пошли в его комнату. Карлос сел за стол и продолжил заниматься чертежом, а Мэл упала на кровать со страдальческим рыком:

— Меня уже достал Аурадон! Все либо фальшиво лыбятся, либо испуганно шарахаются!

Он спросил:

— А на Острове было по-другому? Кстати, как вчера прошло знакомство с дедом?

Она задумалась на секунду, а потом пересказала, чем занималась вчера. Он уточнил:

— Значит мы здесь на месяц?

— Максимум, если я не найду причину своих странных предчувствий раньше. После этого я отправлюсь в Вирк, а потом начну выполнять свои обязанности как наследница Огненного Чертога.

— Ясно. А твои коварные замыслы освобождения родителей?

— Он сказал мне не беспокоиться об этом и что у него есть план. Какой, правда, не рассказал.

— Понятно. А что за история с твоим полётом по городу? Почему весь интернет пытается узнать, кто ты?

— В смысле? Иви мне сказала, что меня там на видео сняли, но про это ни слова не говорила. Больше я в город ни крылом. Кстати, раз уж обсуждаем вчерашнее. До чего доигрались с тем парнем, Джеком, вроде?

— Его зовут Джей. Он показал мне несколько отличных игр, но играли мы недолго.

— Джей так Джей. Он твой консультант, значит, вы будете проводить время вместе. Постарайся не разболтать ему лишнего, ладно.

Карлос оскорбился:

— Я не так много болтаю и секреты хранить умею. У меня их, конечно, не так много, как у тебя, но я храню твои. Беспокоиться стоит скорее за тебя, это ты всякую чушь творишь последнее время. Что вообще с тобой происходит?

— Я не знаю, окей! Это всё очень непонятно. С тех самых пор, как я здесь оказалась, я постоянно делаю странные вещи. И я не знаю, с чем это связано. Ладно, извини, я погорячилась. По поводу секретов: теперь есть ещё один. Помнишь Джейн, дочь Феи Крёстной?

— Та девочка, которая на уроке доброты приходила? Да, а что?

— Я буду учить её магии. Ну, основам.

— Ладно. Не то чтобы я мог тебя остановить.

— Пойду я, немного разомну крылья.

Он пошутил ей вслед:

— Постарайся не порвать Интернет ещё раз!

Но она уже скрылась за дверью, и Карлос смог наконец-то полноценно заняться чертежом. Ему было совсем не обидно от того, что Мэл, как и всегда, достаётся всё внимание. Его это вполне устраивало, ведь, пока все пялились на неё во все глаза, за Карлосом никто не следил. На Острове в это время он всегда успевал стащить что-нибудь. К тому же он никогда не стремился в лидеры, ему всегда хватало места за её крылом и роли последователя.


	7. Глава 7. Мысли воительницы и драконьи замыслы.

**Дева-воительница**

Если бы кто-то спросил Лонни, какое впечатление на неё произвела школа, её ответом было бы «восхищающе-разочаровывающее». Сложно и противоречиво, но это так.

Она выросла в семье военных, учась владеть мечом под руководством своих родителей, но её также интересовали мода, макияж, причёски и прочие вещи, обычно считающиеся типичными женскими штучками.

В Старшую школу Аурадона Лонни приехала, стремясь узнать о различных культурах, модах и стилях борьбы, но ей сказали, что турней и фехтование — занятия не для правильных молодых женщин.

Мэри, дочь Мериды, сочувствовала ей, но поскольку стрельба из лука и верховая езда были открыты для всех желающих, она не была достаточно возмущена, чтобы присоединиться к попыткам Лонни изменить систему. Смирившись с необходимостью подождать пока она не закончит учёбу и не получит больше влияния, чтобы что-то изменить, Лонни вскоре подружилась с Джейн, дочерью Феи Крёстной, своей соседкой по комнате и единственным человеком во всей школе, который знал, каково быть неспособным заниматься тем, что считаешь частью себя.

Впрочем, она старалась не сравнивать свою неспособность попасть в команду по фехтованию с невозможностью заниматься магией у Джейн. Лонни всё ещё могла практиковаться самостоятельно или дома, а фея, хотя и пыталась учиться самостоятельно, не могла сделать ничего до тех пор пока не найдёт учителя. Последнее было маловероятно, учитывая категорический отказ Феи учить свою дочь магии и полное отсутствие каких-либо других практикующих магов в Аурадон-Сити.

В тот день Джейн появилась в их комнате, сияя как небольшое солнце. Помимо необычно радостного настроения, Лонни заметила смену причёски. Сначала она решила спросить про внешние изменения:

— Что ты сделала с волосами? Это круто!

Фея заглянула за дверь, огляделась, подошла к окну и плотно закрыла его. Все эти действия привели Лонни в недоумение, но потом Джейн села рядом с ней на кровать и заговорщицким шёпотом рассказала:

— Мэл сделала это для меня. Мы случайно встретились в ванной. Сначала я испугалась, но мы немного поговорили и она изменила мою причёску _магией_. Я попросила её научить меня, даже не надеясь на положительный ответ, но она согласилась! Я буду учиться магии!

Лонни была очень рада, что и Джейн тоже получила то, чего так хотела, пусть и весьма необычным способом:

— Вау! Здорово!

Джейн продолжила:

— Да! Мы договорились встретиться позже и обсудить, когда и где будем заниматься. Только никому не говори! Ни про причёску, ни тем более про уроки!

Китаянка уверенно кивает и ей вдруг хочется на это посмотреть:

— А можно мне прийти? Я хочу посмотреть на то, как тебя учат магии.

Фея грустно хмурится:

— Я не знаю. Она разрешила рассказать тебе про уроки, но наблюдать за ними? Приходи со мной завтра и я спрошу, но ничего не обещаю.

Лонни улыбается:

— Ладно. Если твой сэнсэй не разрешит, то я уйду. Я очень рада за тебя.

Джейн лишь снова сияет от радости.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Иви сидела на уроке испанского, когда Бен ответил на её СМС.

_Бен:_

_Как прошёл разговор?_

_И почему ты сделала это одна, мы ведь договорились, что поговорим с ней вместе?_

_Иви:_

_Вполне неплохо. Она и не собиралась больше летать в город._

_Мне представилась возможность и я ею воспользовалась._

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Вожак Стаи**

— Значит, твоя внучка сейчас в Аурадоне?

— Да, с недавних пор это так. Я узнал только вчера, решил поделиться новостями.

Рогрота, глава клана Глаксхейм, замолчала, услышав его ответ. Её золотисто-янтарные глаза, как и обычно, не выражали никаких эмоций, но Венфитар знал, что сейчас она обдумывает тысячи вариантов использования новой информации, отбрасывая неудачные и выбирая наилучший. Не будь она драконой и давней подругой его дочери, он бы убил её много десятилетий назад, слишком уж она хитроумна и склонна к интригам.

— Перед атакой её нужно будет эвакуировать.

А вот Тургар, старший Кадавар, Зулдор Земного Воинства и его племянник через брак, не рассматривал иных вариантов, кроме войны, оправдывая тем самым своё имя. Впрочем, для него ещё существовали разведка и подготовка к войне. Он плюхнулся в кресло и, потянувшись за кубком, спросил:

— Кстати, когда мы начнём готовиться? Срок истекает уже через месяц и мы должны быть готовы ударить.

Гаррундар, глава клана Меротран и Зулкир Энергии, откинул со лба седые от рождения пряди и укорил его:

— Не все вопросы решаются мечом, Тургар. В твоём случае, правда, надо говорить про молот, но сути это не меняет. Мы всегда успеем прилететь и сжечь там всё до тла, так что давайте не будем спешить с этим.

Венфитар пошутил:

— Тебе-то зачем готовиться? Ты всегда готов.

Тургар тряхнул головой, горделиво улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, его воинственность и милитаризованность не были секретом ни для кого в комнате.

Хоэнгрот, старший в клане Чарталат, Зулкир Жизни и его шурин, обратился к нему:

— Я хотел бы познакомиться с моей внучатой племянницей. Но Тургар всё-таки прав.

Все удивлённо посмотрели на него, Хоэнгрот слыл на редкость миролюбивым и стремление к войне было для него несвойственно. С другой стороны, он мог решить поддержать сына. Хоэнгрот поспешил добавить:

— В том, что срок истекает через четыре месяца. С остальным я не совсем согласен.

Эти четверо были главами остальных четырёх драконьих семейств и вместе с ним составляли Совет Кланов. Он, глава клана Коркоран, также выступал в роли Вожака Стаи, а значит решение предстояло принять ему. К тому же вся эта каша заварилась из-за его семьи. Наконец он сказал:

— Мы не будем спешить с атакой. Я почитал про школу, в которой оказалась Мэл. Скоро там проведут день семьú. В это время сéмьи учеников могут приехать для посещения. В эту же школу ходят дети почти всего Совета Аурадона, а значит их родители будут там. Мы тоже туда придём в качестве родственников Мэл разной степени дальности и напомним Совету про срок. Двойная выгода.

Все, кроме нахмурившегося Тургара, кивнули, соглашаясь. Венфитар добавил:

— А если они не внемлют напоминанию, мы начнём подготовку к атаке и _ТЫ_ возглавишь её, когда придёт время.

Тот ухмыльнулся:

— Как будто были другие кандидатуры.


	8. Глава 8. Планы Иви и первый урок.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Мэл избегает её. С самого завтрака в тот злополучный день, на котором она села с противоположной стороны стола от Иви и едва сказала хоть слово кому-то кроме Карлоса, они почти не виделись. Не то чтобы их отношения «консультант-подопечный» требовали регулярных контактов, просто Иви хотелось с ней поговорить, хотелось узнать её, да хотя бы просто увидеть.

Ей не нужно быть гением точных наук, чтобы догадаться о причинах такого резкого бойкота, особенно после мирных разговоров в день приезда и утром следующего дня. Это из-за её «шантажа», как это наверняка восприняла Мэл. Ей и самой стало немного стыдно из-за этого.

Говорят, что чтобы решить проблему, надо понять её причину. С причиной ясно, но как это исправить — непонятно. Даже найти Мэл для разговора было невозможно. Она старалась не находиться с Иви в одном пространстве дольше необходимого. На уроке дракона садилась как можно дальше от неё и уходила, как только звучал звонок, поймать её на переменах оказалось невозможным, а вскоре после занятий она и вовсе улетела неизвестно куда. Вторгаться в её комнату казалось неправильным, а на стук никто не отвечал.

Её размышления прервало неожиданное появление Джея. Он напугал её, негромко сказав ей прямо в ухо:

— Бу!

Иви на слух несильно ударила своего друга и возмутилась:

— Ты меня напугал!

— Извини, просто ты так задумалась, что даже не заметила моего присутствия. Вот я и решил напомнить о себе. Над чем, кстати, задумалась?

Иви коротко рассказала ему о своей проблеме, скрыв лишь саму информацию, ставшую предметом шантажа. Тот почесал в затылке и сказал:

— Ну, я даже не знаю, как помочь. Вам надо поговорить.

— И это тоже проблема.

— Дай ей знать, что хочешь поговорить, и пусть она сама придёт к тебе.

— А это мысль! Ты ведь хорошо общаешься с Карлосом?

— У нас всё гораздо лучше. Мы сегодня договорились снова поиграть ближе к вечеру. Я хочу взять реванш.

— Ладно, я зайду к вам и попрошу Карлоса передать Мэл, что я хочу с ней поговорить.

— Я даже не знаю, посмеяться мне с этой схемы или тебе посочувствовать.

— Второе было бы недурно.

— Я буду делать и то, и другое.

Тут к ним присоединяется Одри и они быстро сворачивают разговор, потому что последняя точно начнёт свои разглагольствования на эту тему.

***

Первым, что замечает Иви, открыв свою почту ближе к вечеру, становится сообщение от Джея. К письму прикреплено три видеофайла под названиями-номерами 1, 2 и 3. В примечаниях написано: «Это должно тебе помочь. Смотри по порядку, но только в наушниках или когда Одри нет в комнате!». Последняя находится на свидании с Беном, поэтому Иви скачивает первый файл на свой ноутбук и включает его. После вступления из динамиков компьютера раздаётся:

— Это остров Олух*…

Иви закатывает глаза:

— Очень смешно, Джей. Просто умора.

Второй и третий видеофайлы оказываются соответствующими частями мультика.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Дева-воительница**

Кто-то когда-то сказал Лонни, что чем старше становишься, тем быстрее бежит время. Правда это или нет, выяснить она пока не успела, но время первого урока магии у Джейн подошло довольно быстро. Вчера Мэл наконец встретилась с Джейн и они назначили место, дату и время. Подходящей сочли поляну в лесу на относительно небольшом расстоянии от поля для турнея, плотно закрытую деревьями от любопытных глаз.

Её присутствие во время занятий Мэл нехотя одобрила, так что теперь Лонни и Джейн шли к поляне. Дракона сначала тоже шла с азиаткой с урока алгебры, но учитель попросил её задержаться. Она сказала, что догонит их позже, хотя китаянка не совсем понимала, как она найдёт их там, где никогда не была.

Несмотря на сомнения Лонни, Мэл приземлилась на поляну через несколько минут после их с Джейн прихода. Она коротко поприветствовала их и сразу же обратилась к Джейн:

— Что именно ты знаешь о магии?

Та негромко ответила:

— Я читала, но никаких практических приёмов или заклинаний найти не смогла.

— Значит, начнём с азов. Магия — это совокупность способов преобразования энергии в силу для изменения окружающей действительности. Главные слова здесь — «преобразование энергии». Но чтобы преобразовывать энергию, нужно почувствовать её внутри себя. Именно этим мы сейчас и займёмся, а точнее — поиском магического ядра.

— А как это сделать?

Мэл села в позу лотоса и жестом указала Джейн сделать тоже самое. Когда они обе уселись, объяснения продолжились:

— Магическое ядро — источник магии внутри тебя. Там же находятся внутренние хранилища, где хранится мана. Ядро нельзя увидеть глазами, но можно почувствовать, если настроиться на энергию внутри себя. Сосредоточься и почувствуй эту свою внутреннюю силу. Для удобства можно закрыть глаза, чтобы меньше отвлекаться.

Фея послушно зажмурилась. Через несколько секунд на её лице появилась гримаса, а потом она открыла глаза и грустно объявила:

— Ничего! А на что это должно быть похоже?

Мэл на пару секунд задумалась, а потом ответила:

— Это должно быть очень приятно. Как только ты достигнешь цели, тебя охватит просто потрясающее чувство. У меня как у дракона это очень похоже на сильный, но уютный жар. У фей ядра другие, а значит и чувствуются по-другому. Ориентируйся по внутренним ощущениям.

Джейн попыталась снова, на этот раз дольше, но вскоре, примерно через минуту, снова открыла глаза и грустно вздохнула. Мэл попыталась её подбодрить:

— Это не произойдёт сразу, нужно время и усилия. У меня вообще на это три дня ушло, а я целыми днями дома сидела и почти ничего не делала. Я тоже тогда расстроилась, когда с первого раза не получилось, а мама сказала, что ни у кого не получается сразу.

Мэл с лёгкой улыбкой погрузилась в воспоминания, а Лонни слегка вздрогнула, вспомнив _кто_ её мама, но потом одёрнула себя. Малефисента, может и Хозяйка Всего Зла, но все родители любят своих детей и она не должна быть исключением.

Размышления Лонни и воспоминания Мэл прервал страдальческий стон Джейн, показавший, что третья попытка завершилась неудачей. Дракона встала, пересела поближе к Джейн и сказала:

— Попробуем вот это.

Она взяла фею за руку и спросила:

— Ты чувствуешь энергию? Силу, которую я тебе передаю?

Повеселевшая девочка ответила:

— Да!

Мэл слегка улыбнулась и продолжила:

— Теперь попробуй снова. Ищи эту энергию внутри себя.

Джейн попыталась снова и…

— Ничего.

Дракона вздохнула и сказала:

— Это потребует немалых усилий и времени. Постарайся успокоиться и расслабиться, без этого никак. Пытайся так часто, как можешь. Рано или поздно, но у тебя получится.

А потом добавила, тоном, подразумевающим окончание урока:

— В целом, мы закончили. Пока ты не найдёшь ядро, начинать другое никак нельзя, скорее невозможно. Так что, на этом всё.

Джейн тоже грустно вздохнула:

— Я буду пытаться ещё. Пока.

— Пока.

Мэл тоже попрощалась и парой гулких взмахов взмыла в небо.


	9. Глава 9. Любопытство Джея, проблемы Мэл и Иви.

**Принц-спортсмен**

Когда этот вопрос пришёл ему в голову, Джей играл с Карлосом в видеоигры. Он хотел спросить мальчика, но некоторое время колебался, размышляя об уместности и тактичности этого вопроса. В итоге, после того как островитянин снова победил, разбив все надежды Джея на реванш, он осторожно начал:

— Карлос, можно спросить тебя об острове? Ну, если тебе комфортно рассказывать об этом.

Тот на несколько секунд задумался, а потом сказал:

— Задавай свой вопрос, но я могу на него не ответить.

Этого было достаточно и Джей спросил:

— Ты и Мэл… Вы встречаетесь?

Карлос поперхнулся, шокированно глянул на него и ответил:

— Нет. На Острове это называется симбиоз. Мы сосуществуем и приносим пользу друг другу. Обмен услуг на услуги на постоянной основе. К тому же, она по девочкам.

Джей задал новый вопрос:

— А что это такое — отношения на Острове?

Младший мальчик нахмурился, но ответил:

— Обмен секса на защиту или ещё что-нибудь. Были ещё личные альянсы. Это сотрудничество и необязательный секс, когда все его хотят, но это больше похоже на боевые союзы равных по силе.

Джей тщательно запомнил новую информацию и попытался успокоить паренька:

— Извини, я, наверное, полез не в своё дело.

Карлос вздохнул, немного расслабился и сказал:

— Ничего. Давай играть, я снова тебя сделаю!

Джей улыбнулся и взял джойстик поудобнее. Раньше он ненавидел проигрывать, а теперь готов сидеть тут и продувать этому пареньку раз за разом.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

Она уже собиралась уходить после урока алгебры, когда её окликнул учитель:

— Мэл, задержитесь на минуту.

Мэл быстро говорит Лонни, что догонит её и Джейн позже, и поворачивается к учителю:

— Да, мистер Лансер, что вы хотели?

Он положил на стол её диагностическую работу с прошлого урока, густо исписанную чернилами ярко-красного цвета, и спросил:

— Вы когда-нибудь проходили алгебру в школе?

Мэл отвечает честно:

— Я не ходила в школу, училась на дому, а мама не особенно уделяла внимание числам. Приоритет был у других вещей.

Учителя это явно разочаровывает, но не удивляет:

— Это не очень хорошо. Оценку за диагностическую работу я в журнал ставить не буду, но составлю для вас план ускоренного прохождения. Вам придётся серьёзно догонять своих сверстников. Возможно, вам стоит найти наставника.

— Наставника?

Он устало вздыхает, но объясняет:

— Когда ученики по какой-то причине не посещают занятия и пропускают важный материал, они стараются найти кого-то из одноклассников, кто согласится помочь им. Это называется наставник.

Мэл недовольно морщится:

— У меня с этим будут проблемы.

И, чтобы доказать свои слова, долго глядит на другого задержавшегося ученика. Тот, заметив её взгляд, быстро ретируется. Она снова поворачивается к мистеру Лансеру и говорит:

— Сами видите.

— Да, это действительно проблема. Хм, а кого назначили вашим консультантом?

Мэл уже почти знает, что произойдёт. Она помнит слова Иви о продвинутых классах, чтобы это не значило, но остановить эту ситуацию ей уже не под силу:

— Иви.

— Вам стоит обратиться к ней. Насколько я знаю, она никогда не отказывает в наставничестве. И она явно вас не боится, раз согласилась стать вашим консультантом.

— Ладно, я спрошу её. До свидания.

Не то чтобы её волновал сам факт обращения за помощью, хотя для её самолюбия это и было болезненно. Проблема была в Иви, и дело было не только в её предчувствиях, которые не то что не утихли, а наоборот активизировались и очень точно подсказывали ей, когда синеволосая принцесса оказывалась рядом. Дракона не подтверждает и не опровергает тот факт, что использует это, чтобы избегать её. Дело было ещё и в том, что она боялась раскрыть принцессе что-нибудь ещё, что та сможет использовать против неё.

Уже после не совсем удачного урока магии, Мэл подходит к двери комнаты Иви и замирает на секунду, собираясь со словами и утихомиривая некстати разбушевавшееся чутьё. Потом стучит и, услышав разрешение войти, проходит в комнату.

Иви кажется удивлённой её приходом и говорит:

— Привет. Тебе что-то нужно?

Мэл запоздало вспоминает, что забыла сказать хоть что-нибудь:

— Привет. Да. Мне сказали, что к тебе можно обратиться за помощью с алгеброй. Поможешь мне?

— Тебе должны были дать диагностическую работу…

Дракона молча протягивает ей лист бумаги. Принцесса берёт его в руки и её брови ползут вверх:

— Всё очень плохо. Ты явно гуманитарий.

— Это какой-то причудливый синоним к слову «идиот»?

Иви смеётся, а потом объясняет:

— Нет. Так называют людей, склонных к гуманитарным наукам. Это история, философия, лингвистика, литературоведение и другие.

— Это тоже не про меня. Я художник.

Это явно удивляет её:

— Художник?

— Да. Школьный кошмар — художник. Кто бы мог подумать.

Иви делает вывод, пропуская слова про кошмар мимо ушей:

— Значит ты — творческий человек.

Она недолго о чём-то думает, а потом с улыбкой говорит:

— Приходи в библиотеку завтра после уроков. Будем учить художника алгебре.

Мэл слабо улыбается:

— Спасибо.

— На здоровье. До завтра!

— До завтра.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Когда Мэл пришла в её комнату, Иви подумала, что её запутанная схема «попросить Карлоса передать Мэл, что она хочет поговорить» сработала с подачи вмешавшегося Джея. Но когда дракона попросила помощи, ведя себя при этом так, словно ничего не знала, принцесса решила, что в этот раз сделает всё правильно.

Как только дракона вышла за пределы её комнаты, Иви написала Джею, что мегасложная схема отменяется.

***

Несмотря на все её опасения, сидеть с Мэл в библиотеке и негромко объяснять ей темы алгебры оказалось гораздо проще и приятнее, чем Иви могла даже предположить. Это напоминало то недолгое время, когда они шли по коридорам школы: спокойные, дружелюбные разговоры и редкие мягкие подколы со стороны Мэл. Последняя, если и обижалась на неё за «шантаж» до сих пор, то держала это при себе. Иви тоже не вспоминала про это вслух, не желая портить их начинающуюся дружбу.

Они сидели в её любимом месте, небольшой стол в дальней части библиотеки, закрытый со всех сторон книжными шкафами, обеспечивающими уединение. Стол был и вправду небольшим и девушкам приходилось сидеть очень близко друг к другу. Иви не возражала: из-за причуд библиотекарши в помещении было весьма прохладно, а от Мэл прямо-таки веяло теплом. Даже прижаться хотелось, чтобы почувствовать это тепло получше и согреться.

Когда они закончили, дракона встала и начала собираться. Тепло, которое от неё исходило, исчезло, и принцесса вздрогнула и поёжилась от холода. Мэл заметила это и спросила:

— Ты замёрзла?

— Тут, если ты не заметила, несколько прохладно.

Иви слегка поморщилась от своей грубости, но дракона этого не заметила и поинтересовалась:

— Почему мы тогда пришли сюда, если ты тут мёрзнешь?

Принцесса слегка замялась, но ответила:

— Я сомневалась в том, что тебе будет комфортно принимать меня в своей комнате после произошедшего, но была уверена, что Одри будет категорически против твоего присутствия в нашей.

Мэл усмехнулась:

— Я лучше потерплю тебя у себя, чем буду смотреть, как ты замерзаешь. В следующий раз у меня, если ты не против. А почему тут так холодно, кстати?

— Окей.

Дракона смотрела на неё дальше, очевидно ожидая ответа на свой вопрос. Принцесса вздохнула и объяснила:

— Библиотекарша. Она уверена, что холод около 15°С очень полезен для книг. В результате, она всё время ставит именно такую температуру. Никакие разговоры не помогают.

— Понятно. Старая маразматичка значит.

— Даже не знаю, спорить мне с тобой или нет. В любом случае, пошли отсюда. У меня от этого места мурашки по коже.

Мэл рассмеялась, оценив каламбур.


	10. Глава 10. Огненный Чертог и Стая.

**Молодая дракона**

Вчера, в конце их обычной встречи на обрыве, дедушка сказал сегодня прилететь как можно раньше. Он собирался показать ей Огненный Чертог и представить её Стае. От предвкушения у Мэл захватывало дух и слегка дрожали коленки. Сегодня дракона еле досидела до конца последнего занятия. Она даже думала о том, чтобы прогулять уроки, но отказалась от этой идеи. К её отлётам после занятий уже все привыкли, а если она пропадёт среди дня, то у неё могут появиться проблемы.

В свою комнату в общежитии она привычно влезла через окно и, кинув рюкзак на кровать, быстро написала записку, на случай если её всё же хватятся или её пребывание в Огненном Чертоге окажется длиннее, чем планируется. Выйдя тем же путём, которым она пришла, Мэл спрыгнула с подоконника и, несколько раз взмахнув крыльями, взлетела.

До обрыва, ставшего привычным местом встречи, она добралась быстро, постоянно подгоняя себя. Дракона отправила приветственный импульс дедушке и попыталась унять волнение. Его причины оставались для неё непонятны, это же Стая, её большая семья! Но какой-то странный червячок в душе всё равно не давал ей покоя. Разобраться в своих ощущениях Мэл не успела, из открывшегося портала вышел Венфитар. Не закрывая его, он подошёл к ней и спросил:

— Готова?

Она сглотнула и ответила:

— Настолько, насколько могу быть готовой.

Венфитар усмехнулся и приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону портала. Глубоко вздохнув, Мэл прошла сквозь светящийся проход. Вышли они уже на острове Пламени.

Оказавшись на месте, она восхищённо огляделась. Открывшийся вид… Это просто невероятно. С одной стороны виднелся крутой, обрывистый берег, за которым не было ничего, кроме неба и далёкой земли. С противоположной, на довольно немалом расстоянии, стоял замок из полированного тёмного гранита, сияющего на солнце. Он выглядел даже величественнее, чем на её рисунке, сделанном со слов матери.

Дедушка окликнул её:

— Идём, Мэл, ты ещё успеешь налюбоваться.

Она последовала за ним, не переставая оглядывать всё вокруг. Они довольно быстро прошли «прибрежную полосу», оказавшись в саду. Ну, точнее в лесу, который пытались превратить в сад, но это был самый потрясающий лес, какой только мог существовать на свете. Мэл подошла к одному из деревьев, коснулась кончиками пальцев серебристой коры, подняла взгляд на светло-зелёные листья, легко пропускающие свет и восхищённо прошептала:

— Красиво. Мама про них не рассказывала.

Венфитар объяснил:

— Это Белые деревья. Я посадил их после её отъезда. Года через три или четыре. Идём в замок, скоро придут гости, а ты к тому же определённо зависнешь ещё и в замке. Я уверяю, у тебя ещё будет немало времени, чтобы всё осмотреть.

— Ладно, идём.

Из рощи в замок вела хорошо протоптанная, широкая дорога, которая заканчивалась лестницей из такого же тёмного гранита, но не отполированного до блеска, а более шершавого. Лестница вела к крепостной стене, окружающей замок, и грандиозным воротам, покрытым листами тёмной стали.

Ворота, словно огромные сторожевые псы, охраняли две невысокие округлые башни с бойницами и амбразурами. Она, конечно, знала, что оборонительной роли они практически не несут, но зрелище всё равно впечатляло. Вообще башен было немало: крепостные, похожие на привратные, смотровые, более высокие, узкие и лишённые бойниц, и самая высокая — центральная, с вершины которой взлетал в небо дракон. Венфитар сказал:

— Обычно ворота остаются закрытыми, в них просто нет нужды. Я летаю или телепортируюсь, все остальные обитатели замка ходят через калитку.

Он указал на некрупную дверь слева от врат и продолжил:

— Но в этот раз я хотел показать тебе наш дом во всей красе. Это включает в себя открытие ворот.

Последние открылись и два дракона прошли в широкий, вымощенный тёмно-серыми каменными плитами, такими же как и на ступенях, внутренний двор. От главных ворот до входа в сам замок вела дорога, условно выделенная по краям светло-серыми бордюрами. Слева от дороги похожим образом было размечено некое подобие арены. Там пара дюжин стоящих по краям людей в доспехах подбадривали двух других, сражавшихся в центре. Справа, вплотную к крепостной стене, стояло здание, явно гораздо более новое, чем стены, двор, башни и замок в целом. Дедушка заметил её взгляд и пояснил, указав на здание:

— Казарма. Для солдат.

Он кивнул в сторону сражавшихся людей и пошёл дальше, а она последовала за ним. Вход в замок представлял собой ворота, похожие на внешние, но поменьше и без стали. Вместо листов на створках красовалась мозаика из фиолетового обсидиана и малахита, изображающая дракона, выдыхающего огонь. Мэл улыбнулась, увидев их фамильный герб. Да, это действительно её дом.

Наконец, они вошли в прихожую или что-то подобного рода. Крупная комната с высокими потолками и раздваивающейся лестницей, похожей на те, что она видела в домах очень богатых людей из фильмов. Из восхищённого ступора её вывел незнакомый голос:

— Милорд, миледи, добро пожаловать.

Обернувшись на голос, она увидела говорившего. Это был пожилой мужчина в чёрном фраке с тёмно-серым жилетом и белой рубашкой, рядом с которым стояла женщина лет тридцати пяти в чёрном деловом костюме и белой блузе. У обоих на груди слева был прикреплён коркоранский герб. Венфитар представил их:

— Это Кельвин, дворецкий, и Дженна, экономка. Кельвин контролирует связи с внешним миром, а Дженна отвечает за замковых слуг. Если тебе, во время твоего пребывания здесь, что-нибудь понадобится, а меня по какой-либо причине не будет рядом, ты всегда можешь обратиться к ним. Ещё есть Джаред, капитан гвардии, и командиры отрядов магов, но они сейчас заняты, так что я представлю их тебе позже.

Экономка с услужливым реверансом сказала, впервые за весь разговор:

— С удовольствием помогу миледи с решением любой проблемы.

Дедушка начал рассуждать вслух:

— С Аурадон-Сити, а значит и с твоей школой у нас разница в четыре часа. Твои занятия закончились в час по тамошнему времени, то есть в пять по нашему. Я назначил ужин на семь часов.

Он глянул на большие напольные часы и продолжил:

— Ходили мы где-то полчаса. Ещё примерно через час и двадцать минут начнут приходить гости. Есть время решить ещё пару вопросов и провести небольшую экскурсию.

Мэл уточнила:

— Какие именно вопросы?

— Ну, во-первых — твои покои. Когда я задумался над тем, куда тебя поселить, то столкнулся с…

Он так и не смог подобрать слово и продолжил:

— С одной стороны я хотел поселить тебя поближе к себе, но с другой я не хотел нарушать твоё личное пространство таким тесным соседством. В конечном итоге, я решил дать тебе полную свободу выбора — замок весьма немал, как ты уже заметила, и места в нём предостаточно. Есть несколько жилых областей, равномерно раскиданных по всему замку, чтобы взрослые драконы жили более или менее самостоятельно, но при этом вместе.

Мэл ответила неопределённо:

— Ну, я тут в первый раз, так что…

Венфитар улыбнулся и пояснил:

— Во время экскурсии присматривайся и выбирай. После того, как мы закончим, скажешь, где хочешь жить и, если будет время, мы немного поговорим об оформлении, обстановке и прочем.

***

«Весьма немал» — совсем неподходящее слово для Огненного Чертога. Ему больше подходит «охренеть, какая громадина». Замок явно строился для драконов, некоторые комнаты (например Большой Холл) настолько большие и настолько высокие, что взрослый дракон в своём истинном виде вполне легко встанет на задние лапы, может, лишь пригнув голову.

Из-за огромных размеров замка, «небольшая» экскурсия заняла почти час. Когда они приходят в гостиную, где планируется встречать гостей и вместе с ними ждать ужина, Мэл устало садится на один из диванов. Дедушка, тоже вымотавшийся после долгой ходьбы, занимает место напротив неё и спрашивает:

— Ну, что? Выбрала?

— Да. Те, последние, с видом на лес.

Он улыбнулся:

— Есть пожелания по оформлению, обстановке или ещё что-нибудь? Прежде чем ты попытаешься разубедить меня, я уточню, что деньги не проблема.

— Я это знаю. Я думала над тем, как выразить и описать то, что я хочу.

После этих слов Венфитар слегка хлопнул себя по коленке и воскликнул:

— Вот, что я забыл! Эндрю!

Последнее явно относилось к молодому человеку, вбежавшему в комнату на зов. Он слегка поклонился:

— Да, милорд. Чего угодно?

Дедушка представил его:

— Мэл, это Эндрю, мой камердинер. Эндрю, это Мэл Коркоран, моя внучка.

Юноша поклонился ей:

— Миледи.

Старый дракон продолжил:

— Эндрю, когда будешь в городе, купи журналов про ремонт, мебель и тому подобное. Запиши.

Тот выполнил указание и спросил:

— Журналы на тему ремонта и обстановки комнат. Что-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, можешь идти.

Эндрю вышел и Мэл смогла спросить:

— Кто такой камердинер?

— Что-то вроде личного слуги. Эндрю выполняет обязанности секретаря, посыльного и курьера. Он приносит мне утренний кофе и газету, покупает в городе всякие мелочи по моим поручениям, следит за моим расписанием, когда оно есть, записывает то, что я хочу запомнить и выполняет некоторые другие дела. Ты тоже можешь нанять или выбрать личного слугу и назвать его, как в голову взбредёт. Мне понравилось слово «камердинер».

— Я над этим подумаю.

В этот момент в комнату снова вошёл Эндрю.

— Милорд, миледи. К вам гости.

Мэл выдохнула. Вот и пришло время ей встретить свою Стаю. Она глубоко вздохнула и спросила дедушку:

— Есть что-нибудь, что я должна знать заранее?

Венфитар успокаивающе погладил её по спине и сказал:

— Просто будь собой. Это оценится лучше, чем любое притворство.

Через пару минут слуги открыли тяжёлые деревянные двери и вошедший первым Эндрю объявил:

— Рогрота Глаксхейм, Леди Сияющего Замка и властительница острова Золота. Леди Делаяра Глаксхейм, наследница Сияющего Замка и острова Золота.

В комнату вошли две женщины, обе златовласые и златоглазые. Типичная внешность для членов сиятельного семейства Глаксхейм — золотых драконов. Старшая, Рогрота, несколько секунд внимательно рассматривала Мэл, а потом, как бы убеждаясь, произнесла:

— Ты и вправду очень похожа на мать. Вы с ней просто одно лицо.

Мэл слегка замялась, а потом ответила:

— Многие так говорят, но всё равно спасибо. Она рассказывала о вас, кстати.

Женщина слегка рассмеялась:

— Про то, какая я закоренелая интриганка?

— Среди прочего.

Рогрота снова залилась негромким смехом, а Мэл заметила, что её глаза были странными. Не злыми или холодными, а… никакими. Они не выражали ничего. Успокоившись, золотая дракона представила девушку примерно её возраста, похожую на Рогроту, но с другими, более мягкими, чертами лица:

— Это Делаяра, моя дочь.

Мэл кивнула ей, отмечая про себя, что собеседница — омега:

— Мэл. Рада знакомству.

Та нежно улыбнулась и странным, похожим на игривый, тоном сказала:

— Аяра. Я тоже очень рада. Я думаю, что мы отлично поладим.

Юная Коркоран смутилась. Она, конечно, знала, как пользоваться «дополнительным хвостом» и даже имела некоторый опыт, но отнюдь не собиралась практиковать это с Аярой. Омега всё же отступила, сев на диван:

— Понимаю, мы и впрямь плохо знакомы.

Мэл слабо улыбнулась и несколько успокоилась. Ещё через пару минут, занятых простыми разговорами, двери вновь отворились и Эндрю вновь объявил гостей:

— Гаррундар Меротран, Лорд Твердыни Льда, властитель Небесного острова и зулкир Энергии. Леди Нелтария Меротран, наследница Твердыни Льда и Небесного острова и зулкир Смерти. Лорд Лот Меротран.

Первым в комнату вбежал мальчик, лет пяти, судя по отсутствию каких-либо частей дракона, который приподнял себя магией Воздуха, приземлившись в руки Венфитара с громким криком:

— Деда Вен!

Когда Лот достиг цели, Мэл смогла рассмотреть малыша. Белые, с серебристым отливом волосы и светло-серые глаза. Последние, из-за огромной радости, испытываемой мальчиком, казались очень тёплыми и яркими. Классическая внешность его семьи.

Следом за Лотом вошли остальные белые драконы — члены семейства Меротран: Гаррундар и Нелтария, такие же беловолосые и сероглазые. Тем временем мальчик заметил новое лицо:

— А ты кто? Ты выглядишь как деда Вен!

Дедушка мягко улыбнулся и представил её:

— Это Мэл, моя внучка. Она раньше жила со своей мамой довольно далеко, а сейчас приехала к нам.

— А она будет со мной играть?

Мэл попыталась сказать, что опыта с детьми у неё нет совсем:

— Ну, я, конечно, не против, но…

Венфитар жестом успокоил её и сказал мальчику:

— Не сегодня, маленький снежок. В другой раз, ладно?

Он вылез из рук старого дракона, подошёл к Мэл и спросил, просяще глядя на неё:

— Ты же поиграешь со мной в следующий раз?

Она присела, чтобы сравнять высоту и ответила, уверенно глядя малышу в глаза:

— В следующий раз я обязательно попробую.

Тот улыбнулся и убежал в дальний угол комнаты. На её недоумевающий взгляд Венфитар сказал:

— У него там небольшой склад с игрушками. Пусть развлекается пока мы ждём остальных и разговариваем перед ужином. Кстати, Гаррундар, Нелтария, это Мэл, моя внучка.

Те тоже рассматривали её несколько секунд, потом переглянулись, и старый белый дракон сказал дочери:

— Точная копия Малефисенты, лицо похоже точь-в-точь.

Та ответила:

— Да, очень похожа, но взгляд другой. Не такой пронзительный и всезнающий.

Мэл усмехнувшись, ответила:

— Вы не первые, кто это говорит. Даже за сегодня.

Рогрота приветственно махнула рукой, подсказывая, кто был первым за сегодня. Все немного посмеялись, но прибежавший Лот заставил всех повернуться к нему. Мальчик спросил:

— А когда будем ужинать?

Нелтария спросила сына:

— Ты голоден?

Он отрицательно покачал головой и продолжил:

— Дедушка сказал, что деда Вен позвал нас на ужин. Когда ужин? Сколько у меня времени?

Дракона глянула на часы и ответила малышу:

— Когда все остальные придут, мы сядем ужинать, так что не сильно разыгрывайся там.

— Хорошо!

И снова убежал. Тут, словно по заказу, Эндрю вошёл в комнату и объявил новоприбывших:

— Хоэнгрот Чарталат, Лорд Крепости Шипов, властитель острова Яда и Зулкир Жизни. Леди Квеспа Чарталат, наследница Крепости Шипов и острова Яда и Зулкир Пространства.

Вошедшие отличались внешностью, типичной для Чарталатов, зелёных драконов. Светло-зелёные глаза и более тёмного оттенка того же цвета волосы. Старший, Хоэнгрот, подошёл к ней с широкой и дружелюбной улыбкой и втянул в объятия. Мэл была несколько удивлена, но ответила на жест. Тот, отпустив её, сказал:

— Рад наконец встретиться с тобой. Ну-ка дай разгляжу тебя получше.

Он повертел её лицо перед собой и Квеспа вынесла вердикт:

— Нет, ну вылитая Сента.

Венфитар и Мэл рассмеялись, те, кто прибыл раньше зелёных, тоже выпустили небольшие смешки. Чарталаты непонимающе нахмурились. Рогрота объяснила:

— За сегодня вы — третьи, кто это говорит.

Зулкир Жизни расслабился и сказал:

— Значит, это истинная правда.

Новоприбывшие присоединились к остальным на диванах и разговор потёк почти прежним руслом. Через несколько минут Венфитар глянул на часы и сказал:

— Что-то Кадавары опаздывают.

В этот момент двери распахнулись, Нелтария успела вставить «Легки на помине», а Эндрю объявил:

— Тургар Кадавар, Лорд Цитадели Мучений, властитель Кровавого острова и Зулдор Земного Воинства. Лорд Тимофарран Кадавар, наследник Цитадели Мучений и Кровавого острова.

Вошедшие, и отец, и сын, были типичными представителями красных драконов. Высокие настолько, что Мэл они показались, за неимением лучшего слова, гигантами. Волосы цвета венозной крови, а глаза — более светлые, как артериальная.

Тургар, её двоюродный дядя, глянув на неё замер на пару секунд, а потом тряхнул головой, стряхивая ступор и, обращаясь к Венфитару, сказал:

— Брр! Когда ты сказал, что она похожа на Сенту, я поверил, но даже не думал, что настолько. Как две капли воды, честное слово.

В этот раз все рассмеялись так громко, что прибежавший на шум Лот удивлённо посмотрел на них, а потом увидев, кто приехал, бросился к ним.

— Тим, папа!

Старший из красных драконов поймал малыша и сжал в объятиях, а тот спросил, обращаясь к младшему:

— Поиграем?

— Может быть после ужина, братец.

Мальчик погрустнел, но быстро засиял вновь и сказал:

— После ужина мы научим Мэл играть как мы!

Тим улыбнулся Лоту и поприветствовал Мэл, которая, рассмотрев троюродного брата получше, поняла, что он старше её, года на два. Его голос вытащил её из мыслей:

— Тим. Рад познакомиться с тобой, Мэл.

— Я тоже рада, Тим.

Тургар прервал их:

— Мы все рады. Давайте порадуемся ещё больше, но за едой.

Квеспа хмыкнула:

— Кто про что, а Тур всегда про еду и драки.

Тот ответил сестре колкостью на колкость:

— Ну не всем же сутками торчать в теплице или в кладовке с травками.

Венфитар прервал начинающуюся ссору:

— Давайте всё же пойдём ужинать. Прошу всех в столовую!

Войдя в столовую, в первую очередь Мэл заметила размеры как обеденного стола, так и комнаты. Даже для почти дюжины драконов (пусть и в виде людей) места было очень много. Дедушка подошёл к ней и негромко пояснил:

— Не стал водить тебя сюда во время экскурсии. Тут в это время накрывали на стол, да и мы всё равно бы здесь побывали.

Мэл лишь кивнула ему. Как только все расселись, Венфитар со своего места во главе стола спросил всех:

— Кто что будет пить? Есть бренди, пиво, сидр, виски, бурбон, ликёр и вина в ассортименте. Недавно, кстати, привезли несколько бутылок снежного игристого.

Мэл вспомнила свой первый и единственный опыт с алкоголем, когда она мучилась от похмелья, а папа бил в свой чёртов бубен прямо у неё над ушами, и попросила:

— А можно мне что-нибудь безалкогольное?

Лот отреагировал первым:

— Тебе стоит попробовать нектар!

Ещё несколько драконов кивнули, соглашаясь. Юная Коркоран согласилась:

— Тогда мне этот самый нектар.

Вскоре подали напитки и начали приносить блюда, в основном мясные, что традиционно для драконьей кухни. Как только её бокал наполнили тем, что остальные называли нектаром, она пригубила его:

— Вкусно! Что это вообще?

Ей ответил Тим:

— Нектар из плодов Белых деревьев. Приятен на вкус и хорошо восстанавливает силы.

Мэл заключила, сделав ещё глоток:

— Про силы пока не знаю, но на вкус действительно весьма недурно.

Ужин проходил весело и приятно. Отсутствие необходимости хранить большую часть своих секретов (дедушка попросил пока не говорить остальным драконам, кто её отец, чтобы их не нервировать) делало разговор лёгким. Мэл в общих чертах рассказала о своей жизни, школе и о том, чем она там занимается, слушала истории других драконов.

Ей нравилось находиться в кругу в семьи, честное слово. Но всё же ей не хватало родителей, молчаливого присутствия мамы и странноватых, но по-своему забавных шуток папы. Да, они не были идеальными (а кто был?), но для неё они были лучшими родителями в мире.

Где-то через час или полтора, когда она успела приступить к третьей бутылке нектара, пригубив за это время снежное игристое (редкая кислятина на её вкус) и ещё пару вин, Мэл вдруг спохватилась:

— А который час? Мне надо вернуться в школу к десяти.

Венфитар вперил взгляд в часы, тяжело вздохнул и начал рассуждать вслух:

— Как я уже говорил, с Аурадон-Сити у нас разница во времени — четыре часа. Чтобы вернуться туда к десяти, отсюда тебе надо уйти немного раньше двух по нашему. До этих пор мы два раза поужинать успеем.

Мэл тоже глянула на часы, увидела, что сейчас восемь с небольшим, и, произведя вычисления в уме, успокоилась.

Дедушка был прав — уже через пару часов, к одиннадцати, все разошлись. Первыми, ещё чуть меньше часа назад, ушли Меротраны, что неудивительно, потому что Лот уснул и его уносили. Дольше всех сидели Кадавары, «извиняясь», как выразился дядя Тургар, за своё опоздание. Пришло время уезжать, а точнее уходить в портал, и ей.

Они оба стояли на пустом участке земли между крепостной стеной замка и белым лесом и молча смотрели в небо уже несколько минут. Уже стемнело, звёзды алмазами рассыпались по почти чёрному бархату неба. Далёкие небесные светила были видны просто великолепно. Мэл быстро нашла Полярную звезду вместе с Малой и Большой Медведицами и созвездие Дракона между ними. В конце концов ей пришлось прервать уютную тишину:

— Мне, наверное, пора.

Венфитар согласился:

— Да.

А потом протянул ей какой-то предмет непонятного ей назначения и добавил:

— Это телепортатор. Он будет доставлять тебя сюда. Временная мера, которая будет работать до тех пор, пока ты не научишься телепортироваться самостоятельно. Приезжай ещё.

Младшая дракона взяла маленький артефакт, похожий на крупную каплевидную брошь с большим изумрудом-накопителем в центре, и ответила:

— Обязательно.

И портал, созданный старым драконом, отправил её обратно к обрыву. До своей комнаты в общежитии ещё предстояло долететь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чтобы немного всё разъяснить.
> 
> Хоэнгрот Чарталат (Хоэн, бета) + Оксунар Кадавар (Окс, альфа,✝) =  
> = Тургар Кадавар (Тур, альфа), Квеспа Чарталат (Квес, бета)
> 
> Гаррундар Меротран (Гарр, альфа) + Неммонис Глаксхейм (Нем, омега,✝) =  
> = Нелтария Меротран (Нелт, бета), Рогрота Глаксхейм (Рота, бета)
> 
> Венфитар Коркоран (Вен, альфа) + Фаратея Чарталат (Фара, бета,✝) =  
> = Малефисента Коркоран (Сента, бета), Эрн Коркоран (омега,18,✝)
> 
> Тургар Кадавар (Тур, альфа) + Нелтария Меротран (Нелт, бета) =  
> = Тимофарран Кадавар (Тим, альфа, 20), Лот Меротран (не созрел, 5)
> 
> Рогрота Глаксхейм + ? = Делаяра Глаксхейм (Аяра, омега, 19)
> 
> Малефисента Коркоран (Сента, бета) + Аид (?) = Мэл Коркоран (альфа,18)


	11. Глава 11. Уверенность Иви.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

После дневных уроков Иви, как часто бывало, идёт в комнату Мэл, чтобы они могли заняться алгеброй. По дороге она почти привычно приходит к выводу, что тот, кто решил сделать в этом весьма немаленьком здании только один вход — клинический имбецил.

Если смотреть на схему, то общежитие имело форму, похожую на дерево или что-то в этом роде. Вход располагался в крупной комнате, которую все ученики называли гостиной, потому что там частенько собирался весь этаж, которых всего было три. Из гостиной выходил длинный коридор, от которого в стороны расходились блоки общежитий A, B, C, E, F и G. Коридор заканчивался входом в блок D, нелюбимый учениками именно из-за удалённости от входа. Таким образом блоки именовались номером этажа и буквой, обозначающей расположение.

Виновато в этом странное недоразумение или тайный заговор, но её подопечную поселили в самый конец блока 3D. То есть в самый дальний блок на самом высоком этаже. Мэл это нисколько не волновало, она быстро подцепила дурную привычку лазать через окно и Иви всерьёз подозревала, что она, Карлос и иногда Джей — единственные, кто пользуется дверью при входе в комнату номер 3D21 в конце коридора.

Постучав и услышав «Войдите», она прошла в комнату и попыталась пошутить:

— Тебя, кажется, пытались засунуть как можно дальше от выхода. Наверное, чтобы при пожаре не спаслась.

Мэл, которая до этого валялась на кровати с гитарой в руках, лишь усмехнулась. Иви уже знала, что она приветствует чёрный юмор. Дракона ответила не то шутливо, не то серьёзно:

— Тогда они просчитались. Я всегда могу в окно сигануть.

А потом она встала и спросила:

— Что у нас сегодня?

— Многочлены.

— Ладно, дай только немного уберусь.

«Немного» оказалось лишь уборкой гитары в чехол и обратно на стену. Потом Мэл повернулась к ней и спросила:

— Начнём?

Принцесса кивнула и они приступили к алгебре.

Спустя почти час, после нескольких её смешков и дюжины попыток Мэл разбить себе голову об учебник, с многочленами было покончено. После того, как все учебники были убраны, Мэл, до этого чиркавшая что-то в своём альбоме, вдруг спросила:

— Никто ничего не говорил тебе? По поводу…

Она неопределённо указала на них обеих и добавила:

— Школа не очень-то любит меня. Как бы это на тебя не перекинулось.

Иви улыбнулась и уточнила:

— Беспокоишься обо мне? Это очень не по-злодейски. Я бы даже сказала, что так поступают добрые люди. Если они всё же скажут что-то, то я проигнорирую их явно неверное мнение. Ты — хороший человек…

Её перебили:

— Человек? Не знаю, заметила ли ты, но я не человек, Иви. Хотя, кто бы что не говорил про самоидентификацию, меня уже давно, ещё на острове, заклеймили монстром…

На этот раз Иви перебивает её:

— Может ты и не человек. Но ты — не монстр. Да, ты отличаешься от нас, но на то ты и дракон, чтобы отличаться от людей. Ты особенная, я никогда не встречала таких, как ты. И дело не в глазах или крыльях, а в твоей сути. В твоей свободе и независимости, способности делать всё так, как никто не смог бы. Когда я говорила, что ты хороший человек, я имела в виду, что ты хорошая. И никто в школе не заставит меня думать иначе. И не важно, человек ты, дракон, да хоть единорог!

Мэл улыбнулась, Иви тоже. От взаимных улыбок их отвлек порыв ветра, распахнувший незапертое окно. Дракона слегка потянула носом воздух, подошла к окну и высунула в него голову. Полминуты она стояла так, а потом закрыла окно, села обратно и сказала:

— Сегодня лучше никуда не выходить. Будет дождь, очень сильный дождь. Ветер принёс его запах, принесёт и его самого.

— Спасибо за подсказку. Посижу сегодня у себя. Мне пора.

— До встречи и… Спасибо. За всё.

Иви уловила и скрытый смысл этих слов. Мэл благодарила её не только за помощь, но и за её слова. Она попрощалась и пошла в свою комнату.

Войдя туда, она видит Одри, беспокойно ходящую туда-сюда. Как только синеволосая переступает порог, на неё обрушился град вопросов:

— Где ты была?! Почему не отвечала на мобильный?! И почему, скажет мне кто-нибудь или нет, все такие спокойные?! По школе ходит потенциальный людоед, а всем плевать!

Иви попыталась успокоить подругу, положив руки ей на плечи:

— Одри, успокойся. Я занималась с одним учеником алгеброй у него в комнате. Мобильный?

Она достала его из сумки и показала:

— Разрядился. Все спокойны потому, что именно так и подумали. И про какого потенциального людоеда ты говоришь?

Одри взвилась окончательно:

— Слушай, я никогда не понимала Вашего с Беном безграничного оптимизма и веры в лучшее во всех, но до недавних пор это казалось безопасным. Тем более, что вы всегда прислушивались ко мне, как к голосу холодного рассудка. Но привезти в Аурадон этих двоих! Это уже переходит все границы разумного!

Иви поняла, о чём идёт речь, и начала:

— Одри, дай им шанс. Попробуй познакомиться с ними и ты увидишь, что они лучше, чем казались тебе. И вообще, Мэл не ест людей. Она говорила, что все разумные виды несъедобны.

Вдруг её соседка в шоке открыла рот и воскликнула:

— Ты занималась с _ней_! Да, точно. Раньше ты всегда называла тех, кого наставляла, по имени.

Она подошла к ней, обняла её и начала:

— Ты так устала от всех своих занятий и дизайна. У тебя от утомления что-то случилось с мозгами. Сегодня я не пойду на тренировку, позвоню Стейси, она сможет провести один раз без меня, я уверена, и останусь с тобой. Мы устроим ночь спа и заботы о себе: ухаживающие маски, маникюры и педикюры. Когда мы закончим, ты расслабишься полностью, твой разум очистится и…

Это вывело Иви из себя, она оттолкнула свою соседку от себя и перешла на крик:

— Одри, хватит! Я хочу быть с Мэл не потому что у меня что-то не то с мозгами, а потому что я хочу быть с ней!

Брюнетка сузила глаза, скрестила на груди руки и с подозрением спросила:

— В каком это смысле — «быть с ней»?

Синеволосая застыла. Сидеть рядом с Мэл в её комнате, наслаждаться её теплом и думать о том, будут ли её руки такими же тёплыми даже близко не было к «быть с ней». Она попыталась быстро объяснить:

— Я имею в виду проводить с ней время, тусоваться.

Одри разошлась не на шутку:

— А ты не забыла парочку вещей? Смертельная угроза? Проклятая прялка? Гигантский дракон, поджигающий всё и вся?

— Это была её мать, а не она!

Но ей всё же пришлось признать:

— Разве что, кроме дракона.

— Иви, ты — принцесса Аурадона. Что если она этим воспользуется? Воспользуется твоей наивностью и доверием?

— О, да! Чтобы подтянуть свои оценки по алгебре.

— Так или иначе, мне всё ещё пора на тренировку по черлидингу. Я и так из-за тебя опоздала.

Не попрощавшись, она открыла дверь и её лицо стало ещё раздражённее, когда она увидела Мэл, уже повернувшуюся, чтобы уйти. Иви остановила её:

— Мэл, подожди.

Она осторожно ввела её в комнату мимо Одри. Последняя, не стесняясь её присутствия, прежде чем выйти, сказала:

— Я буду на связи, если она попытается сделать что-нибудь, позвони мне, и я вернусь через двадцать минут с гвардией.

Её выражение лица явно не соответствовало назначению ее слов. Мэл игнорировала её, когда вошла в комнату по молчаливой просьбе Иви. Одри раздражённо фыркнула и захлопнула за собой дверь, оставив после себя тишину. Дракона клыкасто ухмыльнулась и нарушила её:

— Интересно, как она будет на связи, если её телефон — вот здесь.

Сказав это, она вытащила из-за спины тонкий розово-золотой смартфон, принадлежащий Одри, положила его на её тумбочку и добавила:

— Пусть думает, что забыла.

Иви расхохоталась:

— Шалость удалась. Но как?

— Люди — не очень чувствительные создания. А телекинез — очень удобная штука.

Потом принцесса помрачнела и спросила, с тревогой глядя на неё:

— Как много ты слышала?

— Её фразу про угрозу, прялку и дракона и всё, что за этим последовало. Я пришла, чтобы отдать это. Ты забыла после занятия.

Дракона протянула ей её пенал, а потом встала и продолжила:

— Если из-за нашего общения у тебя возникают трудности, то я могла бы…

Иви протянула руку, чтобы поймать кисть Мэл, и отрезала:

— Нет! Не беспокойся об Одри.

— Я не о ней беспокоюсь, я беспокоюсь, что ты потеряешь всех друзей и заслужишь презрение всей школы, потому что решила тусоваться с дочерью Малефисенты.

Глаза Мэл засияли кислотно-зелёным, её кожа немного нагрелась и Иви отпустила её. Дракона отступила к двери, а принцесса ответила, подчёркивая и выделяя каждое слово:

— Вот именно. Решила. Я решила общаться с тобой, помогать тебе с алгеброй, быть твоим другом.

Это явно удивило Мэл, её глаза потухли, а Иви замолчала на секунду и добавила, уже тише:

— Если ты хочешь, конечно.

Дракона осторожно взяла её за руку, её кожа уже не была такой обжигающей, скорее приятно горячей. Она улыбнулась и сказала тихо, почти шёпотом:

— Было бы здорово.


	12. Глава 12. Храбрость Карлоса.

**Принц Аурадона**

Если говорить о промежуточных результатах его первого указа, то их Бен назвал бы их «в целом удовлетворительными». Карлос был почти беспроблемным, а это «почти» означало всего лишь отставание по нескольким предметам, пугливость и чрезвычайную застенчивость, последние два пункта, впрочем, со временем стали пропадать.

Мэл стала источником огромных проблем, устранить последствия которых Бену удалось ценой немалых усилий. Было очень непросто убедить людей, что она для них не опасна. Впрочем, к этому времени оказалось, что то были лишь цветочки. Роль «ягодок» сыграла тихая война в школе, объявленная почти всей школой против драконы.

Это была не то чтобы травля, но тотальный бойкот. Бен пытался поговорить с зачинщиками и самыми активными участниками, но переубедить их не удалось. Радовало только то, что до драк пока не дошло, но как долго продлится это «пока», сказать было нельзя.

Из мыслей его вытащил свист тренера, возвещавший о начале тренировочного матча. Вытащил, впрочем, ненадолго и вскоре принц снова погрузился в думы о своей скорой коронации, о том, что он изменит в Аурадоне и об огромной стопке бумаг, терпеливо ожидающей его в кабинете.

То, как он выступит на тренировке сегодня было почти неважно. Скоро финал чемпионата, последний матч в сезоне и в целом — для него. Тренировки, мероприятия по сплочению команды и другие события, связанные с турнеем, отнимали много сил, не говоря уже о времени. А последнего по мере приближения к коронации становилось всё меньше.

Раздался ещё один свист, на этот раз долгий. Это означало короткий вынужденный перерыв, как правило вызванный забросом мяча далеко за пределы поля. Карлос, сидевший недалеко от того места, где мяч покинул поле, побежал за ним. Он иногда тусовался здесь во время тренировок, наблюдая за игрой. Как-то раз он даже смог починить сломавшийся метатель.

Мэл тоже приходила какое-то время, но игроки и чирлидеры нервно на неё реагировали, так что она перестала появляться. Её вообще почти нигде не видели, кроме классов, столовой и места под окном её комнаты. Бен вдруг задумался над тем, чем она занимается всё остальное время. Иви уже успела рассказать ему, что она занимается с драконой алгеброй, но это только почти час, к тому же не каждый день.

Вдруг из леса раздался испуганный крик Карлоса:

— АААА!!! Нет! Отстань! Стоять!

Джей побежал туда, Бен последовал за ним. Когда они добрались до мальчика, не перестававшего кричать, они увидели странную картину: Карлос забрался на дерево и в ужасе смотрит на маленькую собаку, стоящую на корнях и с любопытством смотрящую на него. Увидев их, мальчик закричал снова:

— Джей! Бен! Ребята, выручайте! Этот тип — убийца! Он стащит меня вниз и перегрызёт горло. Это свирепый бешеный зверь.

Бен взял собаку в руки и осмотрел. Пёс небольшой и опасным не кажется. Джей спросил:

— Кто это сказал?

Мальчик поморщился, но ответил:

— Моя мать.

— Круэлла?

Парни переглянулись, задаваясь одним вопросом — зачем говорить такое своему ребёнку? Тем временем Карлос заметил, что пёс теперь в руках Бена, и от этого съёжился ещё сильнее, вжавшись в дерево всем телом. Он испуганно спросил:

— Зачем ты взял его? Он нападёт на тебя!

Джей попытался успокоить его:

— Карлос, ты никогда не видел собак, верно?

— Конечно.

Бен аккуратно продемонстрировал собаку в своих руках и предложил:

— Спускайся, Карлос. Смотри, он маленький и вряд ли сможет тебе навредить. К тому же я его держу.

Несколько секунд Карлос не слезал, а только глубоко дышал, закрыв глаза, и тихо бормотал:

— Собака — отражение хозяина. Собака не хочет меня убить.

Повторив эту фразу несколько раз, он сделал ещё один глубокий вздох, после чего слегка отлип от дерева и негромко сказал, уже обращаясь к ним:

— Он не похож на свирепого бешеного зверя.

Спустившись, он осторожно подошёл и протянул руку к собаке:

— Ты вроде добрый пёсик. Ты хороший.

Карлос всё-таки взял пса на руки и с любопытством рассматривал его. Бен не то сказал, не то спросил его:

— На острове с вами были неласковы.

Он ответил:

— Да.

А потом добавил:

— Скажем, пузо мне не чесали.

От Бена не ускользнуло это «мне», а Джей спросил:

— Эта фраза, которую ты повторял…

Карлос явно занервничал, судя по забегавшим глазам, и перебил его:

— Один человек с Острова говорил это мне. Ему… не нравилось моё отношение к собакам. Он пытался искоренить мой страх.

Бен решил избавить его от необходимости продолжать разговор на явно неприятную тему и сказал:

— Вам надо познакомиться друг с другом. Если хочешь, можешь держать его в своей комнате.

Карлос воспринял эту идею с лёгкой радостью:

— Правда?

Будущий король кивнул и продолжил:

— Завтра я помогу тебе купить всё, что ему необходимо.

Потом он удостоверился, что Карлос увлёкся собакой, и тихо сказал Джею:

— Идём. Надо закончить тренировку, а потом я хочу поговорить с тобой и Иви о чём-то очень важном.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц-спортсмен**

В прошлый раз, когда Бен приглашал его и Иви на разговор в свою комнату, он согласился стать консультантом для Карлоса. Несмотря на весь его прошлый скептицизм по поводу этой идеи, Джей ни секунды об этом не пожалел. Карлос был весёлым и умным, хотя и слегка побаивался его первое время.

В это время дня, после тренировки по турнею, они обычно тусовались в комнате Карлоса. Последний жил один и это позволяло им играть сколько душе угодно. Джей, конечно, знал, что мальчик не очень любит собак, но он даже представить не мог, насколько всё плохо.

Говорить начал Бен:

— Итак, первые подозрения у меня были ещё после рассказа Тревора, но вся эта история с полётом по городу отвлекла меня. К тому же то, что я увидел ранее в тот день, успокаивало и я как-то забыл обо всём этом, но то, что произошло на тренировке, заставило беспокоиться.

Иви, которой они ещё не успели рассказать про инцидент с собакой, поинтересовалась:

— А что именно произошло на тренировке?

Бен коротко пересказал суть произошедшего и задал вопрос, заставивший всех задуматься:

— Помните, Тревор рассказывал, что, когда Круэлла появилась у лимузина, Карлос убежал внутрь, а Мэл прогнала её, зарычав? Я тогда не понял, почему они так отреагировали, но Карлос показался мне спокойным в тот день, так что я отложил это на потом. Сегодняшний инцидент заставил меня задуматься над этим снова. А когда я сказал, что неласковы были _с ними_ , Карлос ответил, что пузо _ему_ не чесали. Почему?

Джей поковырялся в воспоминаниях и рассказал:

— Я знаю немного. Карлос очень не любит говорить о матери. Он вздрагивает, а потом резко меняет тему или уходит. Собак не любит вообще, но страха раньше не проявлял.

Бен вздохнул:

— Да, не густо. Иви, у тебя что?

— Если вы про страх Карлоса перед матерью и собаками, то я об этом только сейчас узнала. А если про то, рассказывает ли мне Мэл что-нибудь об Острове вообще, то нет. Она довольно закрытый…

Она на секунду замолчала, скорее всего подбирая слово. В конечном итоге она продолжила:

— Она очень закрыта и ей удаётся построить разговор так, что либо я трещу без умолку, либо мы обсуждаем школу или ещё что-то нейтральное. А на тему Острова я вообще стараюсь не спрашивать и не говорить.

Бен снова вздохнул и подвёл неутешительный итог:

— Кажется их обоих нужно направить к психологу.

Иви не согласилась с братом:

— Нет, Бен, это плохая идея. Будет только хуже. Это заставит их думать, что с ними что-то не так, и они закроются ещё сильнее.

Он вскочил:

— А что делать? Им нужна помощь, а мы не знаем, как помочь.

Иви продолжила:

— Не забывай, что психолог просто не сможет помочь, если они не захотят с ним взаимодействовать. Это должно быть их решение, а не наше. Но это не главное. Они закрыты не потому, что мы их ровесники, а не профессиональные психологи. Дело в доверии, а они явно пока не доверяют нам достаточно, чтобы рассказать. Нужно время, а оно у нас есть.

Бен со скептицизмом уточнил:

— То есть ты предлагаешь просто подождать и посмотреть, что будет.

— Не совсем. Мы будем присматривать и помогать по мере наших возможностей, но тащить к психологу — определённо плохая идея.

Джей сказал:

— Я согласен с Иви. Карлос и так напуган, я не думаю, что психолог поможет ему прямо сейчас. Это скорее усугубит проблему.

Бен вздохнул:

— Ладно. Наверное, вам виднее. Но попробуйте разговорить их самостоятельно. Может что-нибудь, да расскажут.


	13. Глава 13. Защитный инстинкт.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Иви возвращалась в свою комнату, задумавшись над тем, какую всё-таки тему выбрать для вечера кино. Накануне, когда они обсуждали это, Джей предлагал боевик, Карлос хотел что-нибудь лёгкое и забавное, а Мэл в шутку предложила ужастик. Сама принцесса так и не определилась — присоединиться к Карлосу или добавить в список вероятных тем мелодраму.

Уже на подходе к комнате, где и планировалось провести марафон кино, ей пришла идея предложить комедию или нечто из фентези. Однако, протянув ладонь к дверной ручке, Иви заметила, что дверь была приоткрыта. Войдя внутрь, она обнаружила комнату заставленной свечами и засыпанной лепестками роз.

Автор всего этого бардака обнаружился на её стуле. Решив пока что проигнорировать свечи и лепестки, принцесса нахмурилась и поприветствовала его:

— Чед. Расскажи-ка, что тебе понадобилось в моей комнате?

Принц фальшиво-горестно вздохнул и ответил:

— Хотел поговорить.

Иви обвела рукой комнату и сказала:

— Во-первых, мы уже разговаривали. Во-вторых, мне не очень нравится разговаривать посреди цветочного кладбища, совмещённого с немалой опасностью пожара.

Чед подошёл ближе, а Иви попыталась отступить, но дверная ручка не поддавалась. Принц усмехнулся, проводя ладонями по её предплечьям:

— Меня так заводит это. Ты строишь из себя недотрогу, долго отпихиваешь меня. Но в конечном итоге всё произойдёт также, как и в прошлый раз. Ты и я, на твоей кровати.

Сейчас ей так хотелось иметь свою собственную силу, которую можно было бы применить, чтобы заставить Чеда уйти из её комнаты и из её жизни. В эту секунду Иви как никогда завидовала Мэл, которая точно не стала бы искать дипломатический выход из ситуации, а просто отпугнула бы оппонента.

И тут, будто бы в ответ на её мысленные призывы о помощи, не закрытое из-за поздней весны окно распахнулось и в него ловко проскользнула дракона. Глянув на них, она спросила:

— Иви, всё в порядке?

Принцесса открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Чед влез в разговор:

— Не твоего ума дело. Тебе стоит уйти. Не видишь, что у нас тут романтический вечер?

Мэл прищурила глаза, с каждой секундой светящиеся всё ярче, и парировала:

— Не припомню, чтобы Иви отменяла вечер кино. Так что это ты уйдёшь.

Принц усмехнулся, повернулся к драконе и спросил:

— И как ты собираешься меня заставить?

Мэл не ответила, но её тело начало трансформироваться. Её кожа темнела, исчезая в полумраке. Огонь свечей становился неоново-зелёным, а в его тусклом свете слабо заблестели рога на голове, лишившейся волос. Зелёные глаза засветились ещё ярче, а по всему телу поползли полосы этого же цвета. Будто бы её кровь превращалась в огонь.

Дракона издала негромкий, но очень низкий и крайне угрожающий рык. В сочетании с её новым обликом это оказалось настолько жутким, что Иви вздрогнула, а Чед бросился к двери, вытащив из внутреннего кармана ключ, открыл дверь, едва попав в замочную скважину, и убежал в неизвестном направлении. Очевидно испугался, что сейчас на него набросится уже не девчонка-неформал, а дикий и неудержимый хищник.

Иви первым делом захлопнула дверь, а потом повернулась к Мэл и сказала:

— Я включу свет?

Светящиеся глаза качнулись вниз и закрылись, а принцесса щёлкнула выключателем и в свете люстры увидела нечто среднее между человеком и драконом. Одежда на теле всё ещё присутствовала, но было явно заметно, что она не предназначена для этого типа существ.

Конечности были несколько кривоваты, явно не предназначенные для прямохождения, а количество пальцев каждой из… руколап не соответствовало нормальному человеческому. Как обстояло дело с ноголапами, Иви не рассмотрела из-за бердц, которые ненужным придатком болтались внизу.

Шея несколько вытянулась, так что сейчас дракона была немного выше принцессы. Голова имела вытянутую форму морды с хорошо отделённой нижней челюстью, отдалённо похожей на волчью. За затылком плавная, аэродинамичная линия черепа перетекала в рога, загнутые кверху.

Иви с интересом подошла к Мэл и осторожно протянула руку к руколапе, покрытой мелкой чешуёй. Оглянувшись на дракону, она спросила:

— Можно?

Мэл опустила голову, поворачиваясь к ней, и кивнула. Принцесса провела ладонью по внешней стороны руколапы. Мелкие чешуйки, плотно подогнанные друг к другу, напоминали оригинального вида помесь брони с кольчугой. А под этой кольчугой перекатывались крепкие мышцы. Даже трудно представить, на что Мэл может быть способна, разозлившись по-настоящему.

Дракона выпрямилась, закрыла глаза и медленно вернулась в человеческое обличье. Как только Мэл улыбнулась своей расслабленной и спокойной улыбкой, Иви негромко, чтобы не нарушить эту уютную тишину, сказала:

— Спасибо, что помогла мне.

Мэл сложила крылья за спиной, слегка кивнула и ответила:

— На здоровье.

Несколько секунд стояла тишина, а потом дракона предложила:

— Хочешь я присоединюсь к уборке?

Принцесса кивнула и попросила:

— Потуши, пожалуйста, свечи и…

Она вытащила из ящика стола мусорные пакеты, в которые можно загрузить всю эту «романтику» и хотела показать их Мэл, но отвлеклась, потому что та встала посреди комнаты, раскинув руки в стороны, и медленно, явно магией, складывала уже потухшие свечи в небольшую кучку. Как только с ними было покончено, та же магия произошла с лепестками, которые будто сдуло в одну точку рядом со свечами.

Когда Мэл повернулась к ней, указав руками на свою работу, Иви отмерла и сказала, показав свою находку:

— А я нашла пакет.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

Магия — самая лучшая вещь на планете. Без неё уборка затянулась бы на часы, а с телекинезом — пара движений, немного маны и чистота достигнута. Мэл быстро слетала к мусорным бакам, сбросив пакет с лепестками и свечками на манер бомбы.

Вернулась она уже в куда более шумную комнату. Но самым удивительным было не это. Мэл вытаращила глаза на последнее дополнение к их компании и спросила:

— А откуда собака?

Карлос повернул голову на её голос и весело воскликнул:

— Оказывается, они клёвые, Мэл! Твой…

Дракона строго посмотрела на него, а он осекся, вспомнив про секретность, и продолжил:

— Прав был тот, кто говорил мне, что собаки клёвые!

Иви и Джей недоумённо переглянулись, а Мэл, пытаясь их отвлечь, спросила Карлоса:

— Где ты его взял?

Он ответил, погладив маленького светло-коричневого пса, лежащего у него на коленях:

— Он бегал в лесу, побежал за мной, а я испугался и влез на дерево. Бен и Джей помогли мне. Кстати, я назвал его Чуви! Бен сказал, что я могу оставить его у себя в комнате, а Джей помог достать всё необходимое для него.

Иви подошла к ним и погладила Чуви по голове:

— Он симпатяга.

Мэл последовала её примеру и протянула руку к псу. Чуви сполз с колен Карлоса, лёг на кровать и перевернулся животом вверх, глядя на неё. Она попыталась издать максимально мягкий и добрый звук, не рычание, но приветственное порыкивание с оттенком мурчания. Джей присвистнул и заметил:

— Я где-то читал, что так собаки демонстрируют подчинение перед кем-то, кого считают старшим в иерархии. Если короче, то Чуви решил, что Мэл — вожак.

Карлос засмеялся:

— Ну, я точно на вожака не тяну.

Мэл погладила собаку и сказала ему с улыбкой, но серьёзно:

— Я рада, что ты больше не боишься.

Он ответил:

— Да, ещё на одну вещь, напоминающую о прошлом, меньше.

Иви и Джей снова посмотрели на них с подозрением и Мэл снова пришлось отвлекать их от «неправильных» вопросов:

— Ну, что, начнём киномарафон? Спорим, я приготовлю попкорн голыми руками?

Азартный парень, разумеется, заглотил приманку:

— Ни за что в это не поверю!

Она развила успех:

— Спорим на желание?

— А давай!

Это будет лёгкая победа.

Полчаса спустя они смотрели первый фильм, за сюжетом которого Мэл смотрела в полглаза, а надувшийся из-за проигрыша Джей сидел на краю подушечного ложа справа от Карлоса, который сидел по правое крыло от Мэл. Иви прижалась к левому боку драконы, которая обняла её крылом.

И хотя попкорн оказался редкостной пакостью и застревал в зубах (а остальные говорили, что блюдо удалось на славу), момент был на редкость приятный. После первого фильма включили второй, а после него люди начали зевать. Иви приподняла голову, глянула на часы и сказала:

— Пора расходиться по комнатам и ложиться спать.

Мэл раскрыла левое крыло, выпуская принцессу и встала, складывая крылья за спину:

— Тогда давайте немного уберёмся тут.

Общими усилиями они быстро прибрались, приведя комнату в первозданный вид, и разошлись. Карлос и Джей вместе с Чуви неспешным шагом направились на второй этаж в свои комнаты.

Когда они ушли, Иви сказала:

— Спасибо за помощь.

Мэл слабо улыбнулась и ответила:

— Всегда пожалуйста, принцесса.

Иви аккуратно поинтересовалась:

— Ты же не будешь сейчас летать полночи, верно?

Дракона качнула головой в знак отказа и добавила:

— Звучит очень заманчиво, но нет. Завтра уроки, а я не хочу быть зомби.

— Очень ответственно с твоей стороны, малыш.

Мэл оскорблённо вспыхивает, но ничего не говорит. Эта девушка умеет попасть под кожу. В конце концов дракона обиженно сдаётся:

— Пусть будет малыш, но только наедине, окей?

Иви смеётся:

— Хорошо. Сладких снов.

Мэл слегка приподнимает уголки губ и отвечает:

— Спокойной ночи.

Дракона выходит за пределы общежития и за несколько ленивых взмахов добирается до окна своей комнаты. Она собирает рюкзак на утро, складывает одежду на стул и ложится спать. Сегодня был длинный день.


	14. Глава 14. Принц и дракон.

**Молодая дракона**

День был прекрасен, а погода была просто великолепна. Солнце, обрамлённое белыми, будто ватными, облаками, ярко светило в небе, заставляя всё вокруг сиять. Мэл зарисовывала этот яркий пейзаж, лениво развалившись на скате крыши и наслаждаясь покоем. Знакомый голос вытащил её из альбома:

— Привет, Мэл.

Бен, порой раздражающий в своей наивности, но совершенно безобидный, осторожно спускался к ней по черепице от ближайшего выхода на крышу. Дракона поприветствовала человека ленивым кивком, убрала карандаш в карман и закрыла альбом, а после спросила:

— Что тебе от меня понадобилось?

Не то чтобы она имела какую-то неприязнь к нему, но его наивность была слишком уж раздражающей. По какой-то причине то же самое качество в исполнении Иви казалось Мэл очаровательным. Наверное, дело в том, что на принцессе не лежит ответственность за целое королевство.

Принц нервно (скорее от высоты) сел рядом и ответил:

— До меня дошла информация, что ты угрожала Чеду. Почему ты это сделала?

Мэл бросила на него подозревающий взгляд и заметила:

— Это было необходимо. Он приставал к Иви. Я видела такие случаи на Острове. Если никто не вмешивался, то они обычно заканчивались плохо.

Бен недоумённо нахмурился и пробормотал:

— Странно. Иви никогда об этом не упоминала. Я поговорю с ними обоими и попытаюсь выяснить, что произошло.

Мэл откинулась на спину и закатила глаза:

— Делай, что хочешь, но я не позволю ему снова загнать Иви в угол.

Бен примиряюще поднял руки:

— Тебе не надо включать режим защитника, Мэл. Иви в безопасности.

Она не поддаётся на его попытку успокоить её, а вместо этого раздражается ещё сильнее. Неужели он не понимает, как всё серьёзно? Мэл огромными усилиями сдержала гнев и процедила, едва ли не рыча:

— Я серьёзно его прикончу, Бен. Это не та ситуация, с которой можно шутить. Чеда давно надо было отогнать угрозами.

Бен хмурится:

— Иви не любит, когда я или кто-то ещё вмешивается в её жизнь без необходимости.

Эта фраза стала последней каплей. Дракона вспыхнула, одним движением вскакивая на ноги, и сказала, серьёзно громче, чем требовалось бы в обычном разговоре:

— А необходимость есть! Он преследует её, разве это недостаточно серьёзно? Что он должен сделать, чтобы ты вмешался? Изнасиловать её? Потому что именно этим заканчивались те случаи на Острове, о которых я говорила. Помимо, конечно, ограбления и возможного избиения с некоторым шансом убийства.

Бен приходит в ужас и отрицает:

— Чед никогда бы не…

Мэл снова закатывает глаза, пока засовывает свой альбом в рюкзак, не переставая рычать:

— Мне плевать, что ты о нём думаешь. Я поступила из контекста своего опыта. Пока что это сработало. Этот придурок обходит её стороной, чего я и добивалась.

Бен вздыхает и совсем уходит от темы разговора:

— Она была так счастлива, когда они начали встречаться. Он ей очень нравился тогда. А потом что-то пошло не так.

Он погружается в воспоминания и продолжает:

— Я, Иви и Одри выросли вместе, а с Джеем и Чедом мы познакомились уже здесь, в школе.

Мэл закидывает рюкзак себе на плечо и ничего не отвечает, а Бен пытается её убедить:

— Он хороший парень. Просто…

Дракона в очередной раз закатывает глаза и раздражается:

— Я терпеть не могу отмазки, Бен. Я вижу, что он — мудак, потому что он ведёт себя как мудак, и никакие твои слова не могут изменить мою точку зрения.

— Я знаю. Просто…

Мэл успокаивает себя. Бен просто наивен, а это не повод вымещать на нём гнев. Она говорит, уже тише:

— В любом случае, ты можешь делать, что хочешь, думать о нём, что хочешь. Я поступила исходя из своего опыта и своих знаний. На Острове такие вот подкаты обычно заканчивались тем, что «Казанова» и его друзья пускали «даму сердца» по кругу в каком-нибудь укромном углу ближайшей подворотни. Но я это, кажется, уже говорила.

Бен, кажется, даже не заметил явных намёков. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Чед — один из моих лучших друзей, я не думал, что он когда-либо будет так относиться к Иви.

Мэл равнодушно махнула рукой:

— Плевать. Просто пусть он оставит Иви в покое. Больше мне от этого налакированного ничего не надо.

Несколько секунд тишины спустя дракона решила намекнуть принцу, чтобы тот шёл своей дорогой:

— Учитывая скорость распространения информации, уже очень скоро твоя девушка устроит тебе скандал легендарных масштабов.

Бен, очевидно не поняв намёк, слабо хмурится и отвечает:

— Одри не так сильно ненавидит тебя, как тебе кажется. Она просто боится, потому что слушала историю своих родителей множество раз. Такое сложно забыть.

Мэл грустнеет и рассказывает, сама не зная, почему её хочется поделиться этим с ним:

— Мама потеряла всё из-за этого. Она нарушила закон, попытавшись убить того, кто не мог её оскорбить. Поэтому она до сих пор на острове. Другие драконы не приняли её поступок и оставили её там.

Бен негромко говорит ей:

— Она поступила… не очень красиво. Когда я слушал истории об этом, я всегда задавался вопросом «Зачем?».

— Если это вопрос ко мне, то я не знаю, зачем она это сделала.

Ещё какое-то время спустя, когда присутствие принца Мэл окончательно осточертело, а желание посидеть в одиночестве и поточить кинжал достигло критической точки, Бен вдруг спросил:

— Ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

Она нахмурилась и равнодушно ответила:

— В зависимости от того, что ты спросишь.

Это было правдой. На многие вопросы ответ был бы ложью или полуправдой, не имеющей с истиной ничего общего. Бен, кажется, воспринимает это как согласие и начинает:

— Иви. Между вами что-то есть?

Мэл хмурится и отрезает, уже готовясь спрыгнуть с крыши:

— Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь, Бенджамин.

Принц хватает её за руку, не давая уйти, и добавляет:

— Просто… Я вижу у неё признаки влюблённости. Снова. А единственным новым знакомством за последнее время у неё была ты. И я подумал…

Дракона устало потёрла переносицу, усаживаясь обратно на черепицу:

— Нет. Мы просто друзья.

Принц продолжил спрашивать:

— Правда? В любом случае, я не против. Ты явно делаешь её счастливой.

Мэл раздраженно закатывает глаза:

— Извини, что разочаровала, но я не знаю. Не могу знать, что у Иви на уме.

Бен зачем-то рассказал:

— На самом деле, у Иви было не так много отношений за пределами Чеда. Но вокруг неё всегда было немало парней.

Дракона подавляет странную ярость, забурлившую от одной мысли о Иви, которую загнали в угол. Ей уже приходилось это видеть, поэтому образ был весьма и весьма чётким. Мэл сжала руку в кулак, чтобы направить эту ярость на что-то относительно мирное, и процедила:

— Значит они бегают за ней, как собаки, и пускают на неё слюни?

Бен смотрит на неё с испугом, и это заставляет её немного притушить свой гнев. Сделав глубокий вздох, Мэл слабо встряхивает головой:

— Не важно. И можешь не пугаться так сильно. Я никого из них не трону. До тех пор пока они не пересекают черту, по крайней мере.

Принц, всё ещё бледный как молоко, указывает рукой на её лицо и тихо говорит:

— У тебя реально жуткие глаза. Особенно, когда светятся.

Дракона усмехается и переводит тему:

— Вернёмся к твоему вопросу. Если ты думаешь, что с Иви что-то происходит, то поговори с ней сам. А я пожалуй пойду.

Она встаёт, про себя выдыхая и представляя ещё примерно полчаса тишины покоя и натачивания кинжала, после чего говорит Бену, подводя итоги разговора:

— Итак, Чеда я не трону, если он не подойдёт к Иви и не примется за старое. Иди обратно на чердак, пока я здесь, потому что если ты упадёшь с крыши, то все решат, что это я тебя сбросила.

Бен нервно улыбается, отходя ближе ко входу под крышу, и Мэл понимает, что попала в точку, после чего машет ему рукой на прощание:

— Пока.

Принц повторил этот жест, а дракона взлетела в небо. Ей надо было многое обдумать.


	15. Глава 15. Размышления о любви.

**Молодая дракона**

На самом деле разговор с Беном повлиял на Мэл сильнее, чем она хотела показать. На уроке она не слушала, давала какие-то случайные ответы, но мысли её были очень далеко.

Ей вспомнилась история её двоюродного деда, старшего брата Венфитара. Чутьё привело его к любви. И хотя была ещё сотня других причин, именно его побег с невестой короля эльфов начал кровавую войну, которая погубила его и чуть не привела к полной гибели всего клана Коркоран. Именно поэтому дедушка с такой осторожностью относится ко всем предчувствиям.

Её чутьё явно вело в сторону Иви. Все приступы случались тогда, когда она была рядом или приближалась. Если слова Аладена про то, что чутьё — зов Судьбы, верны, то Вселенная хочет приблизить её к Иви. Но зачем? До сегодняшнего дня, точнее, до недавнего разговора она не представляла. Полагала, что это важно, да и ей, по правде говоря, нравилось проводить время с принцессой. Но достаточно ли этого для любви?

Мэл сказала Бену, что она и Иви — просто друзья, но правда была сложнее. Правда была в том, что дракона не знала разницы. Она знала, как любят друг друга родители и дети, была сильно привязана к своим друзьям, но что такое Любовь, в романтическом понимании этого слова, осталось для неё загадкой.

Звонок, возвещающий об окончании урока, последнего на сегодня, вырвал её из размышлений. Карлос, до этого момента сидящий рядом, сказал, что идёт на поле турнея с Чуви, быстро собрался и ушёл. Мэл не возражала, все эти посиделки с парнями плодотворно на него повлияли, он стал менее пугливым и более уверенным в себе.

Дракона прошла по коридору в задумчивости. Она не совсем понимала, что происходит в её жизни, и не то чтобы ей это нравилось. Когда Мэл увидела Иви, сосредоточенно читающую книгу, она постаралась избавиться от лишних мыслей в голове.

Она подошла к принцессе и, дурачась, закрыла её глаза ладонями, после чего шутливо сказала:

— Угадай кто.

Иви отреагировала неожиданным образом. Она устало посмотрела на Мэл и тихо сказала:

— Не делай так больше.

Дракона удивилась странно-холодному приёму. Раньше Иви никогда так себя не вела, так что вопросы возникали в фиолетовой голове с редкой скоростью. Она попыталась:

— В чём проблема?

Иви слегка морщится и будто признаётся:

— У меня просто нет настроения на такие шутки.

В крайне слабой ауре принцессы было множество пятен и участков, смешивающих в себе разные чувства, поэтому никакой возможности понять, что случилось, по ауре, не было. Мэл слабо кивает и спрашивает:

— Я могу что-то сделать или чем-то помочь?

Никаких новых или странных запахов тоже нет. Иви качает головой и говорит:

— Потом поговорим.

Принцесса уходит в неизвестном направлении. Дракона даже не пытается её остановить, вместо этого занимая покинутое место и начиная обдумывать ситуацию.

Если у Иви действительно плохое настроение, то ничего сделать с этим Мэл не может. Такое просто происходит. Надо отойти в сторону и дать ей время, чтобы успокоиться. Но драконе не даёт покоя мысль о том, что принцесса расстроена не просто так.

Ещё несколько минут Мэл перебирает в уме каждую секунду этого короткого разговора. Никаких улик, которые помогли бы найти виновника, она не нашла. Оставался один выход — ждать, пока Иви сама не расскажет, в чём дело.

Этот план вполне соответствует её сегодняшнему расписанию. Лечебная доброта — последний урок на сегодня, а после него Мэл планировала отправиться к дедушке на остров Пламени.

Прилетев в свою комнату, она вытащила из сумки чистый лист бумаги, после чего кинула рюкзак на кровать, набросала короткую записку, что улетела и вернётся до комендантского часа, вытащила из кармана мобильный и положила его на стол рядом с запиской. Как говорил Карлос, по нему можно отследить, где она была, а это ей совсем не нужно.

Мэл уже подошла к окну, когда ей в голову пришла неожиданная идея. Она возвращается к кровати, вытаскивает из него всё, кроме альбома и пенала с карандашами, а потом складывает туда ещё и баллончики с краской.

Телепортироваться из комнаты дедушка строго запретил, сказав, что порталы легко отслеживаются и открываются по следу. Именно поэтому она вылезла из окна и направилась в сторону привычного обрыва. Яркая вспышка — и она уже на том же месте, куда Венфитар переносил её в первый раз.

Хотя это не так впечатляюще, как в первый раз, виды всё ещё захватывают дух. Какое-то время она шла пешком. Вскоре между кронами деревьев начинают виднеться ворота. Как только Мэл выходит за пределы рощи, она взлетает. Люди во внутреннем дворе указывают на неё руками, но её это не беспокоит. Малые Врата с мозаикой дракона открываются и она входит в свой дом.

Мэл слегка теряется, оказавшись в прихожей. Дедушка не знает, что она здесь, это посещение планировалось как сюрприз, так что она понятия не имеет, где он может быть и как туда попасть. Юная Коркоран уже решает выслеживать его по запаху, когда к ней подходит Дженна. Она делает изящный реверанс и приветствует её:

— Добрый день, миледи. Чем я могу вам помочь?

Мэл вдруг подумала, что экономка действительно может помочь, и спрашивает:

— Где сейчас мой дедушка?

— Лорд Коркоран в его кабинете, пойдёмте, я вас провожу.

По пути Мэл очень старается запомнить дорогу, коридоры выглядят знакомыми, но куда идти чтобы попасть хоть куда-нибудь, она представляет слабо. У драконы вдруг возникает идея попросить карту замка, чтобы не плутать тут каждый раз. Замок просто огромный, а коридоры напоминают лабиринт.

Впрочем, прислуга тут прекрасно ориентируется, значит это не так уж и сложно. В конце концов они оказываются перед дверью из тёмного дуба, часто встречающегося в интерьере. Экономка с поклоном указывает на дверь и удаляется, а Мэл припоминает, что в этой части замка дедушка и обитает.

Она слегка стучит в дверь. Оттуда раздаётся негромкое «Входите», и девушка пользуется приглашением:

— Привет!

Венфитар отрывает взгляд от бумаг, которые он бдительно просматривал до этого, и улыбается ей:

— Мэл! Какой приятный сюрприз! Рад тебя видеть!

Она тоже улыбается:

— Решила приехать сегодня. Или я не вовремя?

Мэл вдруг думает, что у него сейчас могут быть другие дела, и ей становится слегка стыдно. Но дедушка лишь смотрит куда-то ей за спину и спрашивает:

— Эндрю, что на сегодня запланировано?

Она оглядывается и замечает камердинера, сидящего на диване. Он открывает блокнот и отвечает:

— Кроме работы с бумагами ещё встреча с шоппером в шесть. Примерка костюма.

Венфитар смотрит на часы. Без десяти шесть. Он уточняет:

— Он уже приехал?

Эндрю пожимает плечами и говорит:

— Не знаю, милорд. Я позвоню на пост охраны и спрошу.

Дедушка кивает и парень выходит. Через минуту он возвращается и отвечает:

— Приехал пару минут назад, милорд. Ещё не успели доложить. Сказали также, что дворецкий провожает его в обычное место.

Венфитар обращается к ней и объясняет:

— Ты вовремя, как и всегда. У меня есть одно дело, но я думаю, что тебе стоит пойти со мной. А потом займёмся чем-нибудь, хорошо?

Мэл неуверенно кивает и все трое покидают кабинет через другую дверь и оказываются в меньшей, но пустой комнате. Там вовсю крутится невысокий, худой мужчина лет тридцати. Дракона предполагает, что это и есть загадочный шоппер. Тем временем он замечает вошедших:

— Милорд, добрый день.

Дедушка строго кивает ему в знак приветствия и представляет их:

— Мэл, это Хьюберт, шоппер. Хьюберт, это Мэл Коркоран, моя внучка.

Он слегка кланяется ей:

— Добрый день, миледи.

А потом снова обращается к Венфитару:

— Ваш костюм готов, милорд.

— Отлично. Есть ещё одно дело. Сними с Мэл все мерки, какие только существуют и подбери ей одежду.

Девушка протестует:

— У меня есть вся одежда, которая мне нужна. И она вся в цветах нашего клана, так что всё в порядке.

Старый дракон устало вздыхает, но объясняет:

— Насколько я видел, ты носишь только кожаные куртки, плотные штаны и боевые ботинки, они вроде бы называются бердцы. Я не против, одевайся как хочешь, но тебе нужна одежда официальная, то есть на выход в свет, так сказать. Как бы сильно я не ненавидел светское общество, рано или поздно придётся представить тебя ему.

Мэл встала на платформу и поставила главное условие:

— Я не надену платье. Ни за что на свете.

Хьюберт, начиная измерять её и записывая все значения в свой блокнот, отметил:

— Существуют женские брючные костюмы. Я смогу выбрать для вас отличный вариант, миледи.

Она слегка огрызнулась:

— Предпочла бы выбирать сама.

Намечающуюся перепалку прервал Венфитар:

— Хьюберт, сделай подборку нужной одежды в наших цветах. В следующий раз Мэл выберет себе что-нибудь.

Это успокоило её. Мэл сильно не нравилось лишаться контроля над своей жизнью, даже над тем, что она носит. Наконец, процесс снятия мерок закончился и она спрыгнула с платформы. Тем временем к ним из-за ширмы вышел успевший переодеться Венфитар в другом костюме, более… парадном, что ли. Старший дракон делает несколько движений и удовлетворяется результатом:

— Сидит отлично, хвосту ничего не мешает. Герб замечательно вышит. Великолепно, Хьюберт!

Тот кивает и начинает активно писать в блокноте:

— Спасибо, милорд. Я закончил снимать мерки с миледи. Какая одежда нужна? Парадный брючный костюм и всё?

Венфитар на секунду задумывается, а потом говорит:

— Сделай ещё подборки для повседневной жизни летом.

Мэл лишь напоминает:

— Платья и юбки я не ношу вообще.

Хьюберт делает ещё пометку в блокноте и говорит:

— Будет готово примерно через неделю. Когда принести?

Старый дракон обращается к ней:

— Мэл, ты ведь сможешь прибыть сюда в этот же день через неделю?

— Да. Уроков немного, освобожусь быстро.

Хьюберт уточняет:

— Следующая пятница?

Оба дракона кивают, человек отмечает что-то у себя и начинает собираться. Коркораны выходят на ближайший балкон и Венфитар предлагает:

— Хочешь, я научу тебя боевой магии?

— Да! Идем?

— Нет. Летим.

Сказав это, он трансформируется в огромного дракона и взлетает выше. Мэл следует за ним до плоской каменной возвышенности. Рядом, но немного в стороне находится небольшое озеро. Больше поблизости нет ничего, кроме камней разного размера. Идеальное поле для тренировок в магии. Венфитар возвращается в человеческий облик и начинает:

— Урок первый: магия начинается в твоей голове. Это особенно верно для стихийной и невероятно важно для боевой магии. Это означает как то, что нужно думать над тем, что именно ты хочешь сделать, так и то, что боевая магия — в первую очередь стратегия. Тебе нужно научиться думать и принимать решения. Без этого тебя не спасут никакое количество выученных заклинаний, но правильное построение боя поможет победить даже простыми заклятьями. Так что начинаем со стратегии.

Он говорил долго: объяснял каждый этап боя; начал с первого уровня — умения сражаться с воинами, лишёнными магии. Со специалистами ближнего боя — увеличением дистанции и дальнобойными заклятиями, с лучниками и прочими — сближение и контактные заклинания. Иными словами, не давать им драться в комфортных условиях.

Всё время занятия она не может выкинуть свои дневные размышления из головы. До этого Мэл была занята другими вещами, но сейчас она попросту не может отвлечься на речь дедушки. В итоге он замечает её задумчивость и спрашивает:

— Тебя что-то беспокоит?

Мэл мелко встряхивает головой и фальшиво-бодро отвечает:

— Нет! Всё просто замечательно.

Венфитар смотрит на неё дольше и она понимает, что он знает, что она солгала. Мэл вздыхает и грустно отвечает:

— Это глупо.

Он слегка нахмурился и сказал:

— Если тебя это беспокоит, то это не глупо. Твои чувства не глупые.

Она удивлённо посмотрела на него. Откуда он знает? Тот лишь усмехнулся:

— Мне тоже было восемнадцать, Мэл. Я понимаю тебя. Ты можешь рассказать мне, если хочешь. Я попытаюсь помочь. Даже если я не смогу, то никому не расскажу, даю слово.

Мэл задумалась. У дедушки действительно есть опыт в этих делах, он сможет ответить на её вопросы. В итоге она вздохнула и спросила:

— Что такое любовь?

А потом добавила, поясняя, что именно хочет знать:

— Ну, как у тебя с бабушкой. Как ты понял, что любишь её?

Венфитар задумчиво нахмурился, а потом начал:

— Это был сложный вопрос. Представь, что у тебя был очень плохой день. Всё валилось из рук, везде не везло, в общем, ужас. А к тебе вдруг подходит кто-то, кого ты любишь, обнимает тебя и говорит, что всё будет хорошо. А у тебя уже всё хорошо. Просто хорошо, потому что этот «кто-то» рядом и у него всё хорошо. И тебе плевать уже с высокой башни на все дневные проблемы и заботы. Это как если вокруг тучи, а этот «кто-то» — солнце, разгоняющее их.

Мэл усомнилась:

— Но солнце не разгоняет тучи.

Он упрямо продолжил:

— А ты представь, что разгоняет.

Она устало легла, поморщившись от лёгкой боли в затылке, и сказала:

— Я всё равно не могу понять.

Он тоже лёг и сдающимся тоном сказал:

— Тогда тебе надо просто влюбиться. Некоторые вещи можно понять только на собственном опыте.

Мэл вспыхивает и резко садится:

— Я может быть уже влюбилась, но не понимаю этого! У меня какое-то странное чувство, а я не понимаю, влюбилась я или съела что-то не то!

Впрочем, она быстро остывает и просит:

— Извини.

Венфитар встаёт и кивает, понимающе улыбнувшись:

— Если речь идёт о твоих чувствах, а не о любви в целом, то могу дать только два совета. Первый — следи за темпом. Это означает не гнать ситуацию слишком быстро, так можно принять неверное решение, но и не тормозить попусту и держать всё в себе, партнёр может решить, что чувств нет совсем. Второй — слушай себя. Осторожно приглядись и прислушайся к ощущениям. Принимай знаки внимания или оказывай их только в том случае, если тебе на самом деле нравится человек. Если же нет — ограничься дружбой или вообще прекрати общение.

Некоторое время стояла тишина, а потом старый дракон снова говорит:

— Тебе надо решиться. Поговори с этим человеком и вы вместе сможете это решить.

Мэл не может (или не хочет) больше ничего говорить. Она решает сменить тему:

— Помнишь ты спрашивал меня, что и как я хочу сделать в своей комнате? Есть одна идея.

Когда она закончила объяснять, дедушка сказал лишь одно:

— Не могу дождаться того момента, когда увижу это.

Мэл напомнила:

— К сожалению, тех красок, что есть, мне не хватит.

— Скажи Эндрю, какие нужны, он купит.

Оставшееся время, которое она провела в Огненном Чертоге, было почти полностью отдано работе над воплощением в жизнь её идеи — изображения неба с созвездиями из светящейся в темноте краски. Венфитар, глянув на получившуюся часть, восхищённо произнёс:

— У тебя настоящий талант.

Мэл лишь смущённо улыбнулась.


	16. Глава 16. Мрачность.

**Принц Аурадона**

После тренировки по турнею и душа, Бен идёт в столовую на полдник. Ученики расселись по скамейкам и пледам, поглощая еду. Полдник был, как правило, самым весёлым приёмом пищи — уроки закончились, а комендантский час ещё не скоро. Все обсуждают планы на остаток дня, кто-то собирается покинуть кампус, кто-то собирает друзей для развлечений или совместной учёбы, а кто-то крылатый уже пропал.

Бен закидывает рюкзак на плечо и идёт к столу под деревом, уже занятому его сестрой. Иви сосредоточенно поедает фруктовый салат, задумавшись о чём-то своём. На её лице застыло выражение вселенской скорби. Принц садится рядом и тихо говорит:

— Судя по твоему мрачному настрою, ты тоже получила звонок от папы.

Иви кивнула и рассказала:

— Да. Он зол, что твой проект начал угрожать его политическим делам. Боится, что Чарминги могут создать проблемы.

Бен тоже кивнул:

— Мне он говорил то же самое.

Несколько секунд тишины спустя принц поинтересовался:

— Кстати, а что вообще произошло тогда? То есть, Чед рассказывал такие страшилки, что они явно не могут быть правдой, Мэл вообще не сказала толком, что случилось, а тебя я вот только что нашёл.

Принцесса опустила голову, смутившись и замявшись, но всё же рассказала, не поднимая глаз от стола:

— В тот вечер Чед пришёл в мою комнату. Точнее, он оказался там раньше меня, но я не знаю, где он взял ключи. В комнате стоял полумрак из-за свечей, а весь пол и вся кровать были осыпаны лепестками.

Иви сглотнула, её руки задрожали, но рассказ продолжался:

— Он сказал, что хочет поговорить, но это всё быстро перестало походить на разговор. Я не знаю, чего он хотел на самом деле, но сомневаюсь, что я смогла бы отбиться самостоятельно, если бы ему в голову пришло бы что-то нехорошее.

Кровь Бена начинает стучать в ушах, а он сам застывает в ужасе. В его голове пульсирует мысль о том, что Мэл всё-таки была права в своих подозрениях. Он может выдавить из себя только одно:

— Я отвратительный брат.

Иви лишь пожимает плечами:

— Ты старался.

Принц пересаживается на другую скамейку, поближе к сестре и обнимает её за плечи. Принцесса, однако, продолжила историю:

— Мэл прилетела вовремя и заставила его уйти, запугав попутно до полусмерти. Он разве что след из пыли не оставил.

Последняя фраза сопровождалась слабой улыбкой, после чего Иви призналась:

— А сейчас я сильно беспокоюсь из-за того, что Мэл в итоге может оказаться на Острове за угрозы. Я сегодня даже оттолкнула её из-за этого.

Бен перебрал в памяти сегодняшний разговор с Мэл и сказал:

— Когда я сегодня разговаривал с ней, у меня создалось впечатление, что ей нет до этого особого дела. Она даже говорила, что готова таким же образом «отогнать» от тебя и других назойливых поклонников.

В конце принц даже улыбнулся, а принцесса воскликнула:

— В этом и проблема! Сколько это может продолжаться? Сколько раз мы сможем прикрывать её? Один раз можно спустить на тормозах, но что будет, если она станет делать это регулярно?

Бен снова улыбнулся и поинтересовался:

— А сколько назойливых ухажёров у тебя было с тех пор, как Мэл стала ходить за тобой по пятам? Учитывая тот факт, что жаловался только Чед, могу предположить, что только он решился.

Принц притворно оглянулся по сторонам, наклонился поближе к сестре и прошептал:

— Я тебе больше скажу. Примерно половина школы, точно не знаю, думает, что вы встречаетесь.

Иви смутилась, немного покраснев, а Бен спросил, уже чуть громче:

— Она тебе нравится, не так ли?

Принцесса покраснела ещё сильнее, а потом шёпотом призналась:

— Да. И очень сильно. Но Мэл, кажется, не видит меня никем, кроме друга. Никогда не думала, что окажусь во френдзоне.

Бен нахмурился и поинтересовался:

— А ты пробовала как-то намекать на свои чувства? То есть, у неё явно есть к тебе какая-то странная привязанность. Мэл явно защищает тебя, заботится каким-то своим способом.

Иви положила голову на сложенные на столе руки и негромко простонала:

— Я не знаю даже, привязанность это или её личный способ отблагодарить меня за помощь с алгеброй и за то, что я не убегаю со всех ног в ужасе при виде неё.

Бен подвёл итог:

— Этот разговор, я так понимаю, лучше оставить между нами.

Иви согласилась:

— Да, у родителей случится инфаркт, если они узнают об этом моём любовном увлечении. А вопль Одри услышат и в Гонтлгриме.

Какое-то время они оба молчат, а потом принцесса добавила:

— Я никому этого не говорила, но иногда забываю, что она с ней связана. Если бы кто-то дал ей шанс, то увидел бы весёлую, хотя и саркастичную, но замечательную девушку.

Бен мягко улыбается и берёт её за руку:

— Знаешь, я вижу, что ты действительно влюблена. В тот раз ты очень быстро начала сомневаться и думать о разрыве. Сейчас ты, как мне кажется, готова обсуждать свою будущую девушку часами.

Иви улыбается ему в ответ и краснеет ещё сильнее:

— Да. Она — всё, чего я когда-либо хотела от партнёра. Мэл слышит, видит и знает меня, а не принцессу, красавицу или отличницу.

Бен мягко подколол сестру:

— Или скромницу.

Принцесса шутливо толкнула брата, после чего решила:

— Пожалуй, я сделаю первый шаг самостоятельно. Подожду какое-то время, дам ей привыкнуть к ситуации, а потом попробую.

Принц кивнул, радуясь, что всё-таки сумел ей помочь, а Иви вдруг округляет глаза и нервно сжимает свою голову. Бен обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Что такое?

Иви морщится, но отвечает:

— После уроков я не совсем вежливо говорила с Мэл. Она, наверное, на меня сердится сейчас.

Он предлагает:

— Ты можешь пойти к ней и поговорить. Где она, кстати?

Иви расстроено дуется:

— Улетела после уроков. Она вчера говорила, что хочет смотаться отсюда подальше. Сказала, что прилетит назад до комендантского часа, что весьма растяжимо по времени, но я подозреваю, что «смотаться подальше» вряд ли закончится быстро. В итоге, я смогу с ней поговорить в лучшем случае сегодня вечером, в худшем — завтра утром. Кто знает, что Мэл успеет надумать к тому времени.

Бен молча откинулся на спинку скамьи, совершенно не зная как помочь.


	17. Глава 17. Разговор и уроки магии.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

С одной стороны, отсутствие Мэл было проблемой, мешающей с ней поговорить, но с другой оно давало Иви время, чтобы придумать достойную (скорее, мало-мальски уважительную) причину своего поведения и не раскрыть при этом своих истинных мотивов и совершенно не дружеских чувств. Учитывая тот факт, что пока идей не было от слова совсем, Иви считала, что скорее второе.

В конечном итоге, так ничего и не придумав и прокрутившись из-за этого в постели полночи, она провалилась в сон. Утром Иви проснулась разбитой полубессонной ночью и тяжёлым чувством вины. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, принцесса двинулась в столовую, вздрагивая и поёживаясь от зябкого утреннего воздуха, который, впрочем, бодрил куда лучше душа.

Собрав свой завтрак и прихватив стакан кофе, Иви огляделась в поисках Мэл, решив, что поговорить за едой — отличная мысль. Искомое нашлось весьма быстро. Дракона сидела за одним столом с Карлосом и Джеем, напротив них. Мальчики о чём-то оживлённо беседовали, а Мэл задумчиво что-то пережевывала.

Иви подошла к столу со стороны последней, так чтобы сесть рядом с ней. Парни заметили её первыми и помахали ей, дракона обернулась, увидела её и поприветствовала кивком. Она слегка подвинулась, освобождая место, но ничего не сказала, продолжая жевать. Принцесса заглушила в себе грустный вздох, нынешняя реакция Мэл на неё была только на её совести.

Парни, съев свои завтраки, вскоре куда-то ушли. До начала первого урока оставалось ещё минут двадцать, так что это было к лучшему. Иви начала разговор:

— Мэл, нам надо поговорить.

Дракона посмотрела на неё с чем-то вроде удивления, но промолчала, хотя и кивнула, демонстрируя согласие. Принцесса продолжила:

— Мне жаль, что вчера я так повела себя. Я тогда была кое-чем расстроена и выместила эту обиду на тебя, из-за чего мне сейчас очень стыдно.

Мэл вытаращила на неё глаза и спросила:

— А что пошло не так? То есть, я не припомню ничего плохого.

Иви напомнила, отвечая на вопрос:

— Я вчера отказалась разговаривать с тобой.

Дракона несколько секунд молчала, переваривая услышанное, а потом всё же ответила:

— Я не знаю, в чём ты увидела проблему, но я ни капельки не расстроилась вчера, когда ты сказала, что у тебя нет настроения. Это нормально — не хотеть разговаривать с кем-то конкретным или со всеми вообще в какой-то момент времени.

Мэл жестом предложила ей молоко из своей бутылки. Иви, обрадовавшись лёгкому разрешению конфликта, кивнула и поинтересовалась:

— То есть, если бы я просто подошла и заговорила так, как будто ничего не было, то ты бы не стала обижаться?

Дракона снова посмотрела на неё, как на странную, и ответила:

— Нет. Я бы спросила, что тебя вчера так расстроило, но даже не подумала бы обижаться. На что мне обижаться? На то, что ты не захотела насиловать себя и принуждать себя к нежеланному взаимодействию? Глупо на это обижаться.

Иви облегчённо выдохнула и перестала сдерживать улыбку. Получив в свой напиток порцию предложенной добавки, она успокоилась и мельком окинула взглядом поднос подруги, ни капельки не удивившись увиденному.

На завтрак обычно подавали каши, яичницу с беконом и без, омлет, фруктовые и овощные салаты, творог. В качестве добавок были различные йогурты, фрукты, сухофрукты, джемы к тостам, сыры и варёные яйца.

Что касается напитков, то набор был постоянен, но достаточно разнообразен, чтобы это никого не беспокоило. Были соки, чаи, кофе и молоко в бутылках и пакетиках, чтобы добавлять в чай или кофе.

На подносе Мэл всегда появлялась яичница, неизменно с порцией бекона. Добавки тоже были весьма постоянны — простой йогурт без вкуса, варёные яйца, сыр. Запивала она всё это неизменно молоком. Первые пару дней она удивилась этому выбору, ожидая от новичков интереса к новым вкусам.

По прошествии недели, когда Мэл ни разу не изменила своей традиции, Иви спросила её об этом. Оказывается, будучи хищником, она сильно нуждается в животном белке, потому и налегает на продукты животного происхождения, то есть мясо, яйца и молочные продукты.

Мэл проглотила последний кусок и спросила:

— Первый урок — литература, да?

Иви, уже закончившая свой завтрак, предложила:

— Идём?

Мэл лишь кивнула, и они встали из-за стола. Оставив подносы с посудой и упаковками на специальном столе, девушки вышли и направились в сторону класса. Через пару минут зазвучал звонок, оповещающий об окончании завтрака, и со стороны столовой раздался многоголосый шум и топот.

Пройдя ещё несколько шагов от столовой, принцесса спросила:

— А о чём вы с Беном разговаривали? Просто он упомянул факт разговора и мне стало интересно.

Дракона поморщилась и рассказала:

— На самом деле кроме факта угроз почти ни о чём. Я не думаю, что мы с твоим братом станем хорошими друзьями. Бен слишком оптимистичен и наивен настолько, что не видит того, что находится прямо у него перед носом. Если мы будем общаться чаще, однажды он взбесит меня так, что я откушу ему голову.

Войдя в класс, Иви увидела, что Одри уже сидит на своём месте. Брюнетка демонстративно отвернулась, заметив её. Принцесса вздохнула. После их ссоры по поводу Мэл прошла уже неделя, и они до сих пор не помирились. Иви пыталась поговорить с подругой, но та была непреклонна и синеволосая пару дней назад сдалась. Возможно, когда Одри немного привыкнет к присутствию драконы, она успокоится? Принцессе очень хотелось в это верить.

Не то, чтобы Иви сожалела о сказанном тогда, она была абсолютно уверена в своей правоте, просто она уже соскучилась по своей подруге, по их совместным походам по магазинам, по ночам спа и заботы о себе и по множеству других вещей, которые они делали вместе.

Из всей их компании в ссору принцесс не влез только Джей. Бен сначала пытался мягко подтолкнуть их к примирению, но после сцены ревности, которую Одри устроила ему вчера, узнав о разговоре с Мэл, он занялся спасением их отношений и больше не влезал, от греха подальше. Чед с самого начала занял сторону Одри, а после позавчерашнего эпизода он обходил Мэл, и Иви заодно, десятой дорогой, опасаясь за свою жизнь.

Принцесса покачала головой, выбираясь из собственных мыслей, вытащила из сумки всё необходимое и заняла место слева от Мэл. Вовремя, ведь уже через пару секунд прозвенел звонок, и в класс вошла миссис Могг, учительница литературы, пожилая женщина в толстых очках и одежде, вышедшей из моды ещё до рождения Иви.

Литература всегда была, за неимением лучшего слова, очень нудным предметом. Миссис Могг или, которую за глаза иначе, чем Грымзой, мало кто называл, вела свой предмет так, что даже самые стойкие порой засыпали, а спрашивала невероятно строго. Принцесса обожала читать, но литературу просто ненавидела, с огромным трудом получая четыре по её предмету. Мэл, которой за «непростительное незнание классики» каждый урок ставили два и отчитывали перед всем классом, уже хотела старушку убить, но сдерживалась.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Дочь Феи**

— Глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох. Ещё раз. А теперь наполни манохранилища до самой верхушки, насколько возможно.

Джейн сосредоточилась на энергии вокруг и втянула её внутрь себя. Запасы маны, хотя и казались ей сначала огромными, по мнению Мэл, были маловаты. Впрочем, всё познаётся в сравнении. Хранилища драконы рядом с её выглядели как бочки рядом с детскими кружечками. Именно это и определило курс дальнейших занятий. Медитации, различные упражнения, как с телом, так и с энергией.

Её ядро открылось ей только позавчера. Это… просто произошло. Вдруг раз, и её тело накрыло таким наслаждением и такой лёгкостью, что она прямо так и побежала к Мэл, сказать, что получилось. С тех пор они занимаются с энергией. Джейн, конечно, хочется перейти к заклинаниям, но без должного уровня управления энергией это невозможно.

От первого урока до открытия ядра занятия были помесью теории и медитаций. Мэл объяснила ей систему звезды, рассказала о том, какие предметы и вещества хорошо сочетаются с магией, и другие, не менее важные вещи. Однако главному научить так и не смогла, драконы не особо занимаются магией фей, она весьма специфична. Это стало для Джейн главным разочарованием, хотя занятия общей магией тоже были очень интересными и полезными.

Из-за необходимости хранить занятия в тайне её отношения с матерью стали портиться. Мама точно догадывалась, что Джейн что-то от неё скрывает, а девочка была не очень хорошей лгуньей. Порой, когда у неё что-то получалось хорошо, ей так хотелось рассказать маме, похвастаться своими достижениями, но потом она вспоминала тот разговор в начале года и желание отпадало.

Тем временем манохранилища оказались наполненными и она сказала:

— Готово.

Мэл с удовлетворением глянула на секундомер, который Джейн одолжила у Лонни для уроков, и отметила:

— Уже гораздо лучше. Дай руку, я посмотрю объём.

Фея протянула требуемое. Дракона взяла её кисть в свою обжигающе горячую ладонь и, ещё более довольным тоном, похвалила:

— Просто замечательно, Джейн. Если так пойдёт и дальше, то уже ближе к следующей неделе мы перейдём к заклинаниям.

Она радостно запрыгала. Наконец-то возможность творить настоящую магию появилась на горизонте, явная, как недалёкий пейзаж.


	18. Глава 18. Напряжение и защита.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

После примирения Мэл снова почти прилипла к ней. Впрочем, Иви была совершенно не против её общества. Вот и теперь, когда она шла в комнату Джея, чтобы вернуть его рубашку, дракона шла немного позади неё, так, что её крыло слегка касалось её спины. От этой нечеловеческой конечности веяло таким уютным и приятным теплом, что хотелось прижаться. С другой стороны, Иви не совсем понимала, связано это с её тягой к теплу или с её чувствами к Мэл.

Войдя в комнату своего лучшего друга и его брата, принцесса в первую очередь отметила самого Джея, критически осматривающего своё отражение в зеркале, и необычно весёлого Азиза. Принцесса удивлённо спросила:

— Что происходит? Едете к родителям?

Братья переглянулись и младший спросил:

— С чего ты взяла?

Иви перечислила:

— Ну, ты принял душ сразу после тренировки и переоделся.

Азиз рассмеялся:

— Нет, к родителям мы не едем. Джей идёт на свидание!

Иви переспросила, повернув голову к Джею:

— Правда? С кем?

Он смутился, слегка порозовел и тихо ответил:

— С Карлосом.

Иви это абсолютно не удивило, она замечала те долгие взгляды, которые мальчики кидали друг на друга. Она сама порой бросала такие на Мэл, но та их не замечала. Последняя, до этого рассматривавшая комнату, шокировано воскликнула:

— Что?!

Иви и Джей переглянулись, защитные привычки драконы по отношению к мальчику не были для них секретом. Азиз удивлённо глянул на всех троих, он, в силу возраста, общался с другим кругом, хотя и пересекался с ними довольно часто. Впрочем, катастрофы не случилось, Мэл быстро взяла себя в руки и спросила, уже гораздо более спокойно:

— Как так вышло вообще? То есть, ты и Карлос.… Как?

Младший принц Аграбы пожал плечами:

— Ну, мы много разговаривали и общались, и как-то одно привело к другому… Вчера я пригласил его, а он согласился.

Она потёрла переносицу и сказала:

— Ладно, мы ещё об этом поговорим.

Иви сочла за лучшее сменить тему:

— С кем пойдёте на коронацию?

Нервный взгляд Джея подсказал ей, что попытка была не лучшей, а Мэл вдруг спросила:

— Так, ребята, стоп. О чём вы вообще? Какая коронация?

Иви объяснила ей:

— Скоро коронация моего брата. Будет огромный праздник, вся школа и весь Аурадон соберётся здесь, чтобы увидеть это.

Дракона непонимающе глядит на них и уточняет:

— Брата это Бена, так? Того Бена, который с нами учится?

Принцесса смеётся:

— У меня, кроме Бена, братьев нет.

Мэл несколько раз моргает, а потом удивляет всех присутствующих:

— Передайте ему мои соболезнования. Свободу свою похоронит, а ведь жизнь только началась. Жаль бедолагу.

Азиз решил поспорить:

— Зато он станет королём и Верховным правителем Аурадона.

Дракона поморщилась и спросила:

— И какой в этом смысл, если все вокруг будут видеть в нём короля? И тут уже не важно, в каком именно качестве — поставщик материальных благ или такой специальный человек, на которого можно скинуть свои проблемы.

Следующие несколько секунд стоит неловкая тишина, а потом Иви предприняла ещё одну попытку сменить тему:

— Что собираетесь одеть на коронацию?

Азиз отрешённо махнул рукой:

— Если ты пытаешься пополнить список клиентов, то на меня не смотри. Королевские портные уже приготовили для меня наряд.

Джей ответил ей:

— Я как раз надеялся, что ты спросишь. Сделаешь для меня что-нибудь?

Иви усмехнулась, с деловитым прищуром осмотрела своего друга и предложила:

— Красный с золотым.

Джей обдумывал это несколько секунд, а потом сказал:

— Без рукавов.

Принцесса нахмурилась:

— Это официальное мероприятие, Джей. Рукава обязательны. Но я могу сделать их лёгкими.

Парень кивнул, согласившись, а Иви, поймав волну вдохновения, переключилась на Мэл:

— А тебе я бы посоветовала попробовать надеть платье.

Дракона покачала головой, хмуро глядя на неё. Её взгляд явно говорил, что она скорее прыгнет в вулкан, чем согласится нарядиться в платье. Принцесса пожала плечами:

— Нет так нет. Ты и в штанах отлично выглядишь.

Мэл усмехнулась:

— А ты потрясающе выглядишь в чём угодно.

Парни переглянулись у них за спиной, а Джей спросил:

— Так ты уже сказала…

Иви метнула в сторону друга предупреждающий взгляд, заставив его замолчать, а Мэл нахмурилась и спросила:

— Вы о чём?

Принцесса попыталась отвлечь дракону:

— Ерунда. Это не важно.

Мэл хмурится, но кивает, хотя и с явным недоверием. Иви решает прекратить неловкий разговор самым радикальным методом:

— Итак, мне уже пора идти. Проводишь меня?

Последний вопрос она адресует драконе, которая сразу же кивает.

Пройдя несколько метров по коридору, Иви спрашивает:

— Ты же не против?

Мэл выныривает из своих мыслей и переспрашивает:

— Не против чего?

Принцесса поясняет:

— Отношений Джея и Карлоса.

Дракона мнётся, слабо хмурясь, но всё же отвечает:

— Карлос — мой лучший друг. Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Если Джей делает его счастливым, то какое у меня есть право мешать этому?

Какое-то время они шли в сторону комнаты Иви, но вскоре принцесса решила попробовать оригинальный метод и спросила:

— Мэл, можно с тобой кое о чём посоветоваться?

Дракона уверенно кивнула:

— О чём угодно.

Иви начала издалека, аккуратно подбирая каждое слово:

— Понимаешь, мне кое-кто очень нравится, но меня несколько смущает… пассивность объекта моих чувств.

Принцесса солгала бы, если бы сказала, что не ищет признаки ревности на лице драконы. Но ничего, Мэл нахмурилась, задумчиво запустила руку в волосы на затылке, а потом сказала:

— Я не совсем эксперт в области отношений, но мне кажется, что было бы неплохо сказать этому человеку правду.

У принцессы был сильный соблазн сказать «Ты мне нравишься, Мэл» прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, но у неё также были серьёзные подозрения, что дракона лишь кивнёт и ответит «Вот так и скажешь этому человеку прямо в лицо». Надо что-то более очевидное.

Несколько секунд неловкой тишины спустя Мэл спросила:

— Я могу спросить, кто этот удачливый человек?

Иви опустила голову в притворном смущении, а дракона заверила её:

— Если не хочешь, не говори.

Принцесса обняла её и с улыбкой сказала:

— Ты — чудо.

Мэл улыбнулась и ответила:

— Приятно быть чудом.

Когда они всё же дошли до комнаты Иви, дракона отказалась остаться:

— У меня есть кое-какие дела, которые нужно срочно сделать.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц-спортсмен**

Как только дверь за девушками закрывается, Джей спрашивает Азиза:

— Ты тоже это заметил?

Тот отвечает:

— Ага, только слепой не заметит. Сексуального напряжения больше, чем я когда-либо видел. Это даже для здоровья вредно.

Младший из братьев некоторое время выбирает между двумя куртками. Он уже решил идти вообще без куртки, когда дверь открывается и Мэл входит в комнату. Она подходит к нему вплотную и низко шипит:

— Времени у меня не так много, так что перейду сразу к делу. У Карлоса в прошлом немало страшных вещей. Ты ему нравишься, он даже говорил, что чувствует себя в безопасности с тобой. Вот пусть так будет и дальше, иначе я стану страшной вещью твоего прошлого. Всё ясно?

Джей кивает и Мэл выходит, хлопнув дверью. Азиз обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Она часто так делает?

Джей беззаботно отмахивается от старшего брата:

— Нет. Защищает, яростная девчонка.


	19. Глава 19. Мысли.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Разговор, произошедший по дороге из комнаты Джея, заставил Иви задуматься.

Пару дней назад ей приходила идея о том, чтобы попытаться заставить Мэл ревновать. Классика: букеты цветов, коробки конфет, романтичные записки. План был в том, что дракона начнёт ревновать и проявит хоть какие-то чувства.

Сейчас эта идея казалась абсурдной. Во время того разговора, когда Иви прямо говорила о том, что её кто-то интересует, Мэл не отреагировала. Она не показала ни единого признака ревности. Она совершенно искренне, как Иви показалось, пожелала ей удачи.

Отсутствие ревнивости, хотя и доставляло проблемы, определённо являлось положительной чертой,. Принцесса отлично помнила жалобы некоторых девушек на излишнюю ревнивость их парней.

Но была у ревности и другая сторона. Если кто-то кого-то ревновал, то все понимали, что есть какие-то отнюдь не дружеские чувства. С Мэл всё было, как и почти всегда, гораздо сложнее. Её стремление защищать распространялось на всех её друзей, то есть и на Иви, и на Карлоса (принцесса совершенно не поверила в «кое-какие дела»).

Девушка всё чаще задумывалась о том, чтобы действовать прямо, без намёков, которые Мэл явно не понимала, и попыток манипуляций вроде игр с ревностью. Подойти и сказать ей прямо в лицо всё, что Иви к ней чувствует, а потом пригласить на свидание.

Да, прямота — лучшее решение.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

После того, как Мэл припугнула Джея, она залезла на крышу, села на тёплую черепицу и погрузилась в свои размышления. Её нужно было многое обдумать.

На несколько минут мысль о том, что у Иви может появиться кто-то, встревожила Мэл, даже слегка расстроила. Но потом ей вдруг пришла в голову мысль, что это всё упрощает. Ей не нужно будет разбираться со своими чувствами, можно будет остаться с принцессой друзьями. Она некоторое время обдумывала это и в конечном итоге пришла к выводу, что так будет даже проще для всех.

Единственное, что она была обязана сделать, это убедиться, что этот ухажёр будет правильно относиться к Иви. Это был её долг, как друга, удостовериться, что ей будет хорошо. Мэл уже решила начать поиски, как вдруг новая мысль пронзила её голову насквозь.

Запах. Если бы принцесса проводила с кем-то достаточно времени, чтобы начать отношения, то запах этого человека чувствовался бы на ней. Но новых запахов, по крайней мере достаточно сильных, не было. Скорее наоборот, большая часть чужих запахов притупилась. Самыми сильными на этот момент были запахи, принадлежащие Джею, Бену, Одри и Мэл.

Бен — брат Иви, так что он отпадает. С Одри Иви поссорилась где-то с неделю назад и до сих пор не помирилась, хотя и пыталась это сделать. Скорее всего запах держится за счёт совместного проживания. Джей встречается с Карлосом и это совершенно точно. Остаётся только её собственный.

Эта догадка, скорее предположение, отдаётся лёгкой радостью и каким-то воодушевлением в эмоциональной части её разума. Мэл заставляет эту часть молчать и продолжает думать.

Новый период раздумий длится дольше. Она до сих пор не может понять, что именно чувствует к принцессе. Дело не только в том, что она не знает, что такое любовь, потому что отроду её не видела. Иви — её первая привязанность за последние восемь лет и дракона не очень хорошо помнит свои эмоции и чувства в прошлый раз.

В конце концов Мэл приводит себя к сложному, но понятному для неё выводу. Она привязана к Иви и что-то к ней чувствует. Что — пока не понятно. Любовь это, или дружеская привязанность — также не ясно. Последняя дружеская привязанность драконы начиналась тогда, когда она априори не могла влюбиться.

На какую-то долю секунды ей хочется рассказать Иви об этом, но Мэл останавливает себя. А что, если она ошибается? Вдруг принцесса влюблена в кого-то другого? Может это друг по переписке? Или безответная любовь? Иви явно сомневалась по поводу этого кого-то.

Если принцесса найдёт себе кого-то другого, дракона это переживёт. Она сможет быть для Иви просто другом, будет поддерживать её, пригрозит её новой любви съедением, если он или она не будет относиться к ней с должным уважением. Но если Мэл признается и окажется неправа, то скорее всего разрушит их дружбу. Лучше уж молчать и иметь её в своей жизни в качестве друга, чем потерять Иви совсем.

Да, Мэл будет молчать.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Дракон-воин**

Каждый Драконий остров имел свою структуру и форму управления. Огненный Чертог напоминал поместье богача, превыше всего ставящего свой покой. Впрочем, дядя Венфитар и впрямь очень любил покой.

Крепость Шипов представляла собой смесь больницы, теплицы и травной мастерской. Учитывая то, насколько его бета-отец ценил жизнь, а сестра — травы, это было неудивительно.

Твердыня Льда после рождения Лота превратилась в склад игрушек и детский сад одновременно. Лаборатории Нелтарии и мастерские Гаррундара перенесли в подвалы, никто не хотел, чтобы мальчик видел обезображенные трупы или поранился об инструменты для создания артефактов.

Сияющий Замок был похож на столицу какого-нибудь государства. Обилие местных дворян, плетущих заговоры друг против друга, а королевой этого царства интриганов была Рогрота.

Цитадель Мучений, свой дом и владение, Тургар превратил в свою военную базу и командный центр. Большая часть строений замка были отданы под нужды офицеров различных уровней и изготовление оружия и доспехов для некоторых частей.

Когда-то армия драконов полностью состояла из конструктов, разнообразных магических машин-големов, созданных для войны. Они были абсолютно преданны своим создателям и хозяевам, не испытывали страха или боли, голода или усталости, холода или жары. Им не нужен был провиант, а значит запасы и интендантская служба тоже. Им было плевать на боевой дух и условия, они сражались всегда одинаково хорошо при любой погоде. Это были настоящие машины войны, бездушные и беспощадные. У них был лишь один минус — они были совершенно бестолковы.

Когда Красный дракон занялся реформированием старой армии, весь мир уже ушёл далеко вперёд. Меч сменился огнестрельным оружием, коня заменил танк. Тургар под обличьем человека долгое время провёл в разных человеческих армиях, изучая тактику и стратегию.

Приступив к своей миссии, он приказал провести испытания, после которых выяснилось, что только крупный калибр может пробить грудную броню конструкта, где и содержались самые важные компоненты. Попадания в любые другие части особого вреда или неудобства не причиняли. Тургар не желал отказываться от них, потому что они не испытывали и не создавали тех неудобств, которые зачастую и приводили армии людей к поражению.

Чтобы облегчить управление глуповатыми конструктами, он добавил в войско офицеров-людей, привязав их к себе клятвами верности на крови. Так армия получила свежий ум, способный импровизировать, но при этом сохранила преданность. Таким образом, состав армии почти не изменился. Но вооружение требовалось серьёзно изменить.

Его предки делали ставку на фалангу. Тяжёлые металлические големы сминали противника, превращая его в фарш. Так как мощь и неуязвимость конструктов давали преимущество перед людьми из плоти и крови Тургар лишь немного изменил фалангу, сохранив её суть.

Первый ряд состоял из самых тяжёлых воинов в самых толстых и прочных доспехах, которые в дополнение ко всему несли перед собой ростовые прямоугольные щиты. Последние, имея по боковым торцам выемки и зубцы, могли плотно смыкаться в непреодолимую, пуленепробиваемую стену. На случай приближения неприятеля, им по прежнему выдавали короткие мечи. Второй ряд состоял из стрелков, которые стреляли из-за спин первого ряда. Фаланга растягивалась на большой промежуток, охватывая и окружая неприятеля.

Также существовало подобие кавалерии, теперь ставшее главной контратакующей силой. Именно подобие, потому что роль коня тоже исполнял конструкт. Такие тяжеленные кони разрозненной массой сметали боевые порядки врагов, разя направо и налево, обращая их в бегство и наводя хаос на поле боя. Именно с кавалерией воевал сам Тургар, верхом, в своих алых доспехах, украшенных багровыми рубинами.

За то время, что драконы были за пределами мировой арены, люди успели изобрести немало средств и способов уничтожения друг друга. Хотя Тургар не испытывал особой любви к людям, он ценил их опыт в войнах и пользовался полученными от них знаниями. Ему пришлись по вкусу многие из их идей, хотя большинство из них требовали доработки.

Артиллерия, как метание крупных снарядов на большой скорости, а точнее пушки, собирают с применением артефактов, управляющих гравитацией. Танки пока в стадии переработки, но кто-то из его людей уже предложил собрать паукообразного конструкта. Прототип уже конструируется и скоро будет готов.

Несмотря на решение Совета Кланов подождать с подготовкой к войне, Тургар начал готовиться уже сейчас. Было принято множество мер, начиная от разведки в стане потенциального неприятеля, чтобы узнать расстановку сил и обстановку в армии, заканчивая продумыванием плана будущей кампании. Первые отчёты шпионов показали, что противник совершенно неопасен, войска его малы, слабы и неопытны. Долгий мир разрушает даже самые грозные армии, как и непрерывные войны.

Да, новая война будет победоносной, как никакая другая прежде.


	20. Глава 20. Портрет.

**Принцесса Аурадона и Молодая дракона**  
Примечание автора. Мысли Мэл показаны **жирным** , Иви — _курсивом_. Действия и реплики, видимые и слышимые всеми, пишутся простым текстом.

_После того, как Иви решила сделать первый шаг, она вдруг поняла, что все те, кто говорил про сложность таких шагов, были правы. Но ждать она больше не могла, если Иви не сделает этого, то она и Мэл так и будут бегать друг от друга до конца своих дней. Впрочем, лучше подождать наиболее удачного момента, а не вываливать всё в первую попавшуюся секунду. Самое главное — необходимо уединиться. С этим проблем нет, они почти всё время проводят время наедине._

_Уже на следующий день, когда они сидят на кровати рядом, заканчивая задания по алгебре, Иви вдруг приходит в голову мысль, как бы это было, если бы они с Мэл встречались. Сидя бок о бок с ней, она представляет и — бум — в её мыслях принцесса кладёт голову на плечо Мэл, притягивает её лицо к своему и крадёт поцелуй. Когда дракона тянется за карандашом, который она случайно закинула на шкаф, принцесса видит, как приподнимает её, лёгкую для полётов, за талию, притягивает к себе и, не отпуская, сзади целует в щёку. Эти картины немного смущали, но Иви вдруг почувствовала желание воплотить их в жизнь._

**Они уже закончили, когда Мэл вдруг пришла в голову интересная мысль. Весьма двусмысленная, но очень манящая идея. Она несколько секунд поигрывала с ней в своей голове, а потом решилась:**

— Иви?

Когда принцесса подняла голову, показав тем самым что слушает, дракона продолжила:

— Можно я тебя нарисую?

Иви явно удивилась её просьбе:

— Мой портрет? Можно, но я не знаю, что надо делать.

— Просто сядь поудобнее, замри и не шевелись некоторое время.

Когда Иви выполнила все указания, Мэл начала покрывать лист бумаги штрихами. Быстрыми и лёгкими она наметила основные пропорции лица и верхней части туловища, а потом принялась оттенять полутона и выделять детали и рельеф. Мягкий шорох карандаша о бумагу тихо зазвучал в комнате.

_В процессе Мэл часто поглядывала на неё. Этот внимательный взгляд осматривал её, выцепляя каждый аспект внешности, каждую черту. В этот момент принцессе так некстати вспомнилась сцена из одного романа, где художник рисовал свою даму сердца обнажённой. Её разум быстро провёл нужные (скорее ненужные и даже лишние) аналогии, и она почти увидела, как Мэл сидит перед её постелью и медленно наносит изображение её голого тела на холст или лист бумаги, а Иви в конце концов не выдерживает, целует её, притягивая к себе за шею, и…_

**В какой-то момент, когда Мэл почти закончила, Иви вдруг резко начала краснеть, а в её ауре появилось необычное свечение. Обеспокоившись, она спросила:**

— С тобой всё в порядке?

_Вопрос главной героини всех сегодняшних фантазий Иви прерывает одну из них. Принцесса мелко встряхивает головой, избавляясь от остатков мыслей, так мешающих в этот момент, и отвечает:_

— Да, а что?

— Ты покраснела и твоя аура странно себя ведёт.

_Иви очень хочется понять, почему Мэл при всех своих усиленных чувствах не видит, не слышит и не замечает такой важной, такой простой и такой явной вещи, как её чувства к ней. Она мягко улыбается и отвечает:_

— Я просто, вроде как, думаю кое о чём.

Дракона, возвращаясь взглядом к рисунку, интересуется:

— О чём? Если это не секрет, конечно.

_«О том, чтобы поцеловать тебя» — правда, но Иви пока не готова сказать её вслух. Поэтому она говорит лишь часть правды:_

— Я пока не готова говорить об этом. Я скажу, когда буду готова.

Дракона пожимает плечами:

— Ладно, как скажешь.

Ещё на несколько минут зависает тишина, разбавленная мерным шорохом карандаша. В конце концов Мэл удовлетворённо вздыхает и протягивает ей альбом:

— Вот, я закончила.

_На листе бумаги красовался её портрет. Иви жадно осмотрела его и пришла в восторг. Этот нарисованный простым карандашом рисунок был прекрасен. На нём она словно светилась изнутри от переполнявшего её счастья._

— Мэл, это потрясающе! Я как живая!

_Когда принцесса говорила, что не знает, что надо делать, она не лгала. Её единственный (до этого момента), совместный с семьёй, портрет, висящий в одном из залов их замка, рисовался с фотографии. Там она была очень похожа на себя настоящую, идеальное сходство. Но чего-то всё же не хватало, Иви казалось, что на портрете она выглядит как восковая кукла, похожая, но неживая. Тот художник, что нарисовал его, может и был опытен и знаменит, но изобразить жизнь он не смог._

Ведомая своим любопытством, принцесса спросила:

— Можно мне увидеть другие твои рисунки?

**Мэл, всё ещё немного смущённая её восторгом, разрешает лёгким кивком, радуясь, что предусмотрительно убрала из альбома все рисунки, связанные с папой.**

_Получив разрешение, Иви открывает альбом с самого начала и начинает перелистывать рисунки, внимательно рассматривая каждый из них. Они шли в хронологическом порядке. Сначала были пейзажи и виды острова, перемешанные с другими рисунками. Принцесса отметила изображение красивого длинного кинжала, рисунки животных и растений, стилизованные созвездия, изображения огня и других вещей. Потом показались пейзажи и виды, явно увиденные Мэл в Аурадоне. Все рисунки были выполнены на весьма высоком уровне, чувствовался и талант, и некоторый опыт._

_Особенно сильно её поразили портреты. Помимо её собственного их было всего два. Первым ей попался портрет Малефисенты. Она сидела в кресле со своим скипетром на коленях и казалась… довольной, если не счастливой. Мягкая, похожая на лисью, улыбка, хитро прищуренные глаза. Мэл отлично удались рога, была даже заметна их ребристость. Следующим был Карлос, явно попавшийся за работой над каким-то изобретением. Он сидел за столом, загромождённым неизвестными ей деталями, и весело улыбался, счастливо глядел ей в глаза с портрета. Его растрёпанные кудри, как и всегда, смешно торчали во все стороны._

_Натуральность каждого из портретов потрясала. Каждая прядь волос, каждая складка на одежде, каждая деталь фона и предметов, находящихся рядом, была прорисована идеально. Создавалось впечатление обработанной фотографии, настолько всё было подробно, но фотоаппарат не мог так передавать эмоции. Люди, которых Мэл нарисовала, казалось, вот-вот сойдут с бумаги._

**Пока Иви изучает все рисунки в её альбоме, Мэл наблюдает за ней. Особенно долго она зависает над портретами, буквально поглощая взглядом каждый штрих, и какое-то мгновение дракона хочет показать ей ещё один портрет, отца. Там ей очень хорошо удались его горящие волосы.**

Когда рисунки закончились, Иви осторожно закрыла альбом и вернула хозяйке со словами:

— У тебя настоящий талант, Мэл. Тебе стоит записаться в художественный клуб и учиться живописи.

Та лишь поморщилась:

— Я не хочу учиться. Это не то, чему я учусь, а то, чем я наслаждаюсь, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то учил меня, как правильно.

_Иви улыбнулась и не стала настаивать. Вдруг у неё появилась идея и решимость воплотить её в жизнь. Принцесса тихо попросила:_

— Мэл, закрой глаза, пожалуйста.

**Дракона, хотя и находит просьбу странной, выполняет её.**

_Когда она закрывает глаза, Иви подходит к ней вплотную. Даже если Мэл потом отвергнет её, она справится с этим, но если сейчас она упустит возможность, то будет жалеть об этом очень долго._

**Чуткий драконий слух подсказывает хозяйке о приближении принцессы. Чутьё просто сходит с ума, предупреждая её о чём-то серьёзном.**

И Иви целует Мэл прямо в губы.


	21. Глава 21. Поцелуй и подслушанный разговор.

**Молодая дракона**

Когда Мэл чувствует, как мягкие и нежные губы плотно прижимаются к её собственным, ей вдруг кажется, что она спит. Первые пару мгновений она хочет оттолкнуть её, потому что это неправильно, но потом её тело расслабляется и начинает наслаждаться этим.

Поцелуй Иви похож на полёт, на возвращение домой, на солнечный луч, на всё в мире и ни на что одновременно. Принцесса пахнет старыми книгами, химикатами и чем-то, что напоминает Мэл о магазине с одеждой. Но при всём при этом её губы имеют вкус яблок с корицей и чего-то ещё, совершенно нового и незнакомого, но определённо волшебного.

Когда Иви только-только начинает поцелуй, она касается её только губами, будто боясь, что Мэл оттолкнёт её. Дракона отвечает на поцелуй, немного углубляет его и притягивает принцессу к себе, обнимая за талию. Та сразу же обвивает её шею руками и улыбается, не разрывая поцелуй.

Когда потребность в кислороде берёт над ними верх, они заканчивают поцелуй, но не разделяются, глядя в глаза друг другу. Мэл нужно знать, зачем её поцеловали. Она тихо спрашивает:

— И что это было? Зачем это было?

Иви отвечает, также тихо, почти шёпотом:

— Прости. Я не должна была этого делать.

Принцесса порывается уйти, но дракона останавливает её, хватая за руку:

— Подожди. Я спросила, потому что хочу знать. Почему ты поцеловала меня?

Иви вырывает свою руку, и шёпот сменяется почти истеричным:

— Потому что ты мне нравишься! Если ты ко мне ничего не чувствуешь, то так и скажи.

Она снова поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Мэл встаёт перед ней и её «абсолютно твёрдое и совершенно уверенное» решение больше её не останавливает:

— Я чувствую к тебе что-то. Просто не знаю, что именно. Я не знаю, как ощущается любовь, потому что никогда её не видела. На Острове нет любви. Но… я хочу научиться. Хочу узнать, является ли моё чувство к тебе любовью.

Она переводит дух и продолжает, слегка улыбнувшись:

— Если честно, то мне очень понравился поцелуй. И ты мне нравишься.

Иви тихо смеётся и говорит с радостью в голосе:

— Я хочу пригласить тебя на свидание. По настоящему, где-нибудь за пределами школы. Я ещё не продумала все детали и, честно говоря, немного нервничаю, спрашивая тебя.

Мэл мягко улыбается:

— Если это поможет, то я собираюсь сказать «да».

Иви кивает:

— Это помогло. Итак… Мэл? Ты пойдёшь со мной на свидание?

— Да. Но…

Принцесса встревожено смотрит на неё, а дракона берёт её руку в свои и просит:

— Пообещай мне, что если у нас ничего не выйдет, то мы вернёмся к тому, что имеем сейчас. Я не хочу тебя терять.

— Обещаю, Мэл. Ты не потеряешь меня.

Они улыбаются друг другу, глядя в глаза, и принцесса продолжает:

— Извини, что я так внезапно. Я не должна была целовать тебя, я…

Мэл перебивает её:

— Всё в порядке. Мне понравилось. Я даже была бы не против повторить.

Иви смущённо улыбается, а дракона, всё ещё не отпуская принцессу, спрашивает:

— Можно поцеловать тебя ещё раз?

Та не отвечает, но целует её сама. В этот раз они обе более уверены, Иви знает, что её не оттолкнут, что поцелуй желанен и даже приветствуется, а Мэл заранее знает о нём. Также она вдруг понимает, что обещание было напрасным, что они никогда не смогут вернуться к дружбе. Не теперь, не после таких поцелуев. Но внезапно ей абсолютно плевать. Девушки снова целуются столько, сколько им позволяют их лёгкие. Закончив поцелуй, принцесса уточняет:

— Тебе удобно завтра после уроков?

— Да. Где встречаемся?

— Я зайду за тобой. Оденься… Так, как ты всегда одеваешься.

Мэл решает предупредить Иви об одной вещи, которая может серьёзно повлиять на их начинающиеся отношения. Дракона начинает:

— Иви, есть кое-что, что тебе стоит знать заранее…

Договорить она не успевает. Её прерывает телефонный звонок. Иви извиняется, берёт трубку и раздражённо отвечает:

— Алло. Бен, в чём дело? Я совсем забыла! Уже бегу!

Она блокирует телефон и начинает быстро собирать вещи. Мэл по мере своих сил помогает ей. Когда они заканчивают, Мэл уточняет:

— Значит до завтра?

— До завтра!

Иви выходит, оставляя дракону в её комнате. Как только дверь закрывается, дракона едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не начать прыгать от радости, но улыбку сдержать всё же не может. В животе разливается какое-то лёгкое чувство, новое, но очень приятное, и Мэл ощущает себя абсолютно счастливой.

Однако, её тело сигнализирует отнюдь не о счастье. Мэл опускает голову и с недоумением смотрит на выпуклость в штанах, после чего спрашивает:

— Почему встал?

Идя в ванную, она размышляет об абсурдности любых разговоров с членом.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Из-за всего происходящего она совершенно забыла про совещание, посвящённое новичкам с Острова и тому, как они приспосабливаются к жизни в Аурадоне. Туда пригласили всех учителей, которые преподавали им, в том числе Фею Крёстную, школьного психолога, её родителей. Она и Джей должны были присутствовать там как их консультанты. Если бы Бен не позвонил ей за десять минут до начала, то она бы точно опоздала.

Поприветствовав брата, родителей и учителей, Иви села на своё место между первым и Джеем и заговорила с ним:

— Я надеюсь, что всё пройдёт хорошо.

Тот ответил:

— Я тоже. Не хочу, чтобы они возвращались на Остров.

— Мне всё-таки кажется, что Мэл и Карлос тоже должны быть здесь.

Ответить Джей не успел. В комнату, извинившись за опоздание, которого не было, вошла Фея Крёстная и совещание началось. Первым встал Бен:

— Леди и джентльмены. Сегодня мы обсуждаем степень приспособленности к жизни в Аурадоне двух учеников с Острова Потерянных: Мэл и Карлоса де Виля.

Мистер Гейл, школьный психолог, тихий и незаметный молодой мужчина, чем-то смахивающий на ученика, из-за чего его никто не воспринимал всерьёз, подал голос. Впервые привлечённый к этому делу и до этого рассматривавший отчёты, он спросил:

— Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, ваше высочество, но у девочки есть фамилия?

Он показал кипу листов у себя в руке и продолжил:

— В каждом документе она упоминается или по имени, или как «дочь Малефисенты».

Бен замялся:

— Этого мы не знаем.

А потом предложил:

— Раз уж мы уже обсуждаем Мэл, то давайте с неё и начнём.

Сначала высказались учителя. Миссис Могг резко раскритиковала её незнание классики (кто бы сомневался). Преподаватели биологии, географии, физики и химии пожаловались на однобокость её обучения и практическое направление знаний. Учитель информатики и мистер Лансер однозначно отнесли Мэл к неуспевающим. Средний балл едва дотягивал до тройки. Фея Крёстная пожаловалась на регулярные несанкционированные выходы за пределы школьной территории.

Все отметили нежелание участвовать во внеклассных мероприятиях, записываться на какие-либо факультативы и контактировать с одноклассниками лишний раз. Иви задумалась, с ней Мэл вела себя совершенно по-другому. Впрочем, первые два пункта объяснялись последним, а тот в свою очередь — отношениями, которые сложились между драконой и остальными. А отношения эти оставляли желать лучшего и отлично описывались фразой «худой мир лучше доброй ссоры».

Принцесса тоже выступала. Она разъяснила всем присутствующим свои предыдущие мысли, объяснив поведение Мэл и её привычки. Самым сложным оказалось не перейти от выступления к восхвалению девушки, с которой она уже завтра пойдёт на свидание. Когда Иви закончила, психолог согласился с ней:

— Ну да, я тоже не захотел бы ни с кем разговаривать, если бы все норовили назвать меня монстром. Вполне нормальная реакция здоровой психики.

Отец Иви, король Адам, подвёл итог:

— Итак, я понял всё таким образом. Неконтролируемая, не подчиняющаяся правилам, плохо успевает по большинству предметов, не умеет строить коммуникации с одноклассниками. Она хоть что-то делает хорошо? Чёрт с ним, хотя бы нормально.

Слова вырываются прежде, чем она успевает их остановить. Иви хочет защитить Мэл от этих слов, даже если она их не слышит. Принцесса говорит, негромко, но достаточно ясно, чтобы все услышали:

— Она потрясающе рисует. Может изобразить саму жизнь.

Остальные смотрят на неё, а Бен спрашивает:

— Ты предлагала ей пойти в художественный клуб?

— Да. Она отказалась, сказав, что делает это для наслаждения и не хочет учиться.

Джей шутит:

— По поводу коммуникаций. Не так просто строить их с кем-то, когда почти все вокруг уже решили, что ты злобное порождение молнии и самой смерти*.

Бен и мистер Гейл прыснули от смеха в кулаки, явно узнав отсылку, остальные непонимающе глядят на него, а Иви грозно посмотрела на своего лучшего друга, показывая за спиной кулак. Он так уже второй раз шутит. В конце концов, будущий король меняет тему:

— Значит Мэл в норме. Перейдём к Карлосу?

Первыми говорили учителя. Миссис Могг снова резко высказалась о неуважении к классике. Преподаватели биологии, географии, физики и химии похвалили жажду знаний и богатый кругозор. Учитель информатики и мистер Лансер единогласно назвали Карлоса гением. Средний балл — почти пять — был подпорчен только литературой.

Поведение Карлоса тоже казалось совещающимся вполне удовлетворительным. Слегка застенчив, немного молчалив, но таких в школе ещё несколько, так, что он не особо выделялся. Мальчик уже успел записаться на компьютерные курсы и кружок изобретателей, где сумел зарекомендовать себя как очень талантливый ученик. Также он частенько тусовался с командой турнея во время тренировок.

На этот раз итоги подвёл Бен:

— Карлос отлично вписывается. На этом можно закончить.

Все собрали вещи и постепенно вышли. Король и королева несколько задержались. Бен поравнялся с Иви и поинтересовался:

— Ты сегодня прямо сияешь. Что случилось?

Принцесса улыбнулась ещё шире и ещё довольнее, удостоверилась, что поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы подслушать, а потом тихо сказала:

— Завтра я и Мэл идём на свидание.

Принц поддержал радость сестры:

— Поздравляю! Куда идёте?

— Заколдованное озеро в лесу, то на которое мы ездили в детстве, помнишь?

— Помню. Удачи тебе.

— Спасибо, Бен. Надо, кстати, написать…

Иви потянулась за телефоном и обнаружила, что его нет. Она сказала Бену, уже поворачиваясь назад:

— Я оставила телефон в конференц-зале. Пойду заберу, пока его не закрыли. Пока!

— Пока!

Обратный путь принцесса прошла быстро. Когда она коснулась дверной ручки, до неё донеслись обрывки слов отца:

— Я знаю, что через месяц истекает срок, я, чёрт побери, помню это!

Затем другой голос, явно принадлежащий маме, сказал:

— Милый, не злись. Всё уже давно решено и обговорено.

Папа, ещё злее, чем до этого, процедил:

— До сих пор не верю, что Совет согласился. Почти двадцать лет прошло, а я всё ещё поверить не могу!

Мама ответила ему более строго:

— А я до сих пор думаю, что ни тогда, ни через месяц, от нас ничего не зависело и зависеть не будет. Ты помнишь, что тогда сказал Венфитар. Это произойдет, и мы можем лишь упростить всё для всех. Он не спрашивал и не предлагал. Он просто поставил нас перед фактом.

Она вздохнула и продолжила:

— Мне кажется, что надо рассказать об этом детям. Они сблизились с Мэл. Эта… ситуация должна их образумить. Это — Дамоклов меч, висящий над Аурадоном с самого его основания.

Папа обеспокоенно отрезает:

— Нет, они не смогут смотреть на нас так, как прежде. К тому же, чем меньше людей знает, тем меньше шумихи и паники. Кстати про эту мышь летучую. Как думаешь, она знает?

— Не знаю. Надеюсь, что нет. Вряд ли она расскажет кому-то, но всё же.

Иви услышала достаточно, чтобы задуматься, и повернула ручку. Когда она вошла, сделав максимально невинное лицо и призвав на помощь всё своё актёрское искусство, взгляды родителей обратились к ней. Она указала рукой на свой смартфон, лежащий на столе, и сказала:

— Я телефон забыла.

Их лица разгладились, видимо, они решили, что Иви ничего не слышала. Забрав свой мобильный, она быстрым шагом направилась в свою комнату. Ей надо было многое обдумать.

Кто такой Венфитар? Какие дела его связывают с её родителями? Что должно произойти через месяц? На что Совет, а скорее всего имелся в виду Совет Аурадона, согласился двадцать лет назад? И при чём тут вообще Мэл?

Иви решает найти Бена. Им многое надо обсудить.

***

Найти Бена не составляет труда, они только недавно разделились. Он о чём-то разговаривает с Одри. Иви немного неловко прерывать их, она и Одри так и не помирились. Она подходит к ним и негромко просит:

— Бен, можно поговорить с тобой? С глазу на глаз.

Одри недовольно отворачивается и уходит. Бен сочувствующе смотрит на неё и спрашивает:

— До сих пор не помирились?

Иви лишь морщится:

— Нет. Пошли в твою комнату. Дело серьёзное. Очень.

Как только они садятся за стол в его комнате, принцесса рассказывает Бену то, что случайно подслушала. Как только она заканчивает, он задумывается. Иви подходит к доске и достаёт маркер:

— Итак. Почти двадцать лет назад Совет Аурадона согласился на нечто. До исполнения этого нечто остался месяц.

Она делает записи: «Совет», «двадцать лет назад» и рядом — «через месяц» и продолжает:

— Некий Венфитар поставил Совет перед фактом, что это нечто произойдёт. Мэл как-то связана со всей этой историей.

Ещё две записи: «Мэл» и «Венфитар»:

— Это нечто — чрезвычайно опасно, но родители не хотят рассказывать нам об этом.

«Опасная тайна»:

— Дамоклов меч — метафора, обозначающая постоянную смертельную угрозу при видимом благополучии.

«Дамоклов меч». Бен говорит:

— Самыми многообещающими мне кажутся фразы о времени и Совете. Я не помню такого договора и этого Венфитара, но мы можем покопаться в архивах. Все заседания Совета документируются, а значит — останется протокол, в котором записано кто с кем и по какому поводу.

Иви подводит итог:

— Этим надо заняться как можно скорее. Кто знает, что происходит.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц Аурадона**

Сидя в старом архиве, где хранились протоколы всех заседаний Совета, которые когда-либо проводились, Бен начал думать, что Совет совещается почти каждый день, хотя он точно знал, что это не так. Знание приблизительной даты заседания облегчало задачу, но в то время было проведено множество заседаний, принято огромное количество решений.

Вообще, он и так просматривал эти протоколы, но в ином темпе и только самые важные решения. Сейчас же речь шла о сотне-другой папок, каждая из которых могла оказаться именно той, которая хранила искомую информацию.

Внезапно принца кольнула мысль, что эту папку могли и вовсе уничтожить, чтобы никто не узнал. Учитывая секретность, вероятность такого поступка весьма велика. Бен решил, что просмотрит папки за первый год и, если ничего не найдёт, то придётся искать в другом месте.

Иви ушла минут пятнадцать назад. Он тогда сказал, что сам скоро пойдёт, но остался, увлечённый загадкой.

Новая папка. Протокол заседания Совета Аурадона №164. Предмет заседания… Замазан?

Дальше в папке оказался договор. Предмет договора тоже оказался замазан. Так, стороны: Адам Бист, как представитель Соединённого Королевства Аурадонского, и Венфитар Коркоран, как представитель Союза Небесных Лордств. Вот оно!

Большая часть договора в папке отсутствовала. Была только страница с перечислением сторон и последняя, та, что с подписями (изрядно замазанные). Остальных листов не было. Дата заключения договора соответствовала дате заседания. В конце, рядом с подписями, Бен приметил надпись: «Данный договор, надлежит исполнить согласно вышеизложенным условиям…» и дата. Как раз получается, через месяц!

Он начал рассматривать другие листы. Есть распределение голосов. Большинство высказались «за». Против были только Роузы, семья Одри, и их союзники.

Бен спрятал найденную папку в сумку, убрал остальные по местам и вернулся в свою комнату. Взяв в руки маркер, он подчеркнул надписи «Совет», «двадцать лет назад», «через месяц» и «Венфитар». Остались только «Мэл», «Опасная тайна» и «Дамоклов меч».

Папка не ответила ни на один из вопросов. Кто такой Венфитар Коркоран? О чём он договорился с Советом? Какая опасность грозит Аурадону? И при чём тут Мэл? Бен уже хотел направиться к родителям за ответами, но передумал. Они наверняка захотят узнать причину внезапного интереса, а сдавать сестру принц не хотел.

Внезапно его взгляд упал на ноутбук. А почему бы и не поискать в интернете? Он включил его и ввёл в поисковике «Венфитар Коркоран». Как только результаты поиска появились на экране, он щёлкнул на ссылку Википедии. Пока загружалась картинка, Бен прочёл вступление.

_Венфитар Коркоран, властитель Острова Пламени и лорд Огненного Чертога._

Титулы не сказали ему ни о чём, но как только закончилась загрузка картинки, оказавшейся, как он и предполагал, портретом искомого человека, Бен поперхнулся воздухом. Самые заметные черты уже были ему знакомы: бледная кожа, ярко-зелёные глаза и тёмно-фиолетовые волосы. Вот только человек (а человек ли?) носил деловой костюм-тройку, а не кожаную куртку, плотные штаны и бердцы, его волосы были зачесаны назад и зализаны, а не растрёпаны ветром. С портрета на него смотрел кто-то, кто был невероятно похож на Мэл.

Информации в статье было очень мало. Кроме короткого списка войн, в которых он поучаствовал, не было почти ничего. Но Бену уже хватило. В голове крутилась мысль «Надо рассказать Иви об этом».

А ведь она пошла на свидание минут двадцать назад! Может ещё не ушла! Он выскочил из комнаты и бросился через общежитие. Остальные ученики удивлённо поглядывали на него, но Бену было всё равно.

Дверь в комнату, принадлежащую его сестре и девушке, он едва ли не сносит с петель. Кроме Одри в комнате никого не оказалось. Переводя дух, он спрашивает:

— Привет, Одри. Иви давно ушла?

Её удивление слегка слабеет и она отвечает:

— Ушла минут десять назад. Что случилось?

Бен слегка рычит, но быстро успокаивается. Он расскажет Иви обо всём позже, когда она вернётся. Расслабив нервы, принц улыбается своей девушке:

— Мы разгадываем одну очень сложную загадку. Я кое-что узнал и хотел ей сообщить.

Одри смеряет его взглядом, говорящим «Я тебе не верю, но не важно». Бен отлично знает, что он ужасный лжец, и предлагает:

— Давай пообедаем вместе?

Она встаёт из-за стола, улыбается ему и отвечает:

— Конечно, Бенни Бу. Идём.


	22. Глава 22. Свидание и рассказы.

**Молодая дракона**

После урока доброты Мэл пошла в свою комнату, по дороге думая о том, что надо было договориться о встрече в другом месте. Но уже поздно.

Над выбором одежды она задумывается непривычно долго, а вспомнив слова Иви про то, что она может одеться как всегда, надевает одну из своих любимых курток, самые опрятные штаны и наиболее живые ботинки. Одевшись, она садится на кровать.

Вскоре после этого, когда Мэл успевает немного успокоиться, звучит стук в дверь. За порогом ожидаемо оказывается Иви. Они коротко улыбаются друг другу, и дракона начинает:

— Привет.

— Привет. Отлично выглядишь.

Спохватившись, Мэл отвечает:

— Ты тоже замечательно выглядишь.

Она не лжёт и даже не приукрашивает. В своём светло-синем платье Иви выглядит просто восхитительно. Осматривая девушку, Мэл замечает корзину. Она интересуется:

— Куда мы идём?

Принцесса не говорит, но спрашивает:

— Готова отлично провести день вне школы?

Мэл улыбается и полу-саркастичным тоном отвечает:

— Технически, половину дня, но любая секунда за пределами этого места — лучшая вещь в мире. И да, я готова провести эту половину дня с тобой.

Иви тоже улыбается:

— И это именно то, что я хотела услышать.

Возле ворот школы их ждёт лимузин, очень похожий на тот, который отвёз её и Карлоса в Аурадон. Оказавшись внутри, Иви жмёт на кнопку на панели сверху и говорит:

— Добрый день, Тревор. Мы можем ехать.

Машина трогается, и они удаляются от школы. Лимузин наполнен тишиной, нарушаемой рассказами Иви о различных местах, которые мелькают в окне. Когда автомобиль покидает город, и они оказываются в лесу, принцесса замолкает совсем. Мэл до этого не хотела говорить, потому что ей нравилось слушать Иви. Она уже хочет начать разговор сама, просто чтобы не сидеть в тишине, пусть она и комфортная, но машина останавливается и водитель открывает дверь.

Покинув машину, Мэл оказывается в хвойном лесу. Высокие ели, сосны и лиственницы стоят обманчиво непроницаемой стеной перед дорогой. Она вздыхает полной грудью и улыбается. Ей всегда нравился запах леса, этот непередаваемый запах чистого воздуха, деревьев, особенно хвойных, множества трав и немного — дождя.

Иви негромко говорит:

— Я знала, что тебе здесь понравится. Идём, наша цель — дальше, в лесу.

Мэл улыбается ей и предлагает:

— Давай я понесу корзину?

Принцесса ничего не говорит. Вместо этого она перекладывает корзину в другую руку и протягивает освободившуюся ей. Дракона пожимает плечами и берёт Иви за руку. Они вместе идут вглубь леса, разговаривая практически ни о чём. Вскоре принцесса начинает замедляться, видимо, устав. Она поясняет:

— Я даже забыла, как далеко это место. Раньше мне казалось, что чуть-чуть в лес и вот оно.

Мэл вздыхает:

— Время искажает воспоминания, особенно давние.

Иви погружается в свою память:

— Мы с Беном часто были здесь раньше. Наши родители привозили нас сюда, когда мы были детьми.

Дракона удивлённо уточняет:

— То есть король и королева спокойно позволяли вам двоим исследовать лес по своему усмотрению?

Иви крепче сжимает её руку, а Мэл совершенно не против. Принцесса пожимает плечами:

— Тут не было ничего опасного. Иногда встречался одинокий олень, но обычно мы были в полной безопасности. Бену и мне здесь нравится.

— Это ваше тайное место?

— Увы, но нет. Тут иногда бывают и другие люди. Но оно было таким в нашем детстве, а остальное неважно.

Ещё несколько минут неспешной ходьбы и слабо узнаваемая тропинка сменяется верёвочным мостом, перекинутым через широкий овраг, в глубине которого шумела река. Мэл старается держаться рядом, чтобы поймать принцессу, если та вдруг потеряет равновесие. Верёвочные мосты — не самая устойчивая штука в мире. Иви вдруг спрашивает:

— Знаешь, а меня вдруг заинтересовала одна вещь. Твоё полное имя — какое оно?

Дракона удивляется. Вопрос был, пусть и близок к банальному, неожиданным. Она усмехается и говорит:

— Мэл Тиамат Коркоран.

Принцесса приподнимает брови:

— Прозвучало очень… Загадочно и необычно. Моё — Ивелин Изабель Бист.

— Изабель. Пафосно.

— Скорее неловко.

Довольно скоро они подходят к озеру. На берегу установлена каменная беседка, ну, скорее её руины: плоский круглый пол и несколько колонн, но это делает вид ещё более живописным. Мэл восхищённо выдыхает:

— Вау. Потрясающе.

Иви почти шепчет:

— Да, оно также прекрасно, как я помню.

Мэл тихо бормочет:

— Не то слово.

Иви мягко улыбается:

— Я же говорила, что вид великолепен. Это замечательное место. Я и Бен плавали в озере, мама читала, а папа, как правило, дремал.

Дракона усмехается:

— А я говорила, что хочу увидеть всё своими глазами. Я зарисую это, когда вернусь в комнату. Но есть вопрос. Мы же не будем плавать, верно? Потому что я плаваю почти так же хорошо, как камень.

Иви издала короткий смешок и поинтересовалась:

— Ты никогда не училась?

— На Острове было не так уж и много мест пригодных для плавания. К тому же вода всегда казалась мне недружелюбной.

— Сегодня мы плавать не будем. Просто пикник вдали от школы. Хотя я хотела бы однажды научить тебя плавать.

Они стелют на траве плед и вытаскивают контейнеры с едой. Дракона с некоторым облегчением замечает стаканчики с йогуртом. Но, кажется, у Иви другие планы. Она вытаскивает ягоду клубники и протягивает её Мэл со словами:

— Попробуй. Это вкусно.

Она приближается к ягоде и обнюхивает её. Запах вполне приятный, яркий и сладкий. Мэл прикусывает клубничину клыком и забирает себе. Зелёная часть отправляется в траву, а красная — в рот, на пережёвывание. Облизнувшись, она делает вывод:

— Очень неплохо. Даже вкусно.

Мэл обращает внимание на Иви и находит её изрядно покрасневшей. Наверное, не стоило забирать ягоду зубами прямо у неё из рук. А потом она замечает новый запах, исходящий от принцессы. Ей очень хорошо знаком _этот аромат_. Ей вдруг становится любопытно, всегда ли Иви краснеет, когда от неё так пахнет. Подтвердить, увы, нечем. В школе дракона всегда сдерживает свои чувства притуплёнными, чтобы не получить сенсорную перегрузку.

Мэл осторожно спрашивает:

— Всё в порядке?

Иви краснеет ещё больше и врёт:

— Да, всё отлично.

Ещё на пару секунд устанавливается тишина, а потом принцесса пытается отвлечь её:

— Будешь ещё?

И указывает на миску с клубникой. Мэл берёт одну, делая вид, что повелась, и извиняется:

— Драконьи повадки иногда доставляют неудобства. А окружающих повергают в шок.

Иви улыбается:

— Ничего. В конце концов ты дракон. Так что неудивительно, что ты отличаешься.

Несколько секунд спустя она признаётся:

— Знаешь, я порой забываю, что ты — дочь Малефисенты.

Дракона шокировано смотрит на неё:

— Как можно такое забыть?

Принцесса объясняет:

— Я не вижу Малефисенту, когда смотрю на тебя. Я вижу Мэл, девушку с красивыми фиолетовыми волосами и потрясающими зелеными глазами. Я вижу Мэл, которая защищает меня, заботится обо мне и заставляет меня смеяться. Я вижу _мою_ Мэл.

После этих слов дракона поперхнулась очередной ягодой. Иви хлопает её по спине и совместными усилиями клубничина отправляется в траву. Мэл пытается отдышаться, а принцесса спрашивает:

— Что-то не так?

Мэл мнётся и смущается:

— Понимаешь, у драконов называть кого-то _своим_ не принято. Это считается прерогативой _супругов_.

Иви окончательно сравнивается цветом с клубникой:

— Прости, я…

Дракона, всё ещё несколько смущённая, прерывает её:

— Ничего. Ты не знала. Просто не делай так больше, ладно?

Принцесса лишь кивает, а потом просит:

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Мэл интересуется:

— Что именно?

— Что-нибудь о тебе. О твоей жизни. Мне порой кажется, что мы говорим только о школе и обо мне. Я хочу знать о тебе.

Дракона задумывается на несколько секунд, а потом, выбрав подходящую историю, начинает:

— Я начала рисовать где-то в семь или восемь. Тогда я была такой непоседой, что мама называет тот период моей жизни нематериальным возрастом.

Иви выпустила смешок, и Мэл продолжила:

— Я оставалась на одном месте только когда ела, спала или плакала, потому что ударилась, упала или поранилась. Последнее я вскоре перестала делать, потому что мама обрабатывала мои раны и закрывала меня в комнате. Из развлечений там были только книги, а читать я не очень любила, поэтому садилась и пялилась в окно. Как-то раз я нашла где-то уголёк и засунула его в карман, а потом залезла на дерево и упала. Оказавшись в комнате, я вспомнила про него и изрисовала им все стены. В следующий раз рядом со стопкой книг был ещё альбом с карандашами.

Принцесса сияет:

— Это замечательная история, Мэл.

Дракона признаётся:

— Ты первая, кому я это рассказываю.

Иви спрашивает:

— А как же Карлос?

Мэл морщится и объясняет:

— Я не говорю с ним на тему семьи. Его это расстраивает. Почему — не могу сказать, это не моя тайна.

Принцесса меняет тему:

— Я рада, что мы сюда выбрались. Ты выглядишь такой… Спокойной и расслабленной.

Дракона легко усмехается и говорит:

— Потому что мне легче. Я не должна сдерживать свои чувства, чтобы не оглохнуть, не ослепнуть и не лишиться обоняния. Тут так тихо и приятно. А ещё тут ты.

Иви краснеет. Снова.

Через некоторое время, заполненное простыми разговорами, Мэл решается задать главный вопрос:

— Иви, а кто мы друг другу теперь? Мы пошли на свидание и…

Она прерывается, ожидая ответа. Принцесса задумывается на секунду, а потом отвечает:

— Если нам понравится, то мы можем сделать это снова. На самом деле мало что изменится в наших отношениях. Мы будем также проводить время вместе, почти всё будет также. Просто мы будем целовать друг друга. А по поводу того, кто мы друг другу…

Она делает глоток сока и продолжает:

— Если отношения в такой форме нас устроят, то через некоторое время ты станешь моей девушкой, а я — твоей девушкой.

Мэл это вполне устраивает и она улыбается, но вскоре мрачнеет. Ей не очень комфортно хранить секреты от Иви. Особенно в той доверительной атмосфере, которая между ними сложилась.

Из всех секретов, которые ей приходится хранить, особенности половой системы драконов — отличается ото всех. Личность её отца и свойства её крови — тайны, хранящиеся ради её безопасности. Неизвестно, какие мысли придут местным в голову, узнай они про это. О магии на острове, Высших Тайнах Драконьей Стихийной Магии, не распространяются для сохранения секретности этой силы.

А вот тот факт, что у драконов три и два пола одновременно, не совсем тайна, честно говоря, просто это не афишируется. Но Мэл нужно рассказать своей девушке об этом как можно скорее, потому что ей и остальные секреты хранить не очень уютно, а этот безопасен. К тому же, если у них начнутся какие-то подвижки в сторону секса, то её «дополнительный хвост» не забудет проявить себя.

Принцесса быстро заметила смену в её настроении и обеспокоенно поинтересовалась:

— Всё в порядке?

Дракона улыбнулась ей и ответила:

— Да, но… Есть кое-что, что тебе следует знать обо мне. Когда мы были друзьями, это не играло особой роли, но сейчас, когда у нас завязались романтические отношения, это стало весьма важным.

Иви взяла её за руку и сказала:

— Я готова.

Мэл кивнула и начала:

— Драконы сильно отличаются от людей. И не только внешне.

Иви непонимающе нахмурилась, и Мэл выдала:

— У драконов три пола.

Принцесса нахмурилась ещё сильнее:

— Мужчина, женщина и… Какой третий?

Дракона замахала руками:

— Нет, я не так сказала. Три пола и два пола одновременно. То есть, шесть сочетаний.

Прежде, чем Иви снова что-то скажет, Мэл начала путано объяснять:

— Дракон может быть мужчиной или женщиной в человеческом облике, но на самом деле он — альфа, бета или омега.

Принцесса несколько раз медленно моргнула, а потом сказала:

— Я ничего не поняла. Что это такое «альфа», «бета» и «омега»? Как вся эта система вообще работает?

Мэл выдохнула. Этот разговор становился всё более неловким. Она провела рукой по волосам и сказала:

— Я, пожалуй, начну с самого начала. Когда-то давно драконы не превращались в людей, а были драконами всё время. Тогда у них была только тройная система полов. Разновидностей было три: альфы, беты и омеги. Альфы занимали нишу человеческих мужчин, а беты и омеги — женщин. Пока понятно?

Иви поинтересовалась:

— А чем отличаются беты и омеги друг от друга, если они занимают общее место в размножении?

Дракона слегка выдохнула. Один вопрос (который она собиралась объяснить позже) — это хорошо. Она ответила:

— У бет гормоны в кровь поступают в гораздо меньшем количестве, чем у омег. Это приводит к меньшей плодовитости, большем хладнокровии и отсутствию периодов спаривания, про которые я подробнее объясню позже. Теперь всё ясно?

— Из того, что ты объяснила, — да.

Мэл удовлетворённо кивнула и продолжила:

— Когда драконы начали принимать облик людей, они столкнулись с тем, что на людей они совсем непохожи. Пришлось отращивать волосы и брови, менять цвет и структуру кожи, но главным отличием был половой диморфизм людей. В конечном итоге наши предки начали случайным образом принимать какой-либо из человеческих полов. Интересная особенность в том, что истинный и внешний пол мог совпасть, что в большинстве случаев и происходило, а мог и не совпасть. С тех пор так и пошло, что дракон получает какой-нибудь человеческий пол, но его драконий пол не имеет с этим внешним преобразованием ничего общего.

Иви поднимает брови в удивлении, а потом уточняет:

— То есть, тот факт, что ты девушка, никак не относится к истине?

Мэл пояснила:

— Да. Я — альфа-дракон.

Принцесса округлила глаза и спросила:

— И у тебя есть…?

Дракона кивнула, подтверждая:

— Член. Да.

Иви несколько секунд сидела молча, обдумывая услышанное, а Мэл всё это время терпеливо ожидала исхода размышлений. Вскоре принцесса посмотрела ей в глаза и улыбнулась:

— Спасибо, что рассказала. Я, конечно, не ожидала такого, но всё равно рада узнать о тебе что-то новое.

Дракона облегчённо выдохнула, а Иви напомнила:

— Ты ещё что-то про периоды спаривания говорила.

Мэл рассказала:

— Один раз в полгода драконы становятся чрезмерно активными в плане секса. Вероятность зачатия поднимается до смехотворно высокого уровня, но отделаться целибатом в это время не выйдет. Испускается особый запах, призванный предупредить всех окружающих и приманить потенциального партнёра. У альф это называется гон. В это время они не только хотят спариться со всем, что движется, но и невероятно агрессивны и стремятся доминировать. У омег — течка. Они тоже хотят заниматься сексом, но очень покорны и нежны. Это какие-то первобытные инстинкты, которые не беспокоят нас в обычное время, но период спаривания будит в драконах диких зверей.

Принцесса уточнила:

— Это всё?

Дракона кивнула:

— Если не вдаваться в детали процесса и особенности каждого отдельного пола, то да.

Иви спросила:

— И какие особенности, присущие альфа-дракону, мне стоит учитывать заранее?

Мэл мысленно вспомнила только гон, про который уже говорила, и узел, говорить о котором на первом свидании было довольно неловко. Поэтому она ответила уклончиво:

— Про гон ты уже знаешь, а до остального мы ещё доберёмся.

Принцесса сделала глубокий вздох и подвела промежуточный итог:

— Значит, у драконов три пола: альфа, бета и омега. И ещё два гендера: мужской и женский. Пол определяется после созревания, а гендер — при получении человеческого облика. Ты — альфа-дракон. Я всё поняла правильно?

Дракона размашисто кивнула, а Иви сказала:

— Никогда бы не подумала о подобном, но это очень интересно. А как можно выяснить истинный пол дракона? Или можно просто спросить?

Мэл задумалась, а потом объяснила:

— Можно спросить. Мы же понимаем, что людям сложно отличить нас друг от друга. Но различия всё же есть. Рога имеют разную форму. У альф они выгнуты кверху. Мама считает, что это след древних боёв за партнёров. У бет — прямые, а у омег — загнутые назад.

Иви медленно кивнула, после чего протянула ей кусочек чего-то ярко-оранжевого и пахнущего весьма приятно:

— Будешь апельсин?

Несколько часов спустя, когда еда уже заканчивается, а солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, они собираются обратно. Остатки еды, пустые контейнеры и упаковки отправляются в корзину, а следом за ними и плед.

Иви уже поворачивается к ней спиной, направляясь к машине, когда Мэл вдруг хочется сделать кое-что:

— Иви.

Она поворачивается и дракона продолжает:

— Сегодня ты поделилась со мной чем-то из своей жизни. Я хочу поделиться в ответ.

Мэл берёт её руку в свои. Принцесса непонимающе хмурится и открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но дракона не даёт ей сказать:

— Ты хочешь.… Полетать? Со мной?

Иви удивлённо смотрит на неё, на её крылья, а потом отвечает:

— Давай.

И напоминает:

— Надо корзину отнести в машину.

Мэл кивает и девушки, взявшись за руки, направляются к машине. Обратная дорога кажется гораздо короче. Вот, наконец, показались дорога и лимузин. Иви оставляет корзину в салоне, выходит и легонько стучит по стеклу передней двери. Оттуда высовывается коротко стриженный мужчина в строгом костюме. Принцесса быстро объясняет ему что-то, на что тот кивает и закрывает дверь. Автомобиль уезжает, оставляя их на дороге.


	23. Глава 23. Полёт и обсуждение.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Всю дорогу к машине Иви думает о предложении Мэл. Точнее о том, каково это — летать. Как только автомобиль уезжает, она поворачивается к драконе и спрашивает:

— Итак, что надо делать?

Мэл усмехается и отвечает:

— Для начала — одеться потеплее.

Сначала Иви не понимает, о чём речь, но потом дракона морщится и коротко стонет, а её крылья… втягиваются в тело. Мэл снимает куртку и протягивает ей:

— Одень. Наверху холодно, не хочу, чтобы ты замёрзла.

Принцесса осторожно берёт в руки кожаную куртку (вроде бы такие называются «косухи») и выпускает из себя вопросы:

— Ты можешь их прятать?

Мэл возвращает себе крылатый вид и отвечает:

— Ненадолго. Они рвутся наружу.

Иви натягивает на себя куртку и спрашивает снова:

— Что теперь?

Дракона берёт её за руку, притягивает к себе и только потом отвечает:

— Обними меня за шею. Так будет удобнее.

Она крепко хватается за тёплую, приятно горячую шею. Не успевает принцесса спросить, что делать дальше, как её подхватывают под колени и Мэл вдруг держит её в свадебном стиле, а Иви не может отделаться от мысли, что она _знала_ , как всё будет. Дракона спрашивает:

— Готова?

Принцесса только кивает, и земля вдруг резко ныряет вниз. Недостаточно, чтобы её начало мутить от перепада давления, но достаточно, чтобы заставить её цепляться за шею Мэл ещё сильнее, чем прежде.

Взлёт длится недолго, несколько громких, гулких хлопков, после чего дракона как бы «ложится» на воздух, отчего Иви повисает у неё на руках. На этих сильных, подтянутых руках.

Мэл летела довольно быстро, так что вскоре они нагнали машину, а затем повернула чуть правее, по направлению к школе.

Полёт был похож на плавание по волнам. Дракона мягко поднималась и также плавно опускалась. Прохладный ветер слегка развевал волосы принцессы, хотя и не мог пробраться под куртку. Ей вдруг захотелось раскинуть руки и почувствовать его, но страх упасть с немалой высоты останавливал её. Он и нежелание отпускать Мэл.

Они летели немного выше леса, отчего Иви прекрасно видела окружающие деревья и невысокие холмы справа вдалеке. Эти холмы совсем рядом со школой, она отлично помнила карту. Слева, на самом горизонте виднелось море, таким ровным синим кусочком.

До школы они добрались быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем если бы ехали на машине. Приземлившись, дракона опускает её на землю, но Иви не отпускает её. Мэл взглядом показывает на учеников, удивлённо смотрящих на них и перешептывающихся, и предупреждает:

— Я не думаю, что это закончится скоро. Сомневаюсь, что вообще закончится.

Принцесса отмахивается:

— Я научилась у тебя кое-чему важному — умению не обращать внимания на мнение окружающих. Если ты не против, я хотела бы тебя поцеловать.

Мэл усмехается, мягко притягивает её к себе за талию и уверенно накрывает её губы своими. Иви с немалым удовольствием отвечает на поцелуй, про себя отмечая, что та круто целуется. Где-то вдалеке кто-то ахает, но ей плевать. Это её отношения и они касаются только её самой и Мэл, а остальные пусть думают, что хотят.

Третий поцелуй длится примерно столько же, сколько и первые два. Ровно до того момента, когда у них в лёгких заканчивается кислород. Отстранившись, Иви облизывает губы и довольно улыбается. Мэл ухмыляется и предлагает:

— Проводить тебя до комнаты?

— Давай.

Иви протягивает Мэл руку, которую она берёт, и они вместе идут в сторону общежития. Сделав несколько шагов, принцесса говорит:

— Мне очень понравилось летать. Это потрясающе.

Дракона мягко усмехается и отвечает:

— Ты не видела лучшей части. Я хотела бы показать больше, но это было бы не так приятно. Перепады давления не очень хорошо воспринимаются людьми, да и вестибулярный аппарат даёт о себе знать.

Иви грустно хмыкает и признаёт:

— Да, рождённый ползать летать не сможет.

Дракона кладёт ей руки на плечи и уверяет:

— Есть способы. Люди летали когда-то. Ты отнюдь не первая, кого дракон взял с собой в полёт.

Принцесса улыбается и обнимает её.

Оказавшись у нужной двери, Иви опирается об неё спиной. Мэл встаёт напротив и говорит:

— Я отлично провела время сегодня. Спасибо, Иви.

Принцесса отвечает:

— Мне тоже сегодня было очень хорошо. Я рада, что мы сделали это.

— Мне кажется, что нам стоит сделать это снова.

Иви приподнимает бровь и уточняет:

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

— Да. Пока не знаю, когда и куда пойдём. Надо кое-что уточнить и учесть.

Иви предупреждает:

— Завтра — финал по турнею, а послезавтра я и Бен едем на ужин к родителям.

Мэл думает вслух:

— Пятница? Нет, на пятницу у меня планы. Суббота?

— Да, давай в субботу.

Дракона продолжает:

— И я как раз успею всё подготовить.

— Отлично. До скорого?

— Да, до завтра.

Иви целует её в щеку напоследок, и они расходятся. Мэл — в сторону выхода, а Иви — к себе. В комнате она находит Одри, всё ещё обиженную на неё. Всё её хорошее настроение испаряется без следа, когда её подруга демонстративно отворачивается от неё в телефон. Иви не выдерживает:

— Одри, в чём дело?

Она кладёт телефон на кровать рядом с собой и отвечает:

— Дело в твоей и Бена слепоте по поводу этой девчонки. Но Бенни Бу хотя бы держится от неё на расстоянии. Ты же потеряла всякую осторожность. Дружить с ней уже опасно, но встречаться? Я помню, твоя мама полюбила ужасного зверя, который оказался принцем, но с моей мамой — злая колдунья была просто злой колдуньей. _Матерью твоей новой девушки._

Последние её слова так и сочатся ядом. Иви просит её:

— Я знаю, что ты не одобряешь, но хотя бы не говори о ней в таком тоне при мне. Пожалуйста, Одри, мы давно знаем друг друга, уважай мои отношения.

Одри вздыхает и говорит:

— Я буду уважать твои отношения тогда, когда они не будут угрожать тебе разбитым сердцем. Оглянись, Иви. В школе полно людей, ты могла бы выбрать любого из них!

Видимо они ещё долго не помирятся. Иви упрямо отвечает:

— Я не хочу кого-то другого, я хочу её.

Брюнетка раздражённо вздыхает и открывает учебник по биологии, подразумевая тем самым, что разговор окончен. Не поворачиваясь, она бурчит:

— Тебя, кстати, Бен искал. Говорил, что нашёл что-то про вашу загадку. Что за загадка вообще?

Бен что-то нашёл? Иви вскакивает:

— Потом расскажу. Пока!

Она быстрым шагом идёт в комнату брата, чтобы обсудить то, что он нашёл. Бен и вправду там, разбирает какие-то бумаги. Увидев её, он улыбается:

— Привет, Иви. Как прошло свидание?

Она рассказывает ему всё, кроме признания Мэл, не желая раскрывать секрет, и во всех подробностях описывает полёт, часто используя слова «невероятный», «потрясающий». Когда Иви заканчивает, она переводит дух и спрашивает Бена:

— Одри говорила, что ты что-то нашёл.

Тот спохватывается, вытаскивает из ящика стола, с самого дна, тонкую папку и отдаёт ей. Принцесса начинает внимательно читать оставшийся после замазывания текст, которого оказывается весьма мало. Когда она доходит до перечисления сторон договора, она давится воздухом:

— Венфитар Коркоран?!

Бен удивлённо спрашивает:

— Знакомое имя?

Иви задумчиво бормочет:

— Не имя, но фамилия. Коркоран. Я уже слышала её.

Прежде, чем Бен успеет спросить, она продолжает:

— Мэл Тиамат Коркоран.

Её брат спокойно отвечает:

— Не удивлён.

И кивает на свой ноутбук на столе. Там открыта статья в Википедии. Заголовок гласит «Венфитар Коркоран», а картинка показывает мужчину лет тридцати пяти или сорока, невероятно похожего на Мэл. Иви начинает ходить по комнате:

— Это не может быть совпадением. Внешность и фамилия — они точно родственники!

Она делает глубокий вздох и, уже более спокойно, говорит, подходя к доске:

— Так, подведём итоги. Совет договорился с родственником Мэл о чём-то совершенно секретном. Это что-то очень опасное и должно свершиться уже через месяц.

Бен задумчиво смотрит в папку:

— От заключения этого договора до его исполнения пройдёт ровно двадцать лет. Обычно на такие большие сроки заключаются договоры о дружбе, но тогда этот не назвали бы «Дамокловым мечом». К тому же здесь стоит дата выполнения, а не срок давности или дата окончания действия. Значит, Аурадон обязался что-то сделать. Вопрос только — что именно?

Иви размышляет вслух:

— Можно было бы расспросить Йен Сида, но он сразу же всё расскажет родителям.

Принц предлагает:

— Можно сказать родителям о том, что ты услышала, и я нашёл. Узнаем у них.

— Они не говорили нам об этом раньше, осознанно скрывали от нас. Давай, если не выясним ещё что-нибудь, то скажем после коронации. Мне ещё надо им о Мэл рассказать, а двух таких новостей они не вынесут.

Бен смеётся.


	24. Глава 24. Сенсорная перегрузка.

**Молодая дракона**

— Сосредоточься на мяче. Сфокусируй свою энергию на его поднятии.

Ярко-жёлтый мячик для тенниса медленно поплыл вверх. Слегка подрагивая и иногда едва ли не падая, он поднимался под воздействием магии Джейн. Телекинез, поднятие предметов при помощи магии, стал первым заклинанием, которое они начали практиковать.

Сегодня, в среду, был первый урок по настоящей магии, а не по теории или энергетической подготовке. Потом Мэл планировала учить её простым заклинаниям из книги. Последняя, кстати, оказалась сборником простеньких заклинаний, полезных в быту. Смена причёсок, трансформация небольших предметов и несколько десятков интересных рецептов. Единственным опасным заклинанием там оказался приворот.

Как только мячик достиг высоты около метра, Джейн опустила руку, заставив его упасть. Лонни, наблюдающая за большинством уроков, захлопала в ладоши. Фея улыбнулась подруге и, переводя дух, спросила:

— А мы долго будем упражняться с мячиками?

Мэл удовлетворённо наблюдала за занятиями. Ей нравился прогресс Джейн. Она встала с травы и ответила:

— До тех пор, пока он не перестанет дрожать и дёргаться. А вообще телекинез — отличный способ потренироваться в концентрации и контроле над своей силой. Безобидно, не требует больших затрат энергии и какого-либо специального оборудования. А чтобы тебе было куда стремиться…

Она встала в более удобную позицию и подняла с земли небольшую кучку камней, лежащую тут специально для этого. Камни послушно летели именно туда, куда она им говорила. Выстроившись в цепочку, они змеёй пролетели вокруг них, а потом образовали кольцо сверху. Этот каменный хоровод крутился, расширялся и спускался ещё некоторое время, пока все камни не упали на землю примерно одновременно.

Лонни высказалась первой:

— Ого. Круто.

Мэл пояснила:

— Два предмета сложнее удерживать, чем один. Но нам сначала надо уверенно держать один мячик. Поэтому подними его ещё десять раз. Однажды мы добьёмся, чтобы не дрожал.

Джейн взялась за дело с такой уверенностью, что дракона убедилась в главенствующей роли личного примера в обучении чему-либо.

Спустя минут пять, когда с упражнением было покончено, Лонни вдруг попросила её:

— Мэл, я, конечно, знаю, что ты людей не совсем перевариваешь, но я просто в восторге от новой причёски Джейн. Можно и мне?

Дракона на секунду задумалась, а потом решила устроить ещё один урок:

— Джейн, давай попробуем заклинание смены волос.

Она вытащила из рюкзака книгу, открыла на нужной странице и показала девочке:

— Повтори это заклинание и полностью сосредоточься на конечной цели. Думай про себя «Я не приму отказа», и магия подчинится.

Фея послушно и вполне уверенно выполнила все необходимые действия, а потом восхищённо смотрела на дело магии своей. Волосы Лонни удлинились, немного сменили оттенок и легли по-другому. Китаянка провела кончиками пальцев по новой причёске и залезла в сумку за зеркальцем:

— Вау! Мне нравится!

Мэл гордо усмехнулась и отсалютовала своей ученице бутылкой с водой:

— Молодец, Джейн! Теперь ты знаешь ещё одно заклинание!

Юная фея выглядела как нельзя довольной.

_И никто не заметил человека, с интересом наблюдавшего за занятиями._

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

— Аурадон! Аурадон! Вперёд, Аурадон!

Эта речёвка громовым хором произносилась трибунами школы. Дни игр всегда были шумными и яркими, а сегодняшний финал уже стал самым громким днём в году. Черлидеры в своих жёлто-синих нарядах выполняли свои номера во главе с Одри, задавая ритм речёвки.

Финалом чемпионата по турнею стал матч Боевых Рыцарей школы Аурадона против Шервудских Соколов. Бен играл уже второй период, а Джея только-только выпустили на поле после замены. Иви крикнула:

— Бен, Джей, вперёд!

Её брат и лучший друг услышали её и махнули в ответ. Метатели перезарядили, игроки посовещались и вот началась последняя часть игры.

Первая попытка успеха не принесла. Вратарь Соколов отбил мяч. До конца осталось только двадцать секунд, а у команд всё ещё ничья. Второй раз был удачен. Джей, при помощи Бена, Азиза и Тейлора, забил решающий третий гол.

Трибуны взревели от радости, а команда с объятьями набросилась на довольного Джея. Иви поискала глазами Мэл, которую она кое-как убедила прийти на игру, и увидела её. Она сидела на своём месте, сжавшись в комочек и закрывая голову руками.

Принцесса мысленно отвесила себе пощёчину. Для некоторых людей тут чересчур шумно, а каково тут существу, способному услышать сердцебиение человека с противоположной стороны комнаты? В любом случае Мэл надо отсюда увести.

Иви осторожно обняла её за талию и так быстро, как это было возможно, покинула трибуны. Дракона совершенно не сопротивлялась, продолжая жмуриться и сжимать уши. Люди расступались и давали ей пройти, поэтому уже скоро они оказались на некоторой удалённости от стадиона.

Общежитие было почти пустым, что было удачно, хотя и не удивительно. Дорога до комнаты Мэл заняла несколько минут, за которые та немного успокоилась и открыла глаза, начав глубоко дышать, хотя она продолжила безропотно идти туда, куда её ведёт Иви, и так и не убрала руки от ушей.

Оказавшись в комнате, Иви закрыла дверь, стараясь не хлопать ею, и осторожно опустила дракону на кровать. Та наконец сказала хоть что-нибудь:

— Спасибо.

Принцесса потупила взгляд:

— Прости меня.

Мэл непонимающе нахмурилась:

— За что?

Иви старалась не кричать. Только поэтому её слова казались спокойными, хотя она и была очень далека от спокойствия.

— Это из-за меня ты там оказалась. Я уговорила тебя пойти на игру. Мне очень жаль.

Дракона устало вздохнула:

— Всё нормально. Сейчас мне лучше остаться в тишине, а тебя наверняка ждут твои друзья.

Её слова имели два возможных смысла. Мэл могла просто хотеть остаться наедине с собой, а могла сказать это, потому что не хочет быть обузой или показывать слабость.

— Я могла бы остаться с тобой, если хочешь. Мои друзья поймут меня, если я решу так поступить.

Принцесса подошла к драконе и осторожно погладила её по голове, пытаясь успокоить. Последняя прижалась к ней, будто ища защиту от всего шума вокруг. Несколько минут спустя они оказались в более удобной позиции. Иви лежала на спине, а Мэл положила голову ей на живот. Синеволосая спросила:

— Лучше, когда я глажу или почёсываю?

Мэл, до этого расслабленно мурлыкавшая, на секунду задумалась, а потом ответила:

— Когда ты ерошишь.

Иви мягко усмехнулась и продолжила перебирать фиолетовые пряди:

— Надо подарить тебе массажёр для головы. Я уверена, что он тебе понравится.

Дракона ничего не ответила, продолжая мурлыкать.


	25. Глава 25. Два раскрытия.

**Молодая дракона**

Мэл сидела на географии, когда мисс Тецлав вдруг сказала:

— Мэл и Лонни, идите в кабинет директора. Она хочет вас видеть.

Дракона переглянулась с Иви, но послушно вышла. За дверью она тихо прошипела азиатке:

— Если нас вызвали по поводу занятий, то играй дуру аля «Я ничего не знаю». Говорить буду я.

Лонни кивнула и они направились в кабинет Феи Крёстной. В одном из коридоров недалеко от цели они встретили Джейн. Мэл сказала и ей, как надо себя вести, та кивнула и все трое прошли оставшееся до цели расстояние молча. Войдя в кабинет, Лонни поздоровалась:

— Здравствуйте, Фея Крёстная.

Мэл слегка кивнула:

— Добрый день, госпожа директриса.

Джейн отделалась проще:

— Привет, мама.

Фея Крёстная сидела за своим столом, имея весьма хмурый вид. Справа от неё стоял Чед, который, напротив, выглядел очень довольным. Мэл посверлила его взглядом, отчего он слегка стушевался, растеряв самодовольство. Молчаливое переглядывание прервала директриса:

— Некоторые сознательные ученики сообщили…

Наверняка Чед.

— …мне о том, что вы трое вчера в пришкольном лесу занимались магией. Это так?

Джейн и Лонни, потупив глаза, молчали, а Мэл выпрямилась и парировала:

— Я прочла школьный кодекс правил. Мы не нарушили ни единого.

Женщина устало вздохнула и сказала:

— Можешь идти, Чед. Спасибо, что сказал.

Директриса взяла в руки очки и, протирая их, заговорила вновь:

— Дело не только в правилах, Мэл. Дело в том, что магия может быть опасна. Вы могли причинить кому-нибудь боль.

Дракона снова открывает рот, но Фея говорит раньше:

— Теперь по поводу причёсок. Не надо менять себя, чтобы кому-то понравиться. Юноши и девушки должны видеть красоту души, а не…

Джейн перебивает её:

— Я сменила причёску, потому что хотела нравиться _себе_. Я уже достаточно взрослая, чтобы выбирать, что носить и как укладывать волосы.

Лонни кивает, подтверждая её слова для себя, а девочка расходится:

— Я уже пять лет скрываю, кто я есть. Причёска для сокрытия ушей, платья для сокрытия крыльев — я устала от всего этого!

Она всхлипывает и почти плачет:

— А хуже всего — постоянное сокрытие себя и своей силы. Только я нашла кого-то, кто реально помогает мне, так ты тут же всё портишь.

Юная фея начинает плакать уже полномасштабно. Лонни подошла к ней и обняла, а её мама как-то стушевалась. Вскоре она начала говорить, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Джейн, прости если мои методы показались тебе жестокими. Проблема в том, что у большей части королевских семей был отрицательный опыт с магией. Они изо всех сил продавливают закон о полном запрете, а я всё время с создания Аурадона живу в ожидании его. Я не хотела учить тебя, потому что боюсь этого закона. Однажды обучение пришлось бы прекратить и тебе нужно было бы жить без магии вовсе, но уже познав эту силу.

Мэл хмыкнула:

— Ситуация оказалась даже гаже, чем я предполагала первоначально.

Девочка немного успокоилась, а директриса перешла на более серьёзный тон:

— Итак, дети. Наказывать я никого не буду, но давайте договоримся, что вы больше не будете так делать. Хорошо?

Прежде чем кто-либо ещё успеет что-нибудь сказать, Мэл говорит своё слово:

— Прошу прощения за дерзость, госпожа Фея, но не вам решать, чем, как и где нам заниматься в наше свободное время. Мы не нарушали ни законы Аурадона, ни школьные правила, не прогуливали уроки и не угрожали никому своим занятием. Назовите мне хоть одну разумную, логичную и обоснованную причину, по которой мы должны прекратить.

В ответ ей, как и ожидалось, прозвучала тишина. Фея посмотрела на дракону очень серьёзно. Мэл ответила ей своим «сверлящим» взором. Противостояние взглядов длилось недолго, прерванное звонком, возвещающим конец урока. Дракона приподняла бровь и уточнила:

— Это всё? Мы можем идти? У нас с Лонни сейчас литература, а ещё надо вещи из кабинета географии забрать. У Джейн тоже наверняка уроки.

Женщина устало вздохнула, но сохраняла молчание. Мэл подвела итог:

— Сочту это разрешением. Доброго дня, госпожа директриса. Идём, девочки.

Лонни, схватив Джейн за руку, воспользовалась моментом и вышла следом за ней. Покинув кабинет директрисы, китаянка восхищённо воскликнула:

— Это было круто! Никогда не видела, чтобы её так отшивали.

А потом поморщилась и проворчала:

— Чед — редкий гад. Проследил ведь, наверное. Надо бы его проучить.

Мэл сказала коротко:

— Позже.

Джейн вдруг разоткровенничалась:

— А мы ведь когда-то были друзьями. Мы регулярно общались, так как моя мама дружила с его мамой. Это часто происходит с людьми, которые пережили одну историю.

Девочка грустно вздохнула и продолжила:

— Но когда мы стали старше, у меня появились признаки магии. Он становился всё красивее с каждым днём, а мне нужно было работать всё усерднее, чтобы скрываться. Я начала носить эти глупые платья, чтобы скрыть крылья, подстричься правильно, чтобы спрятать уши, и вдруг я стала слишком простой и странной, чтобы и дальше тусоваться с ним. Когда мне было двенадцать, он сказал…

Она всхлипнула, из её глаз снова полились слёзы. Лонни обняла её за плечи, а Мэл осторожно коснулась спины крылом. Джейн шмыгнула носом и закончила:

— Он сказал мне, что мы больше не можем быть друзьями.

Дракона вдруг чувствует желание помочь этой девочке, а потом прикончить Чеда.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Семейные ужины, не связанные с какими-то королевскими мероприятиями, обычно состояли из обсуждения последних новостей учёбы и внеклассных занятий. В этот раз было так же. Единственной новой темой была коронация Бена.

Ей очень не хотелось покидать Мэл, особенно после того, как прошло их первое свидание и последующие дни. Она мелко встряхивает головой и пытается сосредоточиться на салате и разговоре, а не на девушке, захватившей её сердце. Ей нравится тот факт, что они наконец-то всё выяснили, но с другой стороны её непонимание того, как работают романтические отношения, тревожило её.

Папа тем временем поднимает тему турнея:

— Бен, как команда в этом году? Мы с мамой хотели появиться на финальной игре, но обстоятельства оказались сильнее нас.

Бен проглатывает часть салата и, улыбаясь, отвечает:

— Всё отлично. Джей забил победный гол с моей помощью и мы взяли кубок. Скорее всего, я уже не буду играть в следующем сезоне. Джей был крут в этом.

Адам мягко хмурится:

— Ты капитан команды, разве ты не должен играть все игры? Как бы ни был хорош Джей, турней важен для тебя. Ты говорил с тренером?

— На самом деле я собираюсь покинуть команду. Коронация уже очень и очень скоро, поэтому у меня не будет времени ни на тренировки, ни на другие мероприятия, связанные со спортом.

Бен с некоторой долей грусти опустил взгляд в тарелку. Ему нравилось играть, но королевство было важнее. Этот принцип работал во всех областях их жизни: от учёбы до увлечений. Репутация и отношения с другими дворянами неизменно важнее внутренней гармонии.

Именно из-за этого Иви никогда никому не говорила, почему на самом деле бросила Чеда. Папа определённо велел бы ей молчать, чтобы не портить отношения с Чармингами, и без того натянутые из-за разрыва.

Адам на несколько секунд задумывается, а потом кивает:

— Ты прав. Нельзя изматывать себя.

После чего он повернулся к ней и спросил:

— А у тебя как идут дела, Иви?

Принцесса рассказала о запланированных примерках и придуманных нарядах. Папа выслушал её и сказал, с нотками недовольства в голосе:

— Мне не нравится, что вы так отделились друг от друга.

Иви пожала плечами и ответила:

— Мы всё ещё много общаемся. Просто так вышло, что Бену приходится отказываться от многих занятий из-за дел королевства и подготовки к досрочной сдаче экзаменов.

Бен согласился:

— Да. К тому же, у Иви остаётся гораздо больше времени на кого-то очень и очень особенного.

Иви грозно глянула на брата. Не сейчас! Она сама хотела осторожно подвести их к этому, но теперь они не остановятся, пока всё не выяснят. Хоть бы они не заметили. Папа, кажется, действительно пропустил намёк мимо ушей, а вот мама зацепилась за слово:

— Кто-то особенный?

Принцесса несколько секунд думала, как перевести тему, а потом признала:

— Да. Я начала встречаться кое с кем, но это совсем недавние отношения. Мы только позавчера были на первом свидании, так что ещё неясно, выйдет ли из этого что-то. Я не думала пока что ничего говорить. Бен просто решил подразнить меня.

Белль, закончив со своим салатом, попросила:

— Расскажешь нам что-нибудь о своём новом увлечении?

Иви ухватилась за возможность хоть немного указать своим родителям на положительные стороны Мэл, пока они не сконцентрировались на отрицательных, и рассказала:

— Она — большая загадка для всех, кроме меня, я знаю её гораздо лучше, чем большинство. Она умная и очень красивая, особенно когда смотрит на меня с этой особенной искрой в глазах и забавной усмешкой. Она круто поёт, а ещё лучше — рисует. Она кажется окружающим жёсткой, но внутри — очень милая и мягкая. Я думаю, что мне повезло с ней, а она думает, что повезло ей. Наверное, мы обе правы.

На заинтересованный взгляд матери принцесса пообещала:

— Я обязательно представлю её вам, но немного позже. Я не думаю, что мы обе готовы к этому этапу отношений сейчас.

После этого расспросы о её отношениях закончились. Мама переключила своё внимание на основное блюдо, Бен взглядом попросил прощения. Стоило Иви немного успокоиться, как папа разрушил всё. Адам разочарованно вздохнул и сказал:

— Если это, как ты сказала, «недавние отношения», то тебе явно не следовало целоваться с ней посреди коридора.

Иви вяло отреагировала:

— И это означает, что вы уже знаете.

Мама молча кивнула, а папа продолжил, постепенно повышая тон:

— Знаем. И крайне разочарованы. О чём ты вообще думаешь? Встречаться с дочерью Малефисенты?

Конец фразы он и вовсе прокричал. Иви вскочила со стула и тоже перешла на крик:

— Ты её не знаешь! Она хорошая, правда. Если бы ты дал ей шанс, то…

Адам перебил её, взревев:

— Ни шанса я не дам этому драконьему выродку! Она опасна, неконтролируема и может воспользоваться твоей добротой и твоим доверием. Ответ — нет, Иви! Этого не будет! Марш в свою комнату!

Иви хочет продолжить, но просто уходит, хлопнув дверью столовой напоследок. Путь до своей комнаты она видит слабо, её глаза застилают слёзы.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Король Аурадона**

Его сын хочет что-то сказать, но Адам хмуро глядит на него и цедит:

— Ты тоже.

Бен зло смотрит на него и уходит. Благо, дверьми не хлопает. Король ходит туда-сюда, как лев в клетке, и рычит:

— Как так вообще получилось?

Белль своим мягким, успокаивающим голосом отвечает:

— Иви сделала свой выбор.

Он смотрит на неё и возмущённо спрашивает:

— На чьей ты стороне?

Она глубоко вздыхает и отвечает:

— Нет сторон, Адам. Вспомни, как начинались отношения Иви с Чедом?

И он вспомнил. И долгую влюблённость, и первоначальную эйфорию, и странно быстрое расставание. Король, всё ещё раздражённый ситуацией, спрашивает:

— Зачем?

Белль снова вздыхает, на этот раз устало, и объясняет:

— Затем, что история похожа. Наша дочь — умная и рассудительная девушка. Она не станет оставаться в отношениях, где ей неуютно. Если Мэл не окажется для неё подходящей парой, то Иви поймёт это и закончит эти отношения. Рано или поздно. А пока она сама не осознает их несовместимость, твои слова только будут ранить её.

Он садится в кресло и уточняет:

— Ты предлагаешь ничего не делать?

Она мягко улыбается ему и говорит:

— Я предлагаю дать ей понять, что мы желаем ей счастья и поддержим её во всём. А когда эти отношения неминуемо закончатся — обнять её и успокоить. Это всё, что мы можем сделать, не причиняя ей боль.

Тут в комнату вбегает обеспокоенный Бен. Адам, уже почти спокойный, беззлобно ворчит на него:

— Я же сказал тебе идти в комнату?

Принц пропускает его слова мимо ушей:

— Иви пропала.

Следующие пару часов они трое проводят в беспокойных поисках. Его дочь исчезла, а камеры дворца показали, что из комнаты она не выходила. Бен попытался позвонить сестре, но вскоре с разочарованием опустил телефон:

— Она вне зоны действия сети. Нам остаётся просто ждать, когда она вернётся.

Поздним вечером, уже ближе к ночи, они все по очереди получают сообщение:

_Иви:_

_— Я в своей комнате в школе. Спокойной ночи._

Бен встаёт со своего места:

— Я тоже поеду в школу.

Он пытается успокоить родителей:

— Я поговорю с ней.

Белль отмечает:

— Это должны сделать мы, милый, но спасибо.


	26. Глава 26. Побег.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Когда Иви сочла, что научилась не обращать внимания на мнение окружающих, она думала про неодобрение Одри и перешёптывание окружающих. Она готовилась к этому, а не к такой ссоре с родителями. Именно её собственная неготовность и разочарование ранили сильнее всего. Не слова отца, не бездействие матери, а это.

Войдя в свою комнату, она закрыла дверь на замок, чтобы её никто не потревожил, а потом рухнула на кровать, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Слёзы закончились почти сразу, а ей вдруг захотелось увидеть Мэл. Надеясь, чтобы она никуда не улетела, оставив мобильный в комнате, Иви набрала ей СМС с просьбой прилететь и вышла на балкон.

Ждать пришлось недолго, уже через пару минут послышались негромкие гулкие хлопки, а потом она увидела тёмный крылатый силуэт. Как только Мэл приземлилась, Иви обняла её за шею, чувствуя тёплые руки на талии и обвивающие её тело горячие крылья. Дракона мягко поцеловала её в щёку и спросила:

— Привет. Что случилось?

Иви только поморщилась, не желая отвечать, и прижалась ещё ближе. Мэл пожала плечами:

— Не хочешь — не говори. Что будем делать?

На этот раз принцесса пожала плечами, а дракона предложила:

— Я кое-что приготовила для субботы. Если хочешь, мы можем сделать это сейчас.

Иви поинтересовалась:

— Это включает в себя перемещение подальше отсюда?

Мэл усмехнулась:

— Я даже сомневаюсь, что там есть связь. Однако рекомендую одеться потеплее. Скоро закат, а наверху и днём прохладно.

Принцесса быстро находит в шкафах гардеробной термобельё и кожаный комплект, состоящий из куртки и штанов, хватает пару тёплых носков и плотные ботинки. Увидев мотоциклетный шлем, предполагавшийся для скутера, она высовывается из комнатки:

— Шлем нужен?

Дракона оборачивается:

— Да, одевай, будет полезно.

Иви одевается и выходит к Мэл, держа подмышкой шлем. Та улыбается так, что принцесса не удерживается от вопроса:

— Что?

Она улыбается ещё шире и мурлыкает:

— Дракон похищает принцессу из замка.

Иви заливается смехом:

— О да! Давай поговорим о новой интерпретации истории.

Отсмеявшись, она спрашивает:

— Ну и куда мы летим?

Мэл из какого-то кармана в куртке вынимает старенькую книжку и сосредоточенно перелистывает страницы, ища что-то. Найдя искомое, она просит:

— Постой на месте, я наложу на тебя заклинание, упрощающее полёт.

Дракона произносит заклинание и касается кончиком пальца её лба. Принцессу накрывает таким свежим чувством легкости, почти невесомости. Мэл поворачивается к ней спиной и, дурачась, приглашает:

— Добро пожаловать на борт авиалиний Мэл-авиа.

Иви смеётся и занимает предложенное место у драконы на спине, обхватывая её талию ногами, а шею — руками. Мэл подхватывает её под бёдра и продолжает:

— Если у вас есть какие-либо просьбы или пожелания, то смело высказывайте их. Пилот с радостью исполнит любой ваш каприз.

Принцесса поддерживает шутливый флирт:

— Абсолютно любой? Здесь замечательный сервис.

Мэл легко целует тыльную сторону её ладони:

— Только самое лучшее для вашего высочества. Ну что, полетели?

— Да.

Мэл взмахом крыльев поднимает их на перила балкона, а потом плавно падает с них, переходя в вертикальное пикирование. Земля быстро приближается, но в какой-то момент дракона резко выходит в простой, но очень быстрый полёт. Сады, их деревья и клумбы проносятся мимо с такой скоростью, что сложно уследить. Иви сжимает руки и ноги изо всех сил, откровенно боясь сорваться.

Дракона замечает это и оборачивается:

— Всё хорошо, Иви. Я не позволю тебе упасть.

Она выравнивает полёт окончательно и начинает подъём. Земля, замок и город спускаются всё ниже и ниже, пока Иви вдруг не обнаруживает себя окружённой облаками. Мэл ложится на ветер, отчего полёт становится более мягким, снова поворачивает голову к ней и предлагает:

— Можешь потрогать их, если хочешь.

Иви не сдерживается и протягивает руку. С земли они казались крупными кусками белоснежной сладкой ваты, такими мягкими. На ощупь облака больше походили на туман, влажный и холодный, но лёгкий и иллюзорный. Принцесса ударила это белое образование и оно отреагировало как вода и как дым одновременно. Захваченная часть развеялась более лёгким туманом, а то, чего она не коснулась, не изменило формы совсем. Мэл заметила её игры с облаками, рассмеялась и пролетела сквозь несколько.

Вскоре начался закат. Иви как-то раз наблюдала за ним, но над облаками он выглядел совершенно иначе. Небо окрасилось в цвета заката, и облака покрылись бликами таких же цветов. Золотой диск Солнца тонул в облаках, словно ложась в ватные перины для отдыха.

После того как Солнце окончательно скрылось, Мэл предложила ей:

— Спустимся ниже. Мне кажется, что ты замёрзла.

На такой высоте и впрямь было довольно холодно, так что Иви кивнула. Дракона легко и мягко спустилась под облака. Вид отсюда был просто потрясающим. Отсюда было видно всё: замок её родителей, школу, город, лес — всё, даже остров. Иви попыталась взглядом найти в массиве леса Зачарованное озеро, но быстро бросила эту затею. Слишком высоко.

Мэл спускалась ещё немного, а потом сказала:

— Я запланировала для нас кое-что, но это возможно только ночью. Пока длятся сумерки, мы можем сделать что-то другое. Можно полететь к морю или в город, если хочешь.

Выбор был очевиден:

— К морю. Всегда хотелось потрогать воду рукой, как в кино.

— Как угодно вашему высочеству.

Мэл приняла вертикальное положение, а потом откинулась назад и вошла в новое пикирование. Пару секунд спустя оно превратилось в мягкий штопор, а когда земля приблизилась достаточно (по мнению Мэл), дракона вышла из него с наибольшей скоростью за весь полёт, которая позволила достичь песчаного морского берега чуть меньше, чем за минуту. Как только песок под ними сменили тёмно-синие, как чернила, воды, Мэл сбавила скорость.

Вечер был тихим, безветренным и волны в море были чисто символическими, больше походя на изгибы. Иви осторожно свесилась со спины Мэл и опустила руку к волнам. Вода, нагретая дневным солнцем, была весьма тёплой. Принцесса предложила:

— Поплаваем? Вода тёплая.

И слегка плеснула водой в качестве доказательства. Дракона приподнялась повыше и недовольно буркнула:

— Я, кажется, уже говорила, что не очень люблю воду.

Иви парировала:

— Ты сказала, что не умеешь плавать. Мы не зайдём глубоко, просто постоим в воде.

Мэл задумчиво посмотрела на небо, подумала несколько секунд, а потом полетела вдоль берега:

— Ладно.

Она приземлилась на уединённом пляже. Лес и скалы огораживали полосу песка ото всех. Огни города освещали часть пейзажа, словно небольшое радужное светило. Иви слезла с Мэл и стащила с себя кожаную куртку, штаны и шлем. Наверху в этой одежде было вполне комфортно, но на земле в ней скоро станет жарко. Она осталась только в термобелье поверх обычного белья и повернулась к драконе. Та глубоко вздохнула:

— Ну, раз уж решили купаться…

И втянула крылья в себя, а потом сняла свою куртку и футболку под ней. Принцесса подошла к ней, увлечённо рассматривая. В то первое утро лишь Мэл прошла мимо неё, но сейчас дракона осознанно раздевается для неё. На этой мысли Иви краснеет.

Мэл явно замечает это и подходит ближе, а потом берёт её руку в свои и прижимает к животу ладонью. Принцесса сглатывает, потому что до этого слабое освещение могло что-то скрыть, но теперь она касается этого плоского живота с лёгким намёком на кубики. Поднимая взгляд по телу, она замечает тату на груди, ниже ключицы. Фиолетовый дракон в окружении зелёного огня и рун неизвестного значения. Иви проводит по нему кончиком пальца:

— Красиво.

И смотрит Мэл прямо в глаза. Та глядит с таким количеством хитрости во взгляде, что Иви понимает, что она _знает_ , какое влияние оказывает. Дракона подходит ещё ближе и шепчет ей почти в губы:

— Так мы будем плескаться в воде или ты окончательно отвлеклась на рассматривание моего горячего тела?

Первые несколько мгновений принцесса наслаждается ощущениями, но, когда до неё доходит смысл слов, возмущается:

— Ты знала!

Мэл смеётся:

— В своё оправдание скажу, что догадалась только на нашем первом свидании.

Иви громко и раздражённо пыхтит:

— Иногда ты меня бесишь.

А потом ей вдруг приходит в голову идея, что двое могут играть в эту игру. Она отходит на пару шагов, чтобы дать дистанцию для зрелища, и стаскивает с себя оставшуюся одежду самым грациозным и сексуальным образом, который она только может себе вообразить. Оставшись только в лифчике и трусиках, Иви мягко подходит к Мэл и кладёт её ладони себе на талию.

Дракона нежно прижимает её к себе и мурлычет:

— Ты _очень_ красивая. Замёрзла?

Принцесса считает себя победительницей и тихонько шепчет в ухо Мэл:

— Я согреюсь в тёплой воде, пойдёшь со мной?

Дракона не отвечает, но стаскивает с себя штаны с ботинками и послушно идёт следом. Когда они заходят в воду примерно по пояс, Иви разворачивается и плещет водой, что есть силы. Мэл вскидывает руки, и вода замирает в воздухе. На лице драконы появляется озорное выражение, она собирает в волну побольше воды и выплёскивает это всё обратно.

Они плескаются так ещё некоторое время, играя, словно маленькие дети. В итоге, благодаря своей странной магии, Мэл побеждает, оставшись практически сухой. Иви, промокшая до нитки, обиженно хлопает по воде:

— Так нечестно! Ты жульничаешь!

Дракона лишь смеётся:

— Ты первая начала, не объявив войну, а значит я могу пользоваться всеми средствами.

Принцесса выходит из воды и ёжится от холода. Мэл выходит следом, вынимая из волос и одежды воду, и предлагает:

— Помочь тебе посушиться?

Иви кивает, и вода, пропитывающая её одежду и волосы, возвращается обратно в море. Принцесса одевает термобельё обратно и садится рядом с драконой на песок. Вскоре Мэл притягивает её к себе и валит вместе с собой.

Несколько секунд Иви лишь жмётся к драконе, пытаясь согреться, но в какой-то момент она всё же замечает нечто странное и аккуратно спрашивает:

— Мэл, у тебя в кармане фонарик или это то, о чём я думаю?

Та опустила взгляд, а потом ответила:

— Если ты думаешь о том, что мой дополнительный хвост решил показать тебе, какая ты по его мнению красивая, то да. Это именно оно. Просто игнорируй его.

Иви выпустила короткий смешок:

— Дополнительный хвост. Звучит забавно, но я могу это понять. И могу его игнорировать.

В последней фразе была примешана ложь. Ей было несколько неловко осознавать, что Мэл возбуждалась, глядя на неё. Но принцессе также льстило то, что дракона ничего не предпринимала. Это внушало спокойствие.

Они лежат так, сначала молча, думая о своём, а потом дракона начала показывать рукой на созвездия и называть их. Первые несколько минут принцесса с интересом слушала, но потом, когда на неё нахлынула сильная усталость и сонливость, она тихо попросила:

— Отнеси меня в мою комнату, пожалуйста. Я устала.

Мэл лишь кивнула и также тихо ответила:

— Конечно. Одевайся.

Принцесса быстро натянула на себя всю оставшуюся одежду, после чего Мэл взяла её на руки и отнесла в школу. Когда они приземлились, Иви сказала:

— Мой папа устроил скандал, когда узнал про нас.

Дракона посмотрела ей в глаза и спросила:

— Тебе важно, что он думает?

— Да.

— Тогда мы придумаем способ его переубедить.


	27. Глава 27. Деньги из воздуха.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Иви сидит за привычным столом вместе с Беном, Джеем и Карлосом. Одри пошла за другой стол — к черлидерам. Она всё ещё злилась на неё, и принцессу это несколько расстраивало. Чед сидел рядом с ней, самодовольный как никогда.

Мэл, слегка опоздавшая к завтраку, садится рядом с ней и целует в уголок губ:

— Доброе утро, принцесса.

— Доброе утро.

Карлос привлекает её внимание к себе:

— Привет, Мэл.

Дракона смотрит на него, шутливо притворяясь, что впервые его видит:

— А, Карлос, ты тоже здесь. Привет.

Они оба смеются, и Мэл кусает свою яичницу. Иви быстро осматривает её поднос и, ни капли не удивившись, говорит:

— С этого дня, Мэлли, я буду добавлять немного фруктового разнообразия в твой рацион. И начнём мы прямо сейчас.

Она натыкает на вилку кусочек ананаса и протягивает:

— Попробуй.

Карлос прыскает от смеха, а Мэл хмурится:

— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста.

Иви кивает и начинает дурачиться:

— Летит самолётик!

И изображает полёт ананаса на вилке. Стол взрывается хохотом, а дракона смотрит на них, как на идиотов, но съедает фрукт и тут же морщится:

— Фу, какая кислятина.

Принцесса мягко улыбается и предлагает пластиковую коробочку с клубникой:

— Раз ананасы тебе не по вкусу, то возьми это.

Мэл благодарно целует её, и их прерывают:

— Привет.

Девушки оборачиваются, и Иви с удивлением видит Стейси, заместительницу Одри, Руби и Хелен, ещё двух черлидеров, позади неё. Первой начинает Стейси:

— Привет, Мэл. По школе ходят слухи, что ты можешь при помощи магии менять причёски. Это правда?

Принцесса непонимающе смотрит на дракону, приподняв бровь, а та довольно холодно отвечает:

— Допустим. А что?

На этот раз говорит Хелен:

— Мы тоже хотим!

Мэл равнодушно интересуется:

— Зачем мне это делать?

Все трое на секунду теряются, а потом Руби предлагает:

— Деньги. Я могу дать тебе пятьдесят долларов, но позже. Они в комнате.

Стейси и Хелен дружно начинают кивать, подтверждая и свою платёжеспособность. Дракона задумчиво прищуривается, а потом выдвигает конечные условия:

— Ладно, но если вы хоть пикнете против меня, то ваши новенькие причёски исчезнут в небытие, ясно?

Девушки снова кивают, на этот раз радостно, а Мэл продолжает:

— Сегодня, в моей комнате. У меня окно на пятом уроке.

Черлидерши прыгают, пища от радости, и уходят за свой стол. Дракона возвращается к завтраку, а Бен восхищённо говорит:

— Ты только что сделала деньги практически из воздуха!

И шутливо предлагает:

— Хочешь быть моим министром финансов? Я оценю твой талант по достоинству.

Мэл усмехается:

— Неа, я буду деньги из воздуха для себя доставать.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц Аурадона**

Вскоре после обеда, когда Бен шёл на биологию, Одри привлекла его внимание к рядом стоящему столу:

— Наверное, за деньги.

Принц посмотрел в указанном направлении и увидел крупную группу девушек, увлечённо рассматривавших волосы друг друга. Приглядевшись получше, он узнал троих из них. Это были те трое, что подходили к их столу за завтраком. Бен ответил:

— Да.

Одри подозревающе нахмурилась:

— А ты откуда знаешь?

— Трое из них подходили сегодня утром. Я, правда, не знаю, как три стали пятнадцатью.

Она воскликнула:

— Ты должен прекратить это! Она и Джейн изменила причёску. Фея Крёстная не в восторге.

— А что дурного?

— Это же колдовство!!!

Бен показал на стол с девушками, довольными сменой причёски, и сказал:

— Но оно сделало их счастливыми. Пока магия делает людей счастливыми, я не буду мешать творить её.

Принцесса раздражённо выдохнула и сказала:

— Ладно, Бенджамин. Поступай, как хочешь, делай, как знаешь. Скоро ты станешь королём, так что тебе нужно принимать свои решения. Но когда эта ящерица попытается захватить Аурадон, первым делом я скажу: «Я же говорила». До свидания.

Его девушка ушла, звонко цокая каблуками, а Бен грустно вздохнул. Его сильно расстраивала вся эта напряжённость между Одри и Мэл. И если последняя с недавних пор начала делать вид, что дочери Спящей красавицы не существует, то принцесса отказывалась терпеть присутствие дочери Малефисенты даже в школе, а уж тем более в своём кругу общения.

Из-за этой линии напряжённости их компания стала буквально разваливаться. Чед встал на сторону Одри в её риторике «Им здесь не место». Бен считал, что это скорее из-за Иви, но всё же. Джей, и до этого не очень ладивший с ними, а теперь находящийся в романтических отношениях с Карлосом и в ровно-дружеских — с Мэл, остался с Иви, чего принц от него и ожидал. Его сестра последние несколько недель едва терпела Чеда и последние пару недель находилась в тихой ссоре с Одри.

Таким образом, его ближайший круг общения раскололся на два лагеря, а Бен метался между ними, как между двух огней. И выхода из этого положения видно не было.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

После уроков Мэл привычно слиняла из школы и телепортировалась в Огненный Чертог. Сегодня шоппер должен был притащить одежду для примерки. Девушка не была в особом восторге от идеи торчать в комнате и периодически менять наряды, но дедушка определённо был прав. Её положение наследницы Огненного Чертога и острова Пламени накладывало на неё определённые обязательства и регулярные выходы в свет — одно из них.

Войдя в комнату, где проходили примерки в прошлый раз, Мэл здоровается с Венфитаром и кивает Эндрю и Хьюберту. Старый дракон протягивает ей браслет:

— Одень. Он поможет на некоторое время скрыть крылья, чтобы провести примерку.

Дракона послушно зацепляет браслет на руке, и крылья сами собой втягиваются в тело и совершенно не рвутся обратно. Она удивлённо приподнимает брови:

— Интересная штука.

Венфитар усмехается:

— Да. Но носить его долго нельзя. Плохо влияет на систему мано-каналов.

В этот момент Хьюберт привлекает их внимание к себе:

— Всё готово.

Мэл кивает и уходит за ширму, сказав:

— Раньше начнём — раньше закончим.

К её удивлению, одежды оказывается не так много, но ещё больше её удивляет то, что она почти вся в её вкусе: комфортная, не стесняющая движений и не слишком вычурная. В этот раз здесь костюмы различных оттенков фиолетового, каждый из которых идеально сидит по фигуре, несколько рубашек, белого, светло-лилового или светло-мятного цветов.

Смотрелось всё вполне неплохо, ей даже понравилось сменить развязность своей привычной одежды на строгость таких костюмов, но не настолько, чтобы навсегда сменить имидж. Главное, как и всегда, правильно сочетать цвета и не смешивать стили.

После окончания примерок Мэл отцепила браслет, и Хьюберт снял мерки со спины, чтобы учесть крылья. Как только он закончил, собрался и ушёл, она спросила:

— Чем займёмся сегодня?

Венфитар сделал чрезвычайно мудрое выражение лица и ответил:

— Сегодня я расскажу об обязанностях Вожака Стаи, а потом покажу тебе обязанности лорда Огненного Чертога.

Они перешли в его кабинет и сели на диван. Старый дракон приказал подать нектар и пустился в объяснения:

— В целом, власть Вожака Стаи Драконов — самая иллюзорная власть из всех возможных. В теории у меня две основные задачи: защита Стаи от внешних угроз и разрешение внутренних конфликтов. Последним я почти не занимался, потому что серьёзных ссор не было ещё со времён моей матери, а это лет сто пятьдесят как минимум.

Он сделал несколько глотков и продолжил:

— С защитой тоже проблем нет. Кто в здравом уме нападёт на драконов? У каждого клана свой остров, своя небольшая армия конструктов, да и сами драконы не лыком шиты. Так что в мирное время работы нет совсем.

Мэл поинтересовалась:

— А во время войны? Как вообще начинается война, если никто не нападёт на нас?

Венфитар ещё раз глотнул нектара и ответил:

— В войну мы ввязываемся сами, чтобы показать, кто тут хозяин на континенте.

— Только на континенте?

Он вздохнул и саркастично поинтересовался:

— А что искать на других, скажи на милость? На Арие есть только снег, лёд, арии и всякие ледяные чудища. А на Рольде — наоборот, солнечно и жарко, сплошные пустыни и степи. А живут там только орки и гнолли, которые периодически гоняют друг друга. Вот и пусть гоняют дальше.

Венфитар сделал ещё пару глотков и вернулся к предыдущей теме:

— Военная система драконов отличается от структуры власти в мирное время, причём довольно серьёзно. Как ты уже знаешь, классический военный приём драконов «Прилетел, увидел, сжёг дотла», хотя и пугающе эффективен, очень разрушителен, поэтому применяется только в крайних случаях. За нас воюет наша армия, которая за последние годы была сильно модернизирована Тургаром.  
У каждого клана есть определённое количество боевых конструктов различных типов. После реформы появились солдаты и отряды магов, привязанные к клану кровной присягой верности. В случае войны большая часть големов и офицеров отправляется на фронт, а в замке остаётся гарнизон, защищающий тылы. Уехавшие части соединяются в общую армию, Земное Воинство, которой командует Зулдор. Он же составляет планы сражений. Земное Воинство является главной военной силой.  
Остальные драконы разделяются по типу магии. Каждая ветвь занимается своим родом деятельности. Маги-разумники добывают сведения из воспоминаний пленников и взятых «языков». Маги-живчики лечат раненых солдат, магов и, если вдруг придётся, драконов. Некроманты поднимают зомби, которые становятся лёгкой пехотой, главной рабочей силой и, конечно же, пушечным мясом. Сейчас, в эпоху мин, они стали просто незаменимы в этой роли. Маги пространства отвечают за порталы, необходимые для быстрого перемещения войск, раненых, пленных, трофеев и всего, что нужно. Маги энергии снабжают их всех маной, перекачивая её из мегалитов, я про них позже расскажу, в меньшие накопители.  
Каждую из групп возглавляет Зулкир, пополняя её, если это необходимо, магами из людей. Зулдор занимает в военной иерархии место, равное с Зулкирами. Вожак во время войны не столько полководец, это задача Зулдора, сколько управленец, миротворец и духовный лидер. Необходимо регулировать отношения между группами магов и войском.

Мэл несколько минут укладывала информацию в голове. Мама, конечно, объясняла ей всё это, но не в таких подробностях. Она уточнила:

— То есть, Вожак больше символ, чем реальный правитель?

Дедушка грустно вздохнул и объяснил:

— Раньше это было иначе, потому что драконов было гораздо больше. Сейчас, когда нас всего дюжина, зачем нужны правители друг над другом?

— Логично.

Они оба молчат несколько секунд, а потом она спрашивает:

— А обязанности лорда Огненного Чертога сильно от этого отличаются?

Старый дракон откинулся на спинку кресла и сказал:

— Это скорее похоже на большое домохозяйство. Идём, я покажу.

Он подводит её к своему письменному столу и показывает различные бумаги, разложенные на нём. Мэл осмотрела стол и уточнила:

— То есть, обязанности лорда Огненного Чертога — это бумажки перебирать?

— В целом, да, но есть нюансы. Ты должна понимать, что именно написано в этих бумажках, и бдительно следить за своими подчинёнными. С последним в одиночку справиться очень трудно, да и времени занимает много, поэтому я нанял Кельвина, Дженну и Джареда, капитана гвардии, и сложил на их плечи большую часть мелких рутинных дел.

— А чем занимается каждый из них?

— Экономка занимается всей прислугой в замке, то есть горничными, поварами, небольшим количеством официантов, а также контролирует наличие всего необходимого для работы этих людей.  
Капитан гвардии следит за тренировками офицеров, за состоянием снаряжения, оружия, конструктов и стен замка, а также за количеством и состоянием всего инвентаря. Также под его руководством находятся боевые маги.  
Дворецкий же отвечает за взаимодействие замка и внешнего мира. Поставки еды и всех необходимых вещей, вызов специалистов для решения специфических проблем, найм и подбор прислуги.

Мэл вдруг задумалась над одним вопросом:

— А откуда берутся деньги на это всё?

— Самый главный источник дохода — сам Остров. В его основе лежит фрагмент, выбрасывающий в мир ману, а специальные артефакты около него собирают её и передают в подземелья замка. Там стоит сотня мегалитов и довольно много хрустальных камней разного размера. Раз в три месяца, когда камушки наполняются сами собой, я распродаю эти камушки на аукционе. Суммарный доход порой исчисляется числами из полудюжины цифр. Причём платят исключительно золотыми эринами.

Дракона опустила взгляд в отчёт и посмотрела на суммарный расход за последний год. Примерно десять тысяч эринов. Девушка удивлённо присвистнула, а Венфитар продолжил:

— Ты уже видела Белый лес, но появился он из яблонь, мутировавших из-за высокой концентрации энергии. Изначально я приказывал посадить дубы, чтобы потом из них вырезать что-нибудь, но по ошибке мне привезли яблони. Заметили подмену только когда они уже взошли и я различил форму листьев. В итоге у меня, как ты заметила, целый лес деревьев мутантов с красивой белой древесиной. Древесина продаётся весьма недёшево, так как больше ни у кого такой нет.  
А ещё деревья плодоносят. Так как делают они это, из-за своей мутировавшей природы, всё время, даже все обитатели замка не смогли бы съесть все плоды, поэтому излишек продаётся. Денег это приносит не так много, но фрукты хотя бы не гниют. Ещё из них делают нектар и сок, остатки которых также отправляются на продажу. А недавно начали делать сидр.

Мэл усмехнулась:

— В хозяйстве нет ничего лишнего.

Старый дракон улыбнулся кончиками губ:

— Ага, а если оно кажется лишним — продай его. Закончу разговор о доходах. Вскоре после твоего рождения я начал скупать долги некоторых стран. Последние, чтобы сохранить долг прежним, выплачивают проценты, что тоже пополняет казну Огненного Чертога.

Он вдруг что-то вспомнил:

— К слову о деньгах, я кое-что для тебя сделал. Держи.

Венфитар протянул ей плоский пластмассовый прямоугольник. Мэл покрутила его в руках и спросила:

— Что это?

— Банковская карта. С её помощью ты сможешь расплачиваться в большинстве магазинов Аурадона.

Дракона спрятала карту во внутренний карман куртки и сказала:

— Об Аурадоне. В школе в воскресенье будет день семьи. Родители и другие родственники учеников приедут в школу. Ты приедешь?

Он улыбнулся и положил руки ей на плечи:

— Не пропущу это ни за что в жизни.


	28. Глава 28. Видеосюрприз.

**Молодая дракона**

В пятницу после уроков Иви и Джей притащили её и Карлоса в кабинет, где Фея Крёстная проводила у них доброту, сказав, что их там ждёт сюрприз. Сюрприза Мэл сразу не увидела, только Фея Крёстная и телевизор на тумбочке, которого точно не было вчера. Заметив их, директриса сказала:

— Здравствуйте, дети. Как вы знаете, завтрашнее воскресенье в нашей школе — день семьи. И поскольку ваши родители не смогут прибыть в силу э… расстояния, нам удалось организовать для вас сюрприз.

Мэл приподняла бровь, а Фея поманила их к телевизору и нажала на кнопку на клавиатуре. На экране появилось знакомое с детства лицо матери, которая определённо не видела её, глядя куда-то сквозь монитор:

— Я вообще ничего не вижу и не слышу.

Малефисента отодвинулась от них, и Мэл с неудовольствием отметила присутствие Круэллы. Карлос, заметив мать, вздрогнул. Дракона успокаивающе погладила его по спине. Изображение слегка затряслось, из динамиков донёсся звук какой-то странной возни. Мама потребовала:

— Дай мне джойстик!

Круэлла дала ей пульт. Мда, технические способности у них примерно на одном уровне. Консилиум недотехнарей продолжался:

— Включён?

— Да он сломан!

— Ненавижу электронику.

Де Виль взвилась:

— Именно поэтому тебе и понадобился мой сын. Он и делал за тебя всю работу!

— Тихо!

Наконец, совместными усилиями компьютерное чудо случилось. Лицо мамы осветилось радостью, которую она демонстрировала крайне редко:

— Мэл!

— Привет, мама.

Круэлла, вздрогнув, воскликнула:

— Ух! Что за старая карга?

Старая женщина тут была только одна. Мэл объяснила сумасшедшей:

— Это Фея Крёстная.

Малефисента подмигнула дочери и саркастично спросила:

— Всё балуешься фокусами с баклажанами?

Мэл предчувствовала порцию маминого фирменного юмора, редкого, но очень меткого. А вот директриса возмутилась:

— Я превратила тыкву в чудесную карету!

А камеди-шоу продолжалось. Мама, также саркастично, поинтересовалась:

— Не могла дать Золушке время до часу ночи, правда? Хомякам надо было срочно вернуться и бегать в колесе!

Юная дракона улыбнулась, а Фея начала настаивать:

— Это были мыши! Никакие не…!

Она повернулась к ним и продолжила:

— Мыши это были!

Мэл учтиво поблагодарила Крёстную и спровадила её, но та всё же повернулась в экран и повторила ещё раз:

— Это были мыши.

Директриса, наконец, отошла в сторонку, встав слева от телевизора, но всё же предоставив некоторое уединение. Дракона улыбнулась, как же всё-таки она скучала. Пусть это и не встреча в живую, но хоть что-то, причём гораздо лучше, чем общение импульсами. Малефисента с удовольствием осмотрела её:

— Мэл, как же я рада тебя видеть. Вроде уехала всего лишь месяц назад, а мы будто вечность не виделись.

— Я тоже очень скучала, мама.

Их разговор прервала Круэлла, до этого молча сверлившая Карлоса взглядом. Она влезла в кадр боком, засмеялась и своим фирменным безумным тоном провизжала:

— К-К-Карлос! Это собака?

Чуви начал обнюхивать подбородок мальчика, а чокнутая — поглаживать свою игрушечную собачью голову, с которой не расставалась ни на минуту:

— О-о-о, да, детка, я понимаю.

Женщина пару раз сжала игрушку, отчего та запищала, и продолжила

— Она идеального размера для тёплых наушников! Ха-ха-ха!

Мэл уже открыла рот, чтобы вмешаться, когда Карлос вдруг сам прервал мать:

— Он идеального размера для друга!

Круэлла ойкнула и замолкла, шокированная поведением сына, а тот продолжал:

— Этот пёс любит меня, а я люблю его, а у тебя, кстати, всего лишь чучело.

— Ау!

— Так что хватит!

Юная дракона гордо улыбнулась и похлопала друга по плечу, тихонько сказав ему на ухо:

— Молодец.

Он и вправду поразил её своей храбростью. Мальчик грустно вздохнул и сказал:

— Наслаждайся видеочатом, Мэл. Я, наверное, пойду.

Девушка ответила:

— Мы потом поговорим об этом, если хочешь.

Он горько улыбнулся и ушёл, а Джей кивнул им всем и пошёл следом. Мэл глубоко вздохнула. Джей позаботится о нём сейчас, а потом они поговорят. Из увещеваний самой себя её вывела новая перепалка мамы с Круэллой. Последняя визжала:

— Карлос! Немедленно вернись, гадкий мальчишка! Я кому сказала?

Малефисента встала, получив преимущество в росте, и прошипела:

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поговорить с нашими детьми. Твой сын абсолютно ясно дал понять, что не хочет с тобой разговаривать. Это значит, что ты должна уйти. Немедленно.

Последнее слово было пропитано арктическим холодом и смертельным ядом. Видимо, у Круэллы ещё осталось что-то разумное в голове, потому что она стекла со своего места и испарилась, уйдя куда-то вправо. Проводив чокнутую фирменным «сверлящим» взором семьи Коркоран, мама снова глянула в камеру, уже более дружелюбно:

— Дорогая, а кто эта девушка рядом с тобой?

Мэл замялась, не то от прозвища, не то от вопроса. Она и Иви, пусть и были на двух свиданиях, до сих пор не обсудили эти отношения. Дракона начала:

— Это Иви. Она… Мы…

Принцесса говорит сама, заметив её замешательство:

— Мы встречаемся.

Мэл чувствует нежную руку, обнимающую её за талию, и улыбается. Малефисента удивлённо приподнимает брови:

— Ого.

Хитро прищурив глаза, она явно шутливо грозит в камеру пальцем:

— Я надеюсь, юная леди, что вы относитесь к моей дочери должным образом.

Иви сделала невероятно серьёзное и честное выражение лица и заверила:

— Не беспокойтесь, Мэл в надёжных руках.

Дракона улыбнулась, переводя взгляд между главными женщинами своей жизни. Ей нравилось, что они поладили. Она перевела тему:

— Весь этот видеочат приурочен ко дню семьи, который будет завтра. А через два дня, во вторник, будет коронация. Представляешь, коронуют моего ровесника!

Малефисента усмехнулась:

— Про день семьи мне сказали те, кто привёз технику. О коронации я узнала из обилия плакатов, которыми оклеили остров. А то, что королём будет восемнадцатилетка, конечно, прискорбно.

Иви, несколько обиженно, сказала:

— Бен вполне справится. Его готовили к этому с рождения.

Мама сочувствующе вздохнула:

— Мне даже жалко этого бедного мальчика. Пожить совсем не успел.

Принцесса сильно удивилась, даже сильнее, чем когда сама Мэл высказала подобные мысли. Потом она поцеловала её в щёку и сказала:

— Общайтесь. Я пойду, мне пора.

Дракона кивнула ей и Иви вышла из класса. Мама вдруг сказала:

— Я рада, что ты всё-таки пережила свои одноразовые увлечения. Она кажется хорошей.

Мэл уточнила:

— Это были даже не увлечения, мама. Но да, Иви замечательная.

Они разговаривают ещё некоторое время, обсуждая её «успехи» в школе, последние новости острова и многое другое. В какой-то момент разговор снова возвращается к теме дня семьи. Малефисента говорит, прерывая стоявшее до этого недолгое молчание:

— Мне очень жаль, что ты будешь одна в день семьи.

Мэл улыбается и успокаивает маму:

— Я не буду одна. Дедушка сказал, что приедет.

Старшая дракона приподнимает брови, а потом смягчается:

— Передай папе привет. Я скучаю по нему.

— Обязательно передам.

Темы для разговора закончились, а прекращать видеочат не хотелось никому. В конечном итоге Мэл даже почувствовала слёзы, скапливающиеся на глазах. Малефисента заметила это:

— Ну не плачь, а то я тоже начну, и будем вместе плакать.

Девушка стёрла воду с глаз и улыбнулась:

— Хорошо.

Совершенно ясно, что из всего клана Коркоран самой эмоционально стойкой была именно Малефисента. Ей хватило духу сказать, то, что Мэл абсолютно не хотелось говорить:

— Наверное, уже пора прощаться.

Юная дракона грустно кивнула, а мама продолжила:

— [Не переживай, мы обязательно встретимся снова, потому что однажды я покину эту премерзкую скалу.]

Девушка кивнула снова, но уже увереннее. Она понятия не имела, как мама собирается это сделать, но это её совершенно не волновало. Она сказала:

— Пока. [Передай папе привет, пожалуйста.]

Мама кивнула и ответила ей тем же, а потом Мэл закончила видеочат и повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда её окликнули:

— Мэл. Ты сказала, что приедет твой дедушка. Почему я, директор школы, узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Чёрт! Впрочем, какая разница. Дракона сделала самое пофигистическое выражение лица, на которое она была способна, и лениво объяснила:

— Я не собиралась рассказывать. Скорее всего, он не войдёт в школу. Я улечу и мы поболтаемся где-нибудь относительно неподалёку.

Она не совсем врала. Мэл действительно не собиралась рассказывать и планировала провести день семьи именно так. Фея Крёстная обдумала её слова и кивнула:

— Хорошо. Завтра мы вряд ли увидимся, так что удачного дня.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Юный изобретатель**

Карлос шёл, не разбирая дороги, и остановился, только когда очутился непонятно где. Он сел на ближайший подоконник, посадил Чуви себе на колени и спросил его:

— Первый разговор за последние шесть лет и всё, что её интересует, это ты. Справедливо?

Пёс не ответил. Впрочем, мальчик от него этого и не ждал. Ответ пришёл с той стороны, откуда он пришёл:

— Ты не разговаривал с матерью шесть лет?

Повернувшись на звук, Карлос увидел Джея, который явно следовал за ним от класса доброты. Парень подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Мальчик ответил:

— Пошёл уже седьмой год. Всё это время мы не разговаривали и почти не виделись.

— И где ты жил?

— Я не могу сказать. Это может быть секретом.

Карлос правда не знал, можно ли это говорить. Джей явно его не понял и поспешил сменить тему:

— Хочешь, мы займёмся чем-нибудь вместе?

Мальчик покачал головой и попросил:

— Обними меня.

Парень затащил его себе на колени и обнял. Карлос положил голову ему под подбородок и начал гладить Чуви, успокаивающе прижимавшегося к нему.

***

Изобретатель лежал на кровати в своей комнате и продолжал гладить своего пса, который периодически лизал его лицо. Мэл вошла в комнату своим обычным способом — через окно, но постучала по стеклу. Карлос встал с постели и впустил подругу. Та без лишних слов обняла его, пытаясь успокоить и заставить его чувствовать себя лучше.

Во время панических атак, последняя из которых была несколько месяцев назад, он вырывался из любых рук, боясь прикосновений. Его зрение уходило, оставляя вместо себя устрашающие воспоминания прошлого. Сжимающие руки только ухудшали положение, но крылья были другой историей. Прикосновение этих конечностей, сильно отличавшихся от человеческих рук, вызывало диссонанс между тем, что он «видел», и тем, что чувствовал кожей. Это очень помогало ему.

Этот раз не стал исключением. Мэл через несколько секунд выпустила его и спросила:

— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Карлос покачал головой. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Они разговаривали уже десятки, если не сотни раз, за последние шесть лет, и всё, что можно, уже обсудили.

— Но я хочу обсудить кое-что другое.

Дракона заинтересованно посмотрела на него, и он продолжил:

— Меня несколько напрягает то количество секретов, которое мы храним. Давай чётко определим, что является секретом, а о чём можно говорить.

— Давай.

Несколько секунд они молчат, а потом Карлос шутит:

— Начинай ты, а то кто у нас главное секретообразующее предприятие?

Мэл слегка прыскает от смеха и говорит:

— Про папу, дедушку, магию на Острове и свойства моей крови никому ни слова. Что ты хочешь оставить в секрете?

— Большую часть деталей моего прошлого.

Дракона уверенно кивнула и сказала:

— Я просто буду говорить, что это не моя тайна.

Карлос тоже кивнул, соглашаясь с такими условиями. В этот момент в дверь постучали и Мэл крикнула:

— Войдите.

В комнату входит Иви, а следом за ней идёт Джей. Принцесса подходит к ним, ласково треплет его по голове и прижимается к Мэл, а старший мальчик мягко целует его в щёку. Синеволосая оглядывает всю их компанию и предлагает:

— А давайте вместе испечём печенье. Мне кажется, что нам всем нужна порция сладкого.

Карлос слегка запрыгал на месте. Сладкое будет вполне неплохим концом дня, особенно после всего произошедшего.


	29. Глава 28. Видеосюрприз.

**Молодая дракона**

В пятницу после уроков Иви и Джей притащили её и Карлоса в кабинет, где Фея Крёстная проводила у них доброту, сказав, что их там ждёт сюрприз. Сюрприза Мэл сразу не увидела, только Фея Крёстная и телевизор на тумбочке, которого точно не было вчера. Заметив их, директриса сказала:

— Здравствуйте, дети. Как вы знаете, завтрашнее воскресенье в нашей школе — день семьи. И поскольку ваши родители не смогут прибыть в силу э… расстояния, нам удалось организовать для вас сюрприз.

Мэл приподняла бровь, а Фея поманила их к телевизору и нажала на кнопку на клавиатуре. На экране появилось знакомое с детства лицо матери, которая определённо не видела её, глядя куда-то сквозь монитор:

— Я вообще ничего не вижу и не слышу.

Малефисента отодвинулась от них, и Мэл с неудовольствием отметила присутствие Круэллы. Карлос, заметив мать, вздрогнул. Дракона успокаивающе погладила его по спине. Изображение слегка затряслось, из динамиков донёсся звук какой-то странной возни. Мама потребовала:

— Дай мне джойстик!

Круэлла дала ей пульт. Мда, технические способности у них примерно на одном уровне. Консилиум недотехнарей продолжался:

— Включён?

— Да он сломан!

— Ненавижу электронику.

Де Виль взвилась:

— Именно поэтому тебе и понадобился мой сын. Он и делал за тебя всю работу!

— Тихо!

Наконец, совместными усилиями компьютерное чудо случилось. Лицо мамы осветилось радостью, которую она демонстрировала крайне редко:

— Мэл!

— Привет, мама.

Круэлла, вздрогнув, воскликнула:

— Ух! Что за старая карга?

Старая женщина тут была только одна. Мэл объяснила сумасшедшей:

— Это Фея Крёстная.

Малефисента подмигнула дочери и саркастично спросила:

— Всё балуешься фокусами с баклажанами?

Мэл предчувствовала порцию маминого фирменного юмора, редкого, но очень меткого. А вот директриса возмутилась:

— Я превратила тыкву в чудесную карету!

А камеди-шоу продолжалось. Мама, также саркастично, поинтересовалась:

— Не могла дать Золушке время до часу ночи, правда? Хомякам надо было срочно вернуться и бегать в колесе!

Юная дракона улыбнулась, а Фея начала настаивать:

— Это были мыши! Никакие не…!

Она повернулась к ним и продолжила:

— Мыши это были!

Мэл учтиво поблагодарила Крёстную и спровадила её, но та всё же повернулась в экран и повторила ещё раз:

— Это были мыши.

Директриса, наконец, отошла в сторонку, встав слева от телевизора, но всё же предоставив некоторое уединение. Дракона улыбнулась, как же всё-таки она скучала. Пусть это и не встреча в живую, но хоть что-то, причём гораздо лучше, чем общение импульсами. Малефисента с удовольствием осмотрела её:

— Мэл, как же я рада тебя видеть. Вроде уехала всего лишь месяц назад, а мы будто вечность не виделись.

— Я тоже очень скучала, мама.

Их разговор прервала Круэлла, до этого молча сверлившая Карлоса взглядом. Она влезла в кадр боком, засмеялась и своим фирменным безумным тоном провизжала:

— К-К-Карлос! Это собака?

Чуви начал обнюхивать подбородок мальчика, а чокнутая — поглаживать свою игрушечную собачью голову, с которой не расставалась ни на минуту:

— О-о-о, да, детка, я понимаю.

Женщина пару раз сжала игрушку, отчего та запищала, и продолжила

— Она идеального размера для тёплых наушников! Ха-ха-ха!

Мэл уже открыла рот, чтобы вмешаться, когда Карлос вдруг сам прервал мать:

— Он идеального размера для друга!

Круэлла ойкнула и замолкла, шокированная поведением сына, а тот продолжал:

— Этот пёс любит меня, а я люблю его, а у тебя, кстати, всего лишь чучело.

— Ау!

— Так что хватит!

Юная дракона гордо улыбнулась и похлопала друга по плечу, тихонько сказав ему на ухо:

— Молодец.

Он и вправду поразил её своей храбростью. Мальчик грустно вздохнул и сказал:

— Наслаждайся видеочатом, Мэл. Я, наверное, пойду.

Девушка ответила:

— Мы потом поговорим об этом, если хочешь.

Он горько улыбнулся и ушёл, а Джей кивнул им всем и пошёл следом. Мэл глубоко вздохнула. Джей позаботится о нём сейчас, а потом они поговорят. Из увещеваний самой себя её вывела новая перепалка мамы с Круэллой. Последняя визжала:

— Карлос! Немедленно вернись, гадкий мальчишка! Я кому сказала?

Малефисента встала, получив преимущество в росте, и прошипела:

— Мы собрались здесь, чтобы поговорить с нашими детьми. Твой сын абсолютно ясно дал понять, что не хочет с тобой разговаривать. Это значит, что ты должна уйти. Немедленно.

Последнее слово было пропитано арктическим холодом и смертельным ядом. Видимо, у Круэллы ещё осталось что-то разумное в голове, потому что она стекла со своего места и испарилась, уйдя куда-то вправо. Проводив чокнутую фирменным «сверлящим» взором семьи Коркоран, мама снова глянула в камеру, уже более дружелюбно:

— Дорогая, а кто эта девушка рядом с тобой?

Мэл замялась, не то от прозвища, не то от вопроса. Она и Иви, пусть и были на двух свиданиях, до сих пор не обсудили эти отношения. Дракона начала:

— Это Иви. Она… Мы…

Принцесса говорит сама, заметив её замешательство:

— Мы встречаемся.

Мэл чувствует нежную руку, обнимающую её за талию, и улыбается. Малефисента удивлённо приподнимает брови:

— Ого.

Хитро прищурив глаза, она явно шутливо грозит в камеру пальцем:

— Я надеюсь, юная леди, что вы относитесь к моей дочери должным образом.

Иви сделала невероятно серьёзное и честное выражение лица и заверила:

— Не беспокойтесь, Мэл в надёжных руках.

Дракона улыбнулась, переводя взгляд между главными женщинами своей жизни. Ей нравилось, что они поладили. Она перевела тему:

— Весь этот видеочат приурочен ко дню семьи, который будет завтра. А через два дня, во вторник, будет коронация. Представляешь, коронуют моего ровесника!

Малефисента усмехнулась:

— Про день семьи мне сказали те, кто привёз технику. О коронации я узнала из обилия плакатов, которыми оклеили остров. А то, что королём будет восемнадцатилетка, конечно, прискорбно.

Иви, несколько обиженно, сказала:

— Бен вполне справится. Его готовили к этому с рождения.

Мама сочувствующе вздохнула:

— Мне даже жалко этого бедного мальчика. Пожить совсем не успел.

Принцесса сильно удивилась, даже сильнее, чем когда сама Мэл высказала подобные мысли. Потом она поцеловала её в щёку и сказала:

— Общайтесь. Я пойду, мне пора.

Дракона кивнула ей и Иви вышла из класса. Мама вдруг сказала:

— Я рада, что ты всё-таки пережила свои одноразовые увлечения. Она кажется хорошей.

Мэл уточнила:

— Это были даже не увлечения, мама. Но да, Иви замечательная.

Они разговаривают ещё некоторое время, обсуждая её «успехи» в школе, последние новости острова и многое другое. В какой-то момент разговор снова возвращается к теме дня семьи. Малефисента говорит, прерывая стоявшее до этого недолгое молчание:

— Мне очень жаль, что ты будешь одна в день семьи.

Мэл улыбается и успокаивает маму:

— Я не буду одна. Дедушка сказал, что приедет.

Старшая дракона приподнимает брови, а потом смягчается:

— Передай папе привет. Я скучаю по нему.

— Обязательно передам.

Темы для разговора закончились, а прекращать видеочат не хотелось никому. В конечном итоге Мэл даже почувствовала слёзы, скапливающиеся на глазах. Малефисента заметила это:

— Ну не плачь, а то я тоже начну, и будем вместе плакать.

Девушка стёрла воду с глаз и улыбнулась:

— Хорошо.

Совершенно ясно, что из всего клана Коркоран самой эмоционально стойкой была именно Малефисента. Ей хватило духу сказать, то, что Мэл абсолютно не хотелось говорить:

— Наверное, уже пора прощаться.

Юная дракона грустно кивнула, а мама продолжила:

— [Не переживай, мы обязательно встретимся снова, потому что однажды я покину эту премерзкую скалу.]

Девушка кивнула снова, но уже увереннее. Она понятия не имела, как мама собирается это сделать, но это её совершенно не волновало. Она сказала:

— Пока. [Передай папе привет, пожалуйста.]

Мама кивнула и ответила ей тем же, а потом Мэл закончила видеочат и повернулась, чтобы уйти, когда её окликнули:

— Мэл. Ты сказала, что приедет твой дедушка. Почему я, директор школы, узнаю об этом только сейчас?

Чёрт! Впрочем, какая разница. Дракона сделала самое пофигистическое выражение лица, на которое она была способна, и лениво объяснила:

— Я не собиралась рассказывать. Скорее всего, он не войдёт в школу. Я улечу и мы поболтаемся где-нибудь относительно неподалёку.

Она не совсем врала. Мэл действительно не собиралась рассказывать и планировала провести день семьи именно так. Фея Крёстная обдумала её слова и кивнула:

— Хорошо. Завтра мы вряд ли увидимся, так что удачного дня.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Юный изобретатель**

Карлос шёл, не разбирая дороги, и остановился, только когда очутился непонятно где. Он сел на ближайший подоконник, посадил Чуви себе на колени и спросил его:

— Первый разговор за последние шесть лет и всё, что её интересует, это ты. Справедливо?

Пёс не ответил. Впрочем, мальчик от него этого и не ждал. Ответ пришёл с той стороны, откуда он пришёл:

— Ты не разговаривал с матерью шесть лет?

Повернувшись на звук, Карлос увидел Джея, который явно следовал за ним от класса доброты. Парень подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Мальчик ответил:

— Пошёл уже седьмой год. Всё это время мы не разговаривали и почти не виделись.

— И где ты жил?

— Я не могу сказать. Это может быть секретом.

Карлос правда не знал, можно ли это говорить. Джей явно его не понял и поспешил сменить тему:

— Хочешь, мы займёмся чем-нибудь вместе?

Мальчик покачал головой и попросил:

— Обними меня.

Парень затащил его себе на колени и обнял. Карлос положил голову ему под подбородок и начал гладить Чуви, успокаивающе прижимавшегося к нему.

***

Изобретатель лежал на кровати в своей комнате и продолжал гладить своего пса, который периодически лизал его лицо. Мэл вошла в комнату своим обычным способом — через окно, но постучала по стеклу. Карлос встал с постели и впустил подругу. Та без лишних слов обняла его, пытаясь успокоить и заставить его чувствовать себя лучше.

Во время панических атак, последняя из которых была несколько месяцев назад, он вырывался из любых рук, боясь прикосновений. Его зрение уходило, оставляя вместо себя устрашающие воспоминания прошлого. Сжимающие руки только ухудшали положение, но крылья были другой историей. Прикосновение этих конечностей, сильно отличавшихся от человеческих рук, вызывало диссонанс между тем, что он «видел», и тем, что чувствовал кожей. Это очень помогало ему.

Этот раз не стал исключением. Мэл через несколько секунд выпустила его и спросила:

— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

Карлос покачал головой. Он не хотел говорить об этом. Они разговаривали уже десятки, если не сотни раз, за последние шесть лет, и всё, что можно, уже обсудили.

— Но я хочу обсудить кое-что другое.

Дракона заинтересованно посмотрела на него, и он продолжил:

— Меня несколько напрягает то количество секретов, которое мы храним. Давай чётко определим, что является секретом, а о чём можно говорить.

— Давай.

Несколько секунд они молчат, а потом Карлос шутит:

— Начинай ты, а то кто у нас главное секретообразующее предприятие?

Мэл слегка прыскает от смеха и говорит:

— Про папу, дедушку, магию на Острове и свойства моей крови никому ни слова. Что ты хочешь оставить в секрете?

— Большую часть деталей моего прошлого.

Дракона уверенно кивнула и сказала:

— Я просто буду говорить, что это не моя тайна.

Карлос тоже кивнул, соглашаясь с такими условиями. В этот момент в дверь постучали и Мэл крикнула:

— Войдите.

В комнату входит Иви, а следом за ней идёт Джей. Принцесса подходит к ним, ласково треплет его по голове и прижимается к Мэл, а старший мальчик мягко целует его в щёку. Синеволосая оглядывает всю их компанию и предлагает:

— А давайте вместе испечём печенье. Мне кажется, что нам всем нужна порция сладкого.

Карлос слегка запрыгал на месте. Сладкое будет вполне неплохим концом дня, особенно после всего произошедшего.


	30. Глава 29. Утро Дня Семьи.

**Молодая дракона**

Полдень дня Семьи находит Мэл валяющейся на кровати прямо в одежде. Позавчера дедушка сказал, что сам с ней свяжется, когда будет на месте. Её размышления о смысле жизни, сопровождающиеся зарисовкой пейзажа Зачарованного озера, были нагло прерваны стуком в дверь.

Пытаясь придумать, кого же могли принести черти в этот день к порогу её комнаты, и, приготовив нежданным гостям пару «ласковых» слов, она подошла к двери и распахнула её. Всё раздражение, занимавшее её до этого, испарилось бесследно, сменившись шоком.

— Дедушка?!

Венфитар, а за дверью стоял именно он, только широко улыбнулся и спросил:

— Как поживает моя внучка этим утром?

Мэл впустила его в свою комнату и выдохнула:

— Немного шокирована твоим неожиданным появлением, но в целом всё нормально. Я думала, что ты меня позовёшь.

Он покачал пальцем:

— Я сказал, что свяжусь с тобой. Я и связался вот таким способом. Тебе ещё предстоит научиться игре истин. Но опустим уроки, я приготовил для тебя сюрприз и вряд ли смогу ждать дальше.

Девушка приподняла бровь:

— Сюрприз? Надеюсь, это не питомец.

Он усмехнулся:

— Нет, не питомец. Одевайся.

Венфитар передал ей пакет с чем-то мягким, скорее всего, с одеждой. Мэл вышла в ванную и осмотрела содержимое пакета. Внутри оказался один из костюмов, которые она примеряла позавчера, белая рубашка и изумрудного цвета бабочка. Пиджак и рубашка уже были подготовлены для неё и её крыльев.

Переодевание не заняло много времени, за одиннадцать с небольшим лет она отработала этот механизм до совершенства. Выйдя из ванной, Мэл на некоторое время остановилась перед зеркалом, а потом вытащила из тумбочки книгу заклинаний и нашла в ней заклятье расчёсывания волос. Удобная штука, особенно для её образа жизни. После применения магии фиолетовые локоны распутались и улеглись в некоторое подобие причёски.

Девушка повернулась и поинтересовалась:

— А зачем нужна трость?

Венфитар глянул на аксессуар и ответил:

— Она декоративная. Помогает настроиться на нужный лад.

Мэл пожала плечами и задала новый вопрос:

— Я готова. Идём?

— Да, пошли.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Золотая кокетка**

Он весьма симпатичный. Высокий блондин с атлетичным телом. Не гора стальных мышц, как её кузен Тим, но именно такие, слегка подкачанные парни в её вкусе. Делаяра подходит к нему и спрашивает, невинно хлопая глазками:

— Извините, пожалуйста, я потерялась и не могу найти своих родных. Они, скорее всего, беспокоятся за меня. Вы не могли бы проводить меня туда, где все собрались?

Она делает очень грустное лицо, чрезвычайно правдоподобно изображая девицу в беде. Он с интересом оглядывает её, проводя взглядом по гибким, точёным формам, и с притворной готовностью восклицает:

— Конечно! Я с удовольствием помогу такой прекрасной даме.

Закончив фразу, парень подносит её ладонь к своим губам, оставляет лёгкий поцелуй на перстне и представляется:

— Чед Чарминг, принц Чармингтона.

Она отвечает:

— Делаяра Глаксхейм с острова Золота.

Где-то ещё она бы представилась вымышленным именем, но в Аурадоне никто не в курсе драконьих фамилий, так что можно ничего не бояться. Побочный эффект отделения от всего мира. Принц тем временем продолжает разговор банальным комплиментом:

— Неудивительно, что вы просто блистаете.

Отсылки к золоту в отношении её семьи устарели ещё до рождения её прадеда, но юноша этого не знает. Делаяра берёт его под руку и прикидывается дурочкой, смущённо потупив глазки. Покраснеть она не может, но и это вполне сойдёт.

Он улыбается ей своей уверенной ухмылкой, явно даже не подозревая, что говорит с драконой. Принц явно хорошо воспитан, каждая дверь открывается перед ней, будто по волшебству, ей подают руку на лестницах, но её это совершенно не волнует. Чед — развлечение на день, вернее на ночь.

Девушка с первых нескольких минут сообразила, что он водит её кругами, заводя определённо не в сад, где все собираются. Впрочем, от него ничего, кроме секса на одну ночь, и не ждёт.

Но этот эгоизм в глазах не отступает ни на секунду, ни при выполнении любого «джентльменского» жеста. И это решает дело. В конце концов ей нужен любовник, а не мерзкий тип, который сможет только мастурбировать об неё.

Поэтому когда он приоткрывает дверь перед ней в очередной раз, она качает головой:

— Я с тобой никуда не пойду.

В его глазах мелькает что-то очень нехорошее. Аяра уже готова стащить с глаз линзы и продемонстрировать свою истинную расовую принадлежность, когда её окликают:

— Аяра!

К ним подбегает Тим и обнимает её:

— Я тебя обыскался! Тётушка Рота сказала, что ты ушла прогуляться, и я пошёл за тобой! Идём, уже почти все наши собрались!

Чед смотрит на неё, на Тима и ему в глаза и отступает с явным испугом в ауре.

Когда они отходят на безопасное расстояние, красный дракон спрашивает её:

— Кто этот парень?

Девушка смеётся в кулачок. Её умиляет эта защитная сторона кузена, он всегда старается уберечь её от любой беды. Она беззаботно отвечает:

— Какой-то местный принц. Он мог бы стать моей одноразовой игрушкой, если бы соответствовал моим стандартам.

Тим приподнимает красную бровь:

— У тебя последнее время серьёзно возросли стандарты. И я не совсем уверен, что играть здесь — хорошая идея.

Аяра отмахивается

— Мне просто не понравился его эгоизм. Эгоисты редко бывают хорошими любовниками.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

Все ученики уже в пришкольном парке, поэтому общежития пусты. Вскоре два дракона оказываются на поляне недалеко от здания, где старый дракон просит её:

— Закрой глаза.

Прежде чем закрыть глаза, Мэл сказала:

— Если ты как-то умудрился вытащить маму с острова, то будь готов к тому, что я заплачу.

Секунд через тридцать, когда она почувствовала новые, но несколько знакомые запахи, дедушка сказал:

— Хорошо. Открывай.

Мэл с удивлением для себя увидела Стаю. Вот уж чего она не ожидала. Её первоначальный тихий шок был сбит разбежавшимся и врезавшимся в неё Лотом:

— Мэл, привет!

Юная Коркоран обняла малыша. Среди всех драконов он был самым милым, дружелюбным и позитивным.

— Привет, снежок. Как у тебя дела?

Он ответил не сразу, протягивая любопытную ручонку к её крыльям. Мэл сократила расстояние между крылом и его ладошкой и улыбнулась ему. Остальные подошли немного более спокойно, и Мэл вдруг заметила отсутствие дяди Тургара, Тима, Аяры и Рогроты. Спросив об этом, она получила ответ Нелтарии:

— Сестрёнка пошла окучивать местных аристократов, Тур ищет еду, Аяра прогуливается по школе, а Тим ушёл её искать. Мы все встретимся в саду.

Некоторое время они общаются между собой преимущественно ни о чём, а потом Венфитар вдруг говорит:

— Мне надо зайти к директрисе. Вы пока идите ко всем, встретимся там.

Мэл просит его:

— Кстати про неё. Передай ей мои извинения за случайную дезинформацию. Я сказала ей, что ты придёшь, но думала, что мы потусуемся где-то за пределами школы.

Он кивает:

— Обязательно передам.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Вожак Стаи**

Проходя по школе, Венфитар вдруг осознал, что делать школы из старых замков — на редкость дерьмовая идея. Большинство замков изнутри напоминают лабиринт, чтобы затруднить штурм, поэтому уже через пять минут он несколько заблудился и пожалел, что не спросил у Мэл дорогу.

Впрочем, можно спросить у кого-нибудь ещё. Вскоре старый дракон заметил крупного парня и окликнул его:

— Молодой человек!

Тот повернулся и Венфитар заметил вполне правильное лицо с арабскими чертами. Парень с удивлением посмотрел на него, но представился и протянул руку для рукопожатия:

— Джей.

Лорд пожал её:

— Венфитар.

Не любя тянуть, дракон начал:

— Я ищу кабинет директора, но я здесь впервые. Не мог бы ты подсказать мне, где это?

Джей встал рядом с ним и указал сторону, объясняя:

— Пройдите до конца этого коридора. Там будет витрина со спортивными трофеями. От этой витрины направо пятая или шестая дверь. На ней будет табличка «Директор», так что вы не перепутаете.

Венфитар учтиво кивнул, поблагодарил парня и пошёл в указанную сторону, постукивая тростью по земле. Не то, чтобы у него были проблемы с ходьбой, трость помогала ему настроиться на нужный для переговоров, политики и угроз лад.

Подойдя к искомой двери, он мельком услышал спорящие голоса. Обладательница старшего голоса думала, что её собеседница «замечательно выглядела до чар» и что «магия была ей без надобности».

Прежде, чем войти в кабинет директрисы, дракон постучал. Ему открыла девушка лет пятнадцати в светло-голубом платье, чем-то похожая на директрису. Фея сидела за своим столом и деловито заполняла какие-то бумаги. Кто-то другой подумал бы, что прервал её работу, но Венфитара не провести. Директриса начала:

— Чем я могу вам помочь… Лорд Коркоран?

Конец фразы был сказан уже не таким спокойным голосом, а скорее мышиным писком. Он вольготно расположился на одном из стульев перед её столом и спокойно начал беседу:

— Я хотел бы обсудить некоторые моменты по поводу моей внучки, посещающей в данное время сие… учреждение.

Последнее слово он произнёс более презрительно, намекая на низость школы, не произнося лишних слов. Венфитар вытащил из астрального кармана тонкую папку и кинул её на стол директора со словами:

— Мэл Тиамат Коркоран — единственный ребёнок моей дочери, Малефисенты Коркоран. Последняя на острове, а отец моей внучки, как я слышал, вообще сирота. Таким образом, опекуном Мэл становлюсь я.

Он замолчал и посмотрел на директрису, интересуясь эффектом своих слов. Та не реагировала и дракон продолжил:

— Сейчас, когда моя внучка, наконец, покинула Остров, я счёл необходимым довести до сведения администрации школы информацию о её наследии, статусе и титуле. Дабы не возникло путаницы в будущем.

Венфитар положил на стол свою визитную карточку и хищно улыбнулся, продемонстрировав клыки:

— Здесь — мой номер, по которому со мной можно связаться. Я хочу, чтобы меня уведомляли о каждом событии. Мэл с кем-то подралась — вы звоните мне. Родительское собрание или иное мероприятие подобного толка — вы звоните мне. Если вы утаите от меня что-то, начнёте попустительствовать ксенофобии в отношении моей внучки или попытаетесь наказать её без моего ведома, то я сильно расстроюсь.

Он встал и направился к двери, когда вдруг вспомнил кое-что:

— Ах да. Мэл просила передать её искренние извинения за неверные сведения. И я, и она будем в школе, а я ещё и приехал не один. До свидания, госпожа директриса. Удачного дня.


	31. Глава 31. Взрыв.

**Молодая дракона**

Мэл расслабленно стояла в саду и любовалась картинами вокруг неё. Карлос и Лот, легко поладившие благодаря своей детской натуре, бегали вместе с Чуви. Маленький дракончик пришёл в полный восторг от собаки, и дракона была абсолютно уверена, что скоро малыш попросит себе пса. Тим, Джей, Бен и парни из команды турнея играли в крокет, обмениваясь шутками. Иви и Аяра стояли недалеко от неё и обсуждали, кажется, макияж.

Вроде бы, ничего особенного, но всё это делало её совершенно счастливой. Именно об этом она мечтала последние пару недель, когда она и Карлос начали привязываться к людям из Аурадона. Её драконья семья мирно и спокойно сошлась с её человеческими друзьями. Но атмосфера всеобщего принятия успокаивала даже её старую обиду на весь мир за ненависть к ней, на тех, кто называл её монстром. Сейчас всё это её уже не волновало.

К ней вдруг подошла женщина в розовом костюмчике:

— Здравствуйте.

Мэл улыбнулась. Раньше ей и в голову бы не пришло улыбаться незнакомцу, но всё это счастье подействовало на неё умиротворяюще:

— Привет.

Женщина обошла её и встала с другой стороны. На её лице было такое сосредоточенное выражение лица, будто она пыталась что-то вспомнить:

— А мы никогда раньше не встречались? Твоё лицо кажется мне знакомым, но я бы запомнила такую… необычную внешность.

Дракона была настолько счастлива, что даже упоминание её внешности, надо заметить, что самое мягкое за последние пару недель (мягче была только Иви), не погасило её улыбку. Она ответила обтекаемо:

— Нет, вряд ли. Я новенькая, здесь, вроде как, по обмену.

Женщина успокоилась:

— А, ясно.

Подошедшая Одри окончательно отвлекла её внимание на себя:

— Бабуля.

Женщина обрадовалась брюнетке:

— О! Одри! Поцелуй свою бабулю.

Они целуются в обе щёки, а Мэл озадаченно переспрашивает:

— Бабуля?

Одри презрительно смотрит на неё и уточняет:

— Мать Спящей Красавицы.

Дракона кивает, а принцесса обращается к старшей женщине:

— Бабуля, не стоит беседовать с ней.

Та непонимающе поворачивается к Мэл, а Одри продолжает.

— Если не хочешь вздремнуть на сто лет.

И вот он, тот же вспоминающий взгляд:

— Что?

Мэл отлично понимает, что выхода из ситуации существует два. Либо старушка сама догадается о её личности, либо Одри ей расскажет. Дракона выбирает первый вариант и даёт подсказку. Её глаза начинают светиться зелёным. Этого хватает:

— ТЫ!

Возглас привлекает внимание окружающих. Кажется что-то юная Коркоран не учла. Женщина продолжает:

— Как ты оказалась тут? И как… ты сохранила молодость?

Чёрт! Её же даже родственники едва ли с матерью не путают, а это — почти посторонний человек! Тем временем рядом оказываются Бен, Иви и Фея Крёстная. Принцесса обнимает её, а принц пытается успокоить старушку:

— Королева Лия, Всё в порядке. Малефисента на острове. Это её дочь — Мэл. Вы не помните мой указ о привлечении большего числа детей с острова, чтобы дать им шанс?

Женщина, Лия, смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего:

— Шанс на что, Бен? Уничтожить нас?

Она оборачивается, глядя на людей, собравшихся поглазеть на сцену:

— Очнитесь! Вы же помните отравленные яблоки.

Директриса берёт её за руку и тоже пытается успокоить, но та только расходится:

— И чары. Чары. Мою дочь воспитали феи. Из-за проклятья твоей матери. Её первые слова, её первые шаги. Я! ПРОПУСТИЛА! ВСЁ!

Королева отворачивается и начинает уходить:

— Ей нельзя доверять.

Мэл пытается:

— Простите мне так…

Между ними втискивается Чед:

— Не смей! Не подходи!

Дракона отлично понимает, что пришёл час его мести. За страх, который она ему принесла. За девушку, которая предпочла её. За его повреждённое эго. Мэл чувствует руку Иви, которая обнимает её. Принцесса требует:

— Прекрати, Чед.

Он складывает руки на груди и огрызается:

— Нет! Как ты посмела привести её и её побитого щенка сюда? Им здесь не место.

Бен просит его:

— Чед, не начинай.

Чед налетает и на него:

— Ты сейчас серьезно, Бен? Их вырастили их родители. А чему злодеи учат своих детей? Доброте? Честной игре? Вовсе нет. Неа!

Иви шипит, сжимая рукой спину Мэл:

— Ты выбрал для этого не то время и не то место. Если ты ещё злишься из-за нашего расставания…

Чед делится ухмылкой с кем-то из своей свиты:

— Злюсь? Нет, я справился с нашим расставанием быстрее, чем ты оказалась подо мной.

Бен переходит на рык:

— Чед, закрой рот. Сейчас же!

Чед шипит, глядя на Карлоса, прижавшегося к Джею:

— Им не место в Аурадоне. Они ничто иное, как дети злодеев, и всегда будут ими.

Джей приказывает:

— Заткнись, Чед.

Иви резко отрезает:

— Идём, Мэл. Не надо его слушать. Он как попугай, повторяет одно и то же.

Принцесса тянет её в сторону от скандала, и дракона безропотно идёт туда, куда ведут. Она доверяет Иви и знает, что та не причинит ей боли. Какое-то шестое чувство подсказывает ей, что Карлос и, очевидно, Джей следуют за ними.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Вожак Стаи**

Видя, как его внучка со своими друзьями уходит, вздорный мальчишка возмущается ещё сильнее:

— Нет, тварь, ты не уйдёшь!

Он бросается в их сторону, но мальчик-принц сдерживает его, и тот рычит на него:

— Отстань, Бен!

Он поворачивается обратно и видит прямой, молочно-белый клинок, с серебристыми волнообразными узорами-вкраплениями, смотрящий ему прямо в горло. Хранитель Сердец, древний меч, сделанный из ребра такого же древнего дракона. Мощное магическое оружие, которое зачаровывали на протяжении тысячелетий.

Оружие из драконьей кости славится своей прочностью, лёгкостью и остротой. Даже закалённая сталь толщиной в несколько сантиметров не может устоять против Хранителя. Перерезать глотку идиоту — плёвое дело для него.

Венфитар, не опуская меча, магией вкапывает вздорного принца в землю, чтобы не пытался бежать. Из-за меча его подбородок поднимается и принц испуганно скулит. Как бы не обоссался и не обделался. Чтобы он не упал, Кадавары аккуратненько (по их мнению) держат принца за пиджак. Остальные драконы, кроме ушедших подростков и Лота, которого увела Аяра, с интересом наблюдают за экзекуцией.

Вожак отводит меч и тихим, но прекрасно слышимым в окружающей тишине, голосом говорит:

— Ты только что оскорбил мою внучку и попытался на неё напасть. Если ты хотел умереть, идиот, тебе стоило сброситься с крыши, а не делать что-то подобное.

Королева Белль, умная и начитанная женщина, испуганно бормочет:

— А как же закон гостеприимства?

Неожиданные познания для человека. Дракон удивлённо смотрит на неё и усмехается:

— А я ещё не ел.

Впрочем, смерть этого мальчишки ничего не исправит. Он негромко рычит:

— Если ты ещё раз заговоришь с моей внучкой в подобном тоне или такими словами, то это будут твои последние слова в жизни. А вот лишишься ты языка…

Дракон легко касается кончиком клинка нижней губы юного кретина. Меч такой острый, что на коже выступает кровь.

— …или жизни.

Хранитель упирается в точку пульса. Снова кровь, даже больше. Дракон заканчивает речь:

— Будет зависеть только от моего настроения в этот момент.

Меч возвращается в астральный карман, принц извлекается из земли, а лорд поворачивается к старушке, начавшей всю эту гадкую сцену:

— А вы — даже хуже него. Моя дочь прокляла вашу из-за обиды на вашего мужа. Наказала ребёнка за преступления родителей.

Он подходит ближе, продолжая говорить:

— Сегодня вы поступили также. Обвинили дочь в грехах матери. Чем вы лучше?

Женщина возмущается, но Венфитар не даёт ей сказать, отвернувшись и начав уходить. Через несколько шагов он останавливается и добавляет:

— А в том, что вашу дочь воспитали феи, виноваты только вы и ваш муж. Вы сами отослали её в лес, так не обвиняйте теперь того, кто уж точно ни в чём не виноват.

Закончив, дракон уходит вслед за своей Стаей.


	32. Глава 32. Последствия.

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Иви возглавляет маленькую группу беженцев, уходящих с Дня Семьи. Мэл, которую она держит за руку, безропотно идёт за ней, а Джей и Карлос шагают чуть позади. Все четверо молчат, зарывшись в свои мысли. Вскоре они приходят к уличной части столовой. Скоро будет ужин, поэтому они остаются за одним из столов. Через несколько секунд Иви говорит:

— Простите. Я должна была знать, что произойдёт нечто такое. Я должна была…

Джей перебивает её:

— Ты ни в чём не виновата, слышишь? Ты не могла знать, что королева Лия будет такой гадкой, а Чед — таким мудаком.

Друзья смотрели друг на друга, пытаясь переубедить, но их прервали:

— Это было похоже на заветную мечту, но в несколько минут обернулось привычной безысходностью.

Иви обернулась на голос Мэл. Она задумчиво крутила в руках опавший лист. Глаза драконы засияли зелёным и он вспыхнул таким же кислотным огнём, чернея и сжимаясь. Скоро остался лишь обугленный и скукожившийся свёрток, ни капельки не похожий на дубовый лист, а потом он постепенно превратился в пепел, падающий на стол уродливым подобием снега. Мэл грустно смотрела на этот «снегопад», а потом — на кучку, которую он создал.

Иви кладёт свою руку на её и убеждает:

— Всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю.

Дракона смотрит на неё и предупреждает:

— Это серьёзное обещание.

Принцесса не отступает:

— Я никогда не нарушаю своё слово.

Мэл вздыхает, а потом прижимается к ней, засунув голову под подбородок Иви, которая совершенно не против:

— Дедушка скорее всего будет настаивать, чтобы я перебралась в Огненный Чертог. После сегодняшнего спектакля меня так и тянет свалить отсюда. Но я не хочу… терять вас всех, нашу дружбу. Но и терпеть такое отношение долго я не смогу.

Карлос, кажущийся спокойным, от себя добавил:

— Я с тобой. Будем сюда после обеда мотаться, порталом.

Иви прервала их упаднические настроения:

— Нет. Мы не сдадимся. Чед и Одри с бабушкой это ещё не вся школа и совершенно точно не весь Аурадон.

Она хочет убедить их бороться за своё место здесь, но видит, что они уже совсем потеряли желание это делать, и поэтому просит:

— Давайте подождём до коронации. Если люди поддержат Чеда и начнут на вас гонения, то я не буду держать вас здесь.

Джей поддерживающе кивает, а Мэл подводит итог:

— До коронации и только.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц Аурадона**

После сцены в саду Бен отводит Чеда в кабинет медсестры, намереваясь заодно поговорить с ним. Порезы нуждаются в швах из-за глубины, поэтому принц Чарминг болезненно и жалобно стонет, хотя ему и дали обезболивающее. Как только раны оказываются обработаны и зашиты, а на швы наложена повязка, Бен резко спрашивает:

— Чем ты думал, Чед?

Тот возмущается:

— Я пострадал, а теперь ещё и виноват?

Будущий король напоминает:

— Ты виноват в том, что не заткнулся тогда, когда тебя просили. А просили тебя я, Иви и Джей, причём поочередно. Так что не изображай из себя жертву. А по поводу твоих страданий я вот что скажу.

Чед отвернулся к стене, а Бен продолжил:

— Радуйся, что ты остался жив. Я, честно сказать, боялся, что тебе прямо там голову отсекут. И это, кстати, ещё не самый худший вариант.

Принц Чарминг зло посмотрел на него и прошипел:

— Предатель.

Принц Бист встал со стула и отчеканил:

— Ты часто восклицаешь, что ты — принц, а значит, заслуживаешь особого обращения. Вот только с особым титулом приходит и особая ответственность. Ты — будущий правитель Чармингтона, следовательно, ты должен вести себя соответственно. Ты обязан осознавать возможные последствия своих действий и думать об этих последствиях, прежде, чем делать что-либо.

Он вздохнул и продолжил:

— Ты с чего-то решил, что ты неприкасаем. В Аурадоне это, может быть, и так, но тебе угрожал не аурадонец, а дракон. Точнее — дедушка Мэл по _материнской_ линии. Ты хамил и дохамился, а теперь нам придётся разгребать последствия твоей излишней самоуверенности. Молись, чтобы этот спектакль не аукнулся нам хуже, чем мы можем перенести.

Чед возмутился:

— А почему ты не беспокоишься, что _мои_ родители узнают об этом? Они, может, и не приехали сегодня, но обязательно приедут на коронацию, и точно встанут на мою сторону. Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь.

Бен снова сел на стул, опустил голову на локти и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Почему Чед не понимает, в какой опасности они оказались? Он глубоко вздохнул и объяснил:

— Тебя только что чуть не убили, хотя могли, причём с лёгкостью. У меня вообще создалось впечатление, что тебя хотели убить, но передумали. Я очень прошу тебя больше так не делать, чтобы угроза не воплотилась.

Чед презрительно глянул на него снова отвернулся. На этот раз Бен просто вышел из комнаты, ничего не говоря. Скоро он станет королём, а король должен делать то, что правильно для его королевства, даже, если ему это не нравится.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Королева Аурадона**

После инцидента в саду король и королева Аурадона и директриса собрались в кабинете последней, дабы обсудить произошедшее. Адам нервно ходил туда-сюда по комнате, Белль и Фея Крёстная просматривали бумаги из тонкой ярко-фиолетовой папки, которую, по словам Феи, принёс лорд Коркоран. Король взбешённо спросил, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Вы хоть представляете, в какой политический кавардак это превратилось?

Королева глянула на него из-под прикрытых век, но ничего не ответила. Нынешняя бумага была слишком интересна. Заметив, что муж всё-таки ждёт ответа, она сказала:

— Могло быть гораздо хуже, дорогой. Прочти это.

Белль протянула ему бумагу, которую до этого изучала. Адам просмотрел документ и уточнил:

— Зачем ты дала мне отречение от наследуемого титула?

Королева вздохнула и подсказала:

— Посмотри кто отрекается, в самом начале, и в чью пользу, я это подчеркнула.

Он приподнял брови:

— Малефисента Коркоран? И что нам с этого «следующий в очереди наследования»?

Вот он её муж во всей своей красе, невнимателен к деталям, как и всегда. Белль объяснила:

— Венфитар сказал сегодня, что у него было двое детей, но сын погиб. Таким образом, Малефисента осталась единственным ребёнком, то есть — единственной наследницей. Но она отреклась в пользу следующего. А кто наследует после неё?

Адам, очевидно сообразив, на что она намекает, сказал:

— Её дочь.

Он сел в один из удобных стульев и глубоко вздохнул. Королева заметила:

— Я просто рада, что никто не погиб. Если бы Бен не остановил Чеда, Венфитар вполне мог воспринять это как нападение, и тогда нам срочно понадобился бы гроб. Хорошо, если только один.

Она была вполне довольна тем, что Бен отправился с Чедом в медицинский кабинет, чтобы заодно поговорить с ним. Ещё ему и Иви скоро понадобится заняться слухами и сплетнями, которые точно переполняют школу. Белль отлично понимала нынешнюю политическую ситуацию и осознавала возможные последствия сегодняшних событий. Это происшествие будет аукаться внешней политике Аурадона ещё много лет.

В этот момент в помещение вошёл Бен. Он занял одно из двух оставшихся кресел и раздражённо процедил:

— Чед ничего не понял. Даже больше, он назвал меня предателем, потому что я его не поддержал.

Адам риторически спросил:

— Неужели он не понимает, в какой опасности он побывал?

Принц поинтересовался:

— Насколько опасен Венфитар, раз уж речь об этом зашла? Что он может?

На его вопрос ответила Фея Крёстная:

— Мы не знаем его истинных возможностей, но точно знаем, что он во много крат сильнее того, с чем мы можем справиться. Настолько силён, что все маги в Аурадоне, даже объединив все свои силы, простоят против него не более десяти минут. Скорее ближе к пяти. Чед и королева Лия не имеют ни малейшего представления, с чем они на самом деле столкнулись и насколько им повезло, что он почти ограничился словами.

Бен спросил:

— Значит, он будет ценным союзником?

Заметив удивлённые взгляды взрослых, юноша объяснил:

— Я договорился с ним о деловой встрече. Обсудим возможное сотрудничество. Только это будет после коронации. Сейчас любые переговоры имеют мало смысла. Я ещё не король, а папа скоро перестанет им быть.

Адам удивлённо приподнял брови и сказал, похлопав сына по плечу:

— Если тебе удастся убедить его присоединиться к Аурадону, то наше королевство станет непобедимым и будет безраздельно властвовать над всем материком.

Бен покачал головой:

— Мне будет достаточно союзных отношений. К тому же, я не думаю, что они пойдут на это, папа. Если Мэл не признаёт над собой никаких авторитетов, то взрослые драконы будут ещё более гордыми и непокорными. Они не подчинятся.

Белль напомнила:

— И это возвращает нас к проблеме того, что надо как-то реабилитироваться после этой неприятной сцены.

Бен предложил:

— Можно пригласить их всех на ужин, сказать, что это только позиция Чеда, что он не говорил за весь Аурадон.

Королева согласилась:

— Хорошая идея, Бен. Разговор всегда лучше идёт за едой. Надо их пригласить завтра на ужин.

Принц встал со своего места и сказал:

— Пойду приглашу. Чем скорее мы это сделаем, тем лучше.

Он вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, а Фея Крёстная сказала:

— Мне нужно сходить к мистеру Чармингу и обсудить его наказание. Унизительные высказывания в адрес других учеников не должны игнорироваться.

Белль кивком попрощалась с директрисой и обратилась к мужу:

— Есть ещё кое-что, что меня расстроило. Помнишь, когда мы обсуждали новые отношения Иви, я сказала, что они обречены? Так вот, я ошиблась, а точнее — поспешила с выводами. Мне стоило сначала узнать о Мэл больше, прежде чем судить. Она не кажется злой, скорее вынужденно защищающейся от всего. Впрочем, после произошедшего я не могу винить её. А Иви её просто обожает, я вижу это.

Она несколько секунд молчала, а потом призналась:

— Это почти напомнило мне нас, пусть и немного по-другому. Жуткий зверь с чем-то мягким глубоко внутри и умная девушка, нашедшая это.

Адам с улыбкой согласился:

— Иви всегда была больше похожа на тебя.

Белль отметила:

— В любом случае, Мэл и Иви, поддерживающие друг друга, в нашей ситуации только помогут.

Её муж проворчал:

— О да. Будем надеяться, что этого и тех мер, которые мы предприняли и ещё предпримем, хватит. Я не хочу, чтобы правление моего сына началось с большой катастрофы, потому что некоторые не могут вести себя как положено.

Белль предупредила:

— А ещё нам предстоит ужин с драконами. Пока непонятно, с какими и с каким их количеством.

Адам спросил:

— Ты уверена, что это безопасно? Они не перекромсают нас всех за трапезой и не съедят нас вместе с ужином?

Королева ответила:

— Раз закон гостеприимства связан с едой, то за столом мы должны быть в безопасности.

Король задал ещё один вопрос:

— А что за закон гостеприимства? Ты его уже упоминала… там.

Женщина объяснила:

— Когда мы только начали более близко общаться с драконами, я вдруг осознала, как _мало_ мы на самом деле знаем о них. И я начала искать о них информацию. В процессе натолкнулась на много всего, а среди прочего — на Путевые Законы, чтимые всеми драконами. Нарушение этих законов жестоко карается, правда я не нашла способ наказания. Среди них был этот закон гостеприимства, подразумевающий запрет хозяевам и гостям нападать друг на друга. Как оказалось на практике, ещё есть какая-то связь с едой.

Адам подвёл итог:

— Значит нам предстоит отужинать за одним столом с неопределённым количеством этих ящеров. Какая радость.

Последние слова абсолютно точно были сарказмом.


	33. Глава 33. Эксперимент.

**Молодая дракона**

Мэл сидит одна за тем же самым столом уже несколько минут. Сначала Карлос попросился в свою комнату, а Джей вызвался его проводить. Вскоре и Иви ушла, сославшись на необходимость поговорить с родителями. Принцесса предлагала остаться, но Коркоран хотелось побыть какое-то время наедине со своими мыслями.

Её одиночество было наглым образом нарушено появлением Одри и её подружек. Принцесса сказала, как бы не ей, но так, чтобы дракона всё прекрасно слышала:

— Иви — очень умная девушка, так что её новые отношения долго не продлятся. Мэл — просто дурное увлечение. Пресытившись принцем, Иви попробовала злодейку. Как солёные огурцы после сладкого торта.

Девушки, с которыми она разговаривала, рассмеялись, а дракона быстро вычислила среди них тех, кому ещё позавчера меняла причёски при помощи магии. Она вытаскивает книгу из астрального кармана. Невероятно удобное заклинание, которому её научил дедушка как раз в позавчера.

Несколько слов и пара взмахов рук — к смеявшимся только что возвращаются старые причёски. Раздаются визги, а потом новый смех. Мэл встаёт и поворачивается к группе:

— Тут ещё очень много всякого.

Одри возмущённо спрашивает:

— Ты что о себе возомнила?

Значит, эта принцесса первой обвиняет её в колдовстве, а потом, когда её друзей обламывают, выдвигает претензии. Коркоран сверлит Одри взглядом со светящимися глазами, отчего ученики испуганно переглядываются. Что, смеяться над драконом уже не так весело? Мэл прищуривается и риторически спрашивает:

— Похоже, что я шучу?

Она задумчиво перелистывает книгу, будто бы выбирая подходящую кару для этих дерзких бескрылых. На самом деле в книге нет ничего особо страшного, худшие заклинания — приворот и усыпление. Книжка явно предполагалась для бытового использования. Впрочем, они этого не знают, поэтому и спешно увеличивают расстояние между собой и Мэл.

Трусость этих людей расстраивает её ещё сильнее, и она садится обратно, снова начиная сжигать листики по одному, покрывая стол пеплом. От этого несомненно ценного и важного занятия, помогающего ей не откусить никому голову, её отрывает голос дедушки:

— Не хочешь заняться чем-нибудь более полезным?

Возможно, кому-то и покажется странным переводить тему, но ей сейчас нужно именно отвлечься. Сменить вид деятельности — вполне подходящий способ сделать это.

— Чем, например?

Венфитар несколько секунд думает, а потом предлагает:

— Потренируемся?

Мэл встаёт из-за стола и молча кивает. Больше они не разговаривают. Дедушка переносит их обоих сразу на ту же самую площадку, где обычно проходят тренировки. Драконы расходятся по разные стороны арены. Младшая начинает первой, стремясь выплеснуть в этих атаках весь свой гнев и всю свою ярость, обиду на людей и их гадкое убеждение, что любой, кто от них отличается — монстр и не заслуживает ничего, кроме презрения.

На несколько минут её зрение застилается пеленой, она вкладывает свои эмоции в каждый удар, взбудораженная сегодняшними событиями и первым более-менее настоящим боем.

К сожалению, эмоции оказываются плохим советчиком в сражении. Вскоре старый дракон отправляет её на землю несколькими точными ударами. Мэл приподнимается на локтях, пытаясь перевести дух, а Венфитар подходит к ней с протянутой рукой и отчитывает:

— Вкладывать гнев в удары — идея не самая плохая. Твоя ярость усиливает тебя, но при этом лишает контроля. Ты должна держать свои эмоции под контролем. Тот, кто наставлял меня в фехтовании, как-то раз сказал: «Злость в голове — меч в животе». Когда ты сражаешься или занята чем-то, чему эмоции могут помешать, отложи их. Отбрось, чтобы победить.

Слова деда имеют смысл. Мэл кивает, встаёт с земли и вновь принимает стойку, более подходящую для боя. Следующие удары всё ещё несут отпечаток её гнева, но более дозированно. Она снова прокатывается по земле несколько минут спустя, но вместо поучения девушка получает гордый кивок.

Поднявшись, Мэл вдруг вспоминает про один эксперимент, который пришёл ей в голову пару недель назад, и просит:

— Поможешь мне с одной интересной штукой? Я хочу сделать кое-что магическое, чего раньше никогда не делала, поэтому мне, вроде как, нужен присмотр, чтобы ничего не случилось.

Венфитар странно смотрит на неё, но кивает. Дракона улыбается, она не совсем уверена, что смогла бы объяснить, что именно хочет сделать.

Девушка садится поудобнее и сосредотачивается на внутренних ядрах. По какой-то странной причуде природы и магической генетики, у неё их два. Одно чисто огненное, драконье, — от мамы, а второе, божественное, доставшееся от отца, имело более слабый огненный окрас, скорее напоминая искажённую душу или чрезвычайно концентрированный сгусток магической энергии.

За счёт аномального количества ядер, её хранилища маны имели такой же аномально большой объём, разделяясь на два отсека. В конце концов, это было логично, ведь хранилища прямо зависели от ядра: чем сильнее ядро (или, как в её случае, чем больше их количество), тем больше объём маны, которую можно таскать с собой.

Мама с папой единогласно, что было для них редкостью, решили, что ей досталось лишнее ядро из-за её «уникальности». Достоверно уточнить это было не у кого — кровь драконов и богов смешалась впервые. В итоге, многое о себе Мэл приходилось узнавать в ходе экспериментов.

Один из них дракона собиралась провести прямо сейчас. Суть опыта над собой состояла в том, чтобы смешать немного энергии из обоих ядер. Раньше, когда она прогоняла ману по телу, то чувствовала странное покалывание внутри, если после маны из драконьего ядра каналов касалась мана из божественного. Тоже самое происходило и в обратном случае.

Мэл давно хотела провести его, но на острове энергии было слишком мало для опытов, а в Аурадоне её могли засечь. Здесь же она могла свободно экспериментировать.

Глубоко вздохнув, она вытащила небольшое количество маны из божественного ядра, сформировала из него маленький сгусток, чтобы энергия не рассеялась, и вывела за пределы своего тела. Экспериментировать внутри себя было опасно для мано-каналов и организма в целом. Кто знает, что может произойти.

Удерживая светло-голубой светящийся шарик в правой руке, она повторила процедуру с точно таким же количеством энергии из драконьего ядра, вынося на левую руку ярко-зелёный. Вот и пришёл момент истины. Она соединила шарики…

_…и мгновенно ослепла._

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Вожак Стаи**

Когда Мэл попросила его присмотреть за ней, Венфитар легко согласился, попутно затыкая взвывшее предчувствие чего-то очень нехорошего.

Яркая вспышка чистого света, режущего глаза, заставила его моментально зажмуриться. А колоссальный выплеск энергии — закрыть доступ в тело. Эта мера, впрочем, не особо помогла — его всё равно пошатывало от переполняющей силы. Превозмогая тошноту, главный и худший признак отката, он крикнул:

— Разъедини смесь!

Его внучка попыталась, но вместо того, чтобы разойтись назад на половинки, энергия окутала девушку, словно подобие ауры. Яркое, смертоносное и режущее глаз.

Мэл попробовала оттолкнуть тот сгусток, что был у неё в руках, но получился лишь луч, проплавивший попавшуюся скалу насквозь. Вот это сила!

Когда луч погас, дракона закричала, и светящаяся энергия, до этого плотно покрывавшая её кожу, разбрызгалась во все стороны, плавя и сжигая всё, что попадалось на пути. Только после этого Мэл бессильно сползла на местами оплавленный камень. Она глубоко и часто дышала, пытаясь перевести дух. Её глаза были широко распахнуты, выражая шок и демонстрируя зрачки, из-за света сузившиеся до лезвий.

Венфитар подбежал к ней так быстро, как ему позволило его усталое тело. Внешне его внучка выглядела нормально, хотя и слегка взбудораженно, что было противоположно симптомам отката. Мэл посмотрела ему в глаза и засмеялась:

— С ума сойти! Я даже не думала, что это будет так… Вау!

Старый дракон выдохнул — кажется, всё в порядке. Он успокоил себя этим и поинтересовался:

— Что ты вообще сделала?

Мэл слегка встряхнула головой, словно сбрасывая с неё что-то, и рассказала:

— У меня два ядра. Каждое из них преобразует ману в разные виды энергии. Я попробовала смешать их. Невероятно, я такого даже представить себе не могла.

Венфитар серьёзно задумался. То, что он только что видел, было для него новой, доселе невиданной магией. С другой стороны, вожак ожидал от Мэл чего-то совершенно нового и невероятного. В конце концов она была уникумом, первой в своём роде, первой, в ком смешалась кровь драконов и богов. После нескольких минут раздумий, за которые девушка успела встать и восстановить одежду, он сделал вывод:

— По всей видимости, смесь драконьей энергии с божественной — экзоэнергетична, то есть выплескивает другую энергию, которая, судя по произошедшему здесь, способна на весьма значительные разрушения.

Он слегка усмехнулся и сказал, слабо похлопав её по плечу:

— Кажется, ты — нечто большее, чем просто дракон. Но больше такого не делай, хорошо? По крайней мере, без надзора. Мало ли.

Мэл нервно усмехнулась, но кивнула. В этот момент раздался странный, ритмичный звук. Она вытащила из кармана пиджака телефон, глянула на экран и ответила:

— Алло, привет, Бен. Чего тебе?

Бен, очевидно, будущий король Аурадона, сказал ей что-то, от чего брови младшей в его клане поползли вверх, и она сказала:

— Я скажу об этом, а потом передам ответ.

Девушка завершила вызов, убрала мобильный назад и сказала:

— Бен, как наследный принц Аурадона, приглашает всех драконов на ужин, дабы, цитирую, «преодолеть события нынешнего дня».

Венфитар задумчиво нахмурился. Сегодняшние события его порядком рассердили, но война из-за личных оскорблений не была его методом, хотя Тургар и предлагал объявить её. Если бы тот наглый мальчишка перешёл черту, дракон просто прирезал бы его, но заставлять страдать множество людей из-за него одного — излишняя жестокость.

Мирное урегулирование конфликта было именно тем, чего он ожидал от королевской семьи Аурадона в целом и от будущего короля в частности. Его родители точно скажут ему, что могут драконы, а юноша, мягкий и добрый, явно не захочет страданий своего народа и попытается как-то замять дело.

Единственное, что его удивило, так это скорость. Он думал, что какие-то попытки примириться начнутся завтра, поэтому ещё не обдумывал дальнейшие шаги как следует. Нужно собрать остальных и обсудить это приглашение.

Вскоре клан Коркоран переместился в гостиную, а через полчаса все остальные кланы собрались там же в полном составе. Мэл рассказала о предложении Бена на ужин для примирения. Как только она закончила, Тургар вскочил:

— И ты просто проглотишь то, что сказал тот бескрылый?!

Венфитар недовольно глянул на племянника и поинтересовался:

— А что ты предлагаешь?

Красный дракон ответил легко и без сомнений:

— Объявить войну! Надо показать этим червям, где раки зимуют!

Хоэнгрот веско заметил:

— Слишком жестоко заставлять сотни тысяч людей умирать и страдать из-за глупости и самонадеянности одного.

Мэл вдруг попросила:

— Не нужно войны. Дедушка Хоэн прав, это чересчур.

Зулдор раздражённо хмыкнул:

— Дело твоё, но не прощай этого урода, а то он от тебя не отстанет.

Фиолетовая ответила:

— Я не прощаю его. Я сама с ним разберусь.

Венфитар подвёл промежуточный итог:

— Итак, войну мы не объявляем. Значит, надо идти на ужин. Кто идёт? Я пойду точно. Мне надо серьёзно поговорить с королём и королевой о нашем… деле.

Взрослые драконы понимающе кивают, зная, о чём пойдёт речь, а подростки, скорее всего, подумали о сегодняшней сцене.

Мэл подняла руку и сказала:

— Мне тоже надо идти. В конце концов, вся эта каша заварилась из-за меня.

Тургар недовольно пробурчал, откинувшись на спинку дивана:

— Я пас. Ненавижу политику. Позовите меня, когда надо будет проломить кому-нибудь череп.

Тим тоже откинулся, молчаливо поддерживая отца. Вожака это не удивляет. Молодой красный дракон растёт чрезвычайно похожим на отца, хотя и более спокойным. Какая радость.

Хоэнгрот и Квеспа переглянулись, а потом синхронно откинулись на спинку дивана, подтверждая установившийся жест отказа. Это его тоже не удивляет, оба Чарталата — страстные антиполитики.

Рогрота поднимает руку, а вслед за ней и Аяра. Вот эти политиканши своего не упустят, пусть последняя только учится.

Гаррундар поднимает руку, а Нелтария поднимает Лота на колени и спрашивает:

— Это будет просто ужин или переговоры?

Мэл предлагает:

— Мы всегда можем сказать, что у нас не принято говорить о делах за едой. Не соврём, кстати.

Это её, кажется, устраивает, и она поднимает руку. Лот повторяет за матерью, скорее всего даже не понимая, что происходит. Его милое рвение смешит всех присутствующих, и на этом обсуждение заканчивается.

***

Уже пару часов спустя, когда Мэл уехала, Венфитар сидит за столом в своём кабинете, задумчиво глядя в никуда. Ему совершенно не нравилась вся эта ситуация. Его внучка категорически не желает оставаться в Огненном Чертоге, очевидно, привязавшись к своей девушке и своим друзьям.

Не то, чтобы у него были с этим проблемы, но дракон чувствовал бы себя гораздо спокойнее, если бы она была в его замке, под полной защитой его гвардии, а не в этой школе, куда может проникнуть кто угодно.

В комнату вдруг вошёл Эндрю и сообщил о прибытии лорда Кадавара. Венфитар удивлённо приподнял брови и велел привести его сюда. Вскоре Тургар сел в кресло перед ним и выразил свои сомнения:

— Мне всё ещё кажется, что мы слишком мягко с ними обошлись.

Вожак задумчиво крутил в руках свою перьевую ручку, обдумывая его слова. Через минуту он ответил:

— Ты знаешь, Тур, что причинять боль тому, кто нас не обижал — против наших законов. А развязав войну, мы погубим сотни тысяч людей, которые виновны только в том, что некоторые члены королевских семей не знают, как надо разговаривать во время общественных мероприятий.

Зулдор обиженно запыхтел, признавая его правоту, но не любя её. Венфитар продолжил:

— Активней всего орут только несколько человек. Если в ближайшее время они не заткнутся, то мы уберём их. По-тихому.

Фиолетовый дракон хищно ухмыльнулся, и Красный кровожадно прищурился.


	34. Глава 34. Подготовка.

**Принц Аурадона**

Когда-то Бен жаловался, что мечется меж двух огней. После вчерашнего он понял, что ему всё таки-придётся выбрать сторону, но не между Мэл и Одри, как казалось ему тогда, а между тем, что было правильно для его королевства, и тем, что было более приятно большинству дворян.

Именно поэтому он отказывался брать свою девушку на дипломатический ужин с драконами, к её громадному неудовольствию:

— Одри, послушай меня ещё раз. Ты ясно показала, что не можешь сдерживать свои чувства, когда дело касается Мэл и её семьи. Сегодня вечером я должен буду убедить их не сжигать Аурадон до тла, а если ты будешь вести себя так, как ты вела себя вчера, то у меня это вряд ли получится.

Принцесса поморщилась, раздражённо выдохнула и ответила:

— Как хочешь, Бен. Мне пора на последнюю примерку моего платья для коронации. Пока, Бенни Бу.

Принц вздохнул. Одри хорошо разбирается во внутренней политике Аурадона и отлично общается почти со всей знатью. Но, когда дело доходит до внешней политики, в ней начинает говорить ненависть к магии, впитанная ею от её семьи. Впрочем, Роузов можно понять, ведь их опыт, как с магией, так и с драконами, был не самым приятным.

Ему нужно лишь не допускать свою девушку до внешней политики. Проще простого, верно?

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Дочь Феи**

Джейн вместе с Лонни сидела в столовой за завтраком, когда в помещение вошла Мэл. Большая часть разговоров стихла, ведь это было её первое появление на публике со времени её пропажи перед ужином вчера.

Звенящая тишина сопровождала её ровно до тех пор, пока она не села за стол. После этого некоторые, по всей видимости, решили, что она не слышит или не представляет угрозы, и начали перешёптываться. Чед, окружённый своими немногочисленными единомышленниками, занимался этим активнее всех. Вчера, во время ужина, он разглагольствовал на всю столовую об опасности, грозящей им всем, и призывал начать борьбу. Правда в том, что никому не хотелось сгорать в драконьем огне, так что с ним были только несколько юношей, сыновей вассалов и союзников его отца. Девушки, абсолютное большинство которых пользовались услугами Мэл, не хотели терять свои новые шикарные причёски.

Джейн глубоко вздохнула и решилась. То, что она собиралась сделать гарантированно ставило её в качестве оппонента для многих в школе, но её совесть сожрала бы её, если бы фея этого не сделала.

Девочка встала и подошла к столу, за которым сидела Мэл, и негромко окликнула её. Та обернулась и удивлённо приподняла брови, увидев Джейн. Последняя начала:

— Привет, Мэл. Я вчера тебя не нашла, поэтому говорю сейчас. Чед — придурок, который совершенно тебя не знает. Вот почему он так себя ведёт. Ты была ко мне очень добра и мне очень жаль, что с тобой так обращаются.

Дракона удивлённо уставилась на неё, приоткрыв рот, а Иви, сидящая рядом с ней улыбнулась Джейн и показала большой палец. Через пару секунд Мэл всё-таки вернула себе контроль и сказала, всё ещё несколько в шоке:

— Спасибо. Это многое значит для меня.

Джейн улыбнулась ей и вернулась к своему столу. Лонни, до этого с непониманием наблюдавшая за её действиями, понимающе усмехнулась, а девочка сказала:

— Я правда так думаю, Лонни. Мэл отнеслась ко мне, может не как к другу, но вполне благосклонно. Она помогла мне с причёской просто, чтобы я не убегала от неё, словно испуганная мышь, и научила меня большему количеству магии за последний месяц, чем моя мама за всю мою жизнь.

Китаянка приподняла руки и сказала:

— Я не имела в виду, что сомневаюсь. На самом деле я горжусь тобой.

Джейн грустно улыбнулась подруге и погрузилась в собственные мысли. Она действительно хотела, чтобы её мама научила её магии фей. Мэл не могла этого сделать просто потому, что была драконой. Порой девочка ощущала себя второстепенной, будто она никогда не будет так хороша, как Золушка, в глазах её матери.

Она вдруг мятежно подумала, что, если её мама не использует свои силы, чтобы помочь ей, то, может быть, ей стоит попробовать самой.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Гном**

Даг ел свою овсянку и думал, что теперь у него точно нет шансов. Он давно был влюблён в Иви, но, после единственного свидания около года назад, она сказала ему, что считает его только другом. Это был самый счастливый и самый несчастный день в его жизни.

С тех пор он «приобрёл недвижимость во френдзоне», как однажды выразился Чед, насмехаясь над ним. Когда Иви начала встречаться с ним, Даг взвыл от несправедливости жизни, а когда они расстались, он был готов предложить помощь и поддержку, чтобы потом начать ухаживать.

Но в итоге, всё получилось иначе. Гном был одним из первых, кто увидел пост на школьном форуме, где Мэл целовала любовь всей его жизни, а та была только «за». Какое-то время он надеялся, что король и королева вмешаются и эти неудачные отношения закончатся также быстро, как начались, но Иви, очевидно, убедила их.

Таким образом, Даг снова остался в дураках. Он, конечно, понимал, что не может состязаться с экзотической драконьей красотой и немыслимой силой, но какое-то мерзотное чувство всё равно грызло его изнутри. Он ведь не урод, не тупица, хороший парень, который всегда уважал её и всех девушек вокруг, но Иви выбрала сначала прекрасного подонка, а потом — дракона.

И если против Чеда он ещё мог высказаться, то даже пищать против огнедышащего ящера — растянутое по времени самоубийство. Это Даг, как и любой гном, знал очень хорошо. Лучше гномов эту непреложную истину знали только лесные эльфы, но вымершие вряд ли могут что-то сказать.

Итак, он окончательно сдался на фронте отношений и начал активно вкладываться в учёбу, а остаток свободного времени посвящал форумам в интернете. Там много ребят, похожих на него. Они старше и их беспокоит уже не безответная любовь, а отсутствие секса, но они слушают его и дают советы. Даг не хотел прислушиваться к ним раньше, ему не очень нравилась идеология инцелов, но эти парни с форума были единственными, кто реально понимал его.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Неизвестный**

Когда-то он мечтал стать нормальным, вписаться и завести друзей. Но дети в приюте, в котором прошло его детство, были жестоки, избивая его и издеваясь над ним. Неудивительно, что он ожесточился, желая отомстить за все страдания, которые ему принесли.

Когда он узнал правду о себе, первым его желанием было узнать свою настоящую семью, но потом он вдруг понял, что оказался в приюте потому, что они бросили его. Приобретённая жестокость запульсировала в груди, жаждущая мести.

В тот день начался его путь к отмщению. За себя, за годы издевательств, за жизнь сначала в приюте, а потом среди убийц и преступников. За то, что бросили и ни разу не побеспокоились. За всё, что ему пришлось пережить. Как только он получил хоть какую-то силу в своё распоряжение, он начал мстить.

Сейчас он вдруг вспомнил последний случай.  
 _  
Он вошёл в дом бесшумно, стараясь не потревожить никого из его обитателей. Не то, чтобы он беспокоился о них, просто лишний шум был ему не нужен. Их четверо: муж с женой и двое детей, мальчик лет четырёх и младенец неизвестного пола. Отлично, он сможет помучить своих давних врагов как следует._

_Он выстрелил в родителей и мальчика дротиками с усыпляющим составом и перенёс их в самую большую комнату. Родителей приковал к батареям у окон с разных сторон комнаты, мальчика связал и уложил на полу в середине, а потом принёс туда же младенца и сел в кресло, удостоверившись, что взрослым хорошо видно детей. Это будет важно для будущего шоу._

_Вскоре они очнулись. Хорошо, он специально дал им именно такой состав, который усыпит их ненадолго. Мужчина начал вырываться, пытаясь освободиться, а женщина заплакала, но его ничто не беспокоило. Он понял, что может начинать._

_Он начал с младенца, разрезав его пелёнки. Мать взмолилась, прося пощады для своей малышки. Значит, дочь. Он лишь снял с себя капюшон, показывая родителям своё лицо. Они тут же узнали его, а он с издёвкой поинтересовался:_

_— Вы щадили меня, когда я умолял?_

_Все присутствующие, кроме детей, знали ответ. Впрочем, мать не остановилась, умоляя его забрать её жизнь вместо жизней её детей. Он лишь вытащил из рюкзака скотч и заклеил ей и отцу семейства рот, чтобы не мешали ему._

_Теперь можно начинать._

__

***

Когда он закончил, на полу комнаты были разбросаны куски тел, а ковёр пропитался кровью настолько, что нельзя было разобрать, какого он раньше был цвета. Он выходил оттуда довольным донельзя. Он завершил свою месть тем, кто издевался над ним в приюте.

И сегодня его путь почти закончен. Эта сияющая корона, наконец, в его руках. С её помощью он получит всё, что хотел. Власть, силу, богатство и в первую очередь — месть. Приютских он уже перебил, за издевательства и избиения. Настал черёд драконов, которые бросили его на пороге приюта, ни капли не заботясь о его судьбе.

Осталось лишь выбрать удачный момент для начала.


	35. Глава 35. Ужин.

**Молодая дракона**

Ближе к вечеру, примерно за час до назначенного времени, Мэл телепортнулась в Огненный Чертог, чтобы подготовиться к ужину. На кровати в её спальне уже была аккуратно разложена её одежда для сегодняшнего мероприятия: костюм, несколько более нарядный, кристально белая рубашка и тёмно-фиолетовая бабочка с вышитым зелёными нитками узором, напоминающим пламя.

Из аксессуаров была брошь с их фамильным гербом из фиолетового обсидиана, украшенная изумрудами, и пояс с ножнами для Клыка, которые тоже были отделаны этими минералами. Ношение оружия на людях считалось своеобразным признанием взросления конкретного дракона, демонстрацией того, что к ней прислушиваются и её мнение имеет определённый вес, даже если она не прошла главный из этапов взросления.

Вообще, этих этапов было несколько. Самым важным считался Вирк, испытание на способности лидера и управленца. После него дракон получал взрослое имя и личный герб, а также начинал считаться полностью дееспособным. Проходили его незадолго до Дня Огня, проходившего во время Летнего Солнцестояния, но только при условии достижения восемнадцатилетия. До её Вирка осталось меньше месяца.

Ещё был Танец Стихий. Во время него дракон демонстрировал свои умения и навыки по управлению стихиями. Из-за связи магии элементов с различными качествами личности Танец доказывал достижение драконом гармонии с самим собой. Его проходили в любой момент, когда дракон чувствовал себя готовым. Мэл прошла свой около полугода назад.

Половое созревание не проверялось никем, но также было невероятно важно. Это был процесс, который начинался внезапно и кардинально менял жизнь дракона. Только после него драконы могут испытывать сексуальное возбуждение, достигать оргазма и продолжать свой род. Мэл прошла через этот процесс два года назад. Не самые приятные ощущения, но результат того стоил.

Мэл переоделась, приколола к карману на груди брошь и неожиданно для себя засмотрелась в зеркало на своё отражение. Раньше она не замечала за собой такой тяги к самолюбованию. На острове дракона больше внимания обращала на удобство, чем на то, как это «удобство» в конечном итоге выглядит.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц Аурадона**

Бен нервно поправил галстук уже в десятый раз. Он пытался успокоить себя мыслью о том, что драконы не так уж и хотят войны, если приняли приглашение, но эти увещевания помогали довольно слабо.

Мэл сказала ему, что придут только три клана из пяти, что его несколько настораживало. Впрочем, присутствовать будут шесть драконов, а это более, чем достаточно для переговоров и примирения сторон.

До назначенного времени осталось около двадцати минут, когда слуга возвестил о прибытии клана Глаксхейм. Бен, как хозяин и организатор мероприятия, должен был поприветствовать их первым:

— Леди Глаксхейм, леди Делаяра. Рад поприветствовать вас в своём замке. Добро пожаловать.

Старшая из двух женщин просверлила его своими жутковатыми змеиными глазами цвета расплавленного золота, не выражающими ничего, и сказала:

— Благодарю за приглашение. Надеюсь, что мы сможем достичь цели, для которой мы собрались здесь сегодня.

Принц мысленно поморщился. Он надеялся на более дружелюбный обед, но, кажется, его надежды были напрасными. Бен проводил гостей в гостиную, познакомил со своей семьёй и непринуждённо сказал:

— Признаться честно, я думал, что все драконы прибудут одновременно.

Рогрота странно глянула на него и ответила:

— Я часто прибываю немного раньше, чем необходимо, по разным причинам. Сейчас я хочу поговорить с вами.

Королевская семья Аурадона переглянулась и заинтересованно посмотрела на дракону, которая продолжила:

— Никто из драконов не ценит интриги так, как я. Это способность словами и мелочами влиять на мир, не сжигая при этом неугодных. Сначала я хотела просто запугать вас всех, но этим могут заняться и мои родственники. Я просто объясню вам сложившуюся ситуацию. Большинству драконов война даром не нужна. У нас есть свои мирные дела, которые нам не очень-то хочется оставлять, чтобы подняться в небо и начать жечь всё подряд. Вчерашняя сцена заставила всех нас задуматься о войне.

Бен похолодел. Именно этого он и боялся. Принц уже начал придумывать объяснения, но Рогрота заговорила вновь:

— Ваше счастье, что Венфитар ценит свой покой и законы больше, чем желает мстить. Да и повод для войны, честно сказать, дурацкий. Лучшим способом решить эту проблему я считаю убийство мальчишки-кретина.

Белль заметила:

— Но это бы означало войну. Чарминги не оставили бы этого просто так.

В этот раз сказала Делаяра:

— Это были бы ваши проблемы.

Леди Глаксхейм укоризненно глянула на дочь и сказала:

— Я имею в виду, что нам не нужна война. Она на самом деле нужна только моральным уродам и торговцам оружием. Даже Тургар, при всём своём своеобразии, хочет не войны, а битвы, что имеет серьёзное отличие.

В этот момент вошёл слуга и доложил о прибытии клана Меротран. Бен извинился и вышел в прихожую, чтобы поприветствовать гостей.

Если Глаксхеймы были одеты в золото и солнечных цветов шёлк, то Меротраны носили серебро и белый бархат, походя тем самым на диковинных снежных барсов. Холодные, как снег и лёд, взгляды опустились на него, пробирая до костей. Он натянул улыбку:

— Добрый вечер. Лорд Меротран, леди Нелтария, добро пожаловать.

Высокий мужчина с седыми волосами равнодушно глянул на него:

— Не заливайся соловьём, мальчик. Мы не забыли, почему нас сюда пригласили.

Бен подавил в себе желание поддаться отчаянию. Драконы, кажется, совершенно не желали идти на контакт. Не то, чтобы он этому удивлялся, но всё равно было неприятно. Принц проводил новоприбывших в гостиную и вернулся в своё кресло. В комнате воцарилась неловкая тишина, и Иви попыталась оживить беседу:

— Сегодня замечательная погода, не так ли?

Гаррундар недовольно буркнул:

— Тебе правда интересно говорить о погоде? Если да, то тема пустая. Если нет, а ты просто пытаешься заполнить тишину, то давайте лучше молча дождёмся Коркоранов, закончим наши дела и разойдёмся, как в море корабли. Где, кстати, их носит?

Белль поморщилась от грубости, а Делаяра принюхалась и поинтересовалась:

— Дедушка, а зачем ты пришёл сюда? От тебя же линькой за километр несёт.

Белый дракон фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Вместо него высказалась Нелтария:

— Папа слишком упрям. Тем более, что линька началась только сегодня утром. Мы думали, что обойдётся.

Бен глубоко вздохнул. Это будет долгий вечер.

Четверть часа спустя, когда отец уже велел подать напитки, слуга сообщил о прибытии клана Коркоран. Принц извинился перед гостями и вышел к фиолетовым драконам.

Мэл и Венфитар носили контрастную и несколько жуткую палитру своего дома: тёмно-фиолетовый и кислотно-зелёный. Бен поприветствовал их своим лучшим придворным тоном:

— Лорд Коркоран, леди Мэл. Добро пожаловать.

Как только все оказались в гостиной и расселись, Бен начал:

— К моему огромному сожалению, мы все собрались здесь по не самому радостному поводу, но несмотря на это, я рад видеть всех присутствующих.

Гаррундар фыркнул и высказался:

— Если ты хотел поговорить, то говори. Не трать время без толку.

Рогрота нахмурилась:

— Папа, прекрати, пожалуйста. В конечном итоге, никто из нас не хочет войны, так что нам нужно обсудить вчерашнее.

Бен осторожно произнёс:

— Нам тоже война не нужна, тем более — заранее проигранная. Я должен сказать, что тогда высказывались личные мнения конкретных людей, а не официальная позиция всего Аурадона.

Рогрота закатила глаза:

— Эти, как ты выразился, личные мнения повлияют на решения «конкретных людей», которые, в свою очередь, влияют на позицию государства, учитывая их положение в обществе.

Белый дракон рыкнул:

— Эти «мнения» омерзительны. Если я услышу их ещё хоть раз, я начну убивать.

Принц нервно сглотнул. Ситуация становилась опасной, а ужин ещё не был готов. К счастью, Мэл вдруг пришла ему на помощь:

— Это будет твоим правом, но не надо наказывать одних людей за грехи других. Эти конкретные люди ничего нам не сделали.

Её слова сильно понизили градус напряжённости в комнате, а Бен постарался развить успех:

— Я, как будущий король Аурадона, хочу улучшить отношения своей страны со всеми государствами континента. Я хочу мира для всех нас и для наших стран.

Незадолго до этого принесли напитки: соки, чай, кофе и воду, поэтому он предложил:

— Так давайте выпьем за мир!

Судя по тому, что все в комнате подняли свои чашки и стаканы, всё-таки ему удалось всех, хоть чуть-чуть примирить.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Король Аурадона**

Примерно через полчаса после начала ужина Адам вышел на балкон, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом немного. Какое-то время он сомневался, но заметив, что всё вполне спокойно и без его участия, король всё же решил охладиться.

Он стоял там уже несколько минут, когда голос нарушил успокаивающую тишину:

— Прекрасная ночь, не так ли?

Мужчина обернулся и увидел Венфитара Коркорана, который как-то нехорошо посмотрел на открывающийся оттуда вид и сказал:

— Я перейду сразу к делу. Ваше решение отдать трон сыну не сможет отменить наши договорённости.

Адам напрягся. Именно этого разговора он так сильно хотел бы избежать. Старая договорённость драконьих лордов с советом Аурадона сулила его королевству гибель, но неисполнение этой договорённости гарантировало катастрофу. Тем временем дракон продолжил:

— Мне плевать, кто её выполнит, ты или твой сын. Я сделаю это сам, при необходимости, но вы прекрасно знаете, как именно я это сделаю.

Король и так прекрасно всё понимал, хотя и надеялся, что обойдётся. Теперь перед ним стоял выбор: рассказать всё сыну или каким-то образом провернуть всё у него за спиной.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

Примерно через полчаса после ужина ей и Мэл, наконец, удалось остаться наедине. Они заняли просторное кресло около камина и тихо шептали друг другу всякую милую ерунду. Вдруг Иви вспомнила:

— Пойдёшь со мной на коронацию?

Мэл мягко усмехнулась, кивнула и легко поцеловала её.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принц Аурадона**

Уже после окончания вечера, раздеваясь, Бен нашёл в кармане своего пиджака записку. На ней каллиграфическим почерком было написано:  
 _  
Львёнок скоро получит корону. Он будет властвовать над всем лесом, и все его жители склонятся перед ним. Но если львёнок покинет лес, то окажется на земле змей, чья чешуя переливается золотом в лучах солнца. Змеи не любят тех, кто покушается на их добычу, поэтому они будут больно жалить львёнка._

 _Не покидай свой лес, львёнок, и не охоться на чужую добычу.  
_  
Бен с интересом осмотрел записку со всех сторон, но ничего кроме странной загадки не нашёл и начал думать. Герб его рода — лев, поэтому под львёнком явно подразумевался он сам. К тому же тут прямо указывается корона, а он уже завтра будет королём. Отсюда лес — Аурадон, его королевство. Но все эти аллегории со змеями его несколько запутали.

В конечном итоге Бен предположил, что это намёк, чтобы он не покидал Аурадон и не вмешивался не в свои дела. Весьма угрожающий намёк, надо сказать. Принц глубоко вздохнул и убрал записку на стол. Он займётся всем этим позже, когда немного отдохнёт.


	36. Глава 36. Коронация.

**Молодая дракона**

Вот и наступил день коронации. Все её родственники уже в зале, вместе с человеческими дворянами, которые общаются перед большим событием. Сама Мэл, как пара Иви, находится вместе с принцессой и её родителями. Дракона предположила, что это некое подобие встречающего комитета.

Так как девушки и нынешние правители Аурадона находятся по разные стороны ковровой дорожки, они могут говорить более менее спокойно. Мэл поёжилась, ощущая дискомфорт от излишне пышной одежды и сильное предчувствие чего-то абсолютно плохого. Иви спросила её:

— Всё хорошо?

Дракона осторожно поморщилась:

— Меня беспокоит моё чутьё. Грядёт что-то очень нехорошее. А ещё меня бесит это орудие пыток, расшитое камнями. В нём совершенно невозможно дышать.

Принцесса слегка рассмеялась и ответила:

— По поводу чутья могу сказать только, что мы здесь в безопасности. А переодеться ты сможешь уже после официальной части мероприятия.

Мэл приподняла бровь:

— Как долго она продлится?

Иви успокаивающе сжала её руку и улыбнулась ей:

— Сейчас Бен и Одри приедут на карете, потом мой брат пойдёт в зал, там его коронуют и всё.

Они молчат ещё несколько минут, а потом принцесса вдруг спрашивает:

— Оденешь моё кольцо?

Дракона заинтересованно поворачивается к ней, а Иви продолжает:

— Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя. Как… обещание, что я серьёзно к тебе отношусь.

Мэл задумывается на секунду, а потом мягко улыбается и кивает. Принцесса осторожно одевает своё кольцо на её палец. Тонкая серебряная полоса с несколькими мелкими сапфирами.

Дракона хочет сказать кое-что, но в этот момент карета, незадолго до этого показавшаяся вдалеке, наконец достигает начала лестницы, и трубачи начинают играть. Бен вылезает из кареты и помогает Одри сделать тоже самое. Они вместе поднимаются по ступеням, а все кланяются своему будущему королю. «Встречающий комитет» сходится к ним.

Мелодия труб несколько стихает, как только пара достигает вершины. Все присутствующие обмениваются поклонами и реверансами, но Мэл ловит на себе ненавидящий взгляд Одри, что её уже совершенно не беспокоит. Она разберётся с этой девчонкой позже.

Адам оглядывает их обеих каким-то весёлым взглядом и говорит:

— Я говорил Бену, что будет непросто.

Принц спокойно отвечает отцу:

— Ты учил меня, что король должен верить в себя. Даже когда непросто.

Тот приподнимает брови:

— Правда?

Белль аккуратно пихает его в бок, и он «вспоминает»:

— Да! Какой же я мудрый.

Королева берёт сына за руки:

— Бен. Мы так гордимся тобой. Ты следуешь велению сердца.

Мэл успевает подумать, что веления сердца — не самый лучший компас для монарха, но юноша улыбается:

— Спасибо, мам.

Отец принца похлопывает его по плечу со словами:

— Ты будешь отличным королём.

Будущий правитель Аурадона улыбается и его родители уходят. Иви нежно тянет её за руку в противоположную сторону и вскоре они оказываются в зале, где всё и произойдёт. Мэл с любопытством оглядывает помещение, замечая сложные витражи, изображающие сцены из истории королевской семьи.

Через полминуты к ним присоединяется Одри. Почти сразу после этого помещение наполняется пением хора. Довольно скоро слуги в жёлтом открывают большие деревянные двери, и через них черепашьим шагом проходит Бен, и толпа испускает восхищённый вздох. Король и королева, до этого сидевшие на своих тронах позади палочки, встают.

Все, мимо кого проходит будущий монарх, кланяются ему, кроме драконов, разумеется. Когда он идёт перед ними, её соплеменники лишь кивают головой, признавая его присутствие. Это правильно, драконы не кланяются людям.

Тем временем Бен, наконец, подходит к возвышению, на котором находятся его родители. Туда же поднимается Фея Крёстная. Она приветствует короля и королеву и снимает с Адама корону. Бен становится на колени, и массивная золотая корона оказывается у него на голове.

Когда Мэл уже подумала, что всё закончилось, Фея отходит в сторону, Адам поднимает стеклянный купол с палочки, а Белль осторожно передаёт её хозяйке. Директриса подходит к принцу (или уже королю?) и произносит:

— Торжественно клянись править народом Аурадона справедливо и милосердно до конца своего царствования.

Бен отвечает:

— Я торжественно клянусь.

Фея улыбается и касается палочкой плеч парня:

— С почтением и радостью благословляю нашего нового короля.

Женщина поднимает артефакт, как вдруг Джейн выскакивает и выхватывает палочку, но у неё почти нет опыта, поэтому она едва контролирует её. В воздух вылетает молния, чудом никого не зацепив. Директриса в панике вопрошает:

— Детка, что ты делаешь?

Джейн трясётся среди искр, испускаемых палочкой, пытаясь держать магию под контролем:

— Не хочешь сделать меня красивой, так я сама!

Мэл встаёт перед Иви, раскрывая крылья, чтобы принцесса не пострадала, а девочка произносит заклинание, изо всех сил держа палочку в руках:

— Би-би-ди! Бо-би-ди! Бу!

Адам громко приказывает:

— В укрытие!

Тут нет укрытий, а ситуация явно выходит из-под контроля. Джейн бросает из стороны в сторону всё сильнее, а искр становится всё больше, и дракона не выдерживает. Она начала учить девочку магии, поэтому часть вины за весь этот хаос лежит на ней. И она должна прекратить всё это.

Мэл врывается, пытаясь забрать у Джейн палочку. Та сопротивляется с силой, которую дракона в ней раньше не подозревала. Краем уха она слышит, как кто-то кричит:

— Осторожно, Мэл!

Увы, разобрать голос она не успевает. В конечном итоге Джейн не может сопротивляться против силы драконы, поэтому палочка переходит в руки Мэл. Она выхватывает палочку, чувствуя сопротивление артефакта против её ауры и энергии. Дракона подходит к Фее на возвышении и отдаёт ей палочку:

— Кажется, это принадлежит вам.

От её ушей не укрылись вздохи облегчения, прозвучавшие в тот момент, когда палочка оказалась в руках директрисы. Видимо, ей ещё долго придётся убеждать местных в её мирных намерениях. Мэл возвращается к Иви и обнимает её.

Случайно она подслушивает разговор Феи Крёстной со своей дочерью:

— Я люблю тебя, но тебя ждёт длительное наказание.

Дракона подходит к ним и просит директрису:

— Не будьте строги с Джейн. Это я начала всё это.

Затем она поворачивается к девочке:

— Ты прекрасна. В душе и внешне. В этом твоя мама права.

Джейн цепляется за возможность отменить или, по крайней мере, смягчить своё будущее наказание:

— Мне, кстати, вообще повезло с мамой.

Мэл пытается помочь ей в этом:

— Согласна.

Судя по тому, как Фея отводит дочь в сторонку, у них не вышло.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

В ту секунду, когда все уже более менее успокоились, во вспышке света в зале появляется неизвестный. Он одет в доспехи, которые просто кричат «Коркоран». Тёмно-фиолетовые, с драконом из изумрудов на груди. Если бы остальные драконы не смотрели на него так шокировано, Иви могла бы принять его за одного из них.

Неизвестный уверенно ступает по залу и останавливается только перед Венфитаром. Вожак смотрит на него так, будто увидел призрака. Незнакомец начинает говорить глухим от шлема голосом:

— Ты узнал меня, не так ли?

Из всех вопросов, которые можно было бы задать этому неизвестному, Лорд Коркоран выбирает самый странный:

— Где ты нашёл эти доспехи? Я искал их годами.

Он усмехается и зло отвечает:

— Я нашёл не только их.

В этот момент он вытаскивает из ниоткуда корону, похожую дизайном на доспехи, с зубцами в виде языков пламени из изумрудов. Эта корона явно не проста, потому что драконы рычат на него. Он каким-то образом активирует её, отчего зубцы в короне начинают светиться зелёным.

Это оказывает странный эффект. Драконы вдруг застывают на местах, напряжённые до предела. Венфитар низко рычит, выхватывает из воздуха свой меч и пытается взмахнуть им в сторону незнакомца, но не может и сдвинуться с места, а тот лишь насмешливо отвечает:

— Я — твой король. Теперь ты, как и вся Стая, повинуетесь мне.

Иви подошла к нему, толкнула в грудь, заставив упасть на пол, и крикнула:

— Отпусти их.

Мэл хрипло сказала:

— Беги, Иви, пожалуйста, беги.

Самозваный король поднялся на ноги и велел, обратившись к Мэл:

— Эта девчонка посмела поднять руку на твоего короля. Убей её за это преступление.

Принцесса отходит назад, не веря, что Мэл действительно причинит ей боль. Из глубины зала выскакивает Карлос и подбегает к драконе:

— Хэй, Мэл! Это я, Карлос, помнишь меня?

Дракона останавливается, будто пытаясь сдержать себя и остановиться, но незнакомец кричит на неё:

— Не смей останавливаться! Я отдал приказ! Исполняй его и не позволяй никому тебя остановить!

Это заставляет Мэл продолжить путь. Она хватает Карлоса за шиворот и поднимает выше уровня глаз. Он успевает негромко пробормотать «О, нет.», прежде чем дракона резко прокатывает своего лучшего друга по каменным плитам. Остановившись от удара об стену, слегка смягчённого гобеленом, Карлос кричит:

— Иви, беги!

Мэл тем временем идёт в её сторону, из ниоткуда вынув кинжал. Так, а вот это уже серьёзно.

Иви испуганно пятится, а папа кидается наперерез драконе. Он встаёт прямо перед Мэл, но та только вонзает оружие ему в ногу, отчего Адам оседает на пол, истекая кровью. Бен кричит:

— Охрана!

Стражники дворца в парадных костюмах прибегают на зов из соседнего помещения. Новый король приказывает, указав на Мэл:

— Остановите её!

Неизвестный щёлкает пальцами и лениво приказывает:

— Венфитар, они твои. Не позволь прервать акт правосудия.

Драконий Лорд с ненавистью смотрит на него, но всё же вскидывает руку. Гвардейцы в тот же миг взмывают в воздух, зависая под потолком. Видя, что стража уже не поможет, Бен бросается в бой сам. Мэл, продолжая своё угрожающее движение, просто откидывает его в сторону. Ударившись сначала об стену, а потом об пол, её брат теряет сознание и затихает на каменных плитах.

Иви пытается кинуться к нему, но Мэл перегораживает ей путь крылом. Впервые она несёт угрозу. Впервые принцесса боится её.

Джей, стащив где-то меч, кидается на незнакомца, очевидно, решив убрать из игры кукловода. Клинок оказывается остановлен теми странными доспехами, после чего её лучшему другу больно прилетает латной перчаткой. Спустя секунду раздаётся новый приказ:

— Убить и его тоже! Он посмел напасть на короля!

Что происходит в той части зала, Иви уже не видит. Она упирается спиной в стену и начинает говорить. Уговоры — жест отчаяния, но она и вправду отчаялась. Она говорит дрожащим срывающимся от страха голосом:

— Я знаю, что ты не хочешь этого. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь причинить мне боль. Я знаю всё это, потому что верю в тебя. Потому что верю, что ты сильнее этого. Сильнее его. Так борись.

Из зелёных глаз сочатся слёзы, а Мэл напряженно хрипит:

— Я пытаюсь, Иви. Прости.

Больше принцесса ничего сказать не успевает, потому что сильные, горячие ладони хватают её за горло, душа в ней жизнь.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Молодая дракона**

_— Сильнее его._

Мэл знает, что она должна быть сильной, потому что мама говорила ей это.

_— Будь сильной и всегда помни, кто ты есть._

Она особенная, ей часто это говорили. Папа.

_— Ты особенная, Мэлли, первая в своём роде._

А потом Иви.

_— Я никогда не встречала таких, как ты._

А совсем недавно — дедушка.

_— Ты больше, чем просто дракон._

Иви — её девушка, и Мэл любит её. Поэтому она не убьёт её. Поэтому она будет бороться.

Мэл рвётся всем своим существом, пытаясь сбросить этот ненавистный контроль, похожий на цепи, не дающие и пошевелиться. Как могла Тиамат обречь своих сородичей на подобное?!

Как можно оставаться собой, если ты не контролируешь ни единого движения собственного тела? Мэл едва ли не рыдает, пытаясь разжать собственную хватку, которая кажется сейчас такой крепкой и страшной.

Дракона изо всех сил пытается сбросить с себя контроль, трепыхаясь, но всё безуспешно и бесполезно. Чужая воля кажется истинным законом её телу, но её разум борется. Хотя бы её магия ещё подчинена ей, а не этому чужаку.

Контроль Короля держится на ней, словно вплавленный в её суть. Так он и вправду вплавлен. Он привязан к её драконьей крови. Но она — не просто дракона. Внезапное озарение подсказывает выход. Даже если не получится убить, то она сделает хоть что-нибудь.

Мэл берёт энергию из обоих отсеков её хранилищ и смешивает её прямо внутри себя. Новая энергия вспыхивает внутри сверхновой и прочищает её разум, а контроль падает сам собой. Это гораздо больший результат, чем тот, на который она первоначально рассчитывала, но так даже лучше.

Дракона осторожно помогает своей принцессе сесть на пол и тихо умоляет:

— Прости.

Иви лишь слабо кивает, а Мэл идёт в центр зала, чтобы закончить это безумие раз и навсегда. Самозванец, стоящий на ковровой дорожке, гулко хмыкает, поворачивая голову в шлеме в её сторону, а многие аурадонцы смотрят на неё с ужасом. Скорее всего, они все думают, что она выполнила приказ.

Дракона рычит, разбрасывает телекинезом по разные стороны от прохода драконов, парящих стражников и просто зевак, которые могут пострадать, и выпускает луч в того ублюдка, который всё это начал.

Луч, из-за большего количества вложенной энергии, получается толще, чем в прошлый раз, оставляя после себя огромную дыру в дверях, но свою задачу он выполняет, убив её врага. Доспехи, к её удивлению, удар выдерживают с честью, но изо всех щелей из них валит мерзкий дым с запахом горелой плоти.

Мэл опускает руки, оглядывается, слабо покачиваясь, и вынужденно опирается на одну из колонн. Все вокруг смотрят на неё с ужасом. Ну вот, снова. Ещё она видит пострадавших. Адама с раной на ноге и её кинжалом в руке. Бена, лежащего у стены без сознания. Джея, тоже лежащего на полу, но в сознании и с окровавленным носом. И это — её вина, как и напуганный Карлос, смотрящий на неё со страхом впервые за долгие годы их дружбы.

Уже через несколько секунд в зал, пользуясь дырой в стене, забегает группа магов. Из нашивок с красными крестами Мэл краем сознания понимает, что это маги-целители. Они подбегают ко всем пострадавшим, начиная оказывать помощь.

Дракона обводит глазами помещение и направляется в сторону того, кто назвал себя Королём Драконов, по дороге забрав свой кинжал у Адама. Родители Бена и Иви провожают её настороженными и подозревающими взглядами, что её немного расстраивает. Они только-только начали теплеть к ней.

Неподалёку от тела самозванца сидит Джей, а рядом с ним Карлос и Хоэнгрот. Последний выглядит очень и очень смущённым и виноватым, но продолжает говорить:

— Это король у нас злой был, вот и драконы злые оказались. А когда у драконов король добрый, то и драконы добрые будут.

Джей шокированно сказал:

— Невероятно! Когда у нас король плохой оказывается, его свергают.

Мэл подходит к телу захватчика в слегка оплавленных доспехах и вытаскивает из рук мертвеца корону, а Хоэнгрот тем временем продолжал рассказывать:

— А вот у нас сейчас хороший король будет, так что всё хорошо будет.

Корона Огня. Древний артефакт, созданный Первой Королевой Драконов, Тиамат, предназначенный для управления драконами. Последним Королём был её двоюродный дедушка, Аладен Коркоран. Корона была утеряна после его смерти вместе с его телом и доспехами.

Управление драконами осуществлялось за счёт древних кровных клятв верности. Тиамат силой и хитростью заставила всех драконов, живших в то время, принести их. Клятвы передавались из поколения в поколение вместе с кровью. Именно из-за этого было так сложно вырваться из-под контроля.

Коркоран задумчиво крутила артефакт в руках и из-за этого не сразу заметила, что зелёный дракон встал с пола и опустился на колено. А когда заметила, то осмотрелась вокруг и увидела других драконов, оказавшихся в том же положении. Даже её собственный дед преклонил колено, хотя именно он, как старший в клане, должен наследовать корону. Местные дворяне с немым шоком смотрели на это зрелище.

Мэл кое-как удержала лицо спокойным и сказала:

— Я глубоко ценю доверие, оказанное мне всеми вами.

Она опустила руку, в которой была корона, и добавила:

— Но я не могу.

Драконы поднимают глаза на неё, а Мэл продолжила:

— Мы все — свободны и равны между собой. Нам больше не нужен правитель, который твёрдой рукой заставит нас жить вместе. Поэтому я принимаю эту корону.

Соединение с артефактом происходит практически мгновенно, и её захватывает абсолютное спокойствие. Теперь принятое на эмоциях решение кажется ещё более правильным.

Она знала, что корона была сделана из Ожерелья Знаний. Изумруды, ставшие зубцами, были прикреплены к серебряной цепочке и хранили в себе древние знания: заклинания и историю. Пришло время вернуться к этому.

Мэл сделала глубокий вздох и заговорила вновь:

— Я принимаю её и освобождаю вас всех от данных клятв. Отныне они исполнены.

Эта ритуальная фраза разрушает связи, основанные на кровных обетах повиновения и держащие в подчинении драконов, в число которых входила она сама. Теперь не будет королей и королев среди равных.

Дракона открывает глаза, возвращаясь в реальный мир, и видит, что обруч из обсидиана раскололся на тысячи осколков. Зубцы упали на ковёр, совершенно невредимые, и Мэл собирает их, после чего поворачивается к дедушке, уже вставшему на ноги, и говорит:

— Нужно будет снова сделать ожерелье.

Он кивает, а Квеспа протягивает ей мешочек. Коркоран улыбается двоюродной тёте и складывает изумруды в него, завязывает и отдаёт Венфитару, который задумчиво прячет его в карман и подходит к телу. Дедушка грустно вздохнул и телепортировал труп куда-то. Мэл решает спросить позже, потому что ей на шею вдруг бросается Иви.

Дракона пытается оттолкнуть её, но принцесса слишком крепко держит её, поэтому она сдаётся и недоверчиво спрашивает:

— Почему ты это делаешь?

Иви смотрит на неё, как на сумасшедшую, но отвечает:

— Потому что я рада, что всё закончилось.

Мэл пытается снова:

— Но я чуть не убила тебя! И Бена! И твоего отца!

Принцесса берёт её за руки и успокаивающе спрашивает:

— Ты хотела это сделать?

Дракона быстро качает головой, а Иви продолжает:

— Ты бы сделала всё это, если бы он тебя не заставил? Как он, кстати, это сделал?

Мэл снова качает головой и обещает:

— Я позже объясню.

Принцесса подводит итог:

— Значит, твоей вины в произошедшем нет. Все видели, что тобой управляли.

Подошедший, не хромая, Адам добавил:

— Меня больше луч напугал. Он пробил три пары дверей и четыре стены!

Мэл глянула в пробитую дыру и с удивлением увидела улицу, а Бен спросил:

— Какой луч?

Джей сочувствующе похлопал короля по плечу:

— Ты многое пропустил, чувак. Мэл выпустила по этому уроду такой луч, что я чуть не ослеп! Сам глянь, какой след он оставил!

Фея спросила:

— Как ты это сделала?

Многие вокруг закивали, соглашаясь с директрисой, а дракона принялась вдохновенно врать:

— Это древнее и очень мощное заклятье под названием Смертельный Свет.

Фея удивилась:

— Я о таком раньше не слышала.

Дедушка пришёл к ней на помощь:

— Название я сам придумал, когда нашёл описание в библиотеке. Прежнее, увы, не сохранилось. А недавно я научил Мэл применять его.

Другие драконы странно на них посмотрели, а потом горячо закивали, подтверждая враньё. Мэл поклялась себе, что однажды расскажет Иви все свои секреты, чтобы между ними не было никаких тайн.

Тем временем Иви и Джей притягивают её и Карлоса к себе, сжимаются маленькой группкой, после чего старший парень спрашивает:

— Ну что, зажжём, ребята?

~~\-------------------------------------~~

**Принцесса Аурадона**

После всего произошедшего всем просто жизненно необходимо отвлечься. Иви, конечно, понимает, что всё случившееся не забудется так легко, но она предпочитает не думать об этом.

Официальная церемония коронации окончена и началась вечеринка. Вчера принцесса беспокоилась, сможет ли Мэл остаться здесь надолго, учитывая её проблемы с громкими звуками, но перед началом танцев дракона хлебнула из небольшой фляжки нечто, что назвала «подавитель чувств», и даже пыталась танцевать, пусть и совершенно неопытно.

В конечном итоге её девушка осталась в баре пить соки, а сама Иви какое-то время танцевала. С Беном, с Джеем, с Карлосом, даже один раз с Дагом, после чего покинула танцпол, честно сославшись на усталость.

Принцесса быстро нашла свою дракону, одиноко сидящую на перилах балкона. Когда Иви подошла ближе и осторожно тронула её за плечо, Мэл вздрогнула и повернулась довольно резко. Увидев, кто это, она успокоилась.

После ухода с жаркого танцпола, Иви немного замёрзла, поэтому прижалась к Мэл, которая притянула её к себе и обняла руками и крыльями, втягивая в объятья, равных которым не было. Ей всегда нравилось обниматься с драконой. Двойные тёплые объятья. Что может быть лучше?

Иви так и осталась там ещё на какое-то время, пока внешний мир не потребует её участия. Она грелась в объятьях, которые не были доступны никому в Аурадоне, кроме неё. В объятьях дракона.


End file.
